Star Wars Rebels- The New Frontier
by The-Raider
Summary: What if Hera's father was not Cham, but a highly powerful force sensitive by the name Thor. What if he has a student, a former Jedi master. Come find the adventures faced by the ghost crew during in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU. Some points to be noted:  
1\. Hera's father is not Cham Syndulla; he is her uncle (on her mother's side). Her father is called Thor and he is a human, making Hera a hybrid Twi'lek.  
2\. Tarre Vizsla the first Mandalorian Jedi and is over 4,000 years old and not 1,000 years old as mentioned in Star Wars Rebels.  
3\. Kanan survives and Ezra never leaves aboard the Chimaera.  
4\. Ahsoka is now a part of the crew.  
5\. The chapter begins just after Star Wars Rebels ends.**

 **Special Credit to TheLoneRebel2.0 for editing this chapter and encouraging me to write this story. Do read the story re-written by him, I'll Never Forget (original author MaybeImaRebel)**

 **Chapter 2 will be out in a few days time.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Recovery

D364/1 BBY

After rescuing Ahsoka and liberating Lothal from the clutches of Governor Pryce and Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Ghost crew decided to return to Yavin 4. In addition, Hera offered Ahsoka a position as a new member of the crew with the callsign Spectre 7 (something that she accepted after some cajoling). Hera also reminded her of the promise she had made a long time ago; (this was before she met Kanan and the Ghost crew was formed) a promise to find her father who had disappeared mysteriously before the Clone Wars started. Kanan, for his part, had done everything he could to find his beloved's father.

On the way to Yavin, Ahsoka felt a connection through the Force to her friend Morai. She showed her a vision where the Ghost crew was rescuing a person from debris scattered in space, and Morai hinted (as well as an convor could) that this man was the key to fulfilling her promise.

Lying on the bed above her new roommate, Sabine, Ahsoka contemplated the meaning of her vision and decided to speak to Kanan and Hera as soon as they made it out of hyperspace. Just then there was a loud noise in the hall outside, followed by Zeb yelling and chasing after Chopper.

"Home sweet Home," said Sabine. "I was wondering when that would happen. Hey Ahsoka, you alright?" Sabine asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, just had a vision that I think might help me fulfil my promise to Hera," replied Ahsoka.

This piqued Sabine's interest, as Jedi (or in this case former Jedi) visions were quite accurate. She asked about the vision and after Ahsoka told her about it, felt very unsettled. "How is this mystery man supposed to help find Hera's father, if he is … well out in space with no survival gear whatsoever?" questioned Sabine.

"I don't know. That is why I want to ask the others as soon as possible," Ahsoka replied.

"Well lets go ask them now."

And with that Sabine and Ahsoka went to the cockpit of the ship where Hera and Kanan were evidently in the middle of something that two people in a relationship are usually in. After the hurried and embarrassing explanations, Hera ordered the remaining two members of the crew, along with the ill-mannered astromech to come to the common area where Ahsoka told everyone about her vision.

Hera was quite visibly excited about the prospect of reuniting with her father. But everyone except Kanan and Ezra asked Ahsoka how this mystery man would survive.

"Well if he is Force sensitive, then there is a good chance he will be able to survive for much longer than the average person," Ezra explained.

Chopper interrupted the discussion with a beeped out, [We are about to reach Yavin 4, my fragile organics.]

"I am going to have a talk with Senator Mon Mothma about this, and tell her how important it is for all of us to investigate," said Hera, to which everyone agreed.

"Well if it is a force sensitive, we need to determine which side this person uses. Ahsoka, Ezra, and I will check the holocron and find information about this guy," Kanan suggested, and went to his quarters to find the holocron.

After the ship landed, Hera and Zeb went to the command centre while Chopper went to his charging bay.

Meanwhile on the ghost, Kanan, Ahsoka, Ezra, and Sabine were finding out information about the mystery guy. After some scrolling, both Ahsoka and Sabine exclaimed when the image of a dark haired man with a French beard showed up. "This is the one I saw in my vision," said Ahsoka.  
Ezra, feeling Sabine's shock, asked, "what's wrong, Sabine?"

"His name is Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian Jedi Knight. He was born over 4,000 years ago and is the ancestor of all members of Clan Wren," she explained.

Everyone was stunned by this new information. "He was the one who made the Darksabre?" Kanan asked, to which he felt Sabine nod her head.

Nearly two hours later, the Ghost along with its entire crew were in hyperspace going toward the far reaches of the Outer Rim with no clear trajectory in mind.

Everyone had gone to their own quarters, except for Ezra and Sabine. "So… where do you think we're going to end up?" asked Sabine, desperately trying to avoid thinking of the recent revelation and doing her best to hide it.

"Sabine, talk to me. You know you can tell me whatever is bothering you, right?" replied Ezra.

"Can't really hide my feelings from you, huh?" she joked, and then went on to say, "I just have so many questions. I want to ask him, you know… Where was he during the Clone Wars? Why didn't he stop Maul? And how the hell is he still alive?"

When no reply came from Ezra, Sabine got worried and turned her head to face him, only to hear, "We are here," from Ezra. Then he suddenly dropped the ship out of hyperspace just beside a planet.

Everyone came to the cockpit and saw a large chunk of debris floating towards them. Quickly the two young pilots avoided it. A thud was the sound they heard when the man Sabine and Ezra had talked about just moments ago landed on the window of the Ghost's cockpit. He didn't have any protective or survival gear, but was wearing some kind of partially destroyed (not Beskar) armour, and looked like he was sleeping. Suddenly one of his eyes cracked open and then closed immediately.

After getting him inside the ship, they laid him out on the common area sofa and Sabine commented, "Well it looks like your vision was correct," to a worried looking Ahsoka.

"His body is held together by patchwork and all of his organs are severely damaged. How is he still alive?" Ahsoka asked.

After some minutes of Force healing by the three Jedi present, which took a toll on all of them, Kanan asked Ezra to wake him up.

Placing his hand on the man's head, Ezra said, "Wake".

The effect was instantaneous. The man woke up, yelled, got up, stumbled forward a bit, and turned around to see blasters and lightsabers pointed at him. He had a flabbergasted look on his face and asked, "Who the hell are you?" in a tired but aggressive voice.

"We are the ones who saved your life," replied one of them; a girl who was wearing colourful Mandalorian armour in an equally aggressive tone.

"We don't mean you any harm," replied another; a boy with midnight blue hair and steel blue eyes (which reminded the man of his former, and now dead Padawan, Jaden Montarri). The blue haired boy went on to introduce everybody after they all lowered their weapons.

"My name is Tarre," replied the mystery man. "And I thank you all for saving my life," said Tarre, as he sat down for he felt no threat from any of them.

"You can help us too," said the Togruta woman whose name was Ahsoka. "By helping us find a man named Thor."

Seeing the look of surprise on his face, the Twi'lek called Hera (who Tarre thought was the captain of this ship) said that Thor was her father.

"The only Thor I know of is my master, an Asgardian, and to my knowledge he doesn't have any children," Tarre said.

Hera was surprised and went on to say that her father had told her about Asgard when she was little. "He called it the 'realm eternal.' Never said why though," said Hera.

"That is because Asgard has survived countless wars and is one of the earliest civilizations in the universe," Tarre explained. By this time Tarre had started moving toward the cockpit and was inputting new coordinates in the nav computer.

"Hey, no one touches the nav computer without my permission," said an irritated Hera.

"Apologies, I just thought that we should get a move on," replied Tarre.

After inputting the nav computer, the Ghost crew and the recently rescued Tarre Vizsla were in hyperspace heading towards a planet called Rowanit, in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. The total trip took over 12 hours, in which the Ghost crew attempted to learn more about their guest, but to no avail as he was meditating.

"This is going from eventfully interesting to boring, real quick," said an exasperated Sabine to Ezra.

"I think he is trying to locate Hera's father, Sabine. It would take time," replied Ezra. "Besides, this could be really good for the Rebellion, if we have another former Jedi and a mysterious Force sensitive. Also, Hera and Kanan have been in the cockpit too long."

"Well, Kanan is probably trying to help soothe Hera's anxiety", said Sabine, and then asked where Ahsoka was.

"She is in your room, probably learning more about our friend," replied Ezra, and then turned around to see that the former Jedi Master was no longer meditating, but looking at both of them with much interest.

"I don't mean to be rude," Tarre explained. "It's just that I haven't seen any Mandalorians or a Jedi Padawan in a long time. Especially a Mandalorian who also colours her armour. Besides, we are about to reach Rowanit."

Just as he said that, the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace and its crew saw a giant space station in front of it. There was a docking port towards which the Ghost headed to. Once they were inside and had entered the station, Sabine said, "This has got to be more advanced than any Imperial station," and looked around to see an equally wonderstruck Ghost crew.

"Welcome to the Falcon 1," Tarre said "I have three other stations just like this; all well-hidden. You can use all of its resources in any way you choose, and I have identified our next destination. We can leave in about thirty minutes. JARVIS, wake up," Tarre called.

"Welcome back, sir. I hope you had a pleasant experience after heading out to Mandalore, three hundred years ago and reporting back in any way," said a robotic voice that came from the walls.

Tarre sighed, looking disgruntled from this revelation. He turned towards the shocked crew and said, "That's JARVIS, a program that I created. He runs the place. He will be showing you the way to the ship and will assist you in getting your freighter on board. I will be joining you after getting some of my tools." The warship was quite a unique design (like the ones on Star Trek) and would take half an hour to be deployed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The God of Thunder

D364/1 BBY

Onboard the warship Falcon 1, the ghost crew and Tarre Vizsla were headed toward the planet Osteron, which was in wild space and would take around four hours to reach. To pass the time Tarre asked the ghost crew about the situation in the republic.

"The Republic had fallen over 17 years ago and was replaced by the empire. The emperor is a powerful sith lord who had orchestrated the clone wars between the republic and the separatist alliance. Both sides lost and towards the end of the clone wars the jedi order was purged. Now most of the remaining jedi are in hiding and the empire controls everything.", Ahsoka explained to a shocked and worried Tarre.

"I had a vision about a zabrak sith lord on mandalore with my dark-sabre, but I didn't think that things would get this bad.", Tarre replied.

"Well that zabrak sith lord, Darth Maul is dead and your dark-sabre is currently in the hands of the new leader of mandalore. Before that Sabine wielded it.", Ezra smirked as he informed the surprised Tarre.

"Well I would love to hear more about it, but I sense your captain wants to learn more about her father.", Tarre said while gesturing towards Hera.

"He is a powerful force sensitive and has a magic hammer which can almost destroy anything. He is also 50 million years old and is popularly referred to as the god of Thunder.", Tarre informed the ghost crew.

"But he didn't show any such powers to me while I was a kid and if he is the same person that you are speaking of, how come I don't have any such powers?", asked Hera.

"I don't know", Tarre replied, "I guess we will find out when we see him."

 _"Sir, we are about to reach, should I deploy the welcoming party.",_ JARVIS asked.

"Sure and prepare Mark 82 for deployment.", replied Tarre.

Just then the ship dropped out of hyperspace and the crew could see a desert planet that had a lot of storms visible on the planet surface.

"My guess is that he is in the centre of the biggest storm.", said Tarre, "Now the tricky thing about Osteron is that it is a prison that is specifically designed to hold force sensitives. The only way to escape is to cut yourself off from the force entirely and board a ship capable of interstellar travel."

Just as he said that a large number of Mandalorian Kommrk class fighters were deployed and headed towards the planet surface. Tarre went to the armory and put on his armour, Mark 82 (War Machine Mk III from Captain America Civil War).

"That is quite impressive,", said Sabine, "but nothing beats Beskar".

"Well the creatures on that planet like to eat Beskar iron, besides your armour is pretty much useless as it doesn't have any weapons", said Tarre and severely annoyed Sabine. "I will be heading down to make contact, while you guys can remain here and monitor the situation."

"I really don't like him, oh and he didn't answer any of our questions.", said an annoyed Sabine.

"Well his program did say something about him returning after 300 years and we did find him in space debris, I am sure he has a valid reason. Besides we get to see how great a Mandalorian Jedi really is.", replied Ezra.

"Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Ahsoka head down and help our new friend. Take one of his ships. Kanan, Chop and I will remain here to monitor the situation.", said Hera to the entire crew.

"Okay, but I get to fly", said Sabine.

* * *

After reaching the planet surface they saw Tarre using flame throwers and energy blasts against weird aliens who looked like they had been through a blender.

"These guys smell like dead people", commented Zeb, "This would make a great story if we ever got out alive."

"Thanks for the assist, now if you would be so kind please launch a rocket into that big creature's mouth", Tarre said to Sabine as she had a rocket launcher attached to her jet-pack.

Before she could do that, the creature was cut into half by a lightning blast and behind it was a man with blue eyes and golden hair. He wore a chain mail armour which had scratches all over it, a winged helmet and a red cape. In his right hand was a hammer in the shape of a cuboid with unique and intricate patterns and the handle had a strap on it.

"Hello Thor, I am really glad to see you", said Tarre.

In the next second he was flat on his back with the hammer on top of him and was unable to move.

"Thor its me, Tarre", yelled Tarre, "stop joking around".

"Prove it", said the man in a tone that scared everyone around him.

[In Asgardian] "I know what happened on Paralyse", said Tarre in a calm and grim tone.

The hammer was lifted immediately. "Greetings, my name is Thor. I thank you for rescuing me from this hellhole", said the winged helmet stranger.

"We would love to exchange pleasantries, but first lets get out of here, this place is starting to drain me.", said Ahsoka and they immediately boarded the ship that Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Ahsoka had taken to reach The planet surface.

"Sir, do you happen to know anyone by the name Hera", Sabine asked a surprised Thor.

"Yes, she is my daughter, is she here?", Thor replied and asked in return.

"Yep, she is on that warship and would be very excited to meet you", said Ezra.

Tarre on the other hand was removing his armour and telling JARVIS to bring back the welcoming party to the Falcon 1. As they reached the ship, Zeb led everyone towards the bridge.

"Well Hera, we found him and he is very scary.", said Zeb.

"We are going to leave you two alone for now.", Kanan said to Hera and Thor, both of whom looked ready to burst into tears. The rest of the ghost crew and Tarre Vizsla exited the cockpit and headed to the place where the ghost was placed.

* * *

"Hera, I am so sorry for leaving like that. I wanted to return, I tried to return but I ended up being trapped on this world. I know I can never really make it up for abandoning you, but I promise I will not leave you again.", said Thor.

Hera rushed forward and hugged him tightly, "I am mad at you dad, but I did miss you. I hope you have a good reason to leave like that.", she said.

"I do child, my ignorant fool of a brother was trying to destroy a world ( **and its not the brother you're thinking of** ).", Thor said and returned the hug,

After some time (where neither father nor daughter broke the embrace), they both separated and Hera called for the others to enter the bridge, where she introduced everyone.

"Dad I would like you to meet Zeb, Chopper, Sabine, Ezra, Ahsoka and the love of my life Kanan Jarrus.", said Hera to her father who immediately smiled.

"It is very nice meet all of you," replied Thor. "I can see that you have already met my student Tarre. Kanan, I can heal your eyes, if you want.", Thor said, surprising the entire Ghost crew while Tarre smirked.

"Y-Y-Yes, please do it", Hera immediately said.

Thor stepped forward, took of Kanan's visor, and placed his forefinger and middle finger on Kanan's forehead. There was a high pitched ringing sound which lasted for a second, after which Thor stopped and Kanan opened his eyes, which were now completely healed and looked like were never damaged at all.

"I can see !", Kanan exclaimed shocking everyone and this lead Hera to start crying again. Two miracles had happened on that day and she felt like nothing could ever go wrong again. But she was going to be very wrong.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Return to Yavin

D364/1 BBY

After that miraculous healing, Thor went onto explain that like the Jedi order there exists the order of the Aesir who were charged with the duty of maintaining peace and order throughout the universe. The order had five positions (from lowest to highest) –

1\. Apprentice Gods

2\. Pagans

3\. Angels

3a. Cherubs (1 pair of wings)

3b. Seraphim (2 pair of wings)

4\. Archangels (3 pairs of wings)

Thor further explained that he was a Seraphim, while Tarre was a Pagan.

"I am glad to have met all of you and I thank you for taking such good care of Hera for all these years. Tarre and I are here to help in any which way we can.", Thor said.

After recovering from their shock, the ghost crew explained the whole situation to them ; how the clone wars started, how all the Jedi were purged, the rise of the empire and the emperor being a Sith lord and how they were part of the rebellion/alliance to restore the republic.

"Tarre and I could easily deal with the emperor and his apprentice, but I fear it may not solve our problems entirely. A sith lord while strong and terrifying is not capable of orchestrating all of this on his own. I believe that he is being backed by someone very powerful and more evil.", said Thor.

"What do you mean dad?", Hera asked in a worried tone.

"There are beings out there, more shady, more powerful and more terrifying than a sith lord in this universe and until we know who were dealing with Thor and I cannot get involved directly. We can help the rebellion with its missions and provide resources, while running our own investigation separately. This is because a sith lord could not hide from that many jedi while being that close to the Jedi temple.", said Tarre.

"But we saw you killing that big creature so easily", Sabine said pointing to Thor.

"I think what they mean is that they would win the battle but not the war… right?", said Ezra.

"You are wise beyond your years Ezra Bridger, at the end we would win but the war would drag on and would claim more innocent lives.", said Thor.

"Alright, we should head back to Yavin now, you two can pass off as Jedi who want to help while carrying out your own investigation.", Ahsoka suggested to which everyone agreed.

* * *

After calling Senator Mon Mothma and telling her about the whole situation, clearance codes were granted for the Falcon 1. The trip to Yavin 4 took nearly 14 hours, during which Thor, Hera and Kanan spent all of the time talking and getting to know about each other's past.

During that time Zeb was being annoyed by chopper, while Ahsoka, Sabine and Ezra had cornered Tarre and were listening to the events of his past. They found that after having his vision he had immediately departed for the republic to find out what was going on, had ran into an unexpected problem and while dealing with that problem, he had been trapped in a coma of sorts, until he was woken up by Ezra. After that they all went to where Hera, Kanan and Thor were sitting.

"So what happened in the 300 years that I was absent", Tarre asked Thor.

"Well first we assumed that you were dead and would have sent search parties, but the orcs had invaded Vanaheim. Took us ten years to clean that mess up. After that I personally led search parties for you, but we found no traces. Then Bendu decided to leave and go on his own mission.", Thor said and he heard the gasp made by Kanan and Ezra.

"You know Bendu !", they both asked.

"Yes, he is my student. How do you know him?", Thor answered and asked.

"We met him on Attalon, he was very helpful.", Kanan said.

"Yeah, he tried to blow us out of the sky.", Hera said.

Thor got surprised and then looked angry after this new revelation. "I will have visit this planet and knock some manners into him.", he said. "Anyway, 50 years after he left, we laid siege to Hell, to rescue Seleyse. We thought she could help us find Malekith but that mission was a complete that disaster, Bruce disappeared as well. Then SHIELD fell and we had to deal with the fallout, after which Fenrir left as well to search for Loki and Heimdall. After that Baldur decided to break the truce with the frost giants, I was stripped of my powers and banished to Ryloth, where I met Noir Syndulla and had two beautiful children, Hera and Jacen. A few years later, Baldur killed me, Noir and Jacen and I was resurrected and suddenly had my powers returned to me. I went to Asgard to confront him, but he was using the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim. I stopped it from happening, tried to return to Ryloth but ended up trapped on Osteron." Thor continued while everyone else listened attentively and at the end of it they all felt very sad.

"I am really sorry to hear that Thor, but you have now been rescued by your daughter which is a good thing", Zeb said to which Thor nodded with a brief smile.

"Well, if you are going to pass as Jedi, you need your own lightsabers.", Hera said in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. "Also, you both are now members of the Ghost crew and your callsigns are Spectre 7 (Thor) and Spectre 8 (Tarre)." Hera continued and not surprisingly saw that everyone was smiling.

"We would be honored to be a part of this crew.", Tarre said.

* * *

After returning to Yavin 4 Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka, Thor and Tarre went to the command centre while the rest of the crew had met up with Kallus and Rex and were explaining the whole situation to them. At the command centre, where Thor and Tarre were introduced as Jedi Masters who survived the purge, Tarre provided coordinates and clearance codes for his other 3 warships to Rebel High Command.

After that Ahsoka and Kanan led them both to the Jedi temple on the planet while Hera was in the command centre, planning the operation to retrieve the warships for the rebellion.

"We will lead you to the entrance, but both of you will have to find your crystals on your own", Ahsoka said to both Thor and Tarre who nodded. After entering the temple they both split up and went to separate sections to meditate and gain clarity.

"It has been over 400 years since we last met, Master Yoda.", Thor smiled and said as sensed the presence of Master Yoda behind him. "I see that age has made you more humble, my old friend." Thor continued.

"Good it is, to see you. Honored the Jedi are to have two members of the Aesir in the temple. Gift for you I have, Master Thor. My kyber crystal, yours now it is. Need it anymore I will not.", Yoda said.

"I am honored master Yoda. I promise to put it good use. Before I take your leave, I have some advice for you. The one you saved is not the one you seek Master Yoda. I hope to meet you again in the force my friend. Until then farewell and good luck.", Thor said. Then He left the temple, leaving Yoda with a puzzled look.

Outside the temple he saw that Tarre had 2 crystals in his hand, a white crystal and a green crystal. "The green one is for Ezra bridger. It was handed to me by Master Depa Bilaba.", Tarre said surprising Kanan and Ahsoka. "She also has a message for you Kanan. She said that knights don't have braids.", Tarre continued.

After that kanan took his lightsabre, smiled and cut off the remnants of his padawan braid. Then Thor told them that Master Yoda had given him his lightsaber crystal, surprising both Kanan and Ahsoka.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unite88 - I will try and include it in the story as much as I can.**

Chapter 4 – Training

D200/1 BBY

Things were going very well for the Rebellion. They had four new warships (courtesy of Tarre Vizsla) and due to the help of the newest members of the ghost crew they had even manage to add 3 Imperial Star Destroyers (ISD's) to their ranks. Currently Thor was leading a mission to break the Imperial blockade on Ryloth and was flying the Blade wing (which in his opinion was a damn waste of metal, much to Hera's dismay). Meanwhile Tarre was leading a relief mission for the planet Rodia.

"This is the third time this ship has malfunctioned, I don't understand the point of adding a good weapons system on a ship which cannot even perform the basic functions properly.", Thor complained internally. He had already destroyed a majority of the blockade, which consists of 2 ISD's, 3 cruisers and a lot of TIE fighters all on his own with a malfunctioning ship. The ship only had one good shot left in it before it lost all power.

"Hera I need you and your squadron to get those TIE's off my back, I only have good shot left and I plan on taking out the one remaining ISD and the cruiser with it.", Thor said.

"Copy that, gold squadron will help you deal with it no problem.", Hera replied as she (in the Ghost) and her squad of X wing fighters took on the TIE fighters and began plucking them off one by one.

Thor now had a clear shot at the remaining ISD and cruiser and quickly took it. This resulted in the blockade being completely destroyed, the remaining TIE fighters tried to get out of there and Thor's Blade wing was now completely shut down (including the life support systems due to poor engineering).

"This is what a peaceful life is like.", Thor commented to himself as Kanan docked the un-operational blade wing to the Phantom 2. Thor went and settled himself in the Phantom 2 while Kanan commented on how good of a job he had done and said, "I see where Hera gets her talent of flying from".

After having a meeting with Cham, where he thanked them all for helping and tried to do his best at choking Thor for leaving all those years ago, where he was eventually calmed down by Hera and she explained the whole situation to him, the gold squadron and the three members of the ghost crew returned back to Yavin 4.

* * *

During their free time, the five force sensitives were training together. It was quite interesting to watch Thor and Tarre train, where they basically sat in front of each other and meditated. To a normal person it would seem dull and dour but the three Jedi knew that these two were fighting in their minds (sort of battle meditation) and would go on for a long time if not disturbed. Tarre was also training with the others in lightsabre combat and kept giving them useful tips (given his rather long combat experience). Ezra had made a new lightsabre and was practicing three different styles, single blade, double blade (like Ahsoka) and due to special modification lightsabre staff (like the temple guards and the inquisitors). All three of them had made quite a lot of progress and the most interesting part was Thor teaching them (except Tarre, as he already knew) how to walk (not climb) on cliffs and other vertical surfaces using the force.

D98/1 BBY

"Why are you all so tired, we haven't even started our training session?", Thor asked to the three weary Jedi.

"We have been running continuously for 4 hours now and are not allowed to use the force", replied a tired Ezra.

"We should get back now, maybe continue tomorrow.", Kanan said. He then noticed that Thor had a disappointed expression on his face.

"Alright, I guess we should return but today's session is far from over.", said Thor. Thor stayed back for a while as he felt a slight disturbance in the force and had a vision of Nidavalair in complete darkness.

* * *

Back at the Ghost Tarre had just defeated Sabine in what was their 100th game of Blades (as shown in Rebels season 2). Before that he had defeated Zeb, Kallus, Rex and Wolfe at Sabacc. Currently he was the undefeated champion at Sabacc on the whole planet and had amassed a fortune with which he said he would purchase a restaurant chain once the republic was restored.

"You're getting better, but you need to be a little less aggressive", Tarre advised to his young descendant. They had developed a good friendship ever since Sabine told him of how she had come to wield his Darksabre and confront her past and Tarre telling her how he had designed the gravity well used at Malachor and how thanks to a certain sith lord he was unable to prevent it from happening. Apart from Thor, he was the only one in the crew who could understand Sabine's artistic references and as he, Thor and Ahsoka knew about the secret relationship between Ezra and Sabine he had even begun to coach him (Ezra) about art, so that he no longer had a dumb expression on his face when Sabine talked about art.

"Maybe I am lulling you into a false sense of security.", Sabine said as she lost yet again and cursed out loud about it.

"Well then you are not doing a very good job. Did you go through that fresh armor schematic I gave you? I could really use your help on it.", Tarre said.

"Apart from the paint that you suggested, everything else is really great. Also Ezra really likes the helmet you gave him. He wanted me to paint it while he was wearing it.", Sabine said excitedly.

"You can't change the color scheme. I like it that way.", Tarre replied and then both of them heard an angry lasat chase chopper down the hallway and crash into the cargo hold.

"Its his fault", Zeb screamed which meant that Hera had returned from the command centre and had a stern expression on her face that Tarre was all to familiar with (as he had seen it on Thor's face every time he made a mistake). Behind Hera the rest of the ghost crew, who had just returned from their training session were standing.

After the mess caused by Zeb and Chopper was cleaned up, everyone returned to their quarters and Thor told his student that they should visit Nidavalair as he felt that something terrible was going to happen there.

"You know that I am banned from that place, right.", Tarre reminded his master.

"Yes I know. You will be staying with Ahsoka. I will be going with Hera, Kanan, Zeb while Ezra, Sabine and Chopper will go on the mission to Shu-Torun. I have already talked to Hera and she has managed to convince Rebel High command. We will be departing tomorrow.", Thor said as they both climbed into their beds to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Stormbreaker 

D97/1 BBY

The trip to Nidavalair took a total of 12 hours. On the way Thor told Hera, Kanan and Zeb that his hammer (currently hidden in a vibranium mold about the size of 5 inches along with his lightsabre and other weapons) was forged there and that it was the only forge in the entire universe that was built around a neutron star and was manned by dwarves. As soon as they dropped out of Hyperspace they saw a cold and dark structure with frozen rings on it.

"Something is very wrong. This forge has not gone dark for millions of years.", Thor said.

Hera piloted the ghost to one of the entry ports. As they entered she commented, "I hope these dwarves know how to forge better than they know how to clean".

Kanan and Thor suddenly stopped and both yelled at the same time, "Get back to the ship". They were both suddenly thrown back by a very large man with some sort of metal gloves on his hands. The man had waist length dark hair and a very long beard, he was covered in what looked like ashes (hard to tell because of the darkness).

"Etri wait.", Thor yelled out after which the big man stopped.

"Thor", the large man said in disbelief and continued, "You were supposed to protect us, ASGARD WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US", he shouted.

"Etri Asgard is in a mess of its own, tell me what happened here and what did you do to your hands?", Thor asked.

Etri's shoulders slumped, he went to a corner and with a thud sat down. "300 dwarves lived on this ring…. I thought if I made what he asked that he would let them live. So I made it, a blade that could kill an Archangel. But he killed them all anyway. It was Lucifer. He then turned towards me, took my grace and said 'Your life is yours, but your hands are mine'."

Hearing what Etri said reminded Zeb of his painful past as he too had been helpless in saving his people. Kanan, Hera and Zeb all had sad looks on their face and were contemplating how to help him. Zeb was about to go to him and help in any way he could, but stopped as he noticed that Thor had already approached him, knelt down and said, "Etri it isn't about your hands anymore. Every weapon you have made, its all in your head. Now I know it feels like all hope is believe me I know, but together you and I we can defeat Lucifer."

* * *

Meanwhile Ezra and Sabine were on Shu-Torun, as they had heard that Director Krennic was there. The mission was to infiltrate the top secret meeting and find out intel about the Empire's secret weapon. The two youngest members of the ghost crew were wearing casual grey wear, although Sabine had incorporated her armor into the getup along with her vambraces (which had some upgrades, courtesy of Tarre Vizsla). The young jedi and Mandalorian would infiltrate the imperial meeting by taking part in the Pyatt festival which encouraged disguises and had masquerading balls throughout the planet. Currently they were both engaging in the festivities by taking part in a dance, something that Sabine thoroughly detested.

"I told you, I am not a dancer Ezra.", Sabine said in her friend's ear.

"What's with you and dancing? I thought you were an artist.", Ezra said.

"First off as a mandalorian I didn't waste any time in learning any of it. Secondly the music is dull and boring and thirdly I don't enjoy blending into a crowd of drones and clones that move in the exact same fashion for 30 minutes.

"Not to worry, we don't have to dance for 30 minutes, just until we get to the other side.", Ezra said in a reassuring tone.

"Why did you want us to come this way? We could have gone from the outside without anyone noticing us?", Sabine asked.

"Its because I sensed a dark siders presence and the excitement of this crowd will help us hide from them. Also I have been keeping our presence hidden from that person and doing that is very tiring.", Ezra replied.

Hearing this Sabine got worried and saw that her boyfriend's expression seemed tired and dropped the subject. "Fine lets just get it over with. We need to reach that turbolift and get on the higher floors as quickly as possible.", Sabine said.

* * *

In his quarters on Yavin 4, Tarre was reliving one of his most horrible memories. The time when his soul was in Lucifer's cage and was being used as a punching bag. Meanwhile Ahsoka was helping Rex train some of the new recruits and were discussing about hoe they first met on Christophsis and how everything had changed since then.

* * *

On Nidavalair, Etri was leading the Ghost crew to the hidden chamber of the forge, where he said he had kept a weapon, an axe. "It is a mould, it would have been the greatest weapon on Asgard. In theory it could even summon the Bifrost", Etri said.

"Does it have a name?", Thor asked.

"Stormbreaker", Etri answered.

"How do we make it?", Kanan asked.

"We will have to restart the forge. Awaken the dying star.", Etri said.

"Alright I will go outside and move the rings, causing the eye to open. Start making the axe as soon as it opens.", Thor said and then he showed his wings, two pairs of them, white in colour which were coming out of his shoulder blades.

"They are beautiful", Hera said.

Thor smiled and with a flutter of his wings he immediately teleported outside and started to push one of the massive rings.

"Alright lets get to work", Etri said and started moving the mold towards the main forge.

* * *

On Shu-Torun, Ezra and Sabine were currently in the vents and were listening to the ongoing meeting between members of Imperial High Command. They had been there for five minutes and were listening to Director Krennic talking about the new weapon. He had just been interrupted by a person they recognised as Grand Moff Tarkin (Governor of the Outer Rim), who had asked him as to how much more resources of the empire would be wasted before he actually showed results, also he wanted Krennic to know that Thrawn's TIE Defender program had actually shown signs of success.

"This is bogus, they are only arguing and there hasn't been any important revelation yet. If this keeps up we will be here for a long time", Sabine whispered to Ezra whose face was getting tired by the second.

"Sabine we have to move now.", Ezra whispered in an urgent tone.

"Why?", she asked but her question was answered immediately.

"Is something wrong Vader?", Tarkin asked.

"No.", said a mechanical voice devout of any emotion.

Sabine looked at Ezra with panic in her eyes and they both moved away from there as quietly as possible. On the way Sabine signaled Chopper to bring the gauntlet 'Starbird' to the rendezvous point.

* * *

On Nidavalair, Thor had been able to move one of the massive rings which caused the eye to open. It released the energy of the star into the main forge which allowed Etri and the others to heat up the metal and pour it into the mould. The whole process took ten minutes and after another 15 minutes of cooling, Etri cracked open the mould using his hands. Two pieces of metal fell from the cracked mould.

"Now we only have to add the handle", Etri said as he went to retrieve an old piece of wood. "It has enchantments on it", He continued and by that time Thor had returned inside and put his wings away.

As soon as the wood got close to the two pieces, branches sprung from it and began closing around both pieces, while bringing them together to join them. The wood wrapped itself around the middle of the joined pieces and the handle was nearly a foot long (Like the axe shown in Infinity War).

"It is done", Etri told Thor and handed him the axe. "Now you only have to add it to your mold. It is very much like your hammer but is the weapon of an archangel. I hope you know what this means.", he continued.

When he saw a puzzled look on Thor's face Etri sighed and said, "It means you are an archangel now. Your next pair of wings have already started growing. They will completely grow in a few months time."

Thor was utterly surprised by this revelation and thanked Etri and said, "I owe you and I can help you return to your home". Thor then made a small cut on his neck using his new axe. Out of that cut came some white material and there was a ringing sound around it. Kanan immediately recognised it as a form of the cosmic force and was completely surprised. Thor gave some of it to Etri and healed the cut on his neck then.

"Take my grace and go home Etri", Thor told him.

Etri then took his grace, inhaled it. This caused Etri to regain his own lost wings. He thanked Thor and then disappeared.

"We should go now", Thor said to the others and then they all went back to the ghost to go back to Yavin.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine had almost made it to the rendezvous point, which was on the roof of the building but were intercepted by Darth Vader. He had a force barrier on one of his hands with some lightning on it, which he chucked at the rebels. Ezra got in front of Sabine and was hit with most of it. They both fell down. Sabine was knocked out because of it.

Suddenly Ezra got back up, drew both of his lightsabers and gave himself up to the force (a very tiring act). He and Vader engaged their sabers and started fighting each other. Ezra was holding his own against Vader, blocking and attacking with precision. For some time it seemed that both of them had an equal footing, but Ezra was getting tired. He allowed the force to make his decision for him and the force guided him to an opening, allowing Ezra to cut off Vader's arm and force push him so hard that he fell off the roof. Ezra than ran towards Sabine, lifting her and going to the rendezvous point, where Chopper was waiting for them with the starbird. They got in and immediately left the planet, going into hyperspace before the Imperial blockade could intercept them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about he short chapter. I have a lot on my plate right now. I may not be able to update within the next few days, but I promise the next chapter will be longer than this.  
**

Chapter 6 – Nightmares

Aboard the starbird, Sabine had woken up and noticed that she was lying down in the crew quarters. With Ezra right next to her. "What happened?", she asked.

"We were ambushed by Darth Vader. He knocked you out, thankfully you were not injured in any way. I was able to push him off the ledge so that we could escape.", Ezra replied.

They both went to the cockpit to relieve chopper from flying the ship (which was in hyperspace). Suddenly Ezra fell out of his seat and started crying out from pain. He was clutching his head tightly and pretty soon he was unconscious. Sabine bent down and cradled his head, she was almost on the verge of tears, seeing how helpless she was in both situations and could do nothing. She told Chopper to contact both Hera and Ahsoka, to which chopper beeped a negative as some imperial pilot had knocked out the communications relay while they were escaping.

* * *

On board the ghost, Thor had spent a lot of time integrating his new axe into his weapons mould, which now consisted of a lightsabre, a hammer, two axes and three elven made swords. He was just explaining the contents of his mould when Hera interrupted him by asking who Lucifer is.

"He is one of the first archangels and was there when Asgard was being built 5 billion years ago. He was also the first archangel to fall into the dark side and was later trapped in a cage inside hell by my great-grandfather and first king of Asgard Buri. Now that he has escaped is quite troubling. Odin would surely be looking into this matter.", Thor said.

"But won't you need to help?", Hera asked.

"I have been banished from Asgard. My first priority is to make sure that Lucifer doesn't find the rebellion and that he stays away from this quadrant of the universe.", Thor answered.

"Thor, no offense but it seems like you are avoiding this situation.", Kanan replied.

"You may have a point Kanan. But I am where I am needed most. The force has made decision for me. I can only go along the path it has set for me.", Thor replied.

"If this guy is as dangerous as you say, then the rebellion cannot afford to lose you.", Zeb commented.

"I have a request, don't mention any of this to Tarre especially Lucifer. He has had a bad history with Lucifer. If he asks tell him that Nidavalair was destroyed when we arrived.", Thor said.

* * *

As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, Sabine contacted Ahsoka and told her bring Tarre to the starbird while Chopper landed the ship on the planet. Ahsoka was on her way to Tarre's room and as soon as she entered, she saw him slumped out on the floor. She shook him in an attempt to wake him up, which worked too well.

Tarre woke up immediately, growled in a menacing way and had his westar blaster pointed at Ahsoka's head. Then almost immediately realization dawned on Tarre and he put his blaster away and said in a calm tone, "Sorry about that. How can I help you?".

Ahsoka was taken aback and was concerned about what just happened. She put that thought away from her head and told Tarre that Sabine had wanted them both to come to the starbird immediately. They both set off and reached the ship in less than a minute (thank you force speed). Onboard the ship, Sabine had laid Ezra inside the crew quarters and as soon as Ahsoka and Tarre made it back, she told them everything that happened and ended with Ezra suddenly fainting.

Tarre bent down and placed two fingers on Ezra's head. "He is currently fighting a sith lord in his mind and is holding his own. I can help him, but to do that I would need your permission to enter his mind", Tarre said.

"Will it save him?", Sabine asked.

"Yes", Tarre answered.

"Then do it", Sabine said.

Tarre closed his eyes and placed his whole hand on Ezra's head. After a moment he stopped and said, "Ezra is safe now. The sith lord has been terribly injured and wouldn't be doing anything like this ever again. I have also enhanced the defences in Ezra's mind". Then he walked out of the ship and went to his own cabin.

Seeing that Ezra's breathing was fine, she turned to see a worried Ahsoka and asked her what was wrong.

"Tarre was having a nightmare when I entered his cabin", Ahsoka said in a grim tone.

This caused Sabine to get even more worried than before as she didn't want to know what caused a 4,000 year old man to have nightmares. Both women then decided to contact Hera and Kanan and tell them exactly what happened.

Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Thor were quite worried with this new revelation and as soon as they came to Yavin, Hera called for a complete meeting of all members of the ghost crew. There Thor announced that starting tomorrow, he will be training Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra in how to defend their minds from dark-side users. Then the whole bunch just split with Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka and Zeb going to rebel command for mission briefings, Thor and Tarre going into the deep jungle for a meditation session and Ezra and Sabine spending time together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Scarif

D28/30 BBY Asgard

In the chamber of the Bifrost stood three men, Odin (the all-father) who had an angry expression on his face and two of the three princes of Asgard, Thor and Baldur.

"Do you realise what you have done, what you have started?", yelled Odin.

"I was protecting my home and those who had followed Baldur to Jotunheim.", Thor replied in an equally angry tone. "None of this would have happened if that idiot had better control over his anger. But you keep turning a blind eye and defending him as if he has done nothing wrong.", Thor said while gesturing towards Baldur, who wore a grimace and was choosing to remain quiet.

"So instead of diffusing the situation through a peaceful manner, you chose to attack.", Odin yelled again.

"We had no choice, Baldur attacked their leader in front of his entire army. I was only holding them back long enough for us to get out of there.", Thor yelled back at Odin.

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY.", Odin shouted pointing at Thor.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL, WHO CHOOSES TO DEFEND THIS LOWLIFE INSTEAD OF MAKING HIM FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS ACTIONS.", Thor yelled back at him.

Odin was silent for a moment then whispered, "Yes, I was a fool."

"Father", Baldur said while moving towards Odin.

"AIEEEE", Odin snarled making Baldur stand frozen in his tracks. Then he said in a booming voice, "THOR ODINSON, YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE EXPRESS COMMAND OF YOUR KING. THROUGH YOUR ARROGANCE AND STUPIDITY YOU HAVE OPENED THESE PEACEFUL REALMS AND INNOCENT LIVES TO THE HORROR AND DESOLATION OF WAR." After that he picked up his spear-headed staff and inserted it in the control unit of the Bifrost bridge activating it. He then move towards Thor, ripped off the circular bearings on the chest portion of his armor and his cape and continued to say in a booming voice, "YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF YOUR TITLE, UNWORTHY OF THESE REALMS. YOU ARE UNWORTHY… OF THE LOVED ONES YOU HAVE BETRAYED."

Thor was shocked to speak with what Odin was doing, he knew that Odin was biased towards Baldur (his student), but not for one moment could he imagine that Odin would turn a blind eye on Baldur's latest, most terrible and definitely deliberate blunder. He then saw Odin walk back to the control unit and say, "I NOW TAKE FROM YOU YOUR POWER", with that Thor's hammer flew from his hand to Odin's, "IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER AND HIS FATHER BEFORE", Odin continued while Thor's armor had started to fall on the ground, "I ODIN ALL-FATHER…. CAST YOU OUT". With that he pushed Thor into the activated Bifrost using an energy blast from his own hammer. When Thor had disappeared, Odin whispered to the hammer, "Whosoever hold this hammer, if he or she be worthy….. shall possess the powers of Thor." Then he threw the hammer into the Bifrost, which released both Thor and his hammer onto the planet of Ryloth.

* * *

D3/1 BBY

Onboard the Rogue One, Thor was deep in thought as he was just thinking about the day of his banishment and how things had spiralled out of control since. He had volunteered to with rogue squadron after listening to Jyn Erso's speech.

On Yavin, just before Rogue squadron was leaving, Thor had spoken to Hera, "This is the turning point. If rogue squadron succeeds, the republic will return. I am going with them to make sure that it happens. Tarre will stay here and help you convince Mon Mothma to send the Rebel fleet."

"Be careful, we don't want to lose you.", Hera told her father before he left.

"Thor", Jyn called out, "we are coming up on Scarif. Lets go over the plan again. We go in, get the plans and find a way to broadcast it off the planet", Jyn told the crew before they infiltrated the base.

* * *

Some time later, the entire rebel fleet had jumped to hyperspace to Scarif as rebel command had intercepted an imperial communication about the infiltration on Scarif and due to that had decided to send aid to rogue squadron.

After reaching Scarif, a battle had ensured between the Rebel alliance and the Empire. One could call it the declaration of War. The empire's fleet had outnumbered the rebellion's by a significant amount and the death star itself had shown up.

Thor had helped the rogue squadron, which was now one member (K2SO) short, escape. They had been able to give the plans to the rebellion. Thor had stayed behind and was stuck with Director Krennic. "You think this feeble rabble can win. You have no hope, Jedi. You should give up.", said Krennic.

"You're one to talk, seeing as how your precious empire has abandoned you", Thor retorted, "and you are wrong, there is always hope, if there is but one fool left to fight for it. Also I am not a Jedi, I am more than that. I am someone who your precious emperor is afraid off and has no chance of succeeding against. Finally, I have seen him fall due to his own arrogance. And now you will understand the true power of the force."

Thor's words had scared Krennic (who noticed that Thor had a presence more frightening than both Vader and the Emperor). Thor had noticed an Imperial Star Destroyer attempting to follow the Tantive 4 (princess leia's ship, which had the plans) and through the force he sent a message to his apprentice to follow her. Above him the Death Star was getting ready to fire and Thor decided to show his true form as an Archangel. His wings (three pairs of them) were fully unfurled and his eyes were glowing blue. In his right hand his axe materialized and before he could use it he sensed a presence behind him and swung his axe at the person behind him. His axe phased through the enemy's hand and then his enemy caught his hand. Thor saw in front of him a man wearing a mask, with only one eye hole which showed an eye having a red and black pupil. "Sharingan", Thor whispered before he and his foe were both sucked inside the vortex of his opponent's eye and were teleported elsewhere.

Seeing how the rebellion had got the plans, the rebel fleet started to jump to hyperspace to get away from the empire. As they were jumping, the death star fired a low power shot at the place where Thor was standing and where the shocked Director Krennic was lying. In the process, it destroyed the Imperial station.

* * *

On board the Kommrk fighter, Falcon 1 – Tarre and Ahsoka were following the hyperspace route of the Tantive 4, to ensure that they wouldn't be captured by the empire. Through the bond between him and his master, Tarre felt his shock and was momentarily distracted, when he felt Thor say the word 'Sharingan'. This was because, the last of the Sharingan users had died over five hundred years ago as they kept fighting amongst each other for power and control.

"Tarre look out", Ahsoka yelled out as there ship was shot by a very large imperial ship, the emperor's vessel. The shot caused The hull of the fighter to break apart and pushed Tarre out into space. The fighter, with Ahsoka in it were caught in the tractor beam and transported above the Emperor's ship. Ahsoka had fallen unconscious during the process. When she woke up, she was in a holding cell and a medical droid was injecting her with what looked like a red fluid. She tried to use the force but was unable to and then she felt the cold emanating from someone in front of her cell. It felt like the Emperor, but this was much too powerful than before. The door of the cell opened and she saw the Emperor, (as disgusting as ever) with his rotting teeth, his yellow eyes and the utter feeling contempt & darkness radiating from him. "Ahsoka Tano, mine at last", he said.

* * *

On Yavin 4, Hera and the ghost crew met with rogue squadron who told them that Thor had not gotten off the planet. Hera was extremely worried hearing this, she didn't want to think the worst but the pragmatic in her thought that she had lost her father forever. "He is not gone, Hera", Kanan gently said. "I can sense that he is still alive. We will find him or he will find us. I promise that.", he continued and hugged Hera.

On reaching the command centre, Hera found out the losses suffered by the rebellion and that Princess Leia was MIA, as were Ahsoka and Tarre. She reflected on her father's words, on how this was a turning point. The rebellion had lost and now its best chances for success were missing, that is to say the two members of the Aesir; an angel and his apprentice. But she wasn't going to accept this as their fate and would do everything in her power to find her missing family members.

* * *

On board the Emperor's ship, Ahsoka was taken to a large circular chamber which was in complete darkness, where she saw a human girl with black hair, about 14/15 years old chained up. She was afraid and Ahsoka felt strong in the force. Ahsoka tried to reassure the girl through the force, but was unable to do anything of the sort. "You wouldn't be able to use the force until I allow it, Lady Tano", came a voice as the door of the chamber opened. Behind it was a short bearded human male, wearing some type of an overcoat. Ahsoka could feel that the darkness within him, it was stronger than that of the emperor's. "Sidious has been disappointing me, but I feel that he has finally broken that streak", the man continued. Behind him the Emperor entered and Ahsoka noticed that he was looking afraid.

"Master", Sidious said in a meek tone and bowed down, "the weapon is ready and the archangel has been taken away."(During that time, Sidious did not know of the rebellion's victory on Yavin)

His words worried Ahsoka as the only Archangel she knew of was Thor.

"You have taken your sweet time with this. What of the pagan, Tarre Vizsla?", the man Sidious was bowing down to said.

Before Sidious could answer, there was a high pitched ringing and a bright white light behind the door of the chamber from which they all entered. Suddenly the door was pulled out and entered Tarre Vizsla, his eyes glowing blue and energy radiating from him. He saw Ahsoka and the little girl and suddenly they were both behind him. Tarre had Ahsoka's lightsabers in his hand, which he gave to her and then said, "It was foolish of you to come here Crowley. The angels are on their way."

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Trials and Trails

D2/1 BBY

After the disastrous events on Scarif, where the rebellion had lost so much and was still not able to get the plans for the death star, Hera was seriously considering leaving the rebellion and going to find her father. She had confided her plans to Kanan who said, "Whatever is your decision, I fully support it. If you want to go and find Thor then I will go with you".

Kanan's words gave Hera the courage and motivation she needed. She then went to Mon Mothma and talked to her in private. Mon Mothma begrudgingly agreed to Hera's request and gave her a time of 2 days. After that she had to return as the rebellion could not lose its best general at such a crucial time.

Unbeknownst to them the rebellion and the galaxy's new hope was currently on its way to Yavin 4 onboard the empire's new weapon.

* * *

On one of the ruins of the Jedi temple were the ghost crew's youngest members Ezra and Sabine. They were both enjoying each other's company and talking about life in the rebellion. Their talks then diverted to the yesterday's battle, where the rebellion had lost so much as did the ghost crew. They had found out that Thor, Tarre, Ahsoka and Princess Leia were missing ever in since the battle. Thor had never made it off Scarif, while Tarre and Ahsoka had attempted to follow Leia's ship, but there was no word from any of them. Also a few hours ago, Kanan and Ezra had both nearly collapsed from pain, which they attributed to a great and terrible disturbance in the force (as if a million voices had cried out in pain and were immediately silenced – described by Ezra). Due to this the rebellion had begun contacting as many systems as it could to find the source of this disturbance. They believed it to have come from Alderaan as they had lost all communications with the planet. The rebellion couldn't send any ships to check if this were true as they were short on ships and had to be prepared for the empire's next move.

"Maybe we should visit your mother and ask for her help in finding our missing friends", Ezra suggested.

"Well, I have been meaning to talk to her for quite some time. But she cannot know about our relationship. Odds are that she and my entire clan will try to kill you for even daring to court me", Sabine replied in a serious tone.

They then decided to take their gauntlet 'Starbird' and fly it to Krownest. It didn't matter if the rebellion had given them clearance or not, they were going to do it anyway.

* * *

After reaching Krownest, Ezra and Sabine had both been invited to the dining hall. Their Sabine's mother the countess Ursa Wren had listened to their tale and was quite surprised to learn that Tarre Vizsla was still alive (she was not the only one). At first she thought that Sabine was joking but then Ezra told her that they were telling the truth. Ursa was skeptical but at the end she believed that both Sabine and Ezra were telling the truth.

Before they could continue any further, Ursa made an announcement, "Sabine, since you have been accepted back into the clan, it is your duty to marry another Mandalorian from an honourable clan".

Both Sabine and Ezra were shocked from this statement and before Sabine could do anything, Ezra stood up and said in mandalorian, "Countess Wren, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage. We both love each other and have known each other for a long time. Please she is my soulmate".

Before the countess could reply all members of clan present save for Count and Countess Wren had pointed their blasters at Ezra, while Count Alrich Wren chuckled and beckoned the others to lower their weapons.

"You are not Mandalorian", said Ursa Wren coldly.

"He can take the trials to become a mandalorian", said Fenn Rau, "I would be happy to accept him in my clan", he continued.

"That is great. But mandalorian or not, you two have my blessing", Alrich Wren said in a pleasant and happy voice.

* * *

D1/0 ABY

"I know what you are wondering, 'Oh no Thor is captured…. how did this happen!'", said Thor to his cage mate which is a skeleton. He was currently held in a cage on Muspelheim, home of the fire giants and ruled by Surtre, the king and biggest fire giant to have ever lived. "Well it all began on Asgard…..", Thor monologued to the skeleton which he had named Tivan, "and thus ended with me being kidnapped on Scarif and transported here. I have to say, you are quite a good listener Tivan.", Thor continued.

"Well, it gets quite boring in here and you are the only company I have had in forever. Now tell me, why are you still here? A person with your abilities should be able to get out of here without any difficulty", replied the skeleton named Tivan.

"In my experience, the best way to get answers from your enemy is to get captured. Otherwise they will stubbornly refuse you", Thor replied.

Then the bottom half of the cage, where Thor was sitting opened throwing him down, while Tivan remained in his half of the cell sighing and saying, "Farewell Odinson, may we meet again".

Thor was suspended by a chain in front of the fire giant king Surtre, a massive being about 1000 feet high and was sitting in his throne made of bones and covered in ash.

"Thor, son of Odin", Surtre said in a booming voice while laughing. Seeing that Thor started to laugh as well. Both were laughing for nearly 10 minutes.

When the laughter died down Thor said, "Surtre son of….. a bitch, you're still alive. I thought Odin had killed you 40 million years ago".

* * *

D1/0 ABY

Onboard the emperor's ship, Tarre was fighting Crowley while at the same time he was helping Ahsoka and Ava get to the hangar and escape. They had almost reached when suddenly a giant serpent made of fire erupted from Crowley's hand and rushed towards the trio. "Go I will hold it off", Tarre yelled. Ahsoka had no choice but to follow his command.

"We need to disable their ship", Ahsoka yelled. She then saw Tarre pull out a detonator from his pocket and press the switch. Suddenly the star destroyer lurched and there was a clear sound of an explosion. 'It seems to be coming from the engines', Ahsoka thought. Without further delay, she and Ava got on the nearest imperial shuttle and started the engines. "Tarre come on we need to go", Ahsoka yelled.

Tarre was holding the serpent with one hand and with the other he force pushed the shuttle with Ahsoka in it out into space. Ahsoka yelled out to him to hurry up and board the ship, but by then they were already out of the star destroyer. The star destroyer then exploded and Ahsoka had no choice but to leave. She could feel it in the force that Tarre was still alive and promised to get backup and rescue him. She then contacted the rebellion to seek clearance codes for Yavin. To her surprise, she found out that the death star was destroyed and that Yavin 4 had been evacuated. Now the rebellion was using the planet Hoth as its new base.

After getting the clearance codes, Ahsoka set a course for Hoth.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

**I have borrowed the name of the planet from the story 'From Spectres to Apparations', authored by MaybeImaRebel. She has given me permission to do so. This is for those of you who have read her story and might start thinhking that I have copied the idea from her. I will be including some of her characters in this story as well (again she has permitted me to do so).**

Chapter 9 – Apparation 

D2/1 BBY

On Krownest, Ezra had started his trials to become a mandalorian. He was about to set out for his first task which was one of endurance. He was not allowed to have any weapons or use the force, so before starting he had given his lightsabre and his blaster to Sabine, who had a worried look on her face.

"I am really proud of you Ezra. This is for good luck", Sabine said and then she kissed him (it was a short one). Thankfully they were allowed to be alone. If Ezra failed, he would never get to see Sabine again. He assured her that everything would be fine and he will succeed.

After the good luck kiss from Sabine he went to the entrance of the clan wren stronghold, where he was greeted by the cold sight of Ursa Wren and Fenn Rau. "You are not allowed to use the force under any circumstances. You will be provided only with a jacket for the cold. If you can last 24 hours in the wilderness, then you will have passed the first trial. We will be keeping a close eye on you. Don't disappoint Ezra Bridger". Beside her Fenn just nodded his head and beckoned him to get a move on.

* * *

D1/0 ABY

On Muspelheim, Thor was still the prisoner of Surtre. "Surtre, you are holding me here but it is fruitless. We both know that you can't unleash ragnarok as long as the eternal flame is on Asgard and under the protection of Odin", Thor commented.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Odin is not on Asgard and your absence has left the throne defenceless. You are out of the loop. Asgard has plunged into chaos, with three factions trying to seize power and control. Meanwhile the devil roams free and unchecked, we would be natural allies if it meant the destruction of Asgard. It is the best scenario for me to successfully attack and destroy your home", Surtre replied.

Thor was shocked after hearing this and decided enough was enough, he had trespassed on Surtre's hospitality for too long. Thor grabbed his mould in his right hand and it immediately transformed into his newest weapon, the axe-stormbreaker. Using it he cut the chains and before Surtre could react he unleashed the biggest most brutal lightening blast at his enemy. Surtre was badly damaged by it as he was unable to defend himself. "You fool", Surtre cried out and as he saw Thor attempting to leave by using the Bifrost he snarled, "You can only slow me down Odinson but you will be able to keep me down. It is my destiny to destroy Asgard". By then Thor had already left.

* * *

D1/1 BBY

Ezra had just completed his first trial (which was of endurance) and was now heading to the basement of the Clan Wren stronghold for his next trial. He had no time to rest or take a shower and was not allowed to see Sabine until he had successfully completed all the trials. As Ezra entered the basement he saw an assortment of training equipment and a swimming pool. He was told to where Mandalorian armour and that the next trial will check his stamina.

For starters he had to run around the basement for the next 2 hours without stopping. In his mind Ezra thought he could do it as all of those training sessions with Kanan, Sabine, Tarre and Thor could have prepared him adequately. Within the first hour he was ready to chew his words, but he had given his word to Sabine that he will succeed.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle of Yavin had started and things were seeming very hopeless for the rebellion. Kanan and Hera had not returned from their rescue mission yet and somehow discovered a wormhole. The force was beckoning Kanan to go through the portal and when he told this to Hera, she looked at him like he was crazy, but decided to along with Kanan's idea. When they exited the wormhole, they both saw a beautiful green and blue planet.

On reaching the planet surface Kanan sensed a powerful force signature and told Hera about it. She thought that it might be Thor and together both she and Kanan proceeded toward the presence. After walking for a few minutes, they both reached the source of the powerful force signature. In front of them was a human of average height dressed in casual clothes and having brown hair and beard. His eyes looked kind and there was an aura of patience and understanding emanating from him. "I have been waiting for you two to come", said the man.

"Who are you?", Kanan asked, his hand grasping the hilt of his lightsabre as he didn't seem to trust this stranger but couldn't sense any ill intention from him.

"My name is Buri, the first king and all-father of Asgard and I am your great great grandfather Hera", seeing the surprised look on her face he continued, "Yes I know about you both. Actually I know about everyone in this universe."

"Can you help us find my dad?", Hera asked. Her voice was laden with desperation.

"Your father is currently in the belly of the beast. He is gathering information on the disturbing events that have happened since his forced exile. He will return to you in time. But when he does he will be different… he will be the next All-father. I have called you both here to tell you that you should stop looking for him. Thor has his own path as do you. You should know that the rebellion has won a major victory against the dark side", Buri said while both of them showed shocked expressions.

Hera was close to crying but she restrained herself and said, "I don't want to lose him".

"I can tell you a bit about your future and your present. Your father will be the one to ordain your marriage with Kanan and speaking of marriage, the two of you have ignored your wards for long enough now. Something special is about to happen to them".

Hearing this Kanan and Hera got worried and started to head back. Before they could Buri told them one last thing, "Remember Thor's words…. 'This is a turning point' and know that your cause will succeed. Farewell and may the force be with you". After saying this Buri vanished.

They were both stunned for a moment, but then quickly headed back to the ghost, while Hera started the ship, Kanan contacted the rebel base on Yavin where he was told that the death star was destroyed by a hotshot pilot named Luke Skywalker and that Sabine and Ezra had gone to Krownest. Kanan was surprised at hearing the name Skywalker, but then contacted Krownest. After some explaining and requesting his call was transferred to Sabine, who through the holo-call looked distress and was holding Ezra's weapons. She explained everything that had happened and listening to this Kanan and Hera decided to head to Krownest. Before that they named this new and undiscovered planet Apparation.

* * *

On Krownest Ezra had just completed his second trial and had held his head high while going to the refresher to take a shower. His body was aching terribly, but he showed no sign of pain. Through a side glance he could see the agitated look on Sabine's mother as she had been expecting him to fail. On reaching the refresher, Ezra barely took off the armour stumbled and crashed before he reached the seats in there. After some time he felt someone lifting him up and placing him under the cold shower. Ezra looked up and saw that it was Sabine's father Alrich and he wore a kind and sorry expression. "I am sending Sabine down with some food for you", Alrich told Ezra who nodded weakly.

On the way up Alrich met his daughter who was carrying a tray of nerf steaks, vegetables, soup and caf. He told her that Ezra was not dead yet, though her mother had made him go for an hour extra than required. Hearing that Sabine got angry and swore that her mother was going to pay for it.

After that refreshing meal (Sabine had to feed Ezra) during which Sabine told him about the events on Yavin and that Kanan and Hera were coming here, he felt a lot better and started the third task. It lasted for three hours during which Ezra had to fight three contestants, Fenn Rau, Tristan Wren and Ursa Wren. The last fight was tricky but thanks to the training he had done with Thor, Ezra was able to win. By that time Kanan and Hera had arrived as well. On the same day Sabine and Ezra got married and then all four of them went to the new rebel base on Hoth the next day. Tristan had accompanied them as he wanted to meet Tarre Vizsla.

* * *

D1/0 ABY

On Hoth they met Ahsoka who told them of her narrow escape and introduced her to Ava, another force sensitive who was imprisoned aboard the Emperor's ship. Kanan and Hera told them all about their encounter with Buri. Then it was decided that Sabine, Ezra, Tristan and Ahsoka were to go and rescue Tarre from wherever he was and that Kanan, Hera and Zeb were to remain with the rebellion on Hoth. The empire had lost its big weapon and it was not going to rest after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Library of Hoth

D3/0 ABY

It had been quite an eventful one day ever since Hera had returned. Mon Mothma had excused her absence from the battle of Yavin and immediately put her on task of making Hoth fit for the rebellion. She wasn't happy to find out that members of the ghost crew had taken off again without due authorization.

Kanan had gone along with Rex to investigate a certain structure that their scans had picked up moments ago. This was quite some distance away from the base (Echo base). On reaching, they both saw it, a dome shaped building in black. It had one entrance through which they both entered. On entering, Kanan commented, "This looks like the Jedi library on Coruscant". Indeed the place did look like the library, it had computers on it and many racks, with shelves on which datapads were placed.

At the far end of the library, they both saw writing on the wall which said ' **LIBRARY OF METATRON'**. On closer examination of the shelves they saw that each datapad had a name on it. Few of these names included, Loki, Heimdall, Freya, Rayleigh, Kuzan and so on. Kanan had an uneasy feeling about this, but he couldn't exactly explain it. Both he and Rex had separated and suddenly he heard Rex yelling out calling him. Worried he ran to where Rex stood and exclaimed what he saw in his hand. It was a datapad with the name Thor on it. "I think this might be about the general's dad. We should call her here", Rex said. Kanan agreed and contacted Hera on his commlink. He told her to come alone and that she was in for a surprise.

* * *

D3/0 ABY

The Tarre Vizsla rescue group had gone to the coordinates from where Ahsoka had escaped and there they had found some sort of a portal. Ahsoka and Ezra both sensed their way was through that portal. They took the ship into the portal and when they exited they saw a planet, which looked like it had been used a garbage dump since the beginning of time.

On reaching the planet's atmosphere they were surrounded by couple of disc shaped fighters who told them that they were being escorted to the grandmaster's palace. It took a few minutes to reach the palace whish looked like the only sign of civilization on the planet. It was not grand but it had a lot of faces on one side of it ( **like the one in Thor Ragnarok** ).

Once they were inside the palace, they were escorted to the one called Grandmaster, who was wearing red, blue and gold robes, had vertical blue stripes on his lower jaw and was holding a staff. Next to him was Tarre Vizsla, strapped in a chair and he had some sort of disc attached on his neck. There was another person standing next to Tarre, he had short black hair, was as tall as Kanan and Tarre and had a full beard. "He is strong in the force", Ezra mentioned pointing to the third man. All three of them were talking to each other.

"So… you are the apprentice of the lord of thunder?", the grandmaster asked incredulously.

"God of Thunder", Tarre replied in an impatient tone.

"Hmmm… But like my friend here, you are a survivor of Paralyse right. Well we will see what kind of a fighter you are", the grandmaster said.

"Take this thing off of me and I'll show you how much of a fighter I am", Tarre replied. His tone was full of anger and aggression.

"Oh look at that, he is threatening me", the grandmaster said. He looked amused by Tarre's words. "Hey sparkles, listen if you want out then you must defeat my champion or else be my slave forever."

"Fine. Point me in the direction of whoever's arse I have to kick", Tarre replied.

"The direction would be this way, Apprentice Lord", the grandmaster replied and using his staff he sent the seat that Tarre was strapped onto in a chamber on the back.

"Welcome to Sakaar. I trust you have come here to watch the tournament.", the grandmaster said while addressing to the Tarre Vizsla rescue group.

"Play along", Ahsoka whispered to the rescue group.

"Yes. But before that, could I please meet with my husband?", Ahsoka said in an incredibly sweet voice. Sabine, Ezra and Tristan were shocked at hearing this but they wore poker faces and did as Ahsoka said. Meanwhile the other man was looking at them with shock and intrigue.

"Your husband?", the grandmaster asked confused.

"Yes. The man that was strapped in the chair. The one you sent away. I would like to wish him good luck", Ahsoka replied in the same sweet voice.

* * *

After some more convincing the grandmaster only allowed Ahsoka to go and speak with Tarre. He was being held in a ring like chamber. When she entered he said, "I thought I sensed your presence. Now I don't much time but I need a favour". Before he could say any further they were interrupted by a voice saying, "So when did you get married". Behind Ahsoka stood the strange man who had been standing alongside the grandmaster and Tarre just moments ago. Tarre chucked the first thing that came in his hand, a small piece of the ceiling. It went right through the man and hit the wall behind him. The man had an amused expression and said, "You didn't actually think I would come here. This place is disgusting".

"What do you want Fenrir?", Tarre asked hotly.

"Look, I am sorry that I couldn't help before but I think this grandmaster can help me find Loki", Fenrir replied. "Also I have heard a bit about his champion and none of it is good news. So keeping that in mind I have placed a large wager on your defeat. Don't disappoint", he said and then vanished before another broken piece of the ceiling was thrown at the place where he was standing. Then realization dawned at Tarre and he wondered aloud as to why Fenrir would ask him about marriage. Then Ahsoka explained as to how she had convinced the grandmaster to let her see him. Tarre had a very shocked expression on his face at the end of it.

"Wow", he said, "You couldn't think of anything else. I mean don't get me wrong, you are very beautiful but this is a bit weird. Moving on, we need that idiot's help to get me out of here. He has a master switch which can remove this thing from my neck", Tarre said while gesturing towards his neck. "But before that, I need to tell you that you have some of my blood in your bloodstream. Now I can't give a complete explanation right now, but my blood has a curse which I fear may have passed on to you. I am really sorry about that".

Ahsoka was shocked as she was remembering when she was injected with something onboard the emperor's ship. She stayed silent for a moment but then said, "We will deal with that later. Right now lets focus on getting you out. So what's the plan?", Ahsoka asked in an effort to divert her mind.

"Well I will fight the grandmaster's champion, while you convince Fenrir to help in our escape. Tell him that he owes me for saving his life in Purgatory. He will know what that means", Tarre said.

Ahsoka nodded and after he was finished, she thought about what had happened. How she had grown close to him as a friend and how she really liked him. Throwing restraint out the window, she bent forward and kissed him for a minute. After that she broke the kiss and saw that Tarre had a bewildered expression which instantly turned into a happy smile. "I don't know what to say. This is the first time something like this has happened to me. But I do promise one thing. After this is over, you and I will have a proper date", Tarre said. Hearing this made Ahsoka smile as well and she said, "I'll hold you to that".

Outside the chamber Fenrir was talking to Ezra, Sabine and Tristan. "Tarre and I are colleagues. How do you know him and what's this about him being married?", Fenrir asked all three of them. Then Ezra and Sabine explained everything as to how they had rescued Tarre and Thor (much to Fenrir's surprise), how Thor was Hera's father (again Fenrir was surprised) and how they all ended up here. "Well that is quite an adventure", Fenrir replied, "Tarre is a strong fighter. But the grandmaster will not let him win. So I will purchase him from the grandmaster and for the rest of this trip, you will pretend to be my accomplices. I know that sounds a bit odd, but if you are with me…. No one will attack you. Once we get Tarre, we will take mine and your ship and escape. Capice". Fenrir said.

Both Sabine and Tristan looked at Ezra who nodded and said, "He is speaking the truth".

"Of course I am. A friend of Tarre's is a friend of mine. Now as soon as your togruta friend joins us, we can head to the arena where the fight will be held", Fenrir replied.

* * *

On Hoth Hera was accessing the datapad which had her father's name on it. She, Kanan and Rex thought that this was a record of his past activities and they were right. The only problem was that Hera could read about certain events of his life, but they were only excerpts and not the complete thing.

The first excerpt that she accessed was an event that had taken place when Thor was 4,000 years old. She didn't exactly see and pictures or words in the datapad, but it was more like a memory that was being in her mind. In that she saw Thor being held by chains in a dark cave and in front of him was a being with four arms, two legs. He was dark in complexion, thin and extremely tall. Putting two and two together Hera understood that this creature was torturing Thor. Correction, this creature had been torturing Thor for what seemed like weeks or months. Every moment with this foul creature Thor was getting closer to his breaking point, he didn't know how much more he could take. All of this was too much for Hera, who then dropped the datapad, sank down and found herself in Kanan's arms who held her close. Hera started to openly cry for the first time in years and in between sobs, she told Kanan about what she saw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay. I have an exam coming up. Next chapter will most likely come by 16th August and would contain details of Thor's past. Until then enjoy this chapter.  
**

Chapter 11 – The Champion

D 12/368 BBY Unknown Space – The siege of Asgard

The dark Elves had just been driven back, the death toll was very high. Asgard had lost many of its soldiers and its queen, the archangel and all-mother Freya. But what was troubling Heimdall was Odin's decision to use the tesseract on the home world of the dark elves in retaliation. He could see Thor trying to reason with his father and then immediately his attention was diverted. What he saw terrified him and he knew that he must act quickly or all would be lost. On the planet Xandar, the beast king Kaido had crash landed in a suicide attempt. This attempt like his past 10,000 were unsuccessful. But what he did next, that was worrisome. Kaido was a desperate man with the horns of a dragon, standing at the height of 300 feet and extremely muscular. He mused about the death of the 2nd generation archangel Raphael (brother of Bor) and decided that the only way to achieve his lifelong goal was to start the most terrifying and dangerous war in the history of the universe. Heimdall was the only one who saw this and he needed to act now, which meant that he could not tell anyone, not even his students. Heimdall was going to leave immediately and to ensure that Odin could not misuse the power of the tesseract, he stole the relic from the armory (being one of the few who knew a shortcut to the armory) and left Asgard. His mission was to forestall Kaido's preparations for war. Asgard could not be involved right now, especially when its all-father was in such a volatile state.

* * *

D 4/0 ABY Unknown Space

As he entered the planet's atmosphere Thor sensed the presence of the person he was searching for. He went to the deep forest in front of him and after some distance, he saw a wooden hut. From within the hut came a voice, "I am on holiday Thor". This voice belonged to the all-father Odin.

"I can see that and I am utterly disgusted by your irresponsible and immature behaviour", replied Thor.

"If you are here for an apology, then you must know that I had my reasons", Odin said. At this point he came out of the hut. He was dressed in a hermit's clothes, his previously white hair and white beard turning brown. Odin looked younger than he had ever before and he had an eye patch on his left eye.

"I couldn't care less about your rotten apology, Odin", Thor shot back. "I am here to demand that you return to the fold, Vacation time is over."

"Why?", Odin asked surprised.

"Asgard has descended into chaos, the nine realms in utter disarray and the devil walking free. Meanwhile, you the all-father is enjoying a vacation", Thor replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

D 4/0 ABY Sakaar

As they entered the VIP seats reserved for guests, the Tarre Vizsla rescue group (now comprising of Ahsoka, Sabine, Ezra, Tristan and Fenrir) took their seats. In the centre of the arena was a large hologram of the grandmaster, who announced that it was main event time.

"Ladies and gentleman its main event time. Now debuting is the apprentice lord of thunder, the former Mandalorian jedi knight Tarre Vizsla", the grandmaster announced.

On one side of the arena, a gate opened and Tarre entered, he had been given a bad haircut and was wearing gauntlets. He had two swords on his back, a club in his right hand and a rectangular shield with a circular protrusion on one end. His entry was greeted with a lot of booing from the crowd and from Fenrir. Immediately the arena ground descended and Tarre put the club on the ground. He then pulled out a helmet from his shield and put it on and then stood alert with club and shield in hand. As he was doing that, the grandmaster continued his announcement with a lot of excitement. The crowd fell silent as the grandmaster spoke rubbing his hands together.

"Lets get ready to welcome this guy, I personally feel a connection with him. What can I say about him….He is the reigning, he is the defending…He is the INCREDIBLE", before the grandmaster could say the last word, the gate opposite to Tarre was kicked open and in stepped a green behemoth yelling "HULK". He was nearly 8 feet tall, wearing a gladiatorial dress and wielded a hammer and axe in both hands. Immediately the crowd started cheering and the grandmaster's hologram disappeared. But the biggest noise in the whole arena was made by Tarre who yelled out "YESSS".

Fenrir had a wide eyed expression, his jawline straight and taut. He looked shocked to his core and was saying nothing. The rest of the crew and the crowd was shocked as well. Then the Hulk started yelling out to his fan following and the grandmaster joined the crew in the VIP seating. Tarre then waved his club hand towards them and yelled out, "We know each other, he is a friend from work". The grandmaster looked dumbfounded and turned to look at Fenrir, who coughed and avoided his gaze. The remaining crew was even more shocked by this revelation. Tarre then turned towards the hulk and said, "Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead. So much has happened since I last saw you Banner. Also Fenrir is here". Tarre then turned to look at Fenrir and with a smug expression said, "Fenrir look who it is". The Hulk glared at Fenrir who looked really uncomfortable now.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I am happy to see you Banner", Tarre said to Hulk.

"NO BANNER. ONLY HULK", was the reply.

Tarre had less than a second to avoid the first attack, which he did by rolling to the left but was then hit by wild swing of Hulk's hammer. Tarre was thrown back by atleast twenty feet. His shield and club were destroyed. He than pulled his swords, which were soon destroyed by hulk's hammer. The next swing had Tarre thrown into the arena wall and then the hammer was thrown right at his head, which he dodged. The crowd was cheering the hulk, while Ahsoka, Sabine, Ezra and Tristan looked at the fight with both worry and amazement. Tarre then grabbed the hammer's handle and soon as Hulk was within range, he swung it and hit Hulk square in the face. The Hulk flew through the air and collided with the walls on the left. The crowd stopped cheering. Tarre looked angry and waited for Hulk's move. The Hulk was disgruntled but got up a few seconds later. He too looked angry now. "Screw it", Tarre said as he moved forward and started whacking hulk on the knee, on the face, ribs and other places. He broke the axe's handle and Hulk managed to remove the hammer from Tarre's hand. Now both of them were disarmed.

"What's the matter with you? You're embarrassing me. I told them we were friends", Tarre said angrily. The Hulk only grunted to this and as reward he was punched in the face disorienting him. Taking advantage of this Tarre managed to land a few more punches on his opponents back, making him lash out blindly. Tarre then managed to climb on Hulk's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hulk then jumped backwards, slamming them both on the ground, making Tarre loose his grip. Tarre then rolled away from the Hulk, called the hammer to his hand using the force. He held it with both arms and leaped towards Hulk. His blow was caught by Hulk's hand and then he punched Tarre in the face throwing him back by 10 feet atleast. Hulk then jumped and landed straight on Tarre and started punching his face. The first blow itself threw his helmet away. Seeing the man she had just kissed being punched to death brought out a gasp (which went unnoticed by all but Fenrir) from Ahsoka. After a few punches, Tarre's eyes began to glow blue and he punched the hulk in his face, but out of his hand erupted lightning and the Hulk was thrown back by 10 feet. During this, the hulk lost his helmet. Tarre then got back up, blood dripping from his nose and he had a few bruises on his face as well. The Hulk too had a deep gash on his forehead and got up. But this time he looked wary and kept some distance from Tarre. Hulk then signalled to Tarre to continue and they both ran towards each other. When they were 5 feet apart, they both jumped. The Hulk had both arms raised above his head but before he could bring them down, Tarre's right hand collided with Hulk's lower jaw. There was a deafening boom and a lightening blast which created a crater on the arena. Tarre landed in a crouching position while the Hulk was flung to the left, his jaw had been dislocated. As Tarre was walking towards Hulk to deliver the final blow, the grandmaster pressed a switch on his staff. This caused the device on Tarre's neck to incapacitate him immediately and he fell to his right side. His veins looked like they were protruding. Seeing this the hulk set his jaw back, jumped up to a height of 30 feet and as he was coming down brought his fist on Tarre's face effectively ending the match.

* * *

On Hoth, after a day's worth of rebel activity on Echo base, Hera finally plucked enough courage to return to the library. This time she went without Kanan. When she picked up her father's datapad, she was shown a different memory.

* * *

"As much as I enjoy winning at gambling, you have to agree that this was not a fair fight", Fenrir told to the grandmaster.

"No fight is fair. Besides Tarre Vizsla lost it", came the reply. This infuriated both Tristan and Sabine, who were being held back by Ahsoka and Ezra. But it seemed to have an even profound effect on Fenrir, whose eyes began to glow a dangerous blue. Everyone in the room felt the power radiating from him.

"You are holding two members of the Aesir. They are also part of the Asgardian military and students of the most dangerous angels in this universe. This was your first mistake. Your second mistake was putting them both in the same room", Fenrir replied in a calm and scary tone.

"Asgard is in a mess and the device on their necks keeps the fighters under control", the grandmaster replied.

"Thor and Loki will make time for this. It may take a few hundred years for them to come. But they will and when they do, the two of them alone can destroy this planet and everyone on it a 1,000 times over. Another thing is that Tarre is Mandalorian. His people specialize in technology, so he will find a way across that pitiful device of yours. When he does, you will want to be a universe away from him. I am offering you a simple solution. Let me take them away from Sakaar and Asgard will not destroy you. Refuse and either Tarre and Hulk will destroy your precious competition themselves or it will suffer the wrath of Loki and Thor. The choice is yours", Fenrir replied. The grandmaster looked absolutely horrified by now and without any hesitation he agreed to Fenrir's plans.

* * *

After a lot of time, convincing Hulk to turn back into Bruce Banner, the group left Sakaar in the ship that Ahsoka, Sabine, Ezra and Tristan had flown in on. On the way Tarre introduced Fenrir and Bruce to the others, while Sabine introduced her younger brother Tristan (who was having some sort of a fan moment on meeting Tarre). They were heading back to Hoth. Fenrir wanted to continue his search for Loki, but Bruce and Tarre convinced him to come to Hoth.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Horsemen

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had my TOEFL and GRE exam this week. I promise to upload one chapter every week from now on. Unti then enjoy.  
**

D4/0 ABY

Unknown Space

A man was standing near the pit that he had just dug open on an ancient planet older than the first archangels and asgard. Behind this man stood a dozen beings who looked human but were anything but human. These beings had spirits in them, each one highly strong in the dark side of the force. So strong that they would put Darth Vader to shame. This was because they were no ordinary spirits, but spirits which had been tortured in hell, demonized. The man standing in front of these demons looked human, but was an archangel who turned to the dark side. This man had currently raised his arms and was chanting in an old language called enochian (the tongue of angels). After the chant was completed, he turned around and his face was visible. He had blond hair and a beard, but neither his face nor his eyes showed any outward sign of the dark side. Still even a non-force user could feel the malice emanating from him. He spoke to the crowd standing before him, "Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood and soul".

"We offer up our lives, blood and soul", the crowd repeated.

"To complete this tribute", the man continued.

"To complete this tribute", the crowd repeated. Once they had done that, all of their eyes glowed yellow and their necks snapped. One by one all 12 of them fell dead and once that happened, a figure rose from the pit the man had just dug out. Seeing this the man smiled and his eyes glowed crimson red. Lucifer had found the first of his four horsemen.

* * *

D4/0 ABY

Echo Base – Library of Metatron

Hera was currently viewing a memory of her father, when he was 10 million years old and was still a pagan. Alongside him was another pagan, his brother Loki. They were on some planet whose name was to difficult for Hera to pronounce and in front of them was their enemy, the being called Majin Buu. This being had pink skin, a small head tail and looked like he was still a kid. But this kid was over 20 million years old. He had been locked in a deep sleep but was awakened by a dark side user. Majin buu himself was very powerful and liked nothing more than destroying entire worlds.

"We have to keep him occupied. I get first crack at little pink", young Thor said.

"Be careful and don't use all your energy on the first punch", young Loki replied but Thor did not seem to listen. He had jumped up and landed with his knee on Majin buu's face. The face caved in but seemed to have no effect for Majin buu, who now had started thumping his chest. Thor was surprised by this, but using his speed he got behind Majin buu and kicked him across. As Buu went flying Thor proceded to the end of the trajectory and punched him in the opposite direction. By this time Majin buu had stopped his chest thumping and looking a bit irritated and launched an energy blast from his hand towards Thor, which he dodged and proceeded to punch him.

"I think its time to return Hera", a familiar voice spoke in Hera's ear.

Looking around she saw the source of the voice, which was her father older than the one shown in the memory. At the same time the memory ended and they both returned back to the library. She saw that father was smiling at her and said, "Curiosity is not a sin. But we must exercise caution with it. If you enter these memories alone you may never find your way back".

"You have come back!", Hera exclaimed. She hadn't really listened to what he said a moment ago.

"No Hera, I am not really here. I am sorry child, but I will be gone for some time. There have been some disturbing events that I have been ignorant of", Thor then proceeded to tell her of all of them.

"Tell us where you are, we can come and help", Hera replied.

"Hera you are a general in the rebellion. You should not be ignoring your duties and your family here. Kanan's worry about you…I can sense it", Thor replied.

After some time of talking to each other, Thor and Hera left the library and Thor's presence disappeared and returned to wherever his body was and Hera returned back to her and Kanan's quarters. She had taken the datapad with her and as per promise to her father, she was now going to 'read' the datapad along with Kanan. In the room Kanan told her that the others were heading back and Hera told her about seeing her father again.

* * *

Odin's vacation retreat

"Your daughter…is mortal and non-force sensitive. She will die one day…soon", Odin said.

"If you wish to keep your one good eye then you will keep your mouth shut", Thor replied.

"Oh look, we have another guest. Odd this being is shaped like a troll but is very small compared to them", Odin said while gesturing to their visitor who was the presence of Yoda.

"Troll I am not. A Jedi master I am", Yoda replied.

"Ah…a fanatic then. One who believes and misguides others to share the belief that only one side of the force is necessary", Odin replies.

"Ignore him Yoda. He is but a bitter old man at the end of his rope. Tell me why are you here?", Thor replied while Odin scowled.

"Need your help I do. The chosen one, joined the fray he has. Send him to Dagobah you must", Yoda replied.

"At the moment I am in no position to send anyone anywhere. I will delegate this task to my apprentice. But Yoda you must heed my words. The one you seek is not the one save", Thor replied.

At this very moment Odin waved his hand and Yoda's presence disappeared. "You know our law", he snarled. "Why are you sharing wisdom with this troll fanatic", Odin continued. As a response he was whacked in the face by Thor's hammer and thrown into the ground.

"Don't ever presume to tell me what to do Odin. The only one who has broken our law is you. You, who abandoned your post. Stay here, the moment I have finished talking to Tarre, we will leave to hunt down Lucifer", Thor replied.

* * *

Aboard the starbird

Ahsoka and Tarre were currently in the cockpit. The others were in the common areas. "So what was it like?", Ahsoka asked.

"What was what like?", Tarre asked in return.

"The fight", Ahsoka replied.

Tarre sighed and then said, "I honestly thought you would ask about the kiss or something else. Before I answer your question, let me just say that it was my first kiss and it was really really good ".

"Really, for a 4,000 year old man that was your first kiss. Its kinda hard to believe", Ahsoka replied.

"I am a Mandalorian. We do not love easily. Now to answer question, not a lot of people can say what its like to fight the hulk. This is because not all of them survive. When you get punched by him, there is no pain at first. Its like you have left your body behind. Its when you get back, that is when the pain comes and you realise that you are fighting a walking earthquake", Tarre replied.

Ahsoka was about to say something but at that moment the doors opened and Bruce Banner entered. "So Fenrir tells me that we had a fight recently. Did I win?"

"No, I won easily", Tarre replied quickly to which Ahsoka sniggered.

"That doesn't sound right", Bruce replied.

"Well it's the truth", Tarre replied.

"You both have been fighting!", Thor said as he had materialized behind them.

Almost immediately all of them jumped from their seats and drew their weapons. But put their weapons away as they saw who it was.

"Its been a while Thor. You're not really here are you?", Bruce said.

Thor shook his head and relayed Yoda's instructions to them. During that Tarre scowled a lot and Ahsoka looked surprised and asked as to why Yoda didn't show himself to Kanan, Ezra or her. Thor didn't have any answer for that and after listening to their tale (during which the others entered the cockpit as well), he took his leave.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Date

D22/0 ABY

Fenrir had just exited his room on Hoth. He was on his way to get a cup of caf and on his way he thought aloud as to how warm the planet was (just to irk some of the people on the way). After getting his caf, he exited the commissary and avoided colliding with a hasty Ava (just in time).

"Woah, where are you going kid?", Fenrir said as stopped Ava.

"Its private. I need to go somewhere", Ava replied. Her tone was full of trepidation and excitement and her behaviour made it look like it was matter of life or death.

"Okay, lets go somewhere private and talk about this private matter of yours", Fenrir replied and pulled a reluctant Ava to an empty room.

"Talk kid. What's going on?", Fenrir asked in a worried tone.

"You wouldn't understand", Ava replied heatedly.

"Try me", Fenrir said.

Ava sighed in frustration and said, "Look my mom was a jedi. She was killed by someone really bad and before I was captured, all I had was her lightsabre. It was the only thing remaining that would remind me of her memory. After I was captured, I saw a stormtrooper creep take it and he kept it for himself".

"I am sorry to hear that Ava. Now if I am guessing correctly, you are going find mother's lightsabre. Am I right?", Fenrir asked in a compassionate tone.

"YES", Ava yelled.

Fenrir then signalled her to lower her voice. "How will you find it?", he asked.

"My mom had placed a tracking device on it and after spending weeks on this planet, I have finally been able to track it. Don't try to stop me", Ava said. Her face was determined and she was not going to stop until she had it.

"Ava, you misunderstand my intentions. I am not going to stop you. I am simply coming with you. The creep who took your mother's lightsabre is a stormtrooper and due to that you will need backup. That is why I'll come with you. Also Ava, I understand wanting to find your mother's possession but you need to remain calm and patient. By being this hasty, you might end up making a terrible decision", Fenrir replied.

Ava looked surprised and was a bit apprehensive about it. Looking at her face Fenrir said, "Ava I am Tarre's friend. You know the person who saved you. He can vouch for me. Trust me kid I have no ill intentions. Now you can tell me a bit about this creep while we are on the way".

* * *

Onboard the Falcon 2

"Tarre and Ahsoka were in the cockpit. Heading to the planet Kasshyyk for their mission. "We're about to reach in another 2 minutes. Since we don't meet the informant for another 2 hours, I thought, I could interest you in a date", Tarre said.

Ahsoka smiled at this and replied, "Sure, I would love that". Once they had reached kashyyk, Tarre landed the falcon near the edge of a forest.

"The last time I had come to this planet, I had found a place which offered the best view possible. I think you would like it as well", Tarre said while leading Ahsoka to a spot on a cliff near a waterfall. It was in the early hours of dawn.

"We have to wait for atleast ten minutes", Tarre said. But Ahsoka wasn't really paying attention. She sat down and propped her arms over her legs while Tarre sat next to her with his feet dangling from the cliff. Ten minutes later, they both saw the sunrise. Along with a rainbow was forming erupting from the waterfall and ascending to the sky.

"Its beautiful", Ahsoka said. She was happy to have come along with Tarre on this mission. For the first time in many years she felt that things would become better.

"Looking at this sight reminds me that even in the darkest days of war, there are places in the universe where nothing but peace prevails. It helps put the lost back on their path", Tarre said. He was smiling. Like Ahsoka he too was tired of the countless battles of his life. He wanted to tell her about the curse of his blood, but could never find an opportunity. He could not ruin this moment.

"Lets stay here, until the informant arrives", Ahsoka said. She too wanted to know about Tarre's curse, but was afraid of ruining the moment. Tarre nodded to this.

* * *

The Imperial shuttle that Fenrir and Ava had 'borrowed' (actually stolen) from the rebel base on Hoth named Strike 1. Fenrir had worn a stormtrooper outfit, while Ava had a cadet's uniform

"So tell me about this creep", Fenrir said.

"I don't know anything about him. But before I was knocked out, I saw his face and heard his superior yell at him for breaking the protocol by disappearing to play Sabaac", Ava replied.

"Can you describe his face?", Fenrir asked.

"Yeah, he had small orange hair and a scar on his eye", she replied.

"Ok. Her is the plan. We will visit one of the local casino's and ask information about this guy. Before that we need to get new disguises. Also, while you are in there don't touch anything. I don't think your mother would appreciate that you have a gambling problem at this age", Fenrir. Ava frowned at this like a typical teenager, but didn't say anything. "We will get information about this guy and get your mom's lightsabre back. Then someone on the base will most likely have to train your on how to use it. Ava I ask you again to have a calm and composed mind. Be patient and you will succeed", Fenrir continued.

"I don't know how", Ava replied.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath", Fenrir replied. Ava did as she was told but it made no difference. "you have to keep doing it Ava. It is not a sprint but a marathon".

After some time it did make a difference but by then they had arrived on their destination. After sending the clearance codes to guarantee a safe landing, Fenrir and Ava both exited the shuttle and went to a secluded space. There they got rid of their imperial uniform and switched to normal clothes. Walking around they found the casino, and went inside.

* * *

Unknown space

Three angels entered the planet's atmosphere. The first one a bearded brown haired person was followed by two others. Both of them were very tall and strong. They sensed the presence of the ones they were going to meet. The bearded one frowned as he didn't sense the presence of the one he wanted to meet. On landing the three angels saw three more angels. The leader of this opposite group was a female and all of them were wearing business suits.

"So your leader has broken the truce then", the bearded one said in an accusing tone.

"Bartholomew sends his regards. He wishes that you would join his cause Malakaye", the woman replied.

"He has no honour. He would break his word so easily", Malakaye replied.

"You… the anarchist is speaking of honour", the woman laughed. "Bartholomew would never meet with a lowlife such as yourself", she continued. Before she could say anything else or realise what was happening the two angels with Malakaye threw blades at the two with the woman. The blades were impaled on their chests. This resulted in their eyes glowing blue and as the two screamed in pain, Malakye sprinted towards the woman and stabbed her in the heart. She yelled out in pain and her eyes glowed blue. As the three of them died, Malakaye turned towards his follwers and said one word, "War".

* * *

In the casino, Fenrir had managed to get information about the stormtrooper who had a lightsabre by defeating three odd gamblers in sabaac. He had also gotten important intel out of them (without any of them realising) for the rebellion and currently both he and Ava were closing in on the person with her mother's lightsabre. Ava had followed Fenrir's advice and remained calm. They had just entered the room of the one they sought and saw him resting on his bed playing with the lightsabre. Fortunately, their presence was not known by him.

"Focus on the lightsabre and call it to your hand", Fenrir whispered to Ava.

She looked back at him with doubt in her eyes, but when Fenrir gave her an encouraging nod she did as he said. Ava focused on her mother's lightsabre. She could hear a faint ringing sound coming from it and extended her hand out. She felt something familiar and yet completely new and before she knew it, the lightsabre flew from the creep's hand and into her own. Seeing this the creep gave a startled cry and tried to run out, but Fenrir had stopped him using the force (without extending his hand). He calmly walked towards him and knocked him out.

"We're going bring him with us. He could have valuable intel", he said to a confused Ava.

As they exited the two proceeded to the nearby forest in order to avoid suspicion and after a while Fenrir pressed a switch on the vambrace he had brought with him. This caused the ship (which had been retrofitted with a cloaking device by Tarre) to come to his location. Suddenly he yelled at Ava to run and before he could do anything Fenrir was force-thrown to the ground by an unknown towering figure. Fenrir was then punched in the face (fracturing his skull) by this figure and was bleeding quite badly. Ava could feel darkness and cold emanating from him and was reminded of her time aboard the emperor's ship. But this feeling was a thousand times worse. The figure was smiling but suddenly he yelled, "OH SHIT". Then out of his mouth came black smoke and was caught in the hand of another man. The feeling coming from this new stranger was a polar opposite to the one who had attacked Fenrir. The new person pushed the smoke back in the dark person's mouth and the minute he had done that, the dark person let out a muffled yell and his eyes glowed black. A moment later he fell to the ground dead with his eyes and his mouth smouldering. He then walked towards a knocked out and badly injured Fenrir but was stopped by Ava, who was standing in his way with her mother's lightsabre activated.

"Don't worry young one, I am a friend of Fenrir's father. I will heal him", the person said.

Ava was still apprehensive but let him pass as she felt no cold or darkness coming from him. "What's your name?", she asked.

"Kuzan", came the answer. He placed two fingers on Fenrir's forehead. There was a ringing sound following which Fenrir's wounds healed and he came to.

"Admiral Aokiji !", Fenrir said.


	14. AN

**A/N : Hey everyone, I know I promised to upload one chapter every week. But I am having problems writing this one. I will upload the chapter next by the end of this week, hopefully before that.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Trouble on Mandalore (part 1)  


Kuzan sat next to Fenrir who was still lying on the ground. "Still getting beaten up like this. Your father won't be happy seeing you in such a state".

"Have you heard anything about him. Before that how did you find me?", Fenrir asked.

"The answer to your first question is yes. Loki contacted me through the force. Where I was must have been close to his location. He has one message for you 'Stop looking for me. I will contact you when my mission is finished'. The answer to your next question is that I was tracking a group of demons who have escaped hell. On my way I sensed you, the young girl and this one. There have been disturbing rumours that Lucifer has escaped". He paused to see Fenrir's reaction, which was calm and not at all shocked. Kuzan raised an eyebrow at this.

"Thor has already told me. He said that he is working on it", Fenrir quickly explained. Hearing this Kuzan relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"If Thor has gotten involved, then things will definitely get better. Well I'd better get going then", Kuzan said.

"Wait", Fenrir said, "This demon who attacked me was a knight of hell. If there are others, please take care of them".

"There is only one left Fenrir. Even the archangels cannot kill him. They could defeat him, but not kill him. Not even death could perform such a feat. Besides I am still on holiday. I won't be returning to active duty for another century atleast", Kuzan said. After that he handed Fenrir a datadisk. Hearing the conversation between the two shocked Ava. She thought that she couldn't be shocked anymore, but then Kuzan sprouted two pairs of feathery white wings from his shoulders and disappeared.

Fenrir then got up patted Ava's head, picked up the knocked out stormtrooper and said, "Let's go". On the way he said, "I will teach you about the force and how to use that lightsabre".

* * *

D 35/0 ABY

In their quarters onboard the Ghost Hera and Kanan were 'reading' the datapad of Thor.

430 BBY

 _The quarters of Thor Odinson aboard the warship Black Pearl – Unknown space_

 _In the room, three people were present, Thor, Loki and another seraphim who was tied up on a chair._

 _"Anyone who knows you, would never expect this from you Castiel", Thor said._

 _"I was doing a service. Atleast that is what I thought", Castiel replied._

 _"Settling petty vendettas", Loki said in an angry and sarcastic tone._

 _"Enough Loki", Thor said._

 _"Those things that were inside me… what are they?", Castiel asked._

 _"Before the first age, the celestials had reigned supreme. You know this right", Thor asked to which Castiel nodded._

 _"During that time the archangels rose to power. There was a terrible war between the two sides. After millions of years of bloodshed, the archangels had started to win. In a desperate attempt, the celestials then started creating beasts to turn the tide in their favour. One of the kinds were the leviathans. But these beasts were extremely vicious, immortal and could consume all kinds of life forms including the celestials and could also consume themselves if the need ever arose. So the celestials put them under lock and key", Loki said._

 _"Then what happened?", Castiel asked._

 _"The celestials lost the war and Asgard was created by King Buri and his brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel. This marked the beginning of the first age, 5 billion years ago. Then during the second age under the rule of King Bor, the leviathans escaped their prison and waged war against the enemy of the celestials, which is us the aesir. But they were defeated and King Bor created a new prison that could hold these monsters… Purgatory is what it's called. They remained in there until you raided that place", Loki said._

 _"So… why did you do it Castiel?", Thor asked._

 _Before he could answer, the door opened and Fenrir entered. "Father, Uncle… there is something wrong with Tarre. You should come have a look", he said while addressing Loki and Thor._

At that moment the memory ended and Hera and Kanan found themselves back in the cockpit frustrated at the short length and with a deep interest to know what happened. They asked Tarre, Fenrir and Bruce. Tarre and Bruce remained quiet, refusing to tell them anything about the matter while Fenrir laughed and said that Tarre was drugged by a sandwich, which turned him into an idiot. At that time Tarre was making waffles.

"Hey Tarre could you throw me a waffle", Fenrir said.

"Sure", Tarre replied in a casual tone and then threw a waffle at Fenrir at such an angle that it got impaled on his left eye. Fenrir yelled out. Tarre took him to the med-centre while apologising and at the same time he and Bruce were trying their best not to laugh. After they left, Hera asked him about their horrible sense of humour to which Bruce replied, "Oh trust me… Fenrir has earned it. He once tricked me, Tarre and Bendu to eat snake skins which were infested with maggots and another time he almost got us stomped to death. He keeps playing his pranks on us, someone has to give him a taste of his own medicine". Hera and Kanan sighed at this and chose not to say anything.

* * *

D70/0 ABY

The members of the ghost crew plus Ava (who had now grown close to them) minus Tarre were talking to each other, discussing the disturbance Ezra had felt. He was sure it would be on Mandalore. To further prove his point, Manda'lor Bo Katan had contacted Chancellor Mon Mothma asking for the assistance of the ghost crew to which she had agreed.

"We should tell Tarre and the other two", Ahsoka said.

"I agree, but I think it's a bit odd that he or any of the others were not able to sense this", Sabine said. Then in a joking manner she said, "I mean if Ezra can feel this" to which Ezra rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't the rest of you be able to sense as well?", Sabine asked.

"It doesn't work that way. The force chose to make Ezra aware of this. Maybe because he's a Mandalorian now", Kanan replied.

"Anyway lets go find the three of them and tell them about this disturbance", Ahsoka said.

Together they all went to Tarre's quarters on Echo base and found him, Fenrir (whose eye had healed up by now), Bruce and the hologram of a dark skinned woman with braided black waist length hair. talking in hushed voices and looking intently at a starmap. The woman looked up first and said, "You look familiar", while pointing a finger at Hera. Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra could feel that she was extremely strong in the light side of the force, a feeling similar to that of Thor.

"Oh this Thor's daughter, General Hera Syndulla of 'The Alliance to restore the Galactic Republic'", Fenrir said, "MY dear friends this is Lady Ygritte, leader of the Valkyrie who are the elite warriors sworn to defend the throne of Asgard and she is also an Archangel". Then he proceeded to introduce the rest of them.

Ygritte smiled warmly at Hera and said, "Your father has been a pain in my ass for a long time. We both were taught by Queen Freya, all-mother of Asgard and an archangel. It is an honour meet all of you, especially you Hera. I imagine Thor must have been a grumpy father".

Hera smiled and nodded in return, she was really liking this woman but inside she felt sad that Thor had never told her about his life before Ryloth.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Trouble on Mandalore (2)

In the quarters of Tarre Vizsla-

"So, what exactly happened on Asgard? Dad was a little sketchy on the details.", Hera asked.

"Hera… we have more important matters to deal with", Kanan replied.

"Its alright Kanan. I can give you a short summary", Ygritte replied. "I am sure that even these three would like to know", she said while gesturing to Tarre, Fenrir and Bruce. Now Ygritte had everyone's undivided attention (including Kanan's ironically).

"When Thor had returned to Asgard from his banishment 22 years ago, Baldur was trying to use the Bifrost bridge, which provides a means of interstellar travel, to destroy a planet. Thor destroyed the bridge with his hammer. During that time I was badly injured by Baldur and was unable to do anything, while Odin was in the odinsleep", Ygritte said.

"How were you injured?", Fenrir asked.

"Casket of winters", she replied. Hearing this Tarre, Fenrir and Bruce had shocked expressions and Tarre made a gesture like tell you later to the rest.

"So after that Odin woke up and banished Thor to Buri knows where and a few days later he left saying that he was tired of all of us and wished us all dead. For over 21 years there was an uneasy peace in Asgard. We didn't have a king at that time. Baldur had tried to his best to become one, but he didn't have much support. Then in the 22nd year alarms in Asgard went off signalling the return of Lucifer. Following this pandemonium broke out and three factions formed in Asgard. These factions are lead by Baldur, Malakye and Bartholomew. Now, Bartholomew commands the highest angelic force, but neither he nor Malakye have any pagans or apprentices in their army… not out of choice. Baldur commands the second largest host and has half of the pagans in his army. Meanwhile the Valkyrie are not taking part in this madness and are doing everything to slow down the devil and the hordes of hell. But we are spread too thin", Ygritte said.

"What about the other pagans and the apprentices?", Sabine asked.

"No idea", Ygritte said.

"All right, we get the general idea. The whole universe is going to hell, but lets focus on the current problems… starting with yours", Bruce said while pointing to the group who had entered Tarre's quarters.

"I have had a feeling, that there will be something bad on Mandalore. Also the ruler of Mandalore asked for our help", Ezra said. Tarre had a really annoyed look, he was grimacing and it looked like he was going burst out cursing at any point.

"How come you guys didn't sense this?" Ahsoka asked, to which Tarre placed two fingers on her forehead. The feeling she got from Tarre overwhelmed her.

"We have been feeling like this for the past couple of days. That is why we contacted Lady Ygritte. Its difficult to focus on a particular disturbance", Tarre said. The others (save the pagans and Ygritte) had a quizzical look on their faces, but decided not to say anything.

"Then it is decided, Tarre you will go to Mandalore with them and find out whats going on. Do your best to help", Ygritte said. Tarre looked like he was ready to argue, but one look from Ygritte and he said, "I'll go get ready". Then he left his own quarters and when asked where he was going he said, " I am going to Mandalore". Ahsoka tried to speak but was interrupted by Tarre, "Alone. I will meet you guys there and will contact you".

"Don't worry, Tarre won't cause any trouble", Fenrir said, "He's just a little bummed out".

"You and Bruce have a different mission. You two will go to the planet Wyoming. There have been some recent homicides, which I believe may have been caused by some sort of a monster", Ygritte said.

"That's specific", Fenrir said sarcastically.

Ygritte looked at him menacingly and said, "One more joke or quip and I will turn you into a three year old girl. Then I will request Hera to braid your hair". Fenrir looked at her with wide eyes and a closed mouth. Bruce was trying not to laugh, while the rest of had mixed looks trepidation and admiration.

"You can do that!", Ava asked.

"Yes child", Ygritte replied. Her eyes were back to kind and loving again.

After that briefing, the ghost crew went to Mandalore while Bruce and Fenrir went to Wyoming and Ava was staying on Hoth (much to her dismay) under the watchful eyes of Captain Rex.

* * *

Onboard the Ghost-

"Ahsoka… Fenrir gave this datapad to us. He said that it was about Tarre", Hera said.

"Is it from that library?", Ahsoka asked.

"Yes", Hera replied.

"Tarre asked me not to go reading that. I don't want to go behind his back", Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. Still you should have it. Also don't tell Sabine or Ezra about this", Kanan said.

"You know those two don't like secrets", Ahsoka said.

" _We are here",_ Chopper beeped out.

After landing and entering the building of the ruler of Mandalore, they were greeted by Bo Katan Kryze (the current Manda'lor) and Fenn Rau. Ever since the defeat of the empire on Mandalore, these two had gotten very close.

"We are honoured to have all of you here", Bo Katan said. She regarded Ahsoka more than the others (given the events of the siege of Mandalore during the clone wars). "Although I must ask about the missing person. Is it true that Tarre Vizsla has returned?", she asked.

"Yes… haven't you met him? He left before us", Sabine asked. Both Bo katan and Fenn had excellent poker faces but there feelings revealed their surprise. "No we have not seen or had any contact from him. But first allow me introduce two people who have been trying help us. Quinlyn Vos and Asajj Ventress". Hearing this the door on the left opened and both of them entered. They looked pretty much the same as they had during the clone wars, except Ventress now had some hair on her head.

Ahsoka and Kanan were shocked at hearing this, "Ventress died", Ahsoka said.

"No… my dear, Kenobi and Quinlyn faked my death. Then during the rise of the empire we went into hiding. Until Kenobi contacted us again, though this time as a force ghost", Ventress said. She was smirking seeing the shocked expression on Ahsoka's face, but her force signature felt more towards the light side than the dark now. This sort of reaffirmed Ahsoka that a return from the dark side was possible. Meanwhile Quinlyn who too looked amused said, "Old Kenobi thought we could help, so here we are. By the way congratulations Kanan on becoming a knight".

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, maybe we should get back on your missing friend", Rau said.

"I have a tracking device placed on him. Give me a moment", Ahsoka said. She activated the holo-map on her vambrace and saw that the tracking signal was on Mandalore.

"That is an abandoned House Vizsla stronghold", Bo Katan said. She had risen up now, clad in the beskar armour with the darksabre attached on her back. "We must get there now", she said.

"Wait my lady… you need to tell us the particular problem you are facing", Sabine said.

"In the past one month, over 80 people have committed suicide. They had no prior mental problems or any type of trauma. Also there have been nine weird deaths, some had locusts scratching there way out of the victim's head, while some had the victim literally melting and the remaining had their bodies covered in their boils both inside and outside", she said. Except for her, Fenn Rau, Quinlyn and Ventress the others had shocked and disgusted expressions.

Then Bo Katan left the hall with the others in tow. They took three land speeders and set off towards the house Vizsla stronghold. It was a short journey. When they reached they saw the tracking device on the ground.

"Can you track him?", Kanan asked Quinlyn.

"No need to", he said and pointed at a nearby cliff, on which sat Tarre Vizsla clutching a binocular and gazing towards the stronghold. He then lowered the binocular and gazed towards them with a scowl and vanished.

"I told you that I would contact you", Tarre said. He had reappeared behind them all making them jump out of their skins. "You scared us to death", Ahsoka said. Tarre was scowling at all of them.

"Who are they?", Tarre asked gesturing towards Bo Katan (who had the darksabre ready in her hand), Fenn Rau, Ventress and Vos. Before anyone could answer, he pulled the sabre from Bo Katan's hand through the force and said, "Why would you wield such an unholy weapon?".

Ahsoka proceeded to introduce them and after that Bo Katan said, "It is a symbol of House Vizsla. It has helped bring peace on Mandalore".

"You sell yourself short. This thing is not a symbol of peace, but one of carnage. You are the one who has brought peace. If you wish to keep it, get rid of this", Tarre said and tossed the darksabre back to Bo Katan.

"We can have a lot of theological discussions about this sabre right now, but first what are you doing here?", Quinlyn Vos asked.

"Scouting the fortress. Its where the cause of all your problems lie and we need to bait the one responsible out", Tarre said.

"You know the one responsible?", Fenn Rau asked.

"Yes. You are dealing with an angel named Balthazar. He was once my subordinate. He likes weapons and we can bait him out using that", Tarre said while pointing at the darksabre.

 **TBC**


	17. Authors Note

**Hello guys, I have a lot of work piled up right now. I would be able to upload the next chapter by the end of this week. Thank you all for your patience.**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N- The story will be on hold for some time. I can't make any promises, but the next chapter will be uploaded by month end. Sorry about this, but I have a lot on my plate.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Trouble on Mandalore (3)

"Balthazar is not much of a fighter. I have scouted the surrounding area and I am sure that there are not traps in place. We can walk straight in without any problem", Tarre said.

"I don't think that it's a good idea. We have heard awful rumours about this place", Rau said.

"Don't worry about that. Also some of you should go to my ship, its 300 meters northwest. There is a 6 month old child in there who I believe is an orphan", Tarre said.

After a few moments of discussion it was decided that Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Fenn Rau would go to Tarre's ship while the rest will accompany him to the stronghold.

As they entered Kanan said, "This place feels like one of the trial chambers in the Jedi temple on Coruscant".

"You're right. See when I made this place I designed it to mimic a Jedi temple", Tarre said.

"Why?", everyone asked.

"It's a long story, one which I don't want to share. This place will test your mettle, so just follow the force sensitives and keep your mind clear of everything. Otherwise you will be subjected to painful visions", Tarre said.

"Can't you just turn it off?", Bo Katan asked.

"This place has the cosmic force flowing through it, so no I can't turn it off", Tarre said.

The group followed Tarre while the force sensitives kept the non-force sensitives vision free. After some time they entered a large hallway, which was decorated with a lot of weapons. At the centre was a glass case, which had Beskar armour in it. Based on the designs Bo Katan figured out that this was Tarre's armour. It looked battle worn but was well preserved for something that hadn't been used in a long time. Tarre walked towards it, sighed and turned around facing them all, suddenly his left hand morphed into a plasma cannon and he fired it at the wall behind them, the shot's angle was above their heads. It hit something behind them and a groan was heard. Suddenly a figured appeared in front of the wall massaging its shoulder, apparently where the shot had landed. All of this happened so quickly that the reaction of the group was majorly delayed. The group was completely shocked and if the man behind them hadn't started to speak, they would have yelled at Tarre.

"What gave me away?", the man behind them asked.

"Dragon's blood Balthazar", Tarre said while pointing at the ceiling which had smudge of dried green liquid.

"Huh… Its good to see your Tarre. Are you here to arrest me and take to Baldur or Bartholomew", Balthazar asked.

"You forget Malakye", Tarre replied.

"That shithead… it's a wonder people still remember him", Balthazar replied.

"I am here to offer you a trade. But first you are going list everything that you have", Tarre said.

"Fine, no point lying to you I suppose. I have a few prized possessions, a portion of moses's staff, Gabriel's horn and lot's rock. But the weapons over here don't belong to me", Balthazar said.

"What about the soul of that naïve boy and the missing piece of moses's staff?", Tarre asked in return.

"Wait a minute. Did you say soul!", Quinlyn asked. The others seemed equally shocked.

"Yes, but don't worry Balthazar is going to return it", Tarre said.

"Oh am I. Did you track me using that boy?", Balthazar smugly asked in return.

"Yes to both your questions. If you refuse, I will call an archangel strike upon you", Tarre replied.

The confidence on Balthazar's face began to quaver and he said just one word in a low voice, "Thor", as if asking a question. Tarre nodded in return. A few seconds passed and Balthazar's eyes began to glow, following which several glowing orbs came out of his pockets. One of these orbs (which contained the soul) left the stronghold and flew north of their position and the rest deposited on the floor of the room and transformed into objects.

"It's done", Balthazar said.

" _One last thing. There is a demon in this galaxy called Crowley. I want you to dig up as much information about him as you can_ ", Tarre said in enchonian.


	19. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So Sorry about this unexpected delay. I am actually busy completing my Master's docket. Chapter updates may be irregular for a while. But, I am still writing this story, which is around 60% completed now. I also have sequels for the story planned. Enjoy.**

* * *

D75/0 ABY

After days of fruitless ventures, Thor and Odin had finally found a potential ally, who could help against Lucifer – The Archangel Gabriel, a man about as tall as Kanan, with short hair and brown eyes, wearing a leather jacket. The original wielder of Mjolnir, the first champion of Asgard Gabriel had defeated Lucifer and banished him to Hell. Years later, during the war against Hell, Buri had locked Lucifer in the cage.

"I've already told you, that it can't be stopped", yelled Gabriel. He had been trapped by Thor and Odin in a ring of holy fire.

"And we ask, why?", Thor yelled back.

"Because what you call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. This isn't about Asgard, or the universe. It's about two brothers, who loved each other and betrayed each other", Gabriel said.

"What do you want Gabriel?", Odin asked calmly.

"I want it to be over. I had to sit back and watch my brothers try to kill each other, back in the first age, and now it's happening all over again, thanks to you two chuckleheads abandoning your posts", Gabriel yelled, his eyes glowing blue.

"Let's go Odin, I know a lost cause, when I see it", Thor said. Odin followed him.

"So you're just going to leave me here?", Gabriel asked.

"No", Thor replied calmly, "You see, we made mistakes, both of us. But now we are doing everything we can to make it right. From one champion to another Gabriel, this isn't about some prized fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped… this is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family". As he said, he snapped his fingers and it began to rain. Both Odin and Thor had vanished by now, leaving Gabriel in soaking in the rain, while the fire was shrinking. He was lost in deep thought about what Thor had said.

* * *

D80/0 ABY

Fenrir and Bruce had reached Wyoming a week before and were now completely sleep deprived. This particular adversary, which they had identified as a Siren was proving very elusive, and every time they came close, they found themselves tricked by it. Now, hot on its trail, they discovered a house.

"Wait", Bruce said, "It feels different in there, bad different".

"Like a demon", Fenrir said.

Both of them cast disillusionment charms (became invisible, both physically and in the force) over each other and teleported inside the house. Here they saw a young boy, who looked like he was 10 years old, crying. The boy was part of what they had been sensing outside.

"Those people were not your parents, I am. That is why I killed them", a voice said. Looking around they found the remainder of they were sensing – a demon. Through the force Fenrir and Bruce felt that he was a low level demon, and could also feel the child's grief.

"Don't cry my son. Let me tell you your real name", the demon said.

"My name is Jesse. You killed my parents", the boy shouted. His grief was now transforming into anger. Seeing this Bruce and Fenrir decided to reveal themselves.

"If you know what is good for you then leave the boy alone, hell-spawn", Bruce said in a menacing voice, his eyes were glowing green. Beside him Fenrir's eyes were glowing a colder shade of blue and his skin was becoming blue, like a frost giant.

The demon was shocked at seeing them. He was afraid as to how easily these two had got the jump on him. Trying to wiggle out of the situation he said, "Let me go and I will give you the location of the Siren".

Fenrir calmly walked forward, raised his hand and froze him, quite literally. "We will get the information out of your mind", he said.

Meanwhile Bruce had approached Jesse, his eyes back to normal. He knelt down and said, "I am so sorry for loss, young one. Do you have someone you can go to?"

Jesse considered him for a moment, trying to hold the tears in. His world had just crashed around him and he had nowhere else to go. He walked forward and hugged Bruce, who was taken aback for a moment but then returned the hug. Jesse then started to cry openly.

"Its going to be alright. You are safe now. That monster will never hurt you. I promise it", Bruce said.

"Take him to the ship Bruce. I will deal with this demon and find the Siren", Fenrir said.

Bruce gave him a nod and departed towards the ship.

* * *

D85/0 ABY

Currently at Mandalore, the group attending a celebratory party were swapping their respective stories, learning about the adventures of Quinlyn Vos and Asajj Ventress and in return telling their own adventures – the time vortex on Lothal, rescuing Tarre and Thor and the existence of the Aesir.

"I always thought that they were a myth. But the name Thor is present in the Old Jedi records. It was something about a treaty that was made 25 million years ago. The exact details were not given.

"Kanan, Sabine, Ahsoka… a word in private please", Tarre called to the three. They were near the doorway of the Clan Kryze stronghold.

"What is it?", Kanan asked.

"I think it's time for Ezra to undertake his Jedi trials. Since the three of you have spent the most time training with him, I wanted to know your opinions on the matter", Tarre said.

"But where will he go for these trials? The temple on Lothal was destroyed", Sabine asked.

"The stronghold we visited two weeks ago. By now we have cleaned Balthazar's mess, and Mandalore is once again at peace. I think it's the right time", Ahsoka said.

Now all three of them were looking at Kanan.

"Ezra has been ready ever since Lothal's liberation. But he is still a little headstrong", Kanan said, "I agree with you Tarre. He should take his trials now".

"Very well, the two of you will escort him to the stronghold and go as far as you are allowed. Sabine, you, Hera, Zeb and Chopper may accompany them if you like, but under no circumstances are you allowed to enter", Tarre said.

"Why not? They've entered before", Ahsoka said.

"That is because, last time I was there with you. This time, I will not", Tarre said, "I am going to the Jedi Conclave on Dantooine. I believe there is a meeting of the pagans there".

"Are these the ones not allied with any faction?", Sabine asked.

"I don't know. Fenrir and Bruce will come here in a few hours, tell them to come to Dantooine at once", Tarre said.

"Why can't you just tell them now?", Kanan said.

"The transmissions from this planet are being monitored, which I have told to The Manda'lor. Though how, I am not sure. This has to be in person", Tarre replied.

"Good luck, and if all goes well… drinks are on me", Tarre replied.

"Wait, maybe some of us should go with you", Ahsoka said.

"Well, if its alright Zeb, Ahsoka and I will go with you", Hera said. She had sneaked out of the party.

Tarre thought for a while, Kanan had a worried look on his face. "Very well. Even if I said no, that would not stop any of you", Tarre said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kanan looked at him, to which Tarre said, "But, if you want to come along, you must follow all my orders. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to save yourselves and abandon me, you must do so. Do I have your word?", Tarre said.

This only made the group more uncomfortable.

"You can't expect us to abandon you", Ahsoka said with a worried look.

"Your lives are worth more than mine. If you want to come, you must give me your word", Tarre said.

"We will cross that bridge, when we get to it", Her said. She was determined about not leaving anyone behind. She didn't want it be another Malachor like situation.

"If I feel your lives are in danger, I will personally ensure your escape, even if it means that I remain behind", Tarre said.

"Now let's go, and Sabine, tell Ezra I said good luck", Tarre said. A few hours later Tarre, Ahsoka, Zeb and Hera departed for Dantooine on the Ghost, while Kanan and Sabine told a very confused Ezra that they were to visit the stronghold.


	20. Chapter 18

D85/0 ABY

The Ghost was heading towards Dantooine with the following members – Hera, Chopper, Zeb, Ahsoka and Tarre.

"Hera, if you don't mind me asking, as a General shouldn't you be with the Rebellion?", Tarre asked.

"They can continue without me for a day. Besides, I've already spoken to Chancellor Mon Mothma, and she thinks that if the Pagans can be convinced to join us, then it would boost the Rebellion's efforts greatly", Hera replied.

"I admire your optimism, but remember that these particular Pagans are not allied with any faction for a reason. Their intentions are unknown", Tarre said.

"So, how did you find about this?", Zeb asked.

"Thanks to an old friend… Bendu. He believes that there should be someone representing Thor and Loki at this meeting", Tarre answered.

"You don't sound so eager", Ahsoka commented.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have attended, as I don't get along with many of them. But, Thor would have wanted me to attend, and Bendu is already there", Tarre replied, "It would not do to leave him alone with those wolves".

 _"We are about to reach. Can I zap some of them?"_ , Chopper beeped out.

"No Chop, stay with the ship. We may need a quick exit", Hera replied.

"If you do zap them Chopper, they will dismantle you. They will also make sure that you feel the sensation of pain", Tarre added. If droids could feel fear, then Chopper would be dripping with it right now.

At that moment, they reached Dantooine and Tarre took a sharp breath. Before them and hovering just above the planet, was the biggest warship they had ever seen (A/N: like the Helicarriers in Captain America 2).

"That is Thor's flagship 'The Avenger'", Tarre said.

"WAIT WHAT?!", Hera yelled out.

"This explains how they were able to hide for such a long time", Tarre replied, "Thor wouldn't be pleased. He's like you Hera, when it comes to his ship. Maybe, that's why Bendu called me. Lucky for us, the pagans are on the planet's surface inside the Conclave".

* * *

Setting the Ghost down in front of the ancient Jedi Conclave, Tarre gave Hera the emergency access codes, that only Thor and his apprentices knew. These codes could be inputted via the Ghost, and would not require them to be present on the ship, so that she could liberate the sip from the un-loyal pagans. These codes would immediately jettison all those that Thor deemed as threats to the ship, and engages the cloaking device. He further told Hera to leave the Phantom II behind and as soon as got access of the ship, to take it leave.

Tarre and Ahsoka entered the Conclave, they were greeted by two Pagans standing guard, who looked at Tarre with amusement. One of them said, "Being Thor's favourite will do you no favours here, Mandalorian Savage". Ignoring his comment, Tarre proceeded, and Ahsoka followed. She was definitely not liking this Pagan and neither was Sabine (if she was here).

* * *

On the way Tarre said, "Keep close to me. There are two Pagans – Mercury and Kali, that you must avoid at all costs. Mercury is extremely fast, and Kali can exercise total control over you just by taking a drop of your blood".

Walking a little further, they saw a strange humanoid figure – with natural brown armour, a goat like face, and a tail. He's about Tarre's height.

"Hello Bendu", Tarre said and extended his hand, "It has been a while".

Bendu shook his hand, and gestured towards Ahsoka.

"Her name is Ahsoka Tano, a powerful Force Wielder. She and I are dating currently, and you have already met two of her friends – Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger".

Bendu expression hardened at the mention of Kanan's name and he said, "Kanan Jarrus insulted me on Attalon, because I would not help him in his petty war".

"If you had looked closer, you would have realised that his war isn't so petty. The whole thing has been orchestrated by a demon named Crowley. This is what happens, when you chose to remain in the _middle_ , you become blind to the full picture, and end up distancing yourself from everyone and everything", Tarre replied with special emphasis on the word middle.

"We can discuss my life choices later. Right now, I want to know about your plans for the Avenger", Bendu replied in an irritated way.

"I can't give you the full details, as the walls have ears. But rest assured, my plans are already underway", Tarre replied, "But, you must tell me the real reason behind this meeting".

"These Pagans are tired of answering to the angels, and have procured a spell which could allow them to control an Archangel. Our mission is to stop them, by stealing and destroying this spell", Bendu said.

"How do we do that?", Ahsoka asked.

"Fenrir and Bruce are on the way. Bendu, contact them through the force if you can. I have tried it myself, but there is too much interference and you were always better at this sort of thing. Ahsoka and I will be able to hide your conversation with them".

"Very well", Bendu replied, "You can serve as the big distraction. They still call you the most dangerous Pagan,. They may display a false persona, but fortunately they still fear you, we can use that to our advantage".

"Why?", Ahsoka asked, her interest was piqued. She knew that Tarre is very strong but wanted to know as to how he had got such a reputation.

Tarre on the other hand seemed uncomfortable with this and before he could say anything, Bendu answered, "He is the only Pagan in history to survive inside Lucifer's cage. Coupled with the fact, that he single-handedly destroyed an entire Orcish Battalion, who are dangerous creatures of the dark side, earned Tarre this moniker".

If Tarre was uncomfortable before, he looked down right ashamed right now. Ahsoka could sense nothing but sadness, shame and regret in the bond that she had formed with him. While Bendu walked ahead, she stayed with Tarre and took his hand. "We have all done things we are not proud of", she said.

"I don't even remember how I defeated the Orcs, only that I enjoyed it, and my time in Lucifer's cage is completely blank. I only remember one thing, to save myself I had embraced the Dark side", His voice was cracking up, "The reason I didn't want you to read my datapad, is because I don't want you to think less of me".

Hearing this Ahsoka stepped forward and hugged him. She had to stand on her toes, "I would never think less of you. You were in the Dark before, but now you are not", she said. Tarre returned her hug and let a few tears fall out. This was the happiest he had ever felt, and was determined to never ever let her down.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The path of a Jedi

D85/0 ABY

After entering the ancient Mandalorian Stronghold, Kanan explained to Ezra the reason behind their visit. He told him to proceed on without him, while he would go outside and wait with Sabine, whose anxiety could be felt by the two. Ezra proceeded into the inner chamber, where Tarre's Beskar armour had been placed, which Tarre had later removed. He knelt on the floor, closed his eyes and meditated, seeking The Force's guidance on how to proceed.

After some time, he opened his eyes and saw a man as tall as Kanan, wearing a temple guard's outfit sitting in front of him. There was something familiar about him, though Ezra was sure that he had never met him before.

"I have been waiting for you, young padawan", the temple guard said, "I have watched you at your lowest and at your highest".

"Who are you?", Ezra asked.

There was a dry chuckle and the guard said, "Is it not obvious? I am a temple guard".

"Yes, but why would you be here. This is a Mandalorian stronghold, not a Jedi temple".

"True, but since you are Mandalorian now, I thought it safe to meet you here Ezra".

"Why?", Ezra asked.

"To kill your master, as compensation for the natural law that you have flouted", the temple guard calmly replied.

"I won't let you", Ezra said. He got to his feet and drew his lightsabres. He could feel the opponent's strength rivalled that of Vader's.

Opposite to him, his opponent didn't get up, but merely sighed, "So young and so brash".

* * *

"How is it going in there?", Sabine asked.

"I am not sure, but I think that Ezra is fighting someone", Kanan said, "But don't you worry… when I was knighted, I too had to fight someone", he said hurriedly as sensed Sabine's worry.

Just then a ship entered the planet's atmosphere, landed on the surface next to the two, and out came Fenrir, Bruce and Jesse. After quick introductions, Kanan and Sabine brought the two up to speed.

"I don't like the sound of this. If those Pagans are holding a meeting, it can't be for any good purpose", Bruce said.

Fenrir seemed lost in thought. After a while he said, "I just had a talk with Bendu, through the force. These Pagans have found a spell that can bind an Archangel".

"Tarre and Bendu have walked into a trap. Being Thor's apprentices, they would offer a direct connection to him. Take care of Jesse, you two, we are leaving now".

They both then rushed back into their ship and immediately departed for Dantooine. Kanan was curiously looking at Jesse, who had stayed quiet all this time. He felt quite strong in the force, yet he was filled with sadness. The same sadness, that Kanan felt from Ezra on Empire Day. Putting his arm on Jesse's shoulder, he comforted the boy, meanwhile Sabine looked at the two with visible confusion. Kanan made a 'tell you later gesture'.

* * *

Hera, Zeb and Chopper had managed to upload the emergency access codes, while landing the Ghost onboard The Avenger. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice, belonging to her father (maybe Tarre had forgotten to mention about it). "WHO DARES?", Thor bellowed. Realization dawned upon Thor and he asked, "Hera, what are you doing?".

Shaking with fear, Hera told Thor the complete story, about where they were and how Tarre had instructed her.

"Oh that idiot… I suppose he didn't take into account that if anybody but I used these codes, the ship would sustain some damage. But thanks to him and you, I am now re-connected to my ship. I am giving you complete control over my vessel. Use it well, my daughter".

* * *

Back in the stronghold, Ezra was fighting the temple guard, and was not doing well. The guard was able to anticipate all of his moves and counteract them without any effort. "Is this the extent of your knowledge? I would have thought that after being taught by Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka Tano and the two members of the Aesir, you would have showed some skill. So far, I am quite disappointed".

"I've learnt enough. I have become stronger and more skilled than before", Ezra replied.

"It would not appear so", the guard said before sending out a force push through his hand, which Ezra barely dodged.

"Tell me why you want to kill him", Ezra said. He felt tired fighting such an opponent.

"On Lothal, you used the vortex to save two people – your master and Ahsoka Tano. Both of their time had come, but you interfered with the natural order. For Ahsoka Tano, there was no immediate consequence, but to save Kanan Jarrus you very nearly lost the time vortex's power to the Sith Lord. Because of your selfishness, the world was almost lost to darkness, and now you shall pay the ultimate price", the guard said.

"But the vortex's power is not with the Sith or the man behind them. I was selfish yes, but as a Jedi, I had the chance to save two lives, because that is what we do", Ezra said in return.

"You talk about saving lives. Hmm… I will show you what your actions have wrought", the temple guard said.

Immediately Ezra saw visions. The first one was Tarre, Fenrir, Bruce and someone who looked like Bendu fighting a white eyed person, who felt strong in the Dark side. The next vision showed him a blonde haired man (Lucifer) stabbing a brown haired man, who was as tall as Kanan, and whose eyes and mouth were glowing blue. Suddenly three pairs of white wings behind him erupted into flames. The next vision he saw was a giant (as big as the death star, Ezra thought) white figure with three pairs of white wings sprouting from its back, wielding an axe, that looked a lot like Thor's; fighting a larger serpent like creature.

"Stop, please. I accept the responsibility of my actions, but I would do them all over again, because it allowed me to save the lives of those who can ensure that the universe has a fighting chance.", Ezra said.

"Even after your brush with the dark side, you haven't learned", the guard said.

"I was selfish and short-sighted when I used the Sith Holocron. But I learned that I have only done that which I was meant to. Please spare Kanan, and take my life instead. This way, atleast the natural order will be restored", saying this Ezra deactivated his sabres, got on his knees, lowered his head and closed his eyes. His last thoughts dwelled on his family, and he silently apologised to his wife.

What happened next, Ezra was not sure. He had heard the swish of the temple guards lightsabre, but he didn't feel any injuries. Then the temple guard said, "By the right of the Council. By the will of the force, Ezra Bridger… you may rise".

Ezra looked up, visibly confused. He stood up and the temple guard removed his mask. Standing in front of him was a brown haired man, clean shaven, with the same exact steel blue eyes as himself, "What does this mean? Who are you?", Ezra asked.

The man smiled and said, "My name is Jaden Montarri, I am your ancestor Ezra Bridger. My master was Tarre Vizsla, and you are what I once was – a knight of the Jedi Order".


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20 – Blood Pact

Outside the meeting chamber stood Ahsoka, Tarre and Bendu. They could hear loud voices inside, as if people were arguing. Ahsoka could feel the fear coming from all of them, and as she had spent such a long time around Tarre she didn't feel like collapsing at the power coming from the chamber.

"Believe me when I say that this Apocalypse is nothing more than just a slap fest between the Archangels. The real Apocalypse will be when Ragnarok happens. The time when Thor dies killing the World Serpent and Odin will be swallowed whole by the wolf Fenrir", a deep voice said. The man to whom this voice belonged sounded very arrogant.

"Ignorant scum", Bendu said.

"They would have sensed us now, let's go", Tarre said. He then looked at Bendu and said, "Bendu control your anger".

The three of them entered the chamber, and were greeted with the sight of atleast 100 people sitting in a U-shaped table. Behind them, stood atleast 5,000 people, of different species. Ahsoka was surprised as to how a gathering of this size was not detected.

"Welcome, my fellow Pagans – Bendu, the one in the Middle and bane of Tai Lung; and Tarre, killer of Orcs and Dragon slayer", said a feminine voice. The source of this voice came from the middle of the table, where a short dark skinned human woman stood. It was obvious, that she was the leader of this faction.

"Flattery was never your strong suit, Kali", Bendu said in an irritated way.

"They used to date", Tarre whispered to Ahsoka.

"It is not flattery, if it is true, my dear", Kali said, "Would you introduce your friend Vizsla, so that we may proceed with our discussions".

"I am pleased to introduce Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi and a member of the Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic", Tarre said, "You lot took a bold risk, hijacking Thor's ship. He will not be pleased and would definitely smite you all".

"Your warnings are noted", Kali said in an uninterested tone, "Onto the topic at hand, we must take control of matters now. For far too long we have toiled under the unjust rule of the archangels and the council. Our brethren, and the angels have suffered at their hands. But no more… We will have the power of an Archangel, and take our rightful place in the universe".

"You have fallen too far, Kali", Bendu said with disgust.

"As much as I enjoy watching you fail", Tarre said. He suddenly stopped talking and raised his right hand in front of him palms outstretched, "Take one more step Mercury, and it will be your last". Suddenly the air shimmered and a short thin man appeared in front of the trio, wearing a business suit. The tension in the air could be cut with a hot knife, and the pagans were on their seats ready to intervene. Ahsoka sensed their uncertainty, and thought 'Bendu was right… they are afraid of him'.

Kali broke the uncomfortable silence, by raising her hand which had a vial of blood in it. "Mercury", she said and the man in front of them began to gag, "Get back". As Mercury disappeared again, he reappeared behind Kali.

"I am sure, you were going to ask something very stupid, Vizsla… My plan to control an Archangel has two phases. The first phase is to control his apprentices", Kali said.

Hearing this whole room was caught off-guard, and Kali raised her other hand, which had two blood vials in it. Immediately, Tarre's and Bendu's eyes went completely blank, and Ahsoka felt a strange heaviness in her head. "You and Bendu are the apprentices of Thor, the latest Archangel. Through you, I will control him. Now, you will do as I command".

Ahsoka's head was now bursting, with great difficulty she caught what was said. She tried to raise her lightsabres, in order to destroy those blood vials.

"You go too far, Kali. You talk about the liberation of Pagans, yet you stoop so low as to control them", Ahsoka recognised the voice she had heard outside.

"Greatness requires sacrifice, Carrera. Tarre, Bendu kill him", Kali said. Ahsoka nearly collapsed now, but before she did, she saw Tarre and Bendu move towards Carrera and tear him in half, his screams filling the chamber.

"Ahsoka, wake up… Ahsoka", said an urgent voice. Slowly Ahsoka lifted her eyes open, and she saw Hera's face come into focus. Behind her, stood Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Chopper.

"Where am I? What happened? ", Ahsoka asked frantically.

"You're onboard the Avenger. Fenrir brought you here. He says that you, Tarre and Bendu were placed in some sort of blood spell".

"Yes, where are they?", Ahsoka asked.

"On the planet's surface, fighting. I've never seen a battle like this before. They have already decimated the Conclave, and a few mountains, some 100 mile away from the Conclave", Zeb said.

"We need to get them out", Ahsoka said.

"Fenrir ordered us to stay here, in the ship. He said, that he and Bruce will deal with them", Sabine said, who looked equally worried.

 **A/N: This is only the first part, of the chapter. I am working on the subsequent parts and will upload around 1** **st** **December.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 20 – Blood Pact

Outside the meeting chamber stood Ahsoka, Tarre and Bendu. They could hear loud voices inside, as if people were arguing. Ahsoka could feel the fear coming from all of them, and as she had spent such a long time around Tarre she didn't feel like collapsing at the power coming from the chamber.

"Believe me when I say that this Apocalypse is nothing more than just a slap fest between the Archangels. The real Apocalypse will be when Ragnarok happens. The time when Thor dies killing the World Serpent and Odin will be swallowed whole by the wolf Fenrir", a deep voice said. The man to whom this voice belonged sounded very arrogant.

"Ignorant scum", Bendu said.

"They would have sensed us now, let's go", Tarre said. He then looked at Bendu and said, "Bendu control your anger".

The three of them entered the chamber, and were greeted with the sight of atleast 100 people sitting in a U-shaped table. Behind them, stood atleast 5,000 people, of different species. Ahsoka was surprised as to how a gathering of this size was not detected.

"Welcome, my fellow Pagans – Bendu, the one in the Middle and bane of Tai Lung; and Tarre, killer of Orcs and Dragon slayer", said a feminine voice. The source of this voice came from the middle of the table, where a short dark skinned human woman stood. It was obvious, that she was the leader of this faction.

"Flattery was never your strong suit, Kali", Bendu said in an irritated way.

"They used to date", Tarre whispered to Ahsoka.

"It is not flattery, if it is true, my dear", Kali said, "Would you introduce your friend Vizsla, so that we may proceed with our discussions".

"I am pleased to introduce Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi and a member of the Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic", Tarre said, "You lot took a bold risk, hijacking Thor's ship. He will not be pleased and would definitely smite you all".

"Your warnings are noted", Kali said in an uninterested tone, "Onto the topic at hand, we must take control of matters now. For far too long we have toiled under the unjust rule of the archangels and the council. Our brethren, and the angels have suffered at their hands. But no more… We will have the power of an Archangel, and take our rightful place in the universe".

"You have fallen too far, Kali", Bendu said with disgust.

"As much as I enjoy watching you fail", Tarre said. He suddenly stopped talking and raised his right hand in front of him palms outstretched, "Take one more step Mercury, and it will be your last". Suddenly the air shimmered and a short thin man appeared in front of the trio, wearing a business suit. The tension in the air could be cut with a hot knife, and the pagans were on their seats ready to intervene. Ahsoka sensed their uncertainty, and thought 'Bendu was right… they are afraid of him'.

Kali broke the uncomfortable silence, by raising her hand which had a vial of blood in it. "Mercury", she said and the man in front of them began to gag, "Get back". As Mercury disappeared again, he reappeared behind Kali.

"I am sure, you were going to ask something very stupid, Vizsla… My plan to control an Archangel has two phases. The first phase is to control his apprentices", Kali said.

Hearing this whole room was caught off-guard, and Kali raised her other hand, which had two blood vials in it. Immediately, Tarre's and Bendu's eyes went completely blank, and Ahsoka felt a strange heaviness in her head. "You and Bendu are the apprentices of Thor, the latest Archangel. Through you, I will control him. Now, you will do as I command".

Ahsoka's head was now bursting, with great difficulty she caught what was said. She tried to raise her lightsabres, in order to destroy those blood vials.

"You go too far, Kali. You talk about the liberation of Pagans, yet you stoop so low as to control them", Ahsoka recognised the voice she had heard outside.

"Greatness requires sacrifice, Carrera. Tarre, Bendu kill him", Kali said. Ahsoka nearly collapsed now, but before she did, she saw Tarre and Bendu move towards Carrera and tear him in half, his screams filling the chamber.

* * *

"Ahsoka, wake up… Ahsoka", said an urgent voice. Slowly Ahsoka lifted her eyes open, and she saw Hera's face come into focus. Behind her, stood Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Chopper.

"Where am I? What happened? ", Ahsoka asked frantically.

"You're onboard the Avenger. Fenrir brought you here. He says that you, Tarre and Bendu were placed in some sort of blood spell".

"Yes, where are they?", Ahsoka asked.

"On the planet's surface, fighting. I've never seen a battle like this before. They have already decimated the Conclave, and a few mountains, some 100 miles away from the Conclave", Zeb said.

"We need to get them out", Ahsoka said.

"Fenrir ordered us to stay here, in the ship. He said, that he and Bruce will deal with them", Sabine said, who looked equally worried.

* * *

On the ancient world of Knowhere – the severed head of the ancient celestial king, a den of thieves, smugglers and other faithless beings – the scourge of the black market – roamed Thor and Odin, gathering information about Lucifer's right hand man and looking for two possible angelic allies.

Moments before 'The Avenger's' emergency access codes were inputted, "Azazel has formed a strong network here. His dogs have been tailing us for the past few miles", Thor said.

"Yes, I know. Let us hope that your information about Castiel and Seleyse being here is correct. I'm not getting used to the smell", replied Odin. He glanced at Thor and saw his son's eyes rise to the sky, and become unfocused, "Thor ?", he asked tentatively.

Meanwhile Thor had almost scared his daughter Hera to death, and after a quick conversation he turned to Odin and told him everything.

"That explains a lot. Where are you going?", Odin asked as Thor was making ready to leave.

"My daughter needs my help, I am going to her", Thor replied.

Odin placed his hand on Thor's shoulder and said, "Do you know why I banished you my son?"

Thor shook his head, but looked impatient. Odin continued, "Baldur had placed me under a blood spell, when the war against the dark elves had ended", Thor's eyes widened and he knew that Odin was telling the truth. "I couldn't control my actions. I watched myself strip you of your powers and banish you, and I could do nothing. When you saved Jotunheim, I was able to start fighting his control over me. That is why I left, and that is why you shouldn't go. I have a feeling, that those pagans will attempt the same thing on you".

"I am sorry for what Baldur did to you, but I can't let my daughter face them alone", Thor replied, "Besides, Lucifer is fast approaching them. I know you can sense him Odin".

"I can also sense someone else approaching them. You are not paying attention Thor", Odin said. Looking at Thor's poker face but sensing his confusion Odin said, "Gabriel has returned to the fold. It seems your words have had an effect on him. Come now my son, we must not keep our possible allies waiting".

Saying this Odin walked forward and moments later was followed by a very reluctant Thor.

* * *

On the holo-chamber of the 'Avenger' stood Asajj Ventress, Quinlyn Vos, the leader of Mandalore – Bo Katan Kryze, and the complete Ghost Crew.

"Its good to see you on your feet Tano. A better site than the world below", Ventress commented. Her eyes full of sadness at the utter devastation that the hologram of the planet's surface was showing.

Full of beings beyond the level of the strongest Jedi and Sith, who could jump so high it seemed that they were flying, there are four who seemed strongest – Tarre Vizsla, Bendu, Fenrir and Bruce Banner. Divided into two groups, one under the control of the pagan witch Kali, and the other trying to put and end to her schemes. The cost of this battle was high, as now only a dozen pagans survived.

"I think this ship is somehow shielding us from the force, as we would have collapsed by now due to what's happening", Vos said.

"But we can still sense the disturbance caused by it, to some degree", Kanan said.

"Wait… do you sense that?", Ezra asked to the room.

At the same time there was a new entry on the scope. Some kind of object coming towards the planets surface… where the battle between the pagans was taking place. "What is that thing?", Zeb asked.

"That is no thing, it is a person with wings", Ahsoka said.

For one moment Hera thought it was Thor, but then he didn't say anything about coming here.

* * *

As the flying man (angel) landed in the middle of the planets surface, everyone was shocked momentarily. Standing on his feet, his eyes glowing blue, he unfurled all six wings and said in a booming voice, "ENOUGH".

"Who are you?", asked Kali.

"Gabriel", the man said. After this he extended his hand towards Kali, and through the force pulled out all the blood vials she had. Then his eyes glowed even more and the vials exploded into nothing. This caused the survivors to snap out of the trance like state they were experiencing. Tarre and Bendu looked shocked at what had transpired.

Gabriel was still looking at Kali, who was trying to recoil in fear but couldn't move. All her plans were destroyed and she felt hopeless.

"Death", Gabriel whispered and Kali, who had barely caught the word started shaking uncontrollably, her eyes and her mouth smouldering. She yelled out in pain and exploded.

 **A/N: I know this update came later than planned. I can't make any promises about when the next chapter will be published. I am also looking for your feedback, so as to improve my writing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Wishing you all a very Happy New Year. Please overlook any grammatical mistakes. The next chapter will come out on 1st Jan.**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Hey Brother

D2/18 BBY

In the sound proof chambers of the Emperor on Coruscant, were two individuals – Darth Sidious (Emperor Palpatine) and the Demon Crowley. The latter was currently punishing the former by throwing a barrage of red force lightning on him continuously.

"I warned you to keep Skywalker safe. Now you bring him back with his body destroyed.", Crowley yelled.

"Please… the boy is still alive", Palpatine said in a whimpering voice.

"His body is damaged you troll. He was to be a vessel for the King of Hell – Lord Lucifer. Why else did I waste my time on that Tatooine woman.", Crowley replied, not letting the barrage up.

"Mercy Master.", The emperor pleaded.

"There is no mercy in the dark side.", Crowley stopped the lighting and said, "For your ignorant and foolish acts, revealing yourself to the Jedi Order prematurely… you will pay the ultimate price." He then raised his hand and the Emperor rose in the air, being force-choked by Crowley, "A visit to Hell". He then closed his fist and Palpatine's neck snapped.

Two minutes passed (which in Hell meant roughly 2 months), then Crowley resurrected Palpatine, whose face covered burnt face shone due to sweat, and his fear could be sensed halfway across the galaxy. Thankfully his apprentice Darth Vader was somewhere in the Outer Rim, securing the Empire's hold on the galaxy.

"Disappoint or disobey me again, and I will have your head on a spike.", Crowley said in a menacing voice.

* * *

D85/0 ABY

Dazed by the events that had just transpired, Tarre Vizsla looked at the spot had just exploded, he had a flashback of Mandalore. A vision of a man wearing a mask – holding his darksabre, slaughtering the members of Clan Onyo, Tarre knew that it was him, but then again he was being controlled by an agent of the dark side working in league with his sorry excuse of a father.

"Gather around Pagans, there will be time to grieve later", Gabriel said. The eleven survivors walked towards Gabriel and each was given a vial about six inches long. "These vials contain a portion of my grace, to be used in case of an emergency. I am teleporting you all to the battleship above".

"Aren't you coming with us?", Fenrir asked whose face resembled that of a frost giant and had dried blood on it.

"No. My brother Lucifer sensed this conflict and is coming here alone. This is farewell", Gabriel answered. He then turned towards Tarre and Bendu whose faces though covered in dust showed the shock of what had transpired. "Tell Thor that he was right. This is my stand against the Devil." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the pagans were teleported aboard the Avenger in the holo-chamber.

* * *

The ghost crew, Bo Katan, Ventress and Vos were stunned to say the least at the sudden appearance of the eleven pagans, whose faces showed signs of the recent battle. Suddenly the computer started beeping frantically and Tarre pressed a button on its console and the people present in the chamber saw a figure having blonde hair, and slightly molten fair skin. Though, Tarre didn't remember much about Hell but he knew that this was Lucifer. At the same time Ezra recognised both Gabriel and Lucifer from his recent vision.

"We need to get away from here", Bendu said and pressed another button on the console, following which the ship jumped to hyperspace to a safe distance away from the planet. They could still see and hear everything that was happening on the planet. No one made a sound.

* * *

"Luci… I'm home", Gabriel said as he saw his brother descend onto the planet.

"Hello Gabriel", Lucifer said on touchdown.

They both looked at each other for a moment, but then Gabriel broke the silence and said, "Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer raised his finger and asked, "What did you just say to me?".

"Look at yourself. Boo Hoo, Buri was mean to me so I'll smash up all his toys.", Gabriel said.

"Watch your tone.", Lucifer warned.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and I… we know the truth. Buri loved you best, more than Asgard… more than me. But when he brought the new baby home, you couldn't handle it. So all of this is just a big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.", Gabriel said and raised his mould which transformed into a knife.

"I know you think you're doing this for the right reasons, but if you're doing it Buri", Lucifer said before he was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Screw him. If he were here, I would shiv his ass too."

"You disloyal little", Lucifer started to say before being interrupted again.

"Oh I am loyal Lucifer.", Gabriel said.

"To these so called gods.", Lucifer said in a tone of disgust and pointed to the corpses on the battlefield.

"To people Lucifer… people.", Gabriel said.

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches… Why?", Lucifer asked.

"Because Daddy Death was right. They are better than us", came the reply.

"They are broken, flawed, abortions.", Lucifer replied angrily.

"You're damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try to do better, to forgive.", Gabriel replied.

"Brother don't make me do this.", Lucifer pleaded.

"We're Archangels Luci. No one makes us do anything.", Gabriel replied.

A moment passed after which they both transformed into giant six winged beings made of pure starlight. ON had red glowing orbs and the other had in the place of eyes. They both engaged in a knife-fight.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 22 – Apocalypse Begins

The fight between the two Archangels was so fast that the people aboard The Avenger had to do a play by play scene of the battle, due to which they were lacking behind. As of now Gabriel and Lucifer were fighting in Space, firing and deflecting energy blasts at each other. Suddenly one of the energy blasts was directed towards the ship. Thankfully majority of the impact caused by it was absorbed by the energy shields, but still the ship shook.

"Our weapon systems are down, the shields are recycling and we are running on auxiliary power. We need to jump to a more secure location", Tarre yelled out.

"Why not just leave now, when we can?", Ventress asked calmly.

"We need to know the outcome of this battle. If Gabriel can end this now, a lot of bloodshed can be avoided", came the reply.

Suddenly they noticed that both the archangels were getting smaller and were going to crash on a nearby planet. As they crashed they both returned to human form and looked worse for wear. Both had deep gashes on their chests, but Lucifer looked like his body was going to melt. He then side stepped Gabriel's incoming attack and stabbed him with his blade. Suddenly Gabriel's eyes glowed blue, he yelled out in pain and his wings burst into fire.

Shocked to their core, the Pagans aboard the Avenger made no sound or movement. Their eyes betrayed their hopelessness. Hera took a step forward and told Tarre in a commanding voice, "Get us out of here now". Snapping out of his stupor, Tarre pressed a button on the console and the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Fenrir pressed another button, and the Holo-table produced cups and drinks. Using the force he poured a drink for everyone, raised his cup and said, "To Gabriel". His words were repeated by everyone in the room before they all downed their drinks.

* * *

On the planet where Lucifer and Gabriel crashed. Lucifer's eyes were red not from the use of the Dark Side, but because of tears. Granted He hated Gabriel for banishing him to Hell using Mjolnir during the 1st age, he had never wished him dead. Why couldn't he have just joined him, and helped him take his true vessel. He was this close to taking his revenge on Buri, but this battle had taken its toll on his current flimsy vessel. Noticing that a bit of Gabriel's grace was still left, he used it to repair his vessel to an extent, allowing him to make a the journey to one of his strongholds.

* * *

On Coruscant, in the chambers of the Emperor. Crowley was expecting a call from his Lord Lucifer. He had a plan to help him get his true vessel, but for that some angelic or celestial power was required. Behind him stood Darth Sidious, Darth Vader and the red haired Mara Jade, all of whom were afraid of him.

Crowley's communicator chimed and Lucifer's larger than life hologram appeared. Crowley got on one knee, as did those behind him and he said, "Lord Lucifer, I am glad to see you outside Hell".

"Crowley my old friend, please tell me you have some good news.", Lucifer replied in a calm manner. While it is true that lately Crowley's methods were slightly ineffective but he trusted the King of the Crossroads enough for this particular task.

"I do my lord. To break Tarre Vizsla's spirit, so that he would willingly serve as your true vessel, we will need to control one of his descendants. I have identified one such person. The slight problem is that she is dead.", Crowley replied.

"Not a problem. I already have the four horsemen. Come on now Father, show us all your face.", Lucifer replied. From behind him stepped an extremely thin black haired man, with an aura that radiated Death. "As you can see 'Daddy Death' is bound to my will. Now tell me the name of this person."

"The Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore", came the reply.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So sorry about the delays. I am taking some liberties with the existing Norse mythologies for the sake of this story.**

Chapter 23 – War Unchained

D85/0 ABY

Walking a small distance, Odin and Thor came upon Castiel and Seleyse, who were surrounded by a horde of Demons. Sensing the two new adversaries, that horde turned around and said, "Welcome Asgardians, to your doom. Here, on the head of the Celestial King, your powers are diminished, and we can take you apart easily."  
Thor and Odin were looking rather unimpressed. "Are you two in need of assistance?", Thor asked Castiel and Seleyse, the former a human male (Seraphim) and the latter an elvish female (Seraphim) – whose beauty rivalled that of the Twileks.  
Castiel shook his head, while Seleyse nodded and glared at her mate (Castiel), while the demon exchanged a confused expression with his lackeys. To his misfortune, he didn't sense any impending danger.  
Thor sighed and snapped the fingers on his right hand. Suddenly lightning erupted from the sky, hit each of the demons and evaporated them on the spot. "Angelic powers may have diminished, but the force is still strong here.", Thor commented. Seleyse, who was previously glaring at Castiel now glared at Thor and said, "You had to ask something so obvious!"  
"Your mate is quite proud… we didn't want to impose.", Odin said in return.  
"Is it true that you banished Thor and then left your post? And, are you an Archangel now Thor?", Castiel asked while Seleyse looked mildly interested.  
"Yes to both. Now why are you two here?", Odin asked.  
"We were sent to investigate a rumour by Queen Amaaya of Xadia, whose troops along with those of Rivendell are standing by in a near system.", Seleyse replied.  
"Rumour is that they are holding your father, the former King Bor, as a prisoner here Odin. But we haven't sensed anyone like him.", Castiel said.  
"If this rumour holds any truth, then we shall discover it. I have a necklace that burns bright when he is close-by.", Odin replied.  
Thor noticed the slight change in his father's demeanour. Taking lead he said, "Let us concentrate on the place – which is hidden from our senses."  
All four of them concentrated and found a place which they could not access on the far side of the severed head of the Celestial King.

* * *

In a dark chamber surrounded by the enemies of Archangels sat Bor Burison, God of War and the 2nd King of Asgard, on the cold metal floor – bound in enochian chains made fit for an archangel. He was dressed in his traditional attire, a chain mail armour and a helmet with the horns of a ram. Brown hair on his head and a brown beard, he was around 2 billion years old. He was surrounded by 8 celestials – War (one of the four horsemen), and the seven sins (Lust, Greed, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony and Wrath). Each of them was nearly 8 billion years old.  
"Pretending to be asleep, Archangel?", asked the Horsemen – War. He, like his brother celestials looked human, but was anything but human, they were nearly 8 billion years old. Black haired and clean-shaven, he has a red ring on his left ring finger. He knelt down and smirked. "How the mighty Archangels have fallen.", he commented, "Your kind were stronger during the war with my kind. Buri must be really disappointed in you."  
Bor looked up, gave a dry chuckle and said, "It took 8 of you to defeat me. Even then it was a close call." As he was saying this, Bor glanced towards the seven sins, who all had bloodied faces. Two of them even had broken bones (which were mending slowly, Archangel energy blasts have a more lasting effect). The Horsemen himself had a few bruises on his faces. Bor, on the other hand had a cut lip, and a few shallow cuts on his forearms. The Horsemen grimaced. After a while he said, "Still… by the standards of a God of War, a usurper in my opinion, you're not that impressive. But you do make a good bait."  
"We're not Gods. We live and we die, just like the mortals.", Bor replied, "You're a fool, if you believe my capture would draw Buri – my father out. He stopped helping us a long time ago."  
"Yes, I do find myself a little disappointed. Maybe, we have overestimated your importance. If your capture, would only attract the attention of two Seraphim level Angels – then this is a waste of time. So, we should just kill you now.", Greed commented.  
"No brother, our orders are to hand him over to Lucifer", Horsemen War said.  
Hearing this Bor started to laugh so loudly, that his voice could be heard outside the chamber. "Orders! You lot are so pathetic. Lackeys of someone whose killed so many of your kind… I wonder why?", Bor said. Silence, which was broken by Bor, "I see… you're afraid of him. Well you should be, he is an Archangel. As am I."  
He then stood up and using his monstrous Asgardian strength broke the enochian chains that bound him. The 8 celestials were taken aback, as they saw him stretching his arms. Bor then raised his right hand and his vibranium mould which was being held by Greed flew towards his hand. It then transformed into a heavy two-sided battle axe. "Round 2.", Bor whispered, his eyes glowing a dangerous blue.  
All of a sudden, the entrance to the chamber blew apart, and there stood Odin, Thor, Castiel and Seleyse. All of them were armed. In the hands of Odin was Gungniir (the sword spear of the King), in Thor's hand was his axe Stormbreaker (more impressive than Bor's axe). Castiel and Seleyse had swords in both hands.  
"Hello Father.", Odin said. Surprised, Bor smiled and said, "As the youngsters say, 'Now this is a party'."

* * *

After a short battle, between the titanic forces (it was apparent that the Archangels and the two Seraphim had the upper hand), during which the Horseman War's left ring finger (with his red ring) had been cut off, following which he and 6 other celestials disappeared. Hearing an alarm bell outside, Odin commented, "So Queen Amaya has finally graced us with her presence."  
"Is that any way to talk about your mother-in-law, Odin?", Bor asked to which Odin merely grunted. Like all Asgardian males Bor seemed annoyed.  
"They left one behind.", Thor said gesturing towards the Celestial Lust, who was oblivious to reality and was gazing towards Seleyse (angel of Rivendell) with lustful eyes. Castiel (angel of Asgard) was extremely annoyed by this, and proceeded to cover Lust's face with the debris nearby. No one but Seleyse tried to stop him (she was afraid that this celestial might end up jumping his bones). A ship landed in front of them, and out stepped two male cherubs. "Greetings, Queen Amaya has requested an audience with all of you.", one of them said and gestured towards the ship.  
"Well time to meet the in-laws. Odin, and whoever you all are. Let's get it over with.", Bor said.  
"Father, wait.", Odin said in an annoyed tone. "This is your grandson – Thor, and two of his friends – Castiel and Seleyse. You should show them some respect.", Odin continued while gesturing towards the others.  
"You're the new God of Thunder, aren't you boy?", Bor said to Thor. All pretence was dropped – Bor and Thor glared at each other for some time. "I would never trust someone with that title.", Bor said.  
"Ironic, because I wouldn't trust someone with your title – Bor 'God of War'.", Thor replied in a calm manner.  
Odin sighed, as he knew exactly what his father was talking about and then turned towards the ship, "Let's go, Thor secure that drooling mess.", he said gesturing towards Lust.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 24 – Wrath

D85/0 ABY

Onboard Queen Amaya's ship (an Archangel herself), Bor, Odin and Thor had a very warm public welcome. Once they were alone, Queen Amaya rose from her throne, walked up to them and slapped Odin and Thor. "Would it have killed the two of you to contact me and offer me some piece of mind, huh!", she said.

"Apologies… Queen Amaya.", Odin replied unfazed by the slap.

"Sorry about that grandmother.", Thor said massaging his face.

"Thor, do you have a daughter now?", she asked.

"Yes", Thor replied hesitantly and backed away simultaneously.

"So do you need an invitation to tell me about her?", Queen Amaya replied in a quiet but deadly voice.

"I don't mean to intrude upon a 'family moment' Queen Amaya, but perhaps we should speak of the more important matters first. Namely the ongoing fight between Lucifer and Gabriel.", Odin said.

"Wait… you're saying that the old trickster is back in the game?", Bor asked.

"Yes.", came the reply.

"Well, there isn't much to be said about that, except that Gabriel is dead. But he did leave a message for 'you three' with me.", Queen Amaya replied.

She then brought out a holodisk and activated it. Immediately a hologram of Gabriel came up from the disk and began speaking, "Nephew… so good to see you… again. Your son and grandson are a huge pain in my ass. Did you know that they considered leaving me trapped in my vacation retreat. Anyway, if you're watching this… then I'm dead. Oh, don't feel bad.", Gabriel said this while shrugging his arms as if it was not important, "It's not like you were the cause of it. Oh wait, you were the cause of it. If Odin and Thor had left me alone then I would not have sacrificed myself. After you guys had left, I tracked Etri down and had a nice long chat with him. He told me about the blade he had made for Lucifer and how it had a 'Hand of GOD (Buri)' embedded in it. I then realized that the blade could only be used once. Now this means that there are no more known weapons that can kill Archangels, and since the Bifrost is unable to transport Lucifer back to his cage, then there is only one option left. To lock him again, you must collect the rings of the four horsemen. You can then use them together along with a spell, that Father Death knows, to create a portal that can leads directly into the cage. Use this information well, and lock my brother back in his cage. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of lovely ladies waiting for my attention."

After this Queen Amaya destroyed the holodisk and looked at the three.

After a moments silence Bor said, "We already have one of the four rings. Finding them is hard enough, but to get Death's ring is even more difficult. Although, he has always been on our side, Lucifer has bound him to his will just like in the first age."

"The Force has smiled upon us. We have a lead about the location of one of the Horsemen – Famine.", Queen Amaya replied.

* * *

D88/0 ABY

In the aftermath of the battle of Dantooine, the Avenger was renamed as Home One, command vessel of the Rebellion and under the command of General Hera Syndulla. Fortunately there was the addition of 10 new force users to the rebellion's cause (8 additional pagans + Ventress and Vos).

Currently, General Syndulla and her mate Commander Jarrus were taking a much needed break from the many repairs of the ship. With only two people who knew the in and outs of the ship and how to repair it, Tarre Vizsla and Bruce Banner had their hands full, even though Sabine, Ezra and Zeb were one of the few assisting them. Meanwhile Bendu and Fenrir were teaching the Rebellion pilots how to fly the Asgardian Fighter Crafts – Quinjet (which could also serve the purpose of Landing Crafts).

Meanwhile Ahsoka was in her cabin onboard the ship (which she was secretly sharing with Tarre). In front of her was Tarre's datapad from the library on Hoth. She remembered the promise she had made to him, but at the end curiosity got the better of her. She picked up his tablet and activated it.

 _Immediately, she saw the most horrible vision ever possible. In it Tarre's hands and feet were chained,_ _he had rusted metal hooks in both shoulders, and the environment he was in was on fire._

 _"SOMEBODY… HELP ME. PLEASE… THORRRR!", Tarre was yelling at the top of his voice. His cries were heard, but by a creature with dirty white eyes._

 _"Lord Lucifer requests your presence.", the creature said._

Before Ahsoka could see what happened next, she heard someone call her name softly, and came back to reality. She soon found the source of the voice. Tarre was standing in front of her. He did not look angry or disappointed. He looked defeated.

"What did you see?", he asked, his face and hands drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. Then he sat beside her, and held her hand.

Ahsoka hesitantly gave the answer, "I saw you chained up in a fiery place. Someone was going to take you to Lucifer."

"Oh", Tarre replied, "I'm sorry you had to see that… If you're going to access this datapad, then don't do it alone. Otherwise, you'll never know when to come back."

Ahsoka was having difficulty holding her tears back, but then she hugged him. A moment later Tarre returned the hug.

After a while Ahsoka stopped crying and she said with a mischievous smile, "We should take a shower together Tarre, it would clear up that sweaty stench of yours."

A light snore came as a reply and Ahsoka realised that he had fallen asleep.

Gently Ahsoka laid on the bed, with her arms around him. After a while, his commlink buzzed, which Ahsoka reached to pick it up but Tarre who was awake now answered it first, "What?", he said in a groggy voice.

"Tarre, remember when you told us not burn the engine room down.", Sabine's voice was on the other end.

"You burned the engine room down?", Tarre asked in a calm voice.

"No… Bruce put it out almost immediately. Well Sabine and I going for some training now, want to join us?", Ezra replied.

"No guys, I think I'll pass. Enjoy the training session and take Sabine's explosives away. Throw them out the airlock Ezra.", Tarre replied.

"Yeah… you never touch your wife's stuff.", Ezra replied.

Tarre then sighed, switched off the commlink, turned to look at Ahsoka. "I believe I owe you a shower and a proper date.", he said.

Ahsoka smiled mischievously and said, "Shower first, Date later and then a training session."

Saying this the both of them went to the attached bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, no lemons.**

Before entering the shower Ahsoka stripped her clothes down to undergarments and started to take off Tarre's clothes as well. Halfway through Tarre stopped her and asked, "Are you sure about this?". To which she gave him a quizzical look and said, "Well I am nearly naked… so what do you think?", with a mischievously seductive look in her eyes.

Before Tarre could reply he felt something near his shoulder blades and got a confused look on his face, which Ahsoka didn't understand. He immediately took off his shirt and asked Ahsoka to look at his back.

Ahsoka saw his back which was covered in many battle scars, but the oddest thing on it was the presence of some feathery like bone near his shoulder blades.

"Tarre, there are some feathery protrusions near your shoulder blades. Does that mean you're becoming an angel now.", Ahsoka asked.

Tarre turned around his look of confusion still there, "I guess so. Thor must have some material about transitions on this ship. I'll ask the others later."

He then looked at Ahsoka's orange skin, toned body and said while looking at her eyes, "Sorry for disrupting the moment."

Before she could reply, there was a high pitched ringing noise inside both their heads, the same noise was being heard by everyone throughout the universe.

Ahsoka nearly fell due to the pain caused by this noise, but was caught by Tarre who himself was not faring any better.

* * *

In their cabin, Kanan and Hera cried out in pain before they heard a voice, "My name is Buri and I am the 'GOD'. I send this message out to all the peoples of the universe, free or slave. For a long time I have seen you all squabble like petty children… well no more. I give you one year to stop your meaningless wars, one year to lock Lucifer back in his cage. I chose not to intervene until now, when the natural order has been broken and a dead person has been resurrected. One year… end your wars or I shall end them for you. Fail to abide and you shall understand GOD's Wrath. I will burn you all and rebuild from the ashes. To the Angels and Pagans, I only say this, 'You have disappointed me for the last time'. Lucifer my brother, I hope you enjoyed the taste of freedom, for it shall end very soon. Not even Death will be able save you this time. One year and it all ends one way or another."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 25 – Allfather's Day

D88/0 ABY

On a peaceful world, devoid of any native intelligent lifeforms sat Buri softly humming to himself, "Oh death… Oh Death… wouldn't you give me another day". Sensing the presence of a familiar being behind him, "Odin my dear grandson… I really don't like it when people sneak up on me." He then turned to see that Odin was kneeling.

"My lord, no one can sneak up on you… unless and until you allow it.", Odin replied with his head bowed down.

"Rise, have you come here seeking redemption, or have you come here to ask for help with regards to the passive aggressive behaviour of my son and yours.", Buri asked smiling. In his heart he was delighted to have allowed Odin to find him. Granted that Odin's company was not as enjoyable as Hera and Kanan's (even though he had spent a brief time with them), but even GOD felt lonely from time to time.

"No grandfather", Odin replied standing up with his one good eye fixed on Buri, "I have come here with a proposition that concerns your brother Lucifer and the entire Universe."

"Oh", Buri responded with a calm and regretful voice, "Maybe I should have intervened when he and Gabriel were fighting. But as much as Lucifer is afraid to come face to face with me, I am equally afraid to meet him. You see, it is not his plan to fight me, but to end all life."

"I am aware of that, my lord. I know he seeks to use the Pagan Vizsla as his vessel. I am however unaware as to how he shall use to him to achieve that goal, for the boy has an old and irremovable curse. But said curse can only resurrect him, and nothing more.", Odin said.

"You are wrong on two accounts, Odin. The first is that he is no longer a Pagan, but is evolving into a Cherub as are the other ten surviving Pagans, who were saved by Gabriel. My brother (Gabriel) has seen to it. It would make it difficult to possess them this way. Secondly, he doesn't have a curse, but a blessing of time. Let me show you.

* * *

 _4,030 BBY ago_

 _Odin and Buri saw a 4 year old Tarre Vizsla – a black haired boy who looked severely malnourished. He was alone with a terrible cut on his face and bruises all over his body. This was a few months before he was discovered by the Jedi Order. He had just lost a sparring match with his father and as punishment he was sent out to live in the forest for a whole week. The boy had dried tear tracks on his face and couldn't cry anymore due to dehydration. He kept walking in the forest, as he had for the past two days, not noticing when day had ended. He was cold and saw a warm green light ahead, where sat an old balding man – his skin wrinkled, wearing a hermit's clothes. He kindly smiled at young Tarre and offered him a seat next to him._

 _"What is your name young one?", the man asked._

 _"Tarre", young Tarre whispered._

 _The old man offered Tarre some food and water, to which young Tarre shook his head and said, "Father says I'll eat only what I hunt. He says no water until then."_

 _"Your father is a cruel man, but such is fate. Your future is full of hardship and you won't remember any of this, now go to sleep young one and I promise that when you wake up it'll be all better.", the old man said._

 _Tarre was too tired to argue, and he slid off the bench and closed his eyes – falling asleep instantly. The old man put his hermit cloak on Tarre. Surprisingly the cloak had begun to glow green. "The boy is dying.", came a voice._

 _Surprised Odin saw another Buri, one of which was part of this vision standing behind the old man in the vision._

 _"GOD… is it? Forgive my tardiness, but I am far too old and I fear I'm having memory lapses.", the old man replied._

 _"Not an issue, I see you have chosen your successor, Lord Kronos.", Buri (GOD) replied._

 _"Yes, you see I have been around for a long time, even before the Celestials. But even a God of Time must die, and so I have to entrust my legacy to the future. I know what lies in store for him and so I must do my part to protect him and the universe. One day when he is ready, there will be a new God of Time."_

 _"Lord Kronos, ironically it is time… my old friend.", said a different voice. This voice belonged to a thin, pale man whose cheekbones were visible, wearing an overcoat and had a simple black coloured stick in his right hand along with a ring which had skull carvings on it. He smiled sadly at both Buri and Kronos._

 _Buri bowed his head and said, "Father."_

 _Kronos got up and feebly walked up to him, "We had a good run my old friend.", he then turned to Buri, bowed slightly and said, "God". Lastly he looked at the sleeping form of Tarre Vizsla, then turned around and embraced the third man. "Death comes for me at last", he whispered before turning into dust and dissolving into the air._

* * *

After the vision was over, Buri looked at Odin and asked, "So what is your proposition?".

"I want you to send out a message of hope to the people.", Odin replied.

"Very well", Buri then rose and said, "I shall do as you ask."

Buri's eyes glowed blue and he spoke in a dangerous voice the ultimatum that everyone in the universe heard, "My name is Buri and I am 'GOD'. I send this message out to all the peoples of the universe, free or slave. For a long time I have seen you all squabble like petty children… well no more. I give you one year to stop your meaningless wars, one year to lock Lucifer back in his cage. I chose not to intervene until now, when the natural order has been broken and a dead person has been resurrected. One year… end your wars or I shall end them for you. Fail to abide and you shall understand GOD's Wrath. I will burn you all and rebuild from the ashes. To the Angels and Pagans, I only say this, 'You have disappointed me for the last time'. Lucifer my brother, I hope you enjoyed the taste of freedom, for it shall end very soon. Not even Death will be able save you this time. One year and it all ends one way or another."

Odin looked up in horror and said, "What have you done !? I asked you to send a message of hope to the people."

"GOD's wrath is the only thing all of you understand.", Buri whispered in a deadly and cold voice, "It is what keeps all the creatures in check. When someone prays to me for patience, do you think I give them patience or do I give them the opportunity to be patient, hmm? Chaos has a way of bringing people together. In their darkest times, people find those whom they can trust absolutely."

Buri's eyes still glowing blue, he looked scary, "Don't think that you can hide your true intentions from me Odin. You came here seeking redemption. Now I have given you the opportunity for the same, fail and I shall punish you for all your crimes, including the part you played in bringing forth the dark ages. A new age is upon us, and with it a new Allfather. My message will allow your son to reunite Asgard and bring balance to the universe. Now leave.", with that Buri snapped his fingers and Odin disappeared.

After he had gone, Buri's eyes stopped glowing and he thought to himself, 'So what if the world started to hate him, atleast this way people will find the truth about themselves. The night is darkest right before the dawn and now that dawn is almost here, and the one who will bring it forth is the golden haired God of Thunder'.

* * *

D88/0 ABY

A few moments before GOD's ultimatum. In her chambers Bo Katan was resting after a long and tiring day. Fenn Rau was currently out recruiting warriors to become members of the protectors. Suddenly there was a blinding light. There was a silhouette of a woman with shoulder length hair. There was something very familiar about her. A moment later the flash vanished and in front of Bo Katan stood Satine Kryze, the former Duchess of Mandalore who had over 19 years ago at the hands of Darth Maul. Immediately she sprung from her bed with a blaster in her hand set to stun and asked, "Who are you?"

A frightened Satine answered, "Bo Katan… it's me your sister. Where am I?".

"Impossible.", Bo Katan replied, "My sister died years ago. Is this some of sith trick?".

"No.", came a different voice. They both turned around and saw the semi solid figure of Obi Wan Kenobi.

 **(A/N: Those wondering as to how Non-force sensitives could see a force ghost, Obi Wan asked this as a favour from Tarre, who at time was unaware of Satine Kryze's resurrection)**

"Obi Wan… are you dead?", Satine asked.

"Obi Wan, what is happening.", Bo Katan asked.

"An old force sensitive has decided to break the natural law by bringing you back Satine and to answer your question, I have passed on into the force.", Obi Wan answered.

"But why?", both Satine and Bo Katan asked.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with your ancestor. I will go inform him of this, until then keep Satine safe and secure."

After that Obi Wan disappeared and Bo Katan dropped her blaster, walked swiftly and hugged her sister, "I am so sorry for the way things ended between us sister."

* * *

A few moments after GOD's ultimatum, Obi Wan appeared inside of Tarre and Ahsoka's chambers on Home One. He saw Ahsoka sitting on the floor and Tarre holding her close to himself (both fully clothed). Tarre looked up and saw him, "Master Kenobi… what is it now?"

With this Ahsoka looked up and saw the face of her old friend and mentor looking the same as he had during the clone wars. He gave a sad smile and said, "The enemy has resurrected Satine Kryze, former duchess of Mandalore. Do you know why?"

Ahsoka was shocked to hear this but Tarre's jaw tightened. "I only ever heard about her from Ahsoka and Sabine before the battle of Yavin. She is one of the few Mandalorians I have to respect. It is safe to assume that they resurrected her just to screw with me. For now Master Kenobi, locate her and keep her safe and hidden both in the force and in the physical realm."

"She is on Mandalore, close to her sister Bo Katan."

"Move her to some other world and tell her Bo Katan to keep this a secret. There is something I must do first."

"Very well.", Obi Wan replied and then he disappeared.

"Tarre what does this all mean? GOD warning us all and now this.", Ahsoka asked.

Tarre was lost in deep thought and after a moment he replied, "We must meditate. I hope to find answers in the force. If not, then I shall contact Thor."

"There is something else isn't it.", Ahsoka asked. Ever since he rescued her from the Emperor's ship, there was a unique bond between them, stronger than the one she had with Anakin.

"There are many secrets in the Universe. One would go insane before uncovering them all. For now, we need to boost morale of the people onboard this ship, GOD's warning has shaken them up, but we must see it as an opportunity to end this war quickly. The way this rebellion is growing, I believe it will be possible.", Tarre replied.

* * *

D90/0 ABY

Two days have passed since GOD's ultimatum. The people of the universe were afraid, and in their fear they took a variety of actions. Some prayed for forgiveness, while some panicked and started to fight among themselves. It was a difficult time and the thin forces of the Aesir were having an equally difficult time to bring peace and hope. The rebellion faced the same problem, and Chancellor Mon Mothma's work was cut out for her.

As Sabine and Ezra were roaming around 'Home One', they both came upon Thor's quarters (when the ship was in his command. Now Hera had labelled the room as off limits). As curiosity came over Sabine, despite Ezra saying that they should not enter this room, she tried to open the door. At first it would not budge so she used her slicing expertise and opened the door. At the first glance it seemed duller than Kanan's quarters onboard the Ghost. But as she entered and was followed by a reluctant Ezra, the walls on the room transformed into paintings. The painting on the wall opposite to the door showed three figures on it, two of which Sabine and Ezra recognized. The center figure was Thor, in his battle armour with an axe attached on his back, and eyes were completely red. On his left was the Father (of the Mortis Gods) holding an intricate silver coloured staff (which emanated rage), and on his right was a strange creature, with a mouth shaped like a bill and yellow skin holding a hammer that matched his skin. Both of them were kneeling towards Thor and above the painting was writing in a strange and unfamiliar language.

"What is that writing?", Sabine asked.

"This painting feels like the dark side.", said Ezra.

Sabine turned towards him to ask what he meant when she saw Bendu and Tarre standing at the door.

"You are right young Jedi, and to answer your question – the writing in Enochian and it says 'Rulers of Dagobah'.", Bendu said.

"Oh that reminds me, I have a message for young Skywalker. You two follow Bendu to the briefing room, Mon Mothma has a mission for you.", Tarre said.

As they both opened their mouths Bendu said, "I will answer your questions on the way."

As they both left with Bendu, Tarre went down to the hangar to speak with Luke Skywalker who had just come from Hoth along with the other surviving members of the Rebellion. Luke was standing all alone as Han and Leia had just left to go the briefing room.

"Skywalker", Tarre called, "Come here."

As Luke walked towards him, Tarre thought to himself, 'The boy is strong but he is a complete dullard and a novice in the ways of the force, Master Kenobi.'

'That is why he must go to Yoda', Kenobi replied in his mind.

"I have a message for you from a friend of yours – Obi Wan Kenobi. He wants you to go the Dagobah system.", Tarre said.

"But why and how? I don't understand. Obi Wan died.", Luke answered visibly confused.

"Death is not the end, atleast for the Jedi and those strong with the light side of the force. Now as much as I want to instruct you in the ways of the force, I can't because that task falls on someone else. I can however give you the coordinates. Go now, for we don't have much time and… may the force be with you.", Tarre said.

With that he gave a confused and excited Luke the coordinates, who then left for the Dagobah system immediately.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 26 – A Quiet Disturbance

D90/0 ABY

On the way Ezra and Sabine asked about the meaning of this painting, to which Bendu answered, "There was a time, long before any of us were born, when Master Thor was a strong dark side user. Back then he had two apprentices, one of whom was slain by King Odin in battle. The other went his separate way and if the rumours about him are true, he experimented with the aspect of time, while searching for the chosen one of the prophecy."

"What's the prophecy?", Sabine asked.

"Ancient mystics have foretold that there would be a strong force sensitive who would bring balance to the force. Now, many people, including the Jedi have assumed that this task would only be accomplished by a single individual. But there is another interpretation, which states that there is not a single chosen but many, and that the force chooses them throughout different era's.", Bendu replied.

Ezra listened silently, but Sabine on the other hand felt more confused than before. "Bendu… how did Thor end up as a dark side user?", she finally asked.

Bendu paused, looked at her and said, "I am not entirely sure, but from what I have heard… Master Thor was manipulated into becoming a dark side user. Now I haven't ever heard this from Master, but from his brother Prince Loki. Now come along, we have a mission briefing to attend to."

* * *

In the training room, Fenrir was currently sparring with Quinlyn Vos, Asajj Ventress, Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano. They were using wooden sticks in this sparring match and none of them could land a blow on Fenrir, who (as he claimed and what the others felt) was not using the force in anyway whatsoever.

"Okay that's enough," Quinlyn Vos said "I think we have been embarrassed for far too long now. Perhaps we should train a bit more, before engaging in another sparring match with you."

To this Fenrir nodded at the sweating and panting group in front of him and said, "There were a few close moments, where I very nearly came to using the force. With a bit more training, you would make excellent adversaries."

This sparring match was being watched by Ava, Jesse and Captain Rex. The latter was trying his best to suppress an incoming snicker at the state of the four force users. "Vos, we have our mission, lets go.", Ventress said. Following which both she and Vos exited the chamber.

"You promised to train me.", Ava said to Fenrir.

"I did and I am.", Fenrir replied.

"What… all I've been doing is wrist exercises. When do I get to use a lightsabre.", she retorted.

Fenrir was smiling, "When you learn patience. Besides, you need a strong wrist to hold a lightsabre.", he said.

"Mister Bruce said that you would tell me about the force.", Jesse said.

"Did he now… very well then. Ava, I understand that your mother gave you a fundamental understanding about the force.", Fenrir said.

Ava nodded, and then on being prompted by Fenrir started to explain the force to Jesse, "The Force is everything. It surrounds us, it flows through us and it holds the universe together. Without it there wouldn't be any life. There are certain individuals who can tap into it and do extraordinary things, like jumping up really high, pushing someone with their mind and other things."

Ahsoka and Kanan smiled at this explanation and thought to themselves, 'Looks like she got the basics right.'

"That was a good explanation Ava, but the abilities you described are the least impressive of all. In my opinion, the most impressive ability that the force grants a person is the ability to form connections through the force. Certain individuals can tap into the force, but it resides in all living beings and also in the inanimate objects. Forming a connection with another being or with the world surrounding you is by far the purest of all abilities. Now the force itself is divided into two parts – Living and Cosmic. The Living force is what resides inside all living beings, whereas the Cosmic force is keeps the universe together. Both of them are connected to each other. There are a few ways through which a force sensitive person can tap into the force. The most common of these is the Light side connection and the Dark side connection.", Fenrir said and then he saw the confused expressions on Ava's and Jesse's faces, while an amused expression on Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex's faces.

"Very well, we'll start with a simple exercise – Meditation. Ava and Jesse, I want you both to sit up straight on the floor, close your eyes and take deep breaths.", Fenrir said.

"For how long?", Jesse asked.

"As long as it takes.", Fenrir answered.

As both the confused youngsters started to do the meditation exercise, Kanan and Rex left the chamber to accompany Ezra and Sabine on their mission, while Ahsoka asked Fenrir if he had seen Tarre.

"He was with Bendu when I last saw him."

* * *

In the chambers of Tarre and Ahsoka, Tarre was currently working on his prosthetic left arm. This arm (according to Thor) was what he stole from Nidavalair (along with some other material), but for the life of him he couldn't remember anything about it. The door of the room opened and in stepped Ahsoka, her face shining with sweat locking the door behind her..

"So this is where you were. Bendu told me that you were having a talk with Luke Skywalker.", she said.

"I was. I was relaying Thor's message to him. I take that the training session with Fenrir went well.", Tarre said without even lifting his face. The prosthetic, while one of Etri's best work was rather difficult to work with most of the time. It took a lot of concentration on Tarre's part to stop it from setting him on fire (even on his best days). It was like the arm had a mind of its own, like an ancient and more cruel version of Chopper.

Ahsoka put one hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow at Tarre, "How long have you been on it?", she finally asked after some time.

"Must have been an hour or so.", he replied. Ahsoka then took the tool away from his hand. Turning him towards her, she asked "Have you talked to the others about your wings?"

"I have and I am not the only one. For better or worse all of us pagans on this ship have started to grow wings. Soon we won't be pagans anymore, but transform into Cherubs.", Tarre replied in a sad tone.

"Isn't that a good thing?", Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. This process means that I won't be a human anymore. Bendu and I picked up Thor's journal about the transformation. He wrote that this process is experienced differently by each individual. For him, it was a rather painful process.", Tarre replied.

"Maybe it won't be like that for you.", Ahsoka said.

Tarre smiled a little and replied in her native language of Togruti, "Mi d'bhem yeh (I love you)."

Ahsoka blushed and opened her mouth in shock. I would have said it in Mando'a, but I don't know if you would have understood it. I could have said it in Enochian, but there is no equivalent for love in that language ( **A/N: I am not completely sure about the enochian part. If someone does find the equivalent for love, PM me** ).

Ahsoka recovered from her shock and said, "Mi d'bhem yeh Tarre Vizsla." She then bent down and kissed him. It was a long and deep kiss, interrupted only by Tarre's left arm which had somehow set itself on fire. It seems in the heat of the moment Tarre's concentration broke. Using the force Tarre extinguished the fire and took off his prosthetic arm. "Sorry about that", he said.

Ahsoka looked at his severed left hand, the jagged cuts on it made it look like that the arm had been bitten off.

 **Lemon Starts**

Shaking her head, she caught hold of his good arm and the two walked towards the shower. This time Ahsoka first stripped Tarre of his clothes, except his boxers and then proceeded to take her own clothes off, including her undergarments. She saw Tarre look at her body, her nice long montrals and lekku, her orange breasts with light nipples on them and her vagina, which had white designs over it. With his one good arm, Tarre took off his boxers, showing her that he was well endowed, with his new wings spreading out (they had grown since last time). Grabbing Ahsoka by the back, he proceeded to French kiss her again. There was a small battle of tongues, with Ahsoka placing both hands on the back of his head. Finally Tarre let her win and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Using the force Tarre switched on the shower. As the water droplets dropped on both of them, Tarre used the force to stimulate her vagina, drawing a moan from her.

 **Lemon Ends**

* * *

After that intense session, Ahsoka fell asleep, Tarre was lying next to her. Suddenly his commlink beeped and he activated it. In his earpiece he could hear the voice of Balthazar.

"Captain, I want you meet me on the planet Hoth immediately. I have some information about the demon called Crowley", Balthazar said.

"Acknowledged", Tarre replied.

He then got up and left a message for Ahsoka – 'Gone on personal mission. Will be back soon.'

Following this he left the room and took one his Mark 85 armour. On the way, however he was stopped by Hera, who asked "Where are you off to?"

"Hoth. A contact of mine wants to meet there, with information that may help us end this war", Tarre replied.

"Let someone accompany you", Hera said.

"No… this contact of mine wouldn't take kindly to anyone other than me. But I do need you to authorize me taking one of the quinjet for this mission", Tarre replied.

Hera reluctantly agreed to this. Tarre then proceeded to the hangar bay and took off in a quinjet headed to Hoth.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard a different quinjet were Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Rex and Bendu. The latter was currently meditating, while Sabine and Ezra were piloting the craft. Their mission was to scout the Ibaar system in response to a distress call made by Rogue Squadron (currently under the command of Lieutenant Wedge Antilles).

"Kanan, we saw something disturbing in the room Hera had labelled off-limits", Sabine said to Kanan, while Rex listened in as well.

"Was it a painting of Thor with red eyes?", Kanan asked.

"Wait… you knew about this!", Ezra asked.

"Well yeah. You see back on Yavin, one day Thor and I were exchanging war stories. A few stories in Thor told Kanan, Hera and I about how he was once a dark side user. Although he didn't give a lot of details about it, he made it pretty clear that all of that was behind him. I mean, when you factor in his age (something that only Rex, Wolfe, Kallus and Mon Mothma knew apart from the Ghost crew in the rebellion, excluding the other pagans), it sort of makes sense that he would have been a dark side user", Rex said.

"How can it make sense. The dark side is evil", Sabine said, "Are you forgetting what it did to Ezra, or about Maul!"

"You are correct. The dark side of the force is evil and it takes everything away from a person. But if you ever lived such a long life, you would face situations in which you were tempted to use it", Bendu said calmly. He had stopped his meditation and had entered the cockpit.

"Ezra, when you were using the Sith Holocron, what was your purpose?", Bendu asked him.

"To protect my friends", Ezra replied.

"A noble cause, but one carried out in an imbalanced way. Now, I have known Master Thor ever since I was little. Whatever he was in the past, we will never know. But what I do know is that he would give up his life over and over again to ensure the survival and freedom of all living beings in the universe. If that doesn't assuage your concerns Sabine Wren, than let me tell you another fact. The hammer he wields has an unbreakable enchantment on it – one that allows only a selfless and worthy person to wield it", Bendu replied.

Listening to this Sabine's concerns were assuaged a little, seeing how Kanan and Rex were okay with this fact. But the fact that Hera and Kanan would keep this a secret was what annoyed her even more. Hera knew that she didn't like secrets.

"Sabine, there will be a time for explanations later. Right now we need to focus on the mission", Kanan said.

Ezra looked at her with a concerned yet understanding expression. If this didn't bother him that much, then maybe it shouldn't bother her either. "We are about to reach", he addressed the group.

Exiting hyperspace, they came up on the Ibaar system. As they entered the planet surface, Bendu said "Land us away from the place where the distress beacon came from. Send an encrypted transmission of our coordinates back to Home One. I fear that we may have walked into a trap."

"Are you sure, Bendu. I mean there is nothing on the scanners", Sabine said.

"He is right. I don't sense anything out of the ordinary in the force. It seems quiet down there", Ezra replied.

"Too quiet. Which begs the question, why would they use a distress beacon if everything was alright", Kanan replied.

Sabine landed the craft on a secluded spot away from any settlement and the distress beacon. "So what's the plan?", she asked.

"The two of you should remain in the craft, while Kanan Jarrus, Captain Rex and I will scout ahead. Intercept any and all transmissions coming to and from the planet. There is a structure about ten kilometres north, we will be going there first", Bendu addressed the group.

"Sounds like a good plan, let's go", Rex said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 27 – Family

D90/0 ABY

Onboard Home One, within the Ghost's cockpit sat Hera and Ahsoka taking a much needed break from the rebellion tasks. The latter seemed a bit worried with Tarre's sudden mission, while the former herself was worried about the mission on Ibaar. Knowing Wedge Antilles, she knew that the distress beacon would not have been activated if it wasn't a dire situation

"Hera, I am sure that they will be alright", Ahsoka said, "Each one of them is capable enough and they have Bendu with them."

Hera sighed and said "I know, but that doesn't stop the worrying. I can try to distract myself with this for the moment."

"We have come a long way.", Ahsoka said trying to lift Hera's spirits.

"I agree, but there is still a lot left to do.", Hera replied.

The door of the cockpit then opened and in stepped Fenrir and Bruce. Fenrir had a cup in his hand, while Bruce appeared to have a burnt patch of hair on his head. They were closely followed by Zeb and Chopper, the former doing his best not to laugh, while Chopper was making rude and hilarious comments about Bruce's hair.

"What happened to you?", Hera asked almost dreading the answer.

"Sunshine over there 'accidentally activated' one of your father's lightning bolts in the armoury on me.", Bruce replied.

"I told you to duck.", Fenrir replied.

"I did that the first seven times Fenrir.", Bruce replied.

"Its not my fault that you have such pathetic reflexes.", Fenrir replied.

Bruce's eyes started to turn green. Hera then intervened and said, "Fenrir why were you trying to use that weapon? Tarre and Bendu specifically told us all not to touch them."

"I was curious", Fenrir replied while shrugging his shoulder, "I've seen him use once or twice and I thought that I could do it too."

"Bruce, what is the damage?", Ahsoka asked thereby interrupting the sermon Hera was about to lay on Fenrir.

"Apart from my hair you mean. Nothing else, just a few scorch marks in the armoury. The lightening bolt and the other weapons like it are now placed under better care to avoid any irresponsible adventures, from someone like him.", Bruce said while pointing at Fenrir who wore a poker face.

"Maybe so, but I now know how they work. Could be useful in this war.", Fenrir replied, "Anyway, you called us here for a reason Hera, what is it?"

"Tarre mentioned an informant, who he said could help in the war. Do you know who he is talking about?", Hera asked.

"My guess is that he could be talking about Balthazar.", Fenrir replied.

"Wait… that sleemo who took that boy's soul. That is Tarre's contact.", Hera said in an angry tone.

"I am not 100% sure Hera. But Tarre did say about ordering Balthazar to find information about the demon who is helping the sith.", Fenrir replied.

"How can he trust someone like that?", Ahsoka asked.

"Because Balthazar is shit scared of what Thor would do to him, if he ever found out about his actions on Mandalore and Tarre can convince Thor to show 'the sleemo' some mercy.", Bruce replied.

"You already know that uncle Thor is one scary person when angry. On some systems, just the mere mention of his name can scare people. There is also the fact that he is an archangel now.", Fenrir replied.

Hera, Ahsoka and Zeb (who remained a silent observer till now seemed a bit convinced).

"I knew that he is extremely strong, but had never realized that he had such a reputation.", Zeb replied.

"You don't know half of it. Our family", Fenrir said while gesturing at Hera and himself, "has generated some pretty scary people. Our grandfather Odin himself has an even worse reputation, only topped by the reputation of his own father Bor. The only ones with a decent reputation in our family are Queen Freya, Lady Ygritte and Prince Issho."

"Wait, why is she Lady Ygritte and not Princess Ygritte?", Zeb asked.

"She gave up all her titles when she joined the Valkyrie.", Bruce replied.

"Fenrir could you tell me a bit more about our family", Hear said.

"Sure, he said while pulling up a chair. Lets see, there is Odin our grandfather and the current king of Asgard. Then there… was our grandmother, huh, Queen Freya the Allmother. She was murdered by an ancient dark elf, hellbent on destroying the universe as we know it", Fenrir then paused. He and Bruce weren't able to hide the pain in their eyes.

"You don't have to say anymore, if you don't want to.", Hera said quickly.

"Its alright," Fenrir said, his expression back to normal. "Now come their children. First the adopted ones – your father Prince Thor-God of Thunder, Lady Ygritte-Goddess of the Hunt, Prince Kuzan-God of Winter, Prince Issho-God of Gravity, and my own father Prince Loki, the God of Mischief", at this Hera, Ahsoka and Zeb had an amused expression. Before they could say anything Bruce said, "He is our master and he loves to play pranks."

"Lastly, there is the biological son of Odin and Freya, Prince Baldur-God of Light. He is by far the most arrogant, insensitive and entitled piece of shit that you would ever meet. He doesn't get along with any of the others. He is said to have invulnerability. He also believes himself to be the strongest of all the princes, but has been defeated by our fathers on numerous occasions. Now, we come to the third generation, that is you and me – Prince Fenrir and Princess Hera of Asgard."

At this Zeb started to snicker a bit, but was silenced when Chopper zapped him.

"Woah, so none of the others have any children?", Hera asked.

"Not that I know of.", Fenrir replied.

"You know, I want to confess something, but you all have to promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone else. I kind of feel like an embarrassment, I mean dad is a powerful force sensitive and I am not.", Hear said.

"Don't be so sure Hera. Remember when Tarre gave you those emergency codes for this ship", Fenrir said.

"Yeah", came the reply.

"Well only someone, who has a high concentration of Midichlorians could use them successfully.", Fenrir replied.

"What, but I don't feel any different.", Hera said astounded.

"You may not have an exceptionally high midichlorian count to be considered by the Jedi Hera, but it would be higher than that of a non-force sensitive's", Ahsoka said.

"We can test that out right now Hera.", Bruce said.

"How?", Hera asked.

"Well Fenrir and I can test you. We will keep our hands behind our back and you tell us how many fingers we are holding. Zeb can stand behind us to make sure we are not cheating.", Bruce said.

"Are you sure about this?", Hera asked.

"I believe it would work Hera. The Jedi council used a similar method while deciding if older children should be taken in by the order.", Ahsoka said.

"Whenever you're ready", Fenrir said standing up with his hands behind his back facing Hera, with Bruce doing the same and Zeb standing behind both of them.

Hera nodded and the test began, with Hera giving the correct answer each and every time. At first she doubted if Zeb was doing his part properly so she asked Chopper to assist him. A while later, Fenrir and Bruce stopped the test and told Hera that she was indeed a force sensitive person, with the only explanation being that for some beings this manifests much later in life.

"You know uncle Thor himself became a force user when he had turned 18 years old.", Fenrir said.

"You are a force sensitive Hera. As you grow older, your midichlorian concentration will increase thereby deepening your connection with the force", Bruce said.

There was a feeling of warmth inside Hera's heart, coupled with something else. Something which she had been feeling ever since the clone wars began, but she had never truly focussed on it before. She couldn't wait to talk to Kanan about this.

As she saw the smiling faces of those around her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of another person, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and about the same height and built as Hera. She looked familiar but strange at the same time. At a closer look, she saw that this woman looked a lot like her father – Thor. This woman was standing in between Bruce and Fenrir, who had started talking with one another. Apparently only Hera could see this person. This woman then walked towards Hera and goth on her knees. Putting a hand on Hera's knee, she said "Hello sister. I have waited so long to meet you". Hera gasped. Ahsoka then asked Hera if everything was alright, but by then the woman had vanished.

"I'm not sure", said Hera, "I think father may have had another child besides me and Jacen."

"Jacen?", Fenrir asked.

"He was my little brother, murdered along with my mother", Hera replied.

"I am so sorry to hear that Hera. But what makes you think that uncle Thor had anymore children?", Fenrir asked.

"I just saw a woman who bore resemblance to him, and she called me sister.", Hera said.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 28 – Scourge of Odin

D90/0 ABY

"Kanan, There are no transmissions of any kind", Sabine said on the commlink.

"Get in orbit and perform a planetary scan.", Kanan said.

"Copy that.", Sabine replied.

"So, any ideas about might have happened here?", Rex asked. He and Kanan were looking at Bendu, who was meditating.

"Kanan Jarrus, do you feel that?", Bendu asked.

Clearing his mind, Kanan reached out and felt something awful. "Yes.", he said, "What is it?"

"A powerful illusion, masking the truth.", Bendu replied. He then raised his hand and it looked like he was grasping for something. "I will need your help in this. Connect with me Jedi Knight.", Bendu said.

Kanan did as Bendu said and immediately their surroundings transformed. At the same time, their commlinks beeped, "Kanan, there is no life down there", Sabine said.

Now the three of them saw the truth. A destroyed settlement, dead bodies comprising of civilians, Wedge Antilles and the rogue squadron. There were also human like beings, wearing golden armour, with a distinctive ornate helmet.

"These are the Einherjar, soldiers of Asgard.", Bendu said.

"There is one alive.", Rex said pointing at the soldier who had raised his hand, lying in a pool of his own blood.

The three approached him, Bendu bent down and said, "Soldier, hvat happened hí?"(Soldier, what happened here?).

"Terrifying kreatures, kovered inn blár scalur. Scourga ór Odin. Þau took… Princa Issho"(Terrifying creatures, covered in blue scales. The scourge of Odin. They took… Prince Issho), the soldier said, the light fading in his eyes.

Bendu had a worried expression on his face. The scourge of Odin, was something that was not heard of in a long time.

"Bendu, what is it?", Kanan asked.

"They were all attacked by creatures, carrying with them a disease that had once nearly destroyed the universe. We need to perform the final rites of all of them.", Bendu said.

"I understand your sentiment Bendu, but we must make sure not get infected by this disease.", Rex replied.

"Captain Rex, this disease only spreads through touch. Thankfully, none of them have touched us. We must burn their bodies.", Bendu said, "To ensure our safety, we should only use the force."

"There are many settlements here, this will take a lot of time. Ezra and I will help Bendu. Rex, you and Sabine prepare a giant pyre.", Kanan said.

Rex nodded and relayed Kanan's orders to Ezra and Sabine.

* * *

D91/0 ABY

It took them nearly 12 hours, but they had finally placed all the dead bodies on the giant pyre made by Sabine and Rex. Bendu was standing in front and spoke in Asgardian, "Þar gera ek sjá minn father, minn mother, ok minn brothers ok minn sisters. Þau bid ek taka minn placa among þau inn halls ór valhalla... hvera brava munu liva forever" (There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla... where the brave shall live forever.)

With this Bendu snapped his fingers, causing lightning to strike at the pyre, burning the dead. As they burned, small blue orbs of light emanated from their smouldering bodies and went into the air, dispersing into space.

Sabine thought to herself, 'How can something so sad be so beautiful?', she looked at Ezra who had a sombre expression. All of them looked at Bendu, who seemed crestfallen. Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder and said "There was nothing that you could have done Bendu."

Bendu gave a dry chuckle. "A full circle Kanan Jarrus.", he said. Looking at Kanan's surprised expression and the confused expression of others he said, "When I first met you, you were in need of help. Now, you help me in my time of need. I see why Tarre and Master Thor respect you so much."

"What was that? Those blue orbs that emanated from them.", Rex asked.

"It was their souls, being welcomed into Valhalla. The greatest and brightest portion of Heaven. It is where the brave dwell, soldiers who died protecting those around them and people who made a stand against the evils of the universe.", Bendu replied.

"Another world has fallen because of the Empire. How many more before it ends?", Ezra said.

"The battle between good and evil is never ending. It is up to us, the living to keep up the fight. I stayed out of it for a long time, but I am glad to have met all of you. You have given me another reason to continue this fight.", Bendu said.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we need to get back to the Rebellion asap.", Rex said. All of them nodded to this, boarded the ship and charted a course back to Home One.

* * *

D91/0 ABY

Tarre had found his contact, Balthazar sitting in the Temple of Metatron on Hoth. Before they had left this temple, Fenrir had buried it by forming thick layers of ice. Tarre was able to teleport inside, his pagan abilities allowing him to make short distance teleportation. Interplanetary system teleportation was possible but very difficult for him.

"Okay Balthazar, why did you want to meet here?", Tarre asked.

"This is a safe place. During my investigation, I healed people who had contracted an old disease, one that hasn't been heard of in a long time. I also found out the name of this demon. He is the current 'King of the crossroads'. When he was mortal, his name was Fergus Ravenclaw. I hope you know what that means.", Balthazar said.

Tarre's expression was impassive and he said, "This information could have been delivered over a communicator."

"I know, but that is not all. The reason it took me so long to contact you is because I had to shake off my pursuers. Tarre, the planning behind Lucifer's escape goes back to the second age. You see there are traitors. The original mastermind of this plan was Michael Burison, and the one who opened the last seal was Prince Baldur Odinson.", Balthazar said, "I didn't know of any other way to tell this to you, and I can't leave this temple without comprising my location."

"This temple has everything we need for a long range teleportation spell, one that ensures that we do not die. Now… I know you and your late master are known kleptomaniacs, but this rebellion could use your help.", Tarre said.

"Just like old times then, huh Captain Vizsla. I served under you during the war, I would serve under you again. But will you help me gain a pardon?", Balthazar asked.

"I will, if you swear not to take part in soul trading ever again.", Tarre said.

"I do."

Tarre pressed a button on his vambrace and the quinjet he arrived in took off and returned back to Home One.

Then he and Balthazar prepared for the teleportation spell and together they opened a portal leading to Fenrir's quarters onboard Home One. They entered the portal and stepped into Fenrir's room.

The second they stepped into Fenrir's room, Balthazar was frozen into a block of ice rendering him completely immobile.

"Fenrir!", Tarre said.

"A little warning next time Tarre. Now, why have you brought him here and don't say 'Trust me'.", Fenrir said.

"Look, I am his CO Fenrir, I know him better than anyone.", Tarre said, "Besides he has valuable intel that we could use."

"Well, I outrank you Tarre, my old friend. So until I decide otherwise, Balthazar will remain a popsicle for the foreseeable future.", Fenrir said.

"Fine, as it is I am too tired to argue with you.", Tarre replied, "I'll try and get in touch with Thor and we'll see what he has to say about this. Are Bendu and the others back?"

"Yes", came the reply and then Fenrir told Tarre about what happened on Ibaar.

* * *

D92/0 ABY

With the information from the team sent to Ibaar, Rebel High Command had sent out cloaked transmissions to all systems in the galaxy warning them about the blue scaled creatures. Meanwhile, Balthazar was still a popsicle in Fenrir's room, while Tarre and Bruce were trying to develop an antidote for the 'Scourge of Odin'. Onboard the Ghost, Sabine and Ezra had cornered Hera and Kanan to talk about what they saw, and to find out what else they had kept secret. Hera, had revealed everything that she knew to them, except the most recent revelations as she was still trying to process the most recent revelations (her being force sensitive and the fact that she might have a sister, only known by Kanan, Ahsoka, Zeb, Bruce and Fenrir). She invited them to join her and Kanan as they accessed Thor's datapad along with Ahsoka and Zeb. Currently they were viewing one of Thor's memories.

* * *

 _D12/368 BBY – The Citadel of Asgard_

 _The siege of Asgard had ended just a few hours ago. The dark Elves had just been driven back, the death toll was very high. Asgard had lost many of its soldiers and its queen, the archangel and Allmother Freya. Right now Thor who was wearing a black cloak over his armour, minus his helmet and hammer was going to the throne room where Odin had held his War Council. 'It was no surprise that Baldur was the only prince invited to this. Odin was not in a mood to listen to voices of reason', Thor thought. The Allfather sensed Thor's presence and adjourned his War Council._

 _"What do you want Thor?", Odin asked in a tired voice as he turned around. (This was the first time Hera and Kanan had seen Odin, who had an eye patch, his traditional armour with a red cape. In his hand was the weapon of the Allfather's – Gungniir.)_

 _"I wouldn't ask you as to why you didn't call the rest of us to your War Council. What I do want to know, is why are willing to use the Tesseract. Why would use an infinity stone father?", Thor asked, his tone desperate. As his son, Thor had always wanted his father's approval, but now Odin had pushed away all of his adopted children. They shared the same grief, and they were a family, so why would Odin push them away. These thoughts crossed Thor's mind._

 _"Malekith would use an infinity stone against us. I want him to feel the despair that I feel, the loss that I feel. I want to look him in the eyes as I take away everything that he holds dear.", Odin said._

 _"You once taught me that vengeance is not the way of a good leader. Father, you are not the only one who has suffered a major loss. Mother gave her life to ensure that Malekith would not be able to use the Aether. Don't let her death be in vain.", Thor said, his tone even more desperate than before. He needed Heimdall's help in this matter, but the old gatekeeper refused to come in front of Odin. "His army could be right over us father, Heimdall can't see them and our weapons are ineffective against them."_

 _"You overestimate the power of these creatures.", Odin replied without even looking at Thor._

 _"No, I value our people's lives more. Having the Aether on Asgard has turned us into a vulnerable target Father."_

 _"If and when he comes, his men will fall at the hands of 100 million Asgardian soldiers.", Odin said in a calm tone._

 _"And how many of our soldiers will fall at the hands of his?", Thor retorted._

 _"AS MANY AS ARE NEEDED.", Odin's voice was so strong that it pushed Thor so hard that he tripped and fell on his back. "WE WILL FIGHT… till the last Asgardian breath, till the last drop of Asgardian blood."_

 _It took Thor a moment to get back on his feet. "Then how are you any different from Malekith?", Thor asked in a calm voice._

 _Odin gave a dry chuckle and said, "The difference_ _my son_ _", with emphasis on the last two words, "is that I will win."_

 _As Odin walked out of the throne room, Thor realized that he had finally seen Odin's true nature. He was a warmonger through and through and the words Odin had said during Thor's childhood days – A wise king never seeks out war, but must always be prepared for it – suddenly seemed so hollow and false._

* * *

"Unbelievable, and here I thought my mother was a difficult parent.", Sabine said.

"No offence Hera, but I think your grandfather is a lunatic.", Zeb said.

"I am not so sure, grief and anger can make people behave irrationally.", Ahsoka said.

"That's why the Jedi are encouraged not to act out of emotion.", Kanan said.

"Yeah, but Thor wasn't acting out of anger. He was trying to reason with him.", Ezra said.

Hera stayed silent for some time, and reflected on Fenrir's words two days ago, and was inclined to agree with his assessment. "Well, lets put this away for now. We still have a war to fight.", she finally said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 29 – Dawn of the Fourth Age

D100/0 ABY

Onboard Queen Amaya's flagship – Eclipse, a meeting between the council members of the Aesir had been called. As Thor was on his way to attend the meeting, he found Odin, Bor and Amaya waiting for him just outside the meeting room.

"I take it you two will not be attending.", Thor said while pointing at Odin and Bor, to which Odin nodded while Bor remained indifferent, "Good, the council shouldn't witness me and the Ram's head fighting each other."

"Enough Thor, I don't want any of you destroying my ship.", said Queen Amaya. She was deeply worried about her grandson, though chose not to show it. Thor always had been stubborn and ready to fight, but was he prepared to take on the responsibility that Odin was about to place on him.

"You wouldn't have stopped me for something so trivial. So what is it?", Thor said.

"A new age is upon us Thor, and with a new leader.", Odin said. He then brought out his mould and separated Gungniir from it. Looking at it he said, "I always imagined that Baldur would succeed me."

"Yes, well we all imagined that things would turn out differently father. Please get to the point.", Thor said slightly irritated, his relationship with Odin always difficult. As Thor said this, Odin threw Gungniir towards him, which Thor caught instinctively.

"Allfather.", Odin said. Thor's expression was one of shock, which slowly turned to anger, before regaining his composure. Like any dutiful son, all he ever wanted was his father's approval but this, Odin throwing his responsibility on him, was something Thor didn't want.

Bor walked towards him and said, "May we speak alone for a moment Thor?". Following which he led Thor to an empty room and said, "I have been in your position, you know and so has Odin. An overeager son, wanting nothing more than his father's approval."

"I do not know about you grandfather, but I never had my father's approval.", Thor said after a moment of silence.

"You're wrong. He stood up for you, when we first met on Knowhere. Since then, he and I have had a great many discussions about you. We're asgardians Thor, warriors, we don't really show approval face to face. Odin may have never said this to you, but he has expressed how deeply proud he is of you, to me.", Bor said.

"He has a funny way of showing it. What makes him think that I even want this?", Thor said.

"Truth be told, Odin didn't want to put you in such a situation. But this is my father's will, God's will.", Bor said.

"If I refuse?", Thor asked.

"I am over 2 billion years old, but all the time in this world and I never be able to understand how my father thinks. He might just smite you for refusing, or he might just ignore it, and inflict a long-drawn out punishment on you. But Thor, if you think about it, then this is your chance of uniting the Aesir. Our enemy is well prepared and to defeat them, we must be the same.", Bor said.

He and Thor stood silently for a while. "I really don't have a choice. You know, I imagined that after this war Odin would return and that I would leave for good. Spend time with my daughter and her family.", Thor said.

"It would have been a good life, I am sure. But, I don't think that you would ever leave. I didn't want to, but I was ordered by my father… actually he gave me an ultimatum. I know we had our differences Thor, but I would follow you into battle anytime.", Bor said.

"A comforting thought. Now lets go. We've kept the council and my grandmother waiting long enough.", Thor said.

* * *

As he and Queen Amaya entered the meeting room, they were greeted by the holograms of familiar faces, including Castiel, Seleyse and Etri. The latter looked better than he had at Nidavalair, with both his hands restored completely.

"Thor Odinson", said a male seraphim elf with brown hair. He was wearing silver grey robes, with an intricate circlet. "Long time cousin."

"Hello Elrond.", Thor replied.

"We were very surprised to hear that you had resurfaced Thor.", another male seraphim elf named Thranduil said. He had golden hair, a proud face and forest green robes on.

Looking across the room, he saw his sister Ygritte who smiled a little. But there were six seats empty, one each for – Heimdall, Loki, Issho, Baldur, Kuzan and lastly Malakye . "I hope you all know by now Prince Baldur has betrayed us. Which explains his absence, but where are Prince Issho and Malakye?", Thor asked to the room.

"Prince Issho has been out of communication for some time. He was working undercover under the guise of being Baldur's subordinate. He supplied us with vital intel regarding the enemy.", said a man. He was dressed in a businessman's suit.

"I see. What about Malakye, Bartholomew?", Thor asked to the man.

"I am not completely sure, but I believe that he and his faction may have been eliminated by Baldur. As you know, after Lucifer's escape – Asgard was divided into three factions. I lead the one, which wants you as the next Allfather.", Bartholomew stated smiling slightly.

"Thor, I hope you don't mean for us to follow Odin after everything that has happened. Because if you do, then I and the other elves will withdraw from the Aesir.", Thranduil said.

"The same goes for us dwarves.", Etri said.

Thor looked around at everyone. He saw his grandmother smiling at him encouragingly. He saw the lady of Lothlorien – Galadriel and her husband Celebrian, both Archangels. The former smiled knowingly.

"I assure you Thranduil, you will not be following Odin. Instead you will be following me.", Thor said. With this he unfurled his six wings and brought out Gungniir from his mould. His eyes glowing blue, Thor said, "The fourth age has begun."

* * *

D100/0 ABY

Onboard Home One, Fenrir was being accompanied by Chancellor Mon Mothma, General Dodanna and General Syndulla to the ship's laboratory. There Bruce and Tarre had been working on something which could benefit the entire galaxy.

"Commander Fenrir, what is this about?", Chancellor Mon Mothma asked.

"I don't know myself general. Bruce and Tarre have been working on something ever since Ibaar. The best I could get out of them was some technical mumbo-jumbo. Like all scientists, they are deeply immersed in their work.", Fenrir replied.

"Well, let us hope that whatever they are working on would help us in the upcoming conclave.", General Dodanna said.

"Oh, it will General.", came the reply.

Following this, the four of them entered the lab only to find Bruce laughing hysterically while Tarre was rubbing his temples.

"Gentlemen,", Chancellor Mothma called, "What do you have for us?"

Bruce stopped laughing and Tarre replied, "We have two things to show you. The first is the schematic of an anti-death star planetary shield. The other is a formula for a partial cure, for the biological weapon used on Ibaar. We're having some difficulty sorting out the kinks in it, thus the hysterical laughter.", Tarre said while gesturing towards Bruce.

The two of them saw shocked expression on the face of the four standing in front of them. Bruce was choosing not say anything, with his lips sealed shut.

"That is quite impressive, I must say. Just one question, when was the last time you two slept?", General Dodanna asked.

"That depends, on what day it is.", Bruce responded and then he started laughing hysterically again.

"Fenrir give him a sedative.", Tarre said.

"He'll burn through it in a few minutes time.", Fenrir replied.

"We thank you for your work in these recent days, gentlemen. Now please get some rest. You will have to be completely present at the conclave.", Chancellor Mothma said. Listening to this Bruce regained his composure.

"About that Chancellor, I would be needing their assistance on a separate mission.", Fenrir said.

"What are the details of this mission?", Dodanna asked.

As Dodanna had been recently informed about Asgard, the pagans and Hera's father by both Hera and Mon Mothma, Fenrir gave the answer almost immediately, "A prince of Asgard was captured on Ibaar. I had assigned one of the pagans to look into this matter, find out where the enemy is keeping him. Now we have a location, but I need a strike team to rescue him."

"Commander Fenrir, I agree with your mission. But I would need atleast one of them for the conclave.", Mon Mothma said.

"Where is the conclave being held?", Fenrir asked.

"Mandalore.", Hera answered.

"Then Tarre can stay back and accompany all of you to the Conclave.", Fenrir said.

"Commander, if its alright with you, then I would like to assign additional people to your mission.", Dodanna said.

"The more the merrier, General. But, since this is not a mission for the Rebellion, then they would have to be volunteers only.", Fenrir said, to which Dodanna nodded.

"How soon before you leave Commander?", Mon Mothma asked.

"In a few hours.", came the answer.

* * *

D101/0 ABY

Ahsoka was watching Tarre sleeping peacefully in their personal quarters. The pagan strike team led by Fenrir, and accompanied by Ketsu, Ventress and Vos had left some hours ago. Ahsoka had visited the lab before Mon Mothma and the others, only to be greeted by a surprising situation, watching Bruce laugh hysterically while Tarre was mumbling to himself with his head down on the table. From what he had told her, making the design schematics for the shield was the easy part – only taking a few hours. Making the cure was much more difficult as all records for it had been destroyed long ago. She quietly planted a kiss on his forehead.

In his dreams, Tarre saw endless grass. He knew this place, but couldn't exactly remember what it was. "So you're here too" Tarre turned and saw Bendu standing next to him.

Before Tarre could ask where they were and what they were doing there, another voice came from behind them. "Hello my apprentices."

They both turned around and saw Thor standing in front of them. Bendu backed away a little, got down on one knee and said, "Master", with his head down.

"Rise, Bendu. I only want to talk.", Thor said.

Bendu rose.

"Thor, is something different?", Tarre asked. Thor took out his mould and separated Mjolnir from it, following which his mould transformed into Gungniir.

Shocked, both Tarre and Bendu got on one knee, their heads bowed down. Together they both said, "Allfather."

"Please, stop kneeling. Yes, I am the Allfather now, due to which I can no longer be Asgard's champion.", Thor said. With that he put the hammer inf front of them.

"Mjolnir has finalised the two of you as potential candidates from a very long list. Now before we proceed, Bendu I must ask – do you still believe that the middle is an ideal path?", Thor asked.

"I stopped believing that ever since I met Kanan Jarrus on Attalon. At first, this philosophy was what helped me teach him how to see. With him, I too learned to see things differently. The middle is not an ideal path, but I feel for me it is still necessary.", Bendu said. Thor nodded but said nothing.

"Now, I want you both to try and lift the hammer and remember, no matter what the outcome, the two of you are still my apprentices and equals in my eyes. Bendu, you go first.", Thor said.

Bendu put all thought and emotion out of his mind. As he was reaching for the hammer, he knew himself to be unworthy. Bendu grabbed the handle and tried to lift it – but to no avail. Bendu released the handle, but smiled slightly. Thor then signalled Tarre to proceed.

Tarre was more unsure than Bendu. Not because it was a great honour, no Tarre couldn't care less about it. He was uncertain, because of the responsibility that came with the hammer. Putting his concerns aside, Tarre grabbed the handle and felt a connection with the hammer. He then pulled and surprisingly was able to lift the hammer. Both Thor and Bendu smiled at this.

"Tarre Vizsla – champion of Asgard.", Thor said, while Bendu clapped his back.

* * *

In their free time, Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper were holed up in Thor's room – the place Hera had declared off limits. While Sabine was drawing the painting she had first seen in Thor's room only based on her excellent memory, Ezra and Zeb were quietly talking to each other, and Chopper watched them all silently. Suddenly Ezra felt something and he turned to see the painting in Thor's room, change itself.

"Look", Ezra said causing them all to look at the painting, which had now transformed into an entirely new painting. In this one Thor was still in the centre, with Tarre and Bendu on his sides kneeling. Thor was holding the spear staff that they previously seen being held by his father Odin. Bendu had the metal staff that was previously seen in the hands of Mortis (in the painting), while Tarre was holding Thor's hammer Mjolnir. The painting itself felt like the light side of the force.

Below the painting, there were some new inscriptions, written in Enochian.

* * *

In their private quarters, Ahsoka felt a pleasant ringing through the force and saw that something had changed. Tarre sleeping on his side facing towards Ahsoka, was now grasping the handle of Thor's hammer in his right hand. Ahsoka gasped and put her hand on her mouth, not wanting to wake him, but she was very much tempted to wake him up and ask him about it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 30 – The Conclave

D101/0 ABY

Tarre had just woken up and looked at a shocked expression on Ahsoka's face. Feeling the hammer in his hand he commented, "I was really hoping that all of it was a dream." Ahsoka had one hand on her hip and an expression which demanded an explanation, so Tarre quickly filled her in.

Putting her hands on his shoulder Ahsoka said, "Why do you look so sad? Thor passing on his hammer is a sign of how much he trusts you."

"I know that. It's just too… overwhelming. As Asgard's champion I rarely saw any happiness on Thor's face.", Tarre replied. Before Ahsoka could say anything, Tarre pulled her down to sit on his lap, and at the same time pulled his datapad towards him. "Let's not talk about this right now.", he said while gesturing at the hammer.

"Why the datapad?", Ahsoka asked.

"Thor once spoke of this biological weapon. I don't remember it exactly, but I believe that the datapad might help us.", Tarre answered and then was lightly kissed by Ahsoka who said, "I am with you."

Together they both entered the datapad, and saw not what they wanted to see, but what the force wanted them to see (well in Tarre's case remember).

* * *

 _3640 BBY_

 _Standing on the circular rim of Nidavalair, was an armoured man. This armour design was just like Tarre's armour designs. But the unique thing about this armour was that it was made out the divine Uru metal. With red light emerging from the visor of the faceplate, the man inside the armour spoke "Freedom at last. How long I have waited for this moment. Do you hear me Allfather?"_

 _"I do,", came a voice just behind the armoured man. Turning around he saw Odin – the then Allfather and King of Asgard, "I hope you enjoyed your time in the open Lucifer, but now you will return back to your cage."_

 _"Who are you to stand in my presence?", the armoured man – Lucifer asked._

 _"The one who rid the universe of the scourge your demon hordes had unleashed upon it. I am Odin the Allfather.", Odin replied. In his hand materialized Gungniir and through the force he pulled away the faceplate revealing the face of Tarre behind it, whose eyes were glowing crimson red. "You have tortured him for far too long now Devil, no more."_

 _Before Lucifer could react, Odin pointed Gungniir at him and unleashed a golden energy beam at him, pushing Lucifer out of Tarre's mind and body. (Odin could pull this off because Lucifer had never really left the cage, but was using Tarre's soul to possess him._

 _"No matter. I have waited 5 billion years, I can wait a few more millennia if needed. But Odin, you will rue the day you crossed me. Bit by bit, I will take away everything that you hold dear.", Lucifer snarled, "Take this boy's soul. I have no more need of it at the moment."_

 _Odin remained silent and continued to push Lucifer back into the cage. Once it was done and Lucifer was expelled completely and Tarre's soul returned, Tarre collapsed but was caught by Odin, who placed two fingers on his forehead to determine the exact amount of damage done and heal him at the same time. Additionally, Odin sensed the young pagans mind to be in complete ruins, so he healed it and placed a wall in Tarre's mind (thus the memory lapses that Tarre has). There was just one thing Odin could not heal – Tarre's amputated left arm. In its place Tarre now had a prosthetic made by Etri long ago for a certain Devil._

* * *

At this moment Tarre deactivated the datapad and looked at Ahsoka who had tears in her eyes. He gently wiped the tears and brought her closer to him in a warm embrace. "It's alright Ahsoka."

"This was a bad idea Tarre.", Ahsoka replied while still crying quietly.

"Not completely. I saw a way of completely the cure.", Tarre said.

Ahsoka looked at him, surprised and asked "What?"

"Odin was once Asgard's champion, before he was the Allfather. Thor also told me that the hammer carries the knowledge of all its previous wielders within itself. So the answer my love is in the hammer.", Tarre said.

* * *

D102/0 ABY

Mandalore

Outside the meeting room, stood Tarre Vizsla wearing his repainted Beskar armour (courtesy of Sabine Wren, who had painted it to look like Clan Wren armour per his request) and Mandalorian helmet waiting for Fenn Rau. As Rau approached, Tarre asked him to give an update on the security arrangement.

"We have a strong blockade in orbit consisting of Mandalorian starfighters and Imperial Star Destroyers. There are more than enough warriors protecting the meeting chamber, covering all possible entry points including the sewers. In addition there are two Jedi Knights (Kanan and Ezra), a former Jedi (Ahsoka) and you.", Rau answered a little confidently.

Tarre's expression was hidden behind his helmet, but Rau could sense that Tarre wasn't convinced. Before Rau could say anything Tarre said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Is it about 'you know who' (he was talking about Satine Kryze), because she is here as well?", Rau asked.

"Not completely about her. The leaders of so many systems are gathered here. I understand that during the clone war, Mandalore was leading the council of neutral systems?", Tarre replied and asked in return.

"It was. Now Mandalore is helping to restore the republic.", Rau replied and then whispered, "To be honest, this conclave wasn't Bo Katan's idea but her sister's."

"How is she taking it?", Tarre asked.

"Better than you would expect. Bo Katan is actually happy that she is here. But…", Rau said.

"If it helps I know some people who have gone through what she has.", Tarre replied.

"Really… who?", Rau asked.

"I and my friend Fenrir.", Tarre replied and could sense Rau's shock.

"What are you two talking about?", came the voice of Bo Katan from behind, who was being flanked by Ahsoka and another woman clad in Mandalorian armour, who Tarre assumed was Satine Kryze.

Resurrection had been quite a shock for Satine, the Mandalorian who put peace above everything else. But seeing the man (Satine knew it was Tarre, thanks to her old friend Ahsoka – who she had to say had grown into a fine young woman) whose weapon was both responsible for her death and the reason that Mandalore was free from Imperial control was even more shocking.

"Just discussing the security measures." Rau replied (quickly regaining his composure), to which Bo Katan nodded.

"Do you think its enough?", Satine asked.

"I cannot say. Traditional methods of infiltration are out. But our enemy does possess the capability of teleportation.", Tarre answered.

"Is there anyway for us to stop it?", Ahsoka asked.

"If there is, then I am not aware of it.", Tarre replied.

"Let us focus on what we can control then. Fenn and I will meet you inside.", Bo Katan replied and then she and Rau went inside the meeting room.

An awkward silence followed their departure, until it was broken by Satine Kryze. "I assume it is you – Tarre Vizsla, ancestor of House Vizsla."

"Unfortunately yes, and you are one of the few mandalorians I actually respect.", Tarre replied.

"I'm… honoured. Do you respect my sister as well?", Satine asked.

Tarre sighed before answering, "I do. But I would respect her more if she destroyed that darksabre." To which Ahsoka slightly raised an eyebrow but chose to remain a silent observer.

"I do understand why you would feel uncomfortable speaking to me. Ideologically speaking, my actions stand against everything that you believe in. There is also the fact that the darksabre was responsible for your death.", Tarre said before he was interrupted by Satine.

"You are wrong. A sith lord was responsible for my death.", her voice shook as she said this.

"But I do understand what you have been through. I and a friend of mine – we both understand, Lady Satine. If it helps – I can arrange a meeting between you and my friend. His name is Fenrir.", Tarre replied.

"Tarre, are you sure?", Ahsoka asked, "If you both know what this is like, then why not just help her yourself?"

Satine's fear could be sensed by both of them, but she asked nevertheless, "I have to agree with Ahsoka? Why not you? Why this friend of yours?"

"He's better at this sort of thing.", Tarre answered, "We can discuss more about this later. The meeting is about to start."

* * *

As they enter the meeting room, they saw the last of the people entering. All of them – leaders and representatives of the systems who have rebelled and/or defeated the empire on their home-world are present there. Among them Ahsoka notices her friend from the days of the Clone Wars – Riyo Chuchi (former senator of Pantorra and now its Chairman) slightly bowing her head and smiling towards her. Ahsoka smiled and bowed her head slightly in return.

"Leaders and representatives of the various systems who have decided to fight against the Empire, I welcome you all to this meeting. Until now, there was only a talk of the Rebellion. But now, I am pleased to announce that this Rebellion has grown so much as of late. The time for the Rebellion to become the Republic is upon us. With this I would like to present Chancellor Mon Mothma, leader of 'The Alliance to restore the Republic'.", Bo Katan said.

Although everyone was surprised at the use of the word Chancellor, it became apparent as to why. After all Mon Mothma had openly called out the Emperor on his actions and raised a call to unite the various Rebel cells throughout the galaxy. Before Mon Mothma could say anything, she was interrupted by Cham Syndulla saying, "That is all well and good. But Ryloth and its people will not join the republic until our safety against the empire can be assured. By that I mean, safety the devastating biological weapon that was used on the innocent citizens of the Ibaar system."

Hera narrowed her eyes at this. 'Had he forgotten that it was the Rebellion who had ended the Imperial occupation on Ryloth, and it was the Rebellion who had destroyed the Death Star?', she thought.

"We can't do anything for the people of Ibaar, but mourn their deaths Ambassador Syndulla, but the Rebellion's scientists have developed a cure (Tarre had approached Mon Mothma before the meeting, informing her that the cure was now complete) for this biological weapon. Our scientists have also developed schematics for a shield that can defend against the full power of the death star.", Mon Mothma said in a calm manner. She agreed with Cham, the Republic should be able to provide security for the worlds that are a part of it. Her words had surprised everyone, but Cham (after recovering from the surprise) answered, "All noble efforts gone to waste, Chancellor. Where were these inventions when the people of Alderaan and Ibaar needed them? It seems to me that you're rebellion waits for the worst to happen and uses it for political advantage."

Hera was livid now, how can he say such a thing. But she was stopped by Kanan and General Dodanna. Instead it was Satine Kryze, who took off her helmet and spoke, "POLITICAL ADVANTAGE! How dare you use such a term!? If anything, this Rebellion's actions have proved that they believe in democracy and in a peaceful resolution to this conflict. But how could someone like you even understand this, Ambassador Syndulla. You're people suffered against this Empire and yet you choose not to aid those who would not to bow to these tyrants.", Satine Kryze said. Her sudden outburst had shocked everyone present, and it reminded them all of the ultimatum they had heard from the being called GOD.

But before anyone could say, a red portal appeared and out of it stepped a 9+ foot red man, wearing sleeveless red armour, red gauntlets and a red helmet which only showed his eyes and mouth. He charged towards Satine Kryze, but was intercepted by Tarre Vizsla, who had thrown Mjolnir at him, throwing him outside the building and into the atmosphere. "Of all the bloody things, it had to be that giant smelly one… Well what are you all waiting for? EVACUTE YOU MORONS.", Tarre yelled before activating the boosters on his feet and going after that being. Everyone was momentarily stunned but then Fenn Rau triggered the alarms and everyone evacuated.

* * *

As the mandalorians took to the air, as did the Ghost and its members accompanied by Mon Mothma, Dodanna, Ursa Wren, her husband Alrich, Fenn Rau, Bo Katan and her sister Satine, they all saw the terrifying aerial battle ensue. Tarre was continuously whacking the creature with the hammer and force pushing him, but was suddenly grabbed by the throat. The creature then landed a devastating punch on him which caused his helmet to partially break, he then got on top of Tarre and started headbutting him, which resulted in the remaining part of his helmet to be destroyed. As the mandalorians and the Ghost fired blaster shots on the creature, it seemed to do no damage. The creature was distracted by this and let out a force blast, pushing everyone away. It took Hera some time to level out the Ghost but by then Tarre had unleashed a lightning blast on the creature and had generated a tornado which kept him and the creature afloat. Through the force, he told Ahsoka to not interfere. Keeping up the storm and simultaneously unleashing a continuous lightning barrage on the creature, Tarre said through the force, "The name of this being is Cain Marko, also known as 'The Juggernaut'. He has virtually unstoppable momentum, high durability and strength, which means that none of their weapons would work on him. I have fought him before, and I know how to defeat him. Order everyone to move away now."

Ahsoka relayed his command to Hera and Bo Katan, following which the Ghost and the Mandalorians stayed away. The Juggernaut was having difficulty fighting back due to the tornado and the lightning barrage, coupled with the fact that Tarre was moving at extremely high speeds using the Tornado and the boosters on his feet. The Juggernaut tried force blasting him, but missed and almost hit the Ghost. Hera then pulled back even more. Finally Tarre raised himself above the Juggernaut, who seemed to become sluggish due to the onslaught by Tarre. Tarre then flew towards him, hammer striking at the Juggernaut, pushing him down towards the planet's surface. At this speed, they both looked like a small flaming meteorite. In that flame, Tarre's enemy managed to land a few good punches on him, breaking his ribs and nose. Tarre then responded by punching him with his prosthetic arm and swinging the hammer with as much force as he could muster at the Juggernaut's face. They both crash landed just outside the Mandalorian dome and were barely able to stand. During the fall, Tarre had stabbed the Juggernaut's right leg with an Uru sword, presented to him by Thor long ago. His plan working, Tarre dodged his opponent's wild haymaker easily and delivered a devastating blow to his face using the hammer. The Juggernaut's helmet had a few cracks in it and Tarre pulled out the sword from his opponents leg using his left hand. Juggernaut tried punching Tarre again but for all his efforts Tarre had stabbed through the heart with his sword, effectively ending the battle. He had waited to do this only as a last option. His plan was to weaken Juggernaut's defences – make him use the force as much as he could, tiring him and making his movements sluggish and knocking him out cold. 'Killing him wasn't really what I wanted though', Tarre thought.

Fighting him had taken its toll on Tarre's body, his ribs weren't the only thing broken. As he fell on his back, blood pouring from his nose, mouth and head he saw Ahsoka, the Ghost Crew, Sabine's parents and other people surround him. They were calling out his name as Tarre faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

In a dream like state, Tarre saw a thin pale man whose cheekbones were visible, wearing an overcoat and had a simple black coloured stick in his right hand along with a ring which had skull carvings on it, standing next to a bacta chamber, standing next to the chamber was Ahsoka, the Ghost crew and Satine Kryze. Tarre saw that the person inside this chamber was himself and realised that he must have projected his consciousness outside. Tarre felt death radiating from the pale man and knew that only he could see him and only the pale man could see his projection.

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but are you by any chance… Death?", Tarre asked.

"I am," the pale man replied, "but don't worry I am not here to reap you or the woman who I was ordered to resurrect, unfortunately."

"Then why are you here, Lord Death?", Tarre asked.

"I have something that your master seeks desperately – a way to put Lucifer back in his cage. Although attacking this conclave wasn't ordered by him or the demon in this galaxy – but by me, to avoid suspicion. Thankfully, your master's actions have kept them and their sith servants woefully ignorant of this matter.", Death said before removing his ring, creating a duplicate of it, which he then wore. He gestured Tarre to raise his right hand, in which Death placed his original ring along with a small piece of paper in which an incantation was written. "When you wake up, you will find these two items in your mould. I entrust the responsibility of delivering to your master as soon as you are able. I may be bound to Lucifer, but I still believe in the Aesir. Good Luck, young Vizsla and may the force be with you always."

With this Death disappeared and Tarre's projection faded back into his body. This caused his vital signs to improve and soon he was taken out of the chamber and laid out on a bed. By this time he was awake. Looking at everyone and assuring Ahsoka through the force that he was alright, Tarre said "I need some orange slices and has anyone seen my mould?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 31 – An old master

D101/0 ABY

The pagan strike team along with Ketsu Onyo, Asajj Ventress and Quinlyn Vos had just exited hyperspace, travelling aboard a cloaked quinjet and reached the planet Rhen Var. There was a strong blockade on the planet comprising of 3 Imperial Super Star Destroyers and several Star Destroyers.

"I'll never understand why these things are called Star Destroyers.", one of the pagans commented, "We have witnessed actual Star Destroyers and these things are nowhere near that level."

"We can discuss that name latter Voris", Fenrir said, "For now stay focused on the mission. Bruce take us down to these coordinates."

Bruce took the quinjet down to the specified coordinates with Vos saying, "I don't believe it. It's him." Ventress looked at him wanting an explanation, when Vos said, "Mace Windu. The presence is a bit different but I know it's him."

Before Ventress could say anything, Fenrir interrupted, "Reunions can happen later. Keep your focus." Exiting the ship (still cloaked) they saw two individuals, a beautiful female with rock like skin (grey coloured), shoulder length silver hair and eyes, shorter than Fenrir. The second was Mace Windu (still bald, but with a beard and a prosthetic arm). He had a new lightsabre in his hand, which was activated when he saw Ventress. The lightsabre was still purple in colour. Talia then placed her hand on his shoulder, following which he deactivated his lightsabre.

"So this is your informant Talia.", Fenrir commented.

"Yeah. He is a former Jedi Master and is trustworthy.", Talia said while gesturing at Mace Windu who remained stoic but was eyeing Ventress cautiously. There was a subtle undertone in Talia's voice that no one except Fenrir picked up on, which revealed to him that the relationship between these two (Talia and Mace) was a bit more involved (for lack of a better word).

"Don't worry about her, friend.", Fenrir said to Windu, while gesturing at Ventress.

"There is a structure about 20 meters north, where they are holding him.", Talia commented and showed them a holo-diagram of the structure with possible entry and exit points marked for the group. She then gestured everyone to start following her. Fenrir was just behind her and whispered, "Talia I hope you're not letting your feelings interfere with the mission."

"I'm not", she whispered back calmly.

As they reached near the building, Fenrir directed Bruce to remain behind, hidden with Ketsu Onyo (who was throwing subtle glances at him, which annoyed Bruce to say the least), Quinlyn Vos and Asajj Ventress saying that they were backup.

The rest of them broke into the structure by scaling it and entering the building. As they entered, Fenrir ordered the group to split in two. He, Voris, Talia, Windu and another pagan will go to the prison holds while the second group led by Bendu would go to the records section and copy as much information as they can from the enemy's databanks.

As group one neared the prison holds, they heard two guards in stormtrooper armour talking, "Well it's the prisoner's feeding time. This dosage is stronger than the ones before." These guards were demons and as they entered inside the room, the group heard sounds of something being forced down a person's throat. Hiding behind the wall, Fenrir and Talia were prepared to strike as they saw the two guards stepping outside, evidently pleased with themselves. When suddenly two small objects (which looked like bones) came out of the room and impaled one of the troopers, who yelled out in pain. But before he could react Fenrir and Talia came out of nowhere and dispatched the two guards and entered the room.

* * *

Outside, they backup team had just been spotted by the enemy's ground troops. Leading the enemy's ground forces was an old enemy of the Hulk – Carl Creel. This opponent's powers were to absorb the physical properties of anything with which he came in contact and being a powerful force wielder.

As Bruce saw who it was, he quickly turned into the Hulk and saw Creel absorbing the properties of what appeared to be Vibranium. He then unleashed a barrage of force lightning (amplified by vibranium) upon the Hulk (who was barely able to block it by creating a barrier shield in his palms), while the ground troops engaged the other three. While Vos and Ventress deflected the blaster bolts shot at them, Ketsu while shooting at the enemy commented, "Since when do stormtroopers have such an accurate aim?"

"They are not just any stormtroopers," Ventress said, "They are strong with the dark side. They must be demons." Immediately the one in front raised his hand suspending the three of them in the air, force choking them.

A moment passed followed by a thunder clap, throwing the enemy away. The Hulk had gathered the entire force lightning (thrown by Creel) in his hands and clapped as hard as he could, directing it towards the enemy. All except Creel and Hulk were lying on the ground.

"You've gotten soft brute and your intelligence hasn't increased either.", Creel commented.

Hulk laughed sending a chill down the spines of everyone around and said in a calm but deadly voice "Do you know why I like fighting someone like you Creel," this was a rare moment where Hulk's mind and Banner's mind were working in tandem with both of them in complete control. His eyes glowing green and two small green feathery wings erupting from his back Hulk continued "With most of my opponents, I have to hold back so that I don't accidently kill them. But what I have here with you, is the perfect punching bag." With that he jumped at Creel with superior speed, pummelling him into the ground with each earth shattering punch stronger than the one before.

As the other demons stood back up, they resumed their attack on the remaining three before being intercepted by Bendu and his team, who engaged the enemy with the same resolve as the Hulk.

* * *

Meanwhile, before the backup team was found out by the enemy, group one had secured the prison hold. Inside they saw the blind Prince of Asgard, an Admiral in the Asgardian Navy – Issho, God of Gravity. He had two vertical strikes on both his eyes from when he had cut his eyes (willingly), an unshaven beard and was donning purple armour, underneath which he wore partially destroyed clothes. He was chained (with restraints fit for a Seraphim level angel) to the wall and had several wounds on his arms and deep cuts on his chest, with his skin appearing bluish and scale like.

"Master", Kall said as she and Fenrir used the force to remove his restraints and laid him on the floor. "Those bastards… what have they done?"

"Talia calm yourself.", Windu said as he put an arm on Talia's shoulder. Fenrir took out the vial given to him by Gabriel. He then uncorked it, poured some of it down Issho's throat, who then began to cough. His wounds started healing immediately, with his skin returning back to normal.

"Master.", Talia said.

"Talia…", murmured Prince Issho.

"Hello uncle.", said Fenrir smiling.

"This is how your mission goes when I'm not around master.", Talia commented earning a chuckle from the Prince.

As he was helped up by Talia and Windu, the former handed him his vibranium mould. Fenrir's commlink began to beep. As he answered it, Fenrir and the others heard the distinct shockwave generated from the Hulk's punches along with the second group stating that they had fulfilled their objective and it was time to leave.

"Get me outside. I will deal with the enemy.", Issho said.

"Are you sure?", Talia asked to which Issho nodded. As they reached outside, Prince Issho unfurled four feathery wings on his back restoring the damage on his clothes and armour. With his eyes glowing purple and a deep ringing sound surrounding him, he brought down the entire blockade of the enemy upon its ground force and the prison structure, destroying the enemy entirely but also accidently damaging the cloaked quinjet. He then raised his hand in the air and shot our an energy blast, which expanded like a sphere; which killed all the demons.

But there was one survivor in the enemy's ranks – Creel, who was buried under this wreckage. He suppressed his force signature completely so that he wouldn't be detected. Due to the deaths of so many demons, there was a fallout which wouldn't let him use his abilities. So he figured that hiding was in his best interests until he could get away and report back to his masters.

* * *

"Bruce, how much time will it take to repair the quinjet?", Fenrir asked once Hulk had transformed back into Bruce Banner.

"Two days atleast.", Bruce said.

Meanwhile the group had gathered around Prince Issho, who informed them of Baldur's betrayal, and that he had destroyed the blue scale like creatures who had been on Ibaar.

"We were ambushed by those foul creatures and demons on Ibaar, and we would have destroyed them all easily. But, they started using the locals as shields and then Baldur arrived with Demonic reinforcements. Still, I managed to destroy all of those creatures before being subdued by Baldur and the demons.", Prince Issho said. "Bruce, is our long range communicator unscathed?", he asked Bruce.

"No sir, and due to the demonic fallout I don't think we'd be able to contact anyone through the force.", Bruce replied.

"Alright guys, make camp for tonight.", Fenrir said. As the pagans accompanied by Ventress (who felt uncomfortable around Mace Windu) left to gather supplies, and Bruce accompanied by Ketsu set out to repair the ship, Vos asked Windu as to how he had survived considering that Palpatine had used Mace Windu's personal journal to drag the Jedi Order's reputation through the mud and had branded him as the mastermind behind the Order's supposed rebellion against the Republic.

"I count myself to be extremely lucky, I think. I had lead the available Jedi Council masters on Coruscant to attack Palpatine. We fought and we lost. After that I was thrown out of the building into the air. Next thing I know, I wake up in a slave camp with no memories and my connection to the force broken completely. As far as I know, the sith and their empire are not aware that I survived.", Windu stopped and took a deep breath. He continued after a moment, "Four years ago I was saved from the clutches of the slavers by Talia and have been with her ever since. She helped restore my connection to the force and thanks to her I regained my memories."

Vos listened to this and when asked my Mace as to where he had been, Vos told him his tale of how he and Kenobi faked Ventress's death and how they had been in hiding ever since. "On and there is one more thing Mace, I met your padawan's padawan."

"Caleb…", Mace said surprised.

"Well he goes by Kanan these days, and he is a Knight now.", Vos replied surprising Mace even more. Vos then got up and was accompanied by Fenrir to go help the others gather supplies.

Prince Issho who was listening to this attentively said, "You both have feelings for each other, do you not?", he said causing Talia and Windu to be surprised. Talia also blushed slightly, and realised that this couldn't be kept hidden from her master (a father figure in her life). Issho continued to smile and said, "When I took my own eyesight, it was to stop myself from seeing the horror's of the universe. But I can still see the beauty and love in it, without my eyes. I only have this small advice to the two of you, stick together and be honest with each other."

* * *

D103/0 ABY

On Mandalore, the conclave had reconvened after the disastrous events two days prior. Fortunately, none of the system leaders knew who Tarre was, although members of Clan Vizsla wanted to meet him (which Tarre had refused). He was currently levitating in the medical room, in a deep meditative state with Mjolnir levitating in front of him. Ahsoka, Sabine and Ezra were in the same room with him. The remaining people were attending the reconvened conclave.

Ahsoka had Tarre's datapad in her hand but hadn't activated it yet. She could feel Sabine and Ezra's curiosity quite clearly, but before she could say anything Tarre opened his eyes looking at them and said "If the two of you are so curious, then just go ahead with it. The only thing I ask in return is not to be disturbed by any Clan Vizsla member."

Ezra smiled slightly. The two of them activated Tarre's datapad along with Ahsoka.

* * *

 _400 BBY_

 _The ship – Black Pearl had docked on a planet close to the Outer Rim of the then Republic, but still far away from the galaxy itself. There, the crew members had run into Yoda, the then grandmaster of the Jedi Order, a few days ago. Currently, Tarre was talking to Yoda about the Republic and the current state of Mandalore. Their conversation was interrupted by Thor._

 _"We've been here for a few days now, Master Yoda. When we first met, you asked me to teach you about the force and its ways.", Thor said._

 _"Yes.", Yoda replied._

 _"But in your heart, you believe that we have nothing to offer, don't you?", Thor said._

 _"The Jedi Grandmaster I am. Only taught me that, which I already know, you have.", Yoda replied calmly._

 _Looking at Yoda, Thor was reminded of how Tarre had been at the start. But even Tarre was never this closed off to the world around him. "Your arrogance, pride and ego allow you to believe this. This is why, you have learned nothing.", Thor said in an equally calm tone._

 _"Learned the truth now, I have. Deceive me, you cannot. A few days spent here, I have. Know now I do, that strong with the dark side of the force you are, though Sith you may not be.", Yoda said. He then jumped back and activating his lightsabre, took a fighting stance._

 _"The Jedi believe themselves to be pacifists. But, you do not hesitate drawing your weapon on unarmed individuals in front of you. If you truly believe us to be strong dark side users, then we nothing to teach to you. We will depart now, but I shall leave with you the knowledge of the crudest and least impressive of all our abilities, and hope that age can teach you humility.", Thor said. He then raised his left index finger and from it erupted a whole barrage of force lightning, which he had directed at Tarre. Tarre casually caught it in the palm of his right hand and absorbed it completely. Yoda was completely shocked by this, not only because of what he saw, but what he felt as well. Force lightning had always been associated with the Dark side, but here he sensed no evil, no malice, only calm and balance. Regret filled Yoda, who attempted to make amends as he deactivated his lightsabre. Before Yoda could say anything, Thor interrupted him._

 _"Learn it if you can…_ ** _Grandmaster Yoda_** _.", Thor said. After this, the crew of the black pearl boarded their ship and departed._

* * *

"Whoa… I never thought Master Yoda would behave this way.", Ahsoka said, with Ezra equally shocked. Sabine who had never seen the legendary master before, but had heard of his reputation was equally surprised. They all wanted to ask Tarre about this, Sabine even moved forward towards him in this regard but was stopped by Ahsoka who said, "Patience."

Sabine then settled down and activated the datapad again and was still accompanied by the Ezra and Ahsoka.

* * *

 _D365/318 BBY_

 _On the desolate world of Paralas – the war between the Dark Elf horde, and the Aesir had just ended in complete disaster._

 _Tarre, had a terrible injury on his chest and was barely able to stand. In front of him were the ruined walls of the enemy's stronghold and beside him was Bendu looking equally distraught. They were both surrounded by soldiers of the Asgard, when suddenly the soldiers all fell on their knees and started disintegrating, turning into dust that flew into the wind. Both of them were horrified by this, when suddenly Tarre heard a voice from behind saying "Master, I don't feel so good.", as a cry for help, the voice weak and scared._

 _Tarre turned around and saw his apprentice, an 18 year old human boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a custom made red and blue armour. Tarre immediately thought 'No, Oh God no.' rushed to him and as the boy fell into his arms Tarre whispered "I'm right here Peter, I'm right here."_

 _"I don't know what's happening, I don't know.", Peter spoke and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Tarre held him as Peter sobbed, "I don't want to go, master. Please. Please, I don't want to go.", Peter said as he fell to the ground. Tarre looked at him, reassuring him through their bond and trying to help calm Peter and himself. Tarre still held him close, as Peter whispered, "I'm sorry.", before he too turned into dust._

 _Tarre's hand slammed into through where Peter once was. His hand now was full of nothing but ashes. He willed it to be false. Willed the boy – his apprentice, his son back. Willed for another chance to save him, to be there for him, to protect him. To love him. Tarre was silently crying, helplessness gnawing at him._

 _Bendu stood quietly for a moment, equally shocked and saddened by what had just happened. He then walked, sat next to Tarre with a hand on his shoulder._

 _Tarre called to Thor from his bond, seeking an answer, seeking reassurance – but felt that his master was himself close to death._

* * *

As Sabine, Ezra and Ahsoka opened their eyes, they realized they had tears in their eyes. Apparently, the three had been crying silently. They saw Tarre, who had stopped meditating look at them with sadness and regret.

"I felt what you saw. What happened then, wasn't murder. It was like they never existed to begin with. The Republic was fortunate enough, to not be affected by this universal genocide.", Tarre said

A moment passed, after which Ezra walked over and hugged Tarre, followed by Sabine and Ahsoka.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 32 – The Bad Batch

D103/0 ABY

Onboard the now repaired Quinjet, Prince Issho was attempting to contact the Council. Meanwhile, Fenrir had contacted Tarre privately (who was on Mandalore, along with Ahsoka, Sabine and Ezra). As the two started talking, Ahsoka, Sabine and Ezra listened attentively.

"What happened to you Tarre?", Fenris asked as he saw Tarre in what appeared as a hospital room.

"Oh the usual, listening to politicians and running into a disciple of Cyttorak.", Tarre answered.

"Huh politicians, reminds me of… wait… did you say Cyttorak!?", Fenrir asked, realization dawning upon him.

"Yep.", Tarre replied, "Don't worry, he's dead now."

"Which one was it?", Fenrir asked.

"Cain Marko.", came the answer.

"How? The last time he fought you, he almost killed you. Wait… did you use Gabriel's grace on him?", Fenrir asked.

"No. You haven't spoken to Bendu, have you?", Tarre asked in return.

"About what?", Fenrir asked.

To this Tarre raised his mould, which immediately transformed into Mjolnir.

"WHAT THE HELL!", Fenrir yelled, surprising the other members aboard the Quinjet, "How did you come by that?"

"Thor's the new Allfather, Fenrir. Bendu can give you the remaining details. More importantly, did you find him?", Tarre answered and asked in return.

"Yep, we found him. We also found someone else, someone who knows Ahsoka and Kanan.", Fenrir said while looking at Ahsoka, who up till now was enjoying watching this conversation with the other two. Fenrir then stepped away from the communicator and after a moment came back. But this time he was accompanied by someone, who Ahsoka was shocked too see, as she had heard that this person had died. But now, standing in front of her looking as stoic as ever, was Jedi Master Mace Windu. He looked relatively same, except for a beard and a prosthetic arm. Ahsoka also noticed that he had a new lightsabre.

"Master Windu.", Ahsoka finally said. Ezra and Sabine were equally shocked at hearing this name, while Tarre remained silent and poker faced.

"Hello Ahsoka.", Mace Windu replied, bowing his head slightly. Although he didn't show it, he was happy to see her. Mace Windu wondered if Ahsoka had ever forgiven the Jedi Order for what they did to her. Granted that he was one of those, who had supported the senate's request (under growing political pressure, though) for her expulsion from the Order, he had truly come to regret the role he played in that decision. "This is a long time coming, but I wanted to apologise for what I and the Jedi Order did to you during the Clone Wars. It was wrong of us, and I hope you can forgive us for our misdeeds."

Ahsoka was shocked even more, Mace Windu apologizing. Ezra and Sabine seemed confused as they did not know what this was about. But Tarre remained poker faced and waited for Ahsoka's answer, as she had told him about this and how everyone but Anakin had seemed to abandon her.

"I have put that behind me. I did forgive the Order though Master.", Ahsoka said.

Mace Windu's expression softened a bit, he even smiled slightly and said, "I thank you for your large heartedness, Ahsoka."

He then turned to leave, but before that said, "I hear that Caleb is now a Knight.", more of a statement then a question.

To this Ahsoka answered, "Yes, he goes by the name Kanan Jarrus now. His Padawan became a Knight recently.", gesturing at Ezra, while Mace Windu's eyes widened slightly.

"Master. My name is Ezra Bridger.", Ezra answered sheepishly. There was an awkward silence after that.

"We'll talk more once we reach Home One.", Fenrir said, breaking the awkwardness.

"I have a mission for you, Fenrir.", Tarre replied.

"Excuse me. Last I checked I outrank you, old friend.", Fenrir replied, with an eyebrow raised.

"It is not a military mission, more of a personal one, you could say. I need you to speak to a certain Mandalorian.", Tarre said.

"Is this 'Mandalorian', the one who was resurrected?", Fenrir asked in return, slightly interested.

"Yes. Her name is Satine Kryze.", Tarre replied. This shocked Mace Windu, Sabine and Ezra. Sabine and Ezra though knew by now that Satine had returned back to life. Sabine had even spoken to her and made a good impression on the former duchess. Satine had told her that she always admired Alrich Wren's art, and said that Sabine's skill could one day outmatch her father's. Satine also talked to the young Wren about the weapon 'The Duchess', which she had heard from her sister and said, "I admire your cheek Sabine Wren."

* * *

D104/0 ABY

The Conclave was now officially over, and the Rebellion had transformed into the Republic. Satine had talked to her sister about accompanying the Ghost Crew back to Home One, which Bo Katan had begrudgingly agreed to. By now, Prince Issho has spoken to Tarre about Balthazar and agreed to enlist his help.

* * *

D110/0 ABY

Fenrir left on a secret mission given to him by Prince Issho, and was accompanied by Commander Wolfe and Voris.

Meanwhile, Ezra (being curious) activated Tarre's datapad. Fortunately, he was accompanied by Sabine, Zeb and Ahsoka.

* * *

 _3637 BBY – Unknown Planet_

 _On the Sith Emperor Vitiate's stronghold were three individuals. The first was the great Sith Emperor himself, one who had been alive for over a millennia, sitting on his throne in the centre of a large chamber. Right next to him was a stasis chamber, in which there was a human woman. Ahsoka was shocked to see who it was, as she had only heard legends about this person – Bastilla Shan. In front of the Emperor was a man wearing a mandalorian mask and bound in chains – Jaden Montarri or Darth Revan. Ezra recognised him, due to the description provided by Kanan and Ahsoka. Tarre had never spoken about him before._

 _Vitiate was smiling, the great sith knew that all was going as he willed. Revan had resisted him for over 300 years, but soon he would fall and his power would be the Emperor's. Out of nowhere, Vitiate felt a familiar presence, one he hadn't felt for nearly 400 years. He smiled as he saw Tarre Vizsla walk towards him._

 _"Darth Nihilus… You've come at last.", Vitiate said._

 _"Release them, you scum and I promise you mercy.", Tarre replied._

 _Vitiate laughed out loud instead as Revan tried to turn around and see who it was. Revan too had recognised the presence of his former master, but unlike the Emperor, he sensed two more presence's (though highly suppressed)._

 _"You could not live with your failure, my former apprentice, and where did that bring you. Back to me. I had given you a chance on Mandalore, or have you forgotten, hmm, about the atrocity that you committed.", Vitiate said smiling in the most hideous way._

 _Suddenly he was force pushed by Tarre so hard, that the throne broke and Vitiate was thrown away halfway across the room. Acting quickly, Tarre freed Revan and released Bastilla from the stasis field, pulling them towards himself through the force and telling them to stay behind him. There was a snarl from Emperor, who jumped and landed right in front of Tarre and backhanded him so hard that he flew into the wall._

 _"You have mastered the light side of the force. It just goes to show why the Jedi wanted to name you as their next grandmaster. But it is not enough, it never was. Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul.", Vitiate snarled._

 _Suddenly there was a bright flash in the room, and there stood Thor and Bendu. Tarre suddenly smiled and said, "May I introduce my master – Thor, God of Thunder and his apprentice Bendu. Meet your doom, scum."_

 _Vitiate snarled, shocked and frustrated as to how he could not detect the presence of these two but then said, "It does not matter how many you bring, I have cheated death before. I DO NOT END. NOW YOU WILL ALL BE CONSUMED BY ETERNITY."_

 _Thor merely looked at him as if he wasn't even worth his effort and said, "Eternity, huh. That is a new one. But death comes for everyone, even those who foolishly believe to have cheated it, for even Death knows that there are worse fates in this vast universe. This is the end for you, child of a demon." With that he placed his palm on Vitiate's head, who suddenly yelled out in pain, light emanating from his mouth and eyes. This continued for a moment, before Vitiate fell dead on the floor with smouldering eyes and mouth._

* * *

After this Ahsoka tried to probe Tarre for some more information on this, but Tarre' lips were tightly sealed in this matter.

* * *

 **A/N: CT7567Rulez, here it is.**

D125/0 ABY

Rex was contacted by an old friend of his, who wanted his help and asked him to come to Teth. He had told this to Ahsoka, who volunteered herself and Tarre to come along with the Clone Captain.

On their way to Teth, Rex told Ahsoka that the contact was Echo, who had removed his inhibitor chip as well. After Order 66, he and Clone Force 99 (who removed their inhibitor chips as well) had disappeared. Flying in a cloaked quinjet, they quickly reached Teth and landed 10 klicks away from the coordinates given by Echo.

As Rex took point and reached the rendezvous point before the other two, he saw Echo and Hunter (both of whom had aged). Echo had a lot of cybernetics on his body, given his ordeal after the Citadel mission. As Echo saw Rex and the others approach, he quickly went over and gave his old friends a hug and asked Rex who the new guy was. Tarre smiled and extended his right hand towards the former ARC-Trooper, who shook his hand. "My name is Tarre Vizsla, and I have heard a great many things about you."

Echo smiled at this but looked at Rex, who gave him the short version about how Tarre was over 4,000 years old former Jedi and how he had come to help the Rebellion (now the Republic).

Hunter was closely listening to this, but then interrupted stating that they needed to rescue his squad. He then showed them the schematics of the detention facility where they were being held and stated that they would need a big distraction in order to stage a successful rescue.

"Leave that part to me. Rescue everyone in there, and lead them to one of the ships in the hangar bay. Then rendezvous back with your friends on our ship. Wait for my signal, then infiltrate the facility.", Tarre said. With that he suddenly disappeared.

"Wait, what would the signal be?", Echo asked.

"Something big and explosive, I think.", Rex replied as they heard thunder rumbling in the distance and saw lightning strike at the entrance of the facility. They then saw a tornado approaching the facility, with a large booming voice coming from it and two blowing blue lights emerging from the tornado, shouting at them to leave the place. "There's our signal.", Ahsoka smiled at the three shocked former republic troopers. With that the four infiltrated the base easily, evacuated all the prisoners, showed them to a ship in the hangar bay. After this, Ahsoka, Rex, Echo and Clone Force 99 went to the rendezvous point, where they saw Tarre sitting at them and saying, "What took you all so long?", with a smile on his face. As the group turned around, they saw the entire structure was completely destroyed and stormtroopers were running around trying to avoid the large tornado that was now headed towards them. They all quickly boarded the ship, and left the system.

Onboard the ship after quick introductions, Tech stated that he heard one of the guards talk about an impending attack on Shili.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 33 – Return

D123/0 ABY

Inside the holding cells of the recently formed Imperial re-education facility (slave camp) on the southern hemisphere of the planet Shili, were people of three different species – Togruta, Humans, Giants – being enslaved, the latter not native to the galaxy. This facility was manned mostly by Zygerrians, whose slave empire was now backed by the Empire.

Currently, a Zygerrian was dragging a young Togruta girl by a chain, which connected to a shock collar around her neck. This collar was designed to release electro-shocks to subdue its wearer, and could also explode – blowing up the person's head. As the young Togruta tried to keep up (she had no fight left in her whatsoever), she stumbled. The Zygerrian turned around activating his energy whip, telling her to get up. They were both right in front of a reinforced durasteel cage, holding a man and a giant within.

As the Zygerrian raised his hand to whip the Togruta girl, there was a low unearthly noise, following which the Zygerrian's eyes rolled back in his head, the whip fell out of his hand and he fell unconscious on the floor. The girl simply looked at this in shock. The giant then reached out to her, startling her but asked in the kindest voice, "Are you alright, child?"

The girl nodded yes, following which the giant told her to run along to her cell. He then turned around and looked at his cellmate, an old man, wearing with an orange shirt and brown shorts. He had a vertical scar on his right eye, but could still see out of it. The old man had a goatee as white as his hair, and was currently stroking it in deep thought.

"It was you… wasn't it, old man. Just who are you?", the giant asked him.

The man was still in deep thought, "Two more days. If he doesn't reach here by two days, then I will break you all out of here.", he finally said, surprising the giant.

* * *

D124/0 ABY

Flying in the Ghost, were Issho, Talia, Mace Windu, Kanan, Chopper and Hera. The latter was piloting the ship towards the set of coordinates given to her by Talia, which would take them well outside the Outer Rim. Sitting on the co-pilot's chair was Talia and on the seat behind them was Issho. These past few days had given Hera more hope than ever. The reason behind this was thanks to the newest members – Prince Issho and Mace Windu. Hera found her uncle to be an extremely lovable person, but when she asked as to why his eyes weren't healed stating that her Dad had healed Kanan's eyes, Issho laughed slightly and said, "Well, I'll be damned. Thor finally learns how to heal wounds. But this," he gestured at his eyes "is a life choice, Hera."

Kanan was currently outside the cockpit, sparring with Master Windu, with Chopper looking at their match.

"So, why exactly are we out here, Uncle?", Hera finally asked.

"We are meeting a council member here. I had a little talk with Balthazar, who told me that he had stolen quite a bit from the enemy.", Issho answered. With that he showed both Hera and Talia the stuff Balthazar had given him, a transparent box which had a green coloured ring in it. Looking at Hera felt a little sick. Issho then put the box back in his mould and then showed them a briefcase, which had a lot of vials in them. All except one, were blue in colour and the remaining one was fiery red in colour.

"What are they?", Hera asked.

"Graces of pagans and angels. I don't know about the red one, though.", Talia answered.

As they landed on the planet's surface, Issho signalled them to wait, "We are being surrounded. Talia, protect them at all costs. I will go and greet the host."

"Who is it?", Talia asked.

"Demons.", came the answer.

As Issho exited the ship, he snapped his fingers and the Ghost was suddenly launched into orbit, surprising its crew. "SHOW YOURSELF.", he yelled. He then sensed a few people standing in front of him, strong in the dark side. Issho could feel the cold and the evil emanating from them. His mould then transformed into an Uru sword, which along with his eyes glowed purple.

"A lone angel.", the demon right in front of him said, cackling. But before, anything else could happen a meteor shaped object collided with the planet's surface, and from it stepped out Bor. He looked around and saw Issho surrounded by the demons, before saying "Pitiful, son of Odin."

Suddenly Bor's face and hands erupted into flames and he reached out into the force suspending all the dark siders on the planet in the air, and whispered one word "Vengeance."

* * *

D125/0 ABY

On route to Shili, Ahsoka contacted General Dodanna, she had tried Hera before, but was unable to reach her. Ahsoka quickly informed Dodanna about the impending attack on Shili. He promised the Republic's help, but said that it would take them some time to gather their fleet.

"There is an Imperial slave facility on the Southern hemisphere of the planet. Our objective is to aid the rebel forces on the planet to successfully break into the facility and rescue its people, before the Empire sends in their reinforcements. Now the trick is to get past the Imperial blockade undetected.", Hunter said.

"That won't be a problem for this ship, it's got impressive cloaking technology." Rex said.

It took them a few hours to get to Shili and once they exited hyperspace, sneaking past the Imperial blockade was no hassle, like Rex said. They put the ship down in a forest, so as to get good cover, but before exiting the ship Tarre said, "Our arrival has not gone undetected."

"All right then, we'll split up. Force 99 and our new friend will deal with these guys, while the rest of you move forward to the facility. We will catch up.", Hunter said.

So, the group split with Ahsoka leading Rex and Echo, but after some distance she stopped and ignited her lightsabres. This was due to the fact, that there were two figures standing in front of them – Darth Vader and another person wearing all black armour and a mask. The second figure – a besalisk, nearly 8 feet in height, with four arms and two very large dual lightsabre hilts strapped on his belt.

"Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 and another clone", said the besalisk with as much disgust as he could muster.

Rex recognised this voice and said, "It can't be… you died.", his face filled with horror. Echo looked at him quizzically, but Ahsoka said with equal disgust, "Pong Krell." Hearing this, Echo was shocked.

Krell then laughed, "Atleast you are not consumed by fear as the clone is. Skywalker, you taught her well.", he said while looking at Vader.

"Skywalker? Wait… General… you're with the Empire.", Rex asked shocked and afraid of the answer.

Vader didn't answer, but Pong Krell, "With them. No Clone, he and his master formed the Empire. But their time is at an end, and soon this galaxy will belong to me, for I am more powerful than any Sith."

With this he ignited his lightsabres, crimson red in colour and attacked Ahsoka. With two hands free, he channelled force lightning at her. Ahsoka had managed to create some distance between her and Krell. Using her lightsabres, she blocked the force lightning, but was being pushed back by it. Rex and Echo, who were shaken out of their shock by this, tried to assist Ahsoka by shooting at Krell, who easily dodged and deflected their attacks. Vader then force pushed the two clones away, and did nothing to assist Pong Krell anymore. If Ahsoka wasn't so focused on her opponent, she could actually sense the pull to the light, that Anakin was feeling. Seeing his former padawan, alive and well, and his former comrades gave him hope.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was trying to remember Tarre's memory about Master Yoda, where he and Thor had displayed a technique to block and absorb force lightning. She then tried it, concentrating the force in one hand, creating a barrier and blocked the lightning with it. It seemed to work, but Krell increased the power behind his attack, pushing Ahsoka into the ground who yelled out in pain, due to the electrocution, as she wasn't able to block the lightning anymore. Suddenly she heard the rumble of clouds and the swish of a hammer, colliding into Pong Krell, throwing him away from her and into the ground, destroying his chest armour to reveal a black jumpsuit beneath.

The hammer then returned back to Tarre's hand, who extended an arm towards Ahsoka, lifting her. She had minor burns on her face and lekku, which Tarre healed by placing two fingers on her forehead. Ahsoka looked at him with eyes full of sadness and pain, and Tarre understood why. He simply nodded. Meanwhile, Hunter and the rest of Clone force 99 had secured Rex and Echo.

Tarre took a step forward, but heard a weird noise from above. He looked up and saw Carl Creel landing on the planet's surface. Creel smiled, "Vizsla, heard a lot about you from the Zygerrians. Apparently, they are still mad that you caused their little empire to fall in the first place." Creel had already absorbed the properties of Vibranium. As Crosshair took aim at Creel, Tarre used the force to lower his rifle stating, "Your weapons will not work on him."

Before any side could do anything, there was an earth shattering scream and a green behemoth collided with Carl Creel, yelling "PUNCHING BAG." They both started punching each other and soon their fight took them away from the others.

Tarre sighed, "If that green moron is here, then the Republic is not far." He then used the hammer to unleash a lightning blast at Pong Krell, catching him by surprise and incinerating him.

"Go, I will deal with this half sith.", Tarre said snapping his fingers and teleporting the rest of them away from him and Vader.

* * *

As the group went towards the facility, they met with the Togruta rebels and quickly stated that they were here to help, and that the Republic was on its way. Ahsoka could feel the despair that Rex and Echo were feeling, so as the Hunter took lead, she and the two former members of the 501st were hanging back.

"Ahsoka, did you know?", Rex asked. The horror of this was evident on his face now that there was a slight distance between the three of them and the others.

"I found out in the Jedi temple on Lothal, and then on Malachor, Rex. But that is not Anakin. He would never be as vile as that creature.", Ahsoka replied.

"But, Commander… that was General Skywalker. He's the reason Order 66 was executed.", Echo said. His features were equally horrified.

"Echo, Anakin died with the Jedi. To compare him with that creature will be an insult to his memory.", Ahsoka said.

She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened in shock. Using the force she quickly pulled everyone out of harms way, just in the nick of time. Thanks to her, the group was able to avoid the sudden yellow photonic blasts that came from above. Doing this, Ahsoka saw the source of these energy blasts was on the top of the Imperial facility.

Using her scopes, she saw a man with short hair, wearing orange shades, striped yellow armour and having a white cloak around his shoulders. Suddenly his whole body turned into a bright yellow light, and Ahsoka yelled, "TAKE COVER."

But it was too late, as the bright yellow light appeared in front of the group, and the explosion that followed killed half of the Togruta rebels and threw the rest of them away. At the last possible minute, Ahsoka had put up a force barrier, which ensured the survival of the remaining group but was itself destroyed in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?", Wrecker yelled. The man loves explosions, but only when they are not directed at him and his squad.

"Scatter.", Echo said. The survivors did as he said, but the bright yellow light appeared in front of him, transformed back into the man Ahsoka had seen before and kicked Echo into the ground. Ahsoka activated her lightsabres and tried to cut at the man, but her slashes simply phased through him.

"Bold efforts, but useless in the end.", the man said so slowly that Ahsoka thought he must be under the influence of some drug. As the others started to fire shots at him, Ahsoka put some distance between them and used the force to pull Echo towards her. It worked, Echo was unconscious but still alive. As he came towards her, the man turned back into light and intercepted Echo, pushing him back into the ground with his leg. Only this time he raised his other leg over Echo's head, which started glowing and said slowly, "This one is almost dead. Let me put him out of his misery." Time seemed to stop, with Rex shocked at his helplessness and Ahsoka silently praying for Tarre to come and help.

Before, the man could bring his leg down, Fenrir suddenly appeared gliding above the ground and using his leg, he redirected the light man's leg into the air, causing the photonic blast to explode about 30 feet in the sir. Fenrir, then landed two kicks, on the light man's chest and face pushing him 10 feet away. He bent down, placed two fingers on Echo's forehead, healing all of his previous wounds and bringing him back to consciousness. Surprisingly, Echo – de-aged and completely healed – now looked like he did before the citadel.

"Can you walk?", Fenrir asked him, to which Echo nodded. "Very well, now go. Let me deal with sunshine here." With that he snapped his fingers and Echo was teleported to where the others were standing, looking stunned at his transformation. Wrecker wanted to ask if Fenrir could transform the rest of them as well, but Hunter interrupted him "The mission takes priority."

"Borsalino, you fucking traitor.", Fenrir said, his eyes glowing bluish red, and his skin turning blue. The man called Borsalino then changed himself back into light and prepared to follow the group, being led by Hunter. But before he could do that, Fenrir appeared right in front of him, with an ice broadsword in his hand and brought it in an upward diagonal slash. Borsalino changed back into his human form, with blood leaking out of the newly formed cut on his cheek.

He then conjured a large energy based broadsword from in between his hands and engaged Fenrir, with their blades connecting, "Prince Fenrir… and here I expected things to be easy.", he said slowly.

"Adversity is a part of life, Borsalino.", Fenrir answered back with the two of them engaging in a deadly battle.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 34 – Return part 2

D125/0 ABY

As the surviving rescue group was being led by Ahsoka, they heard the explosive sound generated from the battle between Fenrir and Borsalino. As they made their way to the imperial facility, Ahsoka quickly cut open a way through the wall using her lightsabres. She, Rex and Hunter then entered first and quickly made their way to the holding cells, quashing all Imperial personnel on the way. As they released the prisoners, one of the Togruta prisoners, a man stated that there was another facility, with more prisoners and that it was being manned by Zygerrians.

"Lets get you all out of here, then we can liberate the prisoners in the other facility.", Hunter stated.

As they were making their way out, with Ahsoka taking the lead, she suddenly sensed danger ahead and told them all to wait inside. Ahsoka then went out alone, only to be greeted by magma projectiles falling from the sky. Confounded, as their was no volcano nearby, Ahsoka saw the source of this – a man donning red armour, with a pink flower painted on the left side of his chest armour, his face fierce and showing no mercy. She quickly dodged the projectiles and then created a force barrier.

"Rex, lead them away from here, while I hold off this attack.", Ahsoka ordered Rex, while straining to hold off the attack.

As Rex and the others were getting away from this, Ahsoka took the opportunity to run after them and saw that the man had started to walk towards them slowly. He then seemingly disappeared and appeared right in front of the group. A large scythe made out of magma appeared in his hands, but before he could swing it, he was frozen and the group saw Fenrir, who was fighting Borsalino some distance away from them. "Go", he mouthed to Ahsoka who nodded. As the group began to move away from the three of them, the ice cracked and the red armoured man freed himself from it. He shook his head slightly, before saying "Borsalino, what the hell are you doing?"

Borsalino only sighed to this and continued his fight. The other man scowled and took a fighting stance, swinging his scythe, releasing a shockwave, which barely passed over the heads of the group and burned the trees in the distance. Ahsoka and Rex stopped to try and deal with this guy. The red armoured man got ready to swing his scythe again, but before he could swing it completely, the scythe was stopped by a foot covered in lightning and pushed to the ground. The resulting shockwave pushed all of them onto the ground, and through it all they saw Tarre standing over the scythe, with his lightsabre in his left hand. Tarre then jumped back and as the other man reared his fist back in order to attack – it transformed into a big red magma fist. At the same time Tarre too reared his right hand back, coated in lightning. They both swung their fists at each other, but now instead of a shockwave, there were two walls – one made of magma, the other lightning pushing against each other. Finally, the two walls then blew up, pushing the two opponents away. The rescue group and the prisoners put themselves completely on the ground, covering their faces.

Tarre and Fenrir then appeared in front of them, with Tarre saying "You all need to get up now. His ice won't hold them for long." Ahsoka raised her head and saw Tarre, extending his hand towards her. She took it and stood up, with the others standing up as well. They all saw a giant ice wall in front of them, holding their two attackers in it.

"There are a few transports 200 metres east of here. Take them and leave the planet. There is a second team, who are going towards the other facility. They'll get them out of here.", Tarre said. He then paused and looked at Echo, raising an eyebrow. Turning towards Fenrir, Tarre asked "What did you do this time?"

"He was badly injured and I accidently used a de-aging spell.", Fenrir replied. Tarre simply looked at him, mentally making some colourful comments about his stupidity, while the others looked at him in shock. Ahsoka herself looked at Tarre, to be honest she wanted to both slap and kiss him right now, but resisted herself. Tarre sensed this and said, "Sorry for my lateness, I got held up."

The ice wall then started crumbling and Tarre said to Fenrir, "You really are dropping a lot of balls today."

Before Fenrir could say something, there was a deep ringing and a bright flash of light. In response to it, Tarre and Fenrir put up a strong force barrier in front of them, which was immediately bombarded with indiscriminate energy blasts coming from the bright flash.

"Þú vita þessi situation kalls fyrir einn seraphim (You know this situation calls for a seraphim).", Fenrir said. The barrier was holding for now, but both of them seemed a little flustered.

"Þú idiot, eru þú forgetting um vials (You idiot, are you forgetting about the vials).", Tarre said.

"Þau eru til munu used einga inn flestr desperata ór timur (They are to be used only in the most desperate of times).", Fenrir replied.

"Vel, þessi seraphim ir bad news incarnate, ok ef minn instincts eru rit þá þar ir einn archangel headed hí (Well, this seraphim is bad news incarnate, and if my instincts are right then there is an archangel headed here).", Tarre replied.

 **(A/N – This language is Old Norse.)**

Suddenly the barrage stopped, but the barrier had held on. In front of them were three individuals now, the two who were previously frozen in ice and another person – a human male, with shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail, a scruffy beard and white armour and cape. This person was slightly levitating above the ground, his name – Baldur, son of Odin and Frigga.

"Okay, you all need to run now.", Tarre said twirling the hammer and calling forth the power of thunder.

"We will hold them off, get out of here.", Fenrir said.

With that the rest of them started moving, and Ahsoka looking back. She saw Fenrir pull out a circular metal shield with red, blue and white paint and having a red star in the centre. He pointed that shield at the enemy and Tarre hit it as hard as he could with the hammer. This resulted in a thunderous shockwave directed towards the enemy, raised up a lot of dust, making things hard to see.

* * *

D125/0 ABY

Onboard the Ghost, its crew members now included another person, who Issho described as a Council representative. Talia knew this person's true identity but was forbidden by her master to tell anyone about it.

Currently Issho and this new person – his grandfather Bor, the second king of Asgard were both sitting near the dejarik table, along with the rest of the crew. The tension in the room was palpable due to the two of the strongest beings on the ship. They were currently not speaking.

"So, why did the council send you?", Talia finally asked in an effort to break the tension.

"Thor's busy trying to clean up the council's mess and as such he sent me to meet with him.", Bor answered pointing to Issho.

"Is Odin back?", Issho asked (rather disrespectfully).

"He is… Is that how you treat your father boy?", Bor asked back.

"If I do, then that is not your concern, Þú shitty gamall maðr (you shitty old man)", Issho answered.

Talia's eyes widened at this, and Bor's eyes narrowed menacingly. The others (except Issho), were concerned at this. Hera took a bold step and asked them, "For the remainder of this trip, can you please be nice to each other?"

Bor looked at her, one eyebrow raised and said, "You truly are Thor's daughter, aren't you?" surprising her and everyone else.

"How did you know that? We never mentioned this to you.", Kanan said.

"You think I wouldn't know this, huh. I am his grandfather and I am very familiar with the fire behind his eyes. The same fire I see in you.", Bor said pointing at Hera, "We can expect great things from you in the future."

Shocked by his words – Hera, Kanan and Mace Windu, said nothing. Issho's anger was now completely seen as he stood up and drew his sword on Bor.

"Where were you when Odin went mad? When the Dark Elves attacked us, because of your failure?", Issho said.

"My failure. You think I wanted it to happen, huh boy. I had warned your father, told him not to get complacent. Those dark elves had done terrible things, almost comparable to what they did to you lot, and during my time I brought them to their knees. I took their source of power from them and you – the future generation was supposed to guard it. So don't go blaming me for your ineptitude.", Bor replied in a calm tone as he grabbed the sword by its sharp end and yanked it out of Issho's hands.

The rest of them had taken a step back out of fear, when suddenly Chopper beeped frantically, saying the General Dodanna had contacted him and that the fleet was heading towards Shili, as the planet was about to be attacked.

Hera then quickly entered the cockpit and inputted the new coordinates into the hyperdrive, which would take them to Shili. She then told Chopper to tell Dodanna that they were on their way.

"Grandson, let us put our differences aside for now. We are working towards the same goal and I fear that we are both needed on this planet Shili.", Bor said as he gave Issho back his sword.

"Very well.", Issho replied.

"You are a Seraphim class four, aren't you?", Bor asked, to which Issho gave no answer.

"This ship is moving too slowly. Show me the star-charts and I will get us there in less than a minute.", Bor said.

Hera and Kanan looked in surprise, but then Mace said, "Show him the star-charts… Chopper." He still wasn't used to the droids with a personality.

* * *

The shockwave didn't have much of an effect, except it compelled Baldur to stop levitating above ground, with his feet now actually touching the ground.

"I don't need you, dog of Loki. But I do need him, and I am willing to destroy this whole planet to achieve that goal.", Baldur said. With this he raised his hands and energy spears formed out of thin air and pointed towards Tarre and Fenrir. Baldur smiled slightly and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Baldur looked surprised.

Suddenly, a large cloud formed above them, and a booming voice came from, "Your orders are to bring them in, without injuring them."

"Who is that?", Fenrir asked.

"Lord Michael, I wasn't expecting you here.", Baldur said.

The cloud then cleared and from it descended the archangel Michael, the former God of Thunder. His current vessel was a black man, bald and bearded. Like the case with Lucifer, this wasn't his true vessel, which was destroyed by Bor (towards the end of his reign). He quietly landed and said, "Gabriel's grace will not save you two. Come quietly, or this world will pay the price."

Tarre and Fenrir were truly afraid at this statement, but were hiding their fear well. Tarre knew of a strong trapping spell, but it would not hold an Archangel for long. There were also sigils that they could use to expel an angel/archangel of a planet, but it would end up expelling the two evolving pagans as well and they couldn't exactly draw them at this moment.

* * *

In the other slave facility, manned by Zygerrians, the old man was still in thought. He finally rose and looked up at his cellmate – a giant. "Well, he is not here, but on his way. Unfortunately, patience is not my strong suit. Fortunately for you and all of the slaves in this facility – I am breaking you out of here."

The giant was surprised at this exclamation, but as tried for the past two days, he could not learn anything about this old man, except the fact that he was very old. He then saw the old man's eyes glow purple, and heard one word, "Hakai." Suddenly the cell doors, and the shock collars on the necks of every slave in the facility turned into small purple lights which then dissipated into the air.

"You're all free now, time to leave this horrible place.", the old man said, and casually walked out of the cell. His eyes still glowing purple, he whispered the same word and all the Imperials and Zygerrians inside the facility turned into small purple orbs of light and dissipated in the air.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 35 – Return part 3

The Ghost had barely dropped out of hyperspace, when they saw an Imperial fleet orbiting the planet.

"Damn it, they caught us on the scanners.", Hera said, "BATTLE STATIONS", she yelled out before taking evasive manoeuvres to avoid the fire from the Imperial Capital ships and the incoming Tie fighters.

"I'll take care of them. All of you close your eyes.", Bor said, before unfurling all six wings and teleporting outside the Ghost.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES.", Issho commanded, which everyone immediately followed. Through the slits in their eyes, they could see a bright light – brighter than a thousand suns, forcing them to shut their eyes tightly. A few moments passed after which the bright light disappeared and they heard Bor's voice, "You can open them now."

Opening her eyes Hera saw all the Imperial ships had vanished, leaving no trace behind. Beside her she saw a fearful expression on the faces of Kanan and Mace. "Let's go to the surface", Bor said, "Their reinforcements are arriving."

"What did you do?", Kanan asked.

"The more humane of all options. I simply pushed them into hyperspace, with no fixed coordinates. I could have killed them all, but chose not to do it.", Bor replied with a grim expression. He had the title 'God of War', and as such he understood its horror and desolation all too well. He also believed that those with power should rarely use it.

* * *

Bor's actions were felt by everyone on the planet's surface, with the old man who had freed the slaves from the second Imperial facility looking up at the sky, smiling and muttered, "Flashy as always, Father."

Apart from this, Bor's actions had instilled fear in the rest of the people on the surface, with the most fear being felt by Michael, who immediately looked at Tarre and Fenrir. Using lightning itself he restrained the two of them and following his lead Baldur formed a strong energy barrier around Mjolnir.

"We are out of time, you are coming with us now.", Michael said.

* * *

Coruscant – Capital of the Galactic Empire

An Imperial Star Destroyer had just exited hyperspace after its rather long trip, which had lasted for a month atleast, and took them far beyond the Outer Rim. The ship's mission was escorting two very important people, who were shrivelling continuously, turning into useless husks.

On the planet's surface, inside the Emperor's palace, stood Lucifer. Behind him stood his father – Death. In front of him was Darth Sidious, on his throne – impaled by a large spear, barely alive. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am 'Oh great Emperor'.", Lucifer said. Around him, were the remains of the dead bodyguards of the Emperor.

Sidious tried to reply, but only blood came out of his mouth, "Mercy", he finally uttered with great difficulty.

"Very well then. Killing you repeatedly has become a tad bit boring.", Lucifer said as he approached Sidious and removed the large spear. He then snapped his fingers and Sidious's wound closed, and he heard Lucifer say, "Go get healed and try not to disappoint again." Sidious bowed his head and left his throne room, limping all the way and going to the medical centre.

"Speak your mind Father, I don't have a lot of time.", Lucifer said.

"Why would I, when you have never listened to me before son.", Death replied.

"All right then, atleast I don't have to listen to your lectures.", Lucifer replied rolling his eyes at Death.

Death casually walked up to him and said, "Don't roll your eyes. It's very rude, Lucifer."

"Or what, old man, hmm. You are bound to me and as such you have no power here.", Lucifer replied. He then turned away from Death and called out his son's name, "Azazel." Following this, a man appeared in front of Lucifer, smiling at him with pale yellow eyes. "You called Father."

"Yes, it is time for your birthday present.", Lucifer replied. In his hand a gauntlet materialised, with a purple stone in it. He gave the gauntlet to Azazel and said, "It is said that a single infinity stone can put you in the same league as an Archangel. Use it well, my boy." Lucifer said winking at him.

"Magnificent. That Etri really knows how to make the most dangerous toys, I'll give him that.", Azazel said.

The door to the throne room opened and in stepped Crowley and another demon, with pale white eyes, named Alistair. Behind him were the shrivelling individuals lying inside life support chambers.

"As ordered – two horsemen, Father.", Alistair said.

Lucifer walked towards the two life support chambers, and the beings inside – War and Pestilence looked at him in fear. Lucifer smiled at them and turned towards War and said, "I hear that you lost to my nephew. Tell me, did he remind you of the horrible memories of the war between celestials and archangels." Lucifer knew full well that War was in no position to answer. There were millions of Archangels and Celestials once, but they never even stood a chance against the superior Archangels. Lucifer now stopped smiling and his eyes glowed crimson red. "You two promised me endless destruction if I bestowed those rings upon your shrivelled husks. Look at your impotent useless selves, you are nothing without those rings.", he said in a low snarl.

Lucifer then looked at Azazel and Death. To be honest, he just wanted to kill them but at the end of the day, Death terrified him. His father simply looked at him and it was warning enough. "Azazel, use your present to restore them to their full might."

Azazel wore the gauntlet and stepped towards the two chambers and pointed the gauntlet at them, with purple energy emitting from it, hitting the two chambers and encasing them in a bright purple flash.

* * *

Bound in lighting, Tarre tried to reach out to the hammer, while simultaneously used his left arm to absorb the energy binds.

"We can't leave, he will try to intercept us.", Baldur said.

"We need a distraction. Let your two lackeys distract him. I have a plan.", Michael said.

"Borsalino, Sakazuki, do what you can to stall him.", Baldur ordered his two lackeys who immediately disappeared.

Michael had now extended his hand towards Fenrir and started chanting words in a language that they didn't recognise. Fenrir looked like he was in pain, with his eyes closed and mouth shut. At the same time, he was trying to freeze the energy that bound him, but Baldur threw an energy spear at Tarre, impaling his chest. Tarre yelled out in pain and Baldur said, "If you resist, then he suffers."

"Just say yes, boy and this will all be over.", Michael said.

Fenrir opened his eyes, now bluish red and opened his mouth slightly, so that his teeth could be visible. They were slowly transforming, becoming sharper and sharper like that of a wolf. "NO.", he snarled. Tarre gave a small smile and doubled his efforts to get out of this predicament. As they were both struggling, they felt three presences. Bor and Issho had appeared behind them and to their right was the old man from the second Imperial facility, with all of the former slaves in tow. Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, Clone Force 99 and the rest of Togruta rebels were also present there, as was the second rescue team. Above them, they saw that the Republic fleet had finally arrived and was sending its landing craft to the surface, flanked by fighter craft.

"You are outnumbered and out matched. Now release them.", Bor said.

"I think not.", Michael said.

"You know, I haven't as of yet taken part in this war and I don't plan to. But there is something I can do.", the old man said. He looked at Bor, who nodded slightly and then he looked at Michael and smiled slightly, whispering the word, "Hakai". With this Tarre and Fenrir were freed as was Mjolnir. They both then moved towards the group led by the old man.

"The two of us do want to kill the two of you, but not at the cost of this planet. Leave now, while we still allow it.", Bor said while gesturing at Issho and himself. Michael and Baldur didn't need to be told twice and left immediately. During all of this chaos and madness that was unfurling on the planet, an Imperial fleet dropped out of hyperspace and engaged with the Republic fleet. Darth Vader, who had gotten of the planet by now, contacted the Imperial fleet and ordered them to retreat, thus ending the attack on Shili.

* * *

Onboard the bridge of the rechristened Imperial dreadnought – Executor II stood Darth Vader, thinking about his conversation with Tarre Vizsla, the Jedi Master of the Old Republic.

 _"You could have the power of gods, power of the greatest monsters under your command and still be unable to save the ones you truly love. But, life is not beautiful because it lasts, it is beautiful because of the privilege to spend it with others."_

 _Tarre then snapped his fingers, and they both suddenly were in Anakin's mind, and Anakin a flash of all the remarkable things Anakin has done, all the lives he saved. These series of flashes started from the day the clone wars began, to when he met Ahsoka, to the day the clone wars ended. "Since this is your mind and your memories, I cannot see them, not without your permission, but I can feel the emotion behind each and every one of them. Anakin, you are not alone, you were never alone. But, you let your anger and fear control you."_

 _Anakin interrupted him, "The Jedi betrayed me, they mistrusted me from the beginning, my own master…"_

 _Tarre looked at him and smiled sadly, and said, "Obi Wan loved you, as does Ahsoka. He attacked the dark creature who had very nearly destroyed you. I will not give you the standard Jedi advice about avoiding the dark side. Instead, I want to ask you, 'Who is Anakin Skywalker'. Is he the fabled Chosen One, the headstrong Jedi Knight or the dark lord of the Sith – Darth Vader? Is he devoid of hope, or not?"_

 _Anakin was caught off-guard. All his life, no one had asked him that question. He looked down, despair filling him and said, "It doesn't matter. I lost everything, my padawan, my wife, my child and my master."_

 _Tarre smiled kindly and said, "Is it the same padawan who tried to save you on Malachor V?"_

 _Anakin said nothing and Tarre continued, "Before I tell you something important, I would like to show you something." With that the scenario changed and Anakin saw a grey wall, which had cracks in it. "This is a wall placed in my mind. It separates my consciousness from things that would kill me repeatedly. Lately, cracks have started appearing in it. I tried glimpsing through the cracks once and had fainted for a few hours." Anakin listened to him but had started walking towards the wall and glimpsed through the cracks. He immediately recoiled in disgust and fear. What he saw was Tarre Vizsla, chained up in a cage, with his skin covered in flames. It was slowly eating him up, turning him into something horrible. In addition, Anakin had felt a malicious presence, one that reminded him of the time he had seen Lucifer's hologram on Coruscant._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Reality, I suppose. That is what the Sith Lord is turning you into.", Tarre said. "Be wary Anakin. You are wrong about one other thing, apart from Ahsoka, that is. Your children are still alive. You have already met one of them, and in time you will meet another. Find yourself, before your child finds you."_

Anakin thought about those words over and over again, and made a silent decision to himself. If what the former Mandalorian Jedi Master said about his children is true, then he can be hopeful again. He will fight Sidious, but not by joining the Republic.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 36 – Why we fight?

The old man and Bor sat at a sandy beach of one of the islands on Shili, both having fishing rods in their hands.

"Rayleigh, do you mind telling me why you look like an old man.", Bor said to his son, with an impassive expression.

"Perhaps because I am an old man, father.", the old man – Rayleigh replied.

Bor looked at him with a calm expression and fiery eyes, "Boy, you are not even a billion years old. Now, stop beating around the bush and tell me."

Rayleigh sighed, "A few years back, I ran into a he-witch, who also happened to be a gambler. But, he gambled years instead of money… and… I lost… over half a billion years (which ironically is also his age)."

As Rayleigh finished, Bor sat still for a moment and moved towards his son with his hand raised. He then whacked him on the head so hard, that Rayleigh went flying into the ocean. "Half a billion years, and they still act like children.", Bor muttered to himself.

This scene was being watched by Ezra and Sabine, who were 'accidently eavesdropping' on the father-son duo. Bor had already sensed their presence, but didn't give it much thought.

* * *

Fenrir had just finished de-aging Rex, Wolfe (who had arrived with the Republic) and Force 99, back to their respective primes. Echo asked as to how Fenrir was able to do this, he got the reply, "I am a God." Fenrir was smiling at the shocked expressions of the clones, before saying "Just kidding. I am old and know a few tricks."

At the same time, Ahsoka was finishing giving her mission report to Hera and Dodanna, leaving no detail out. Tarre on the other hand was in a deep conversation with Prince Issho away from any prying ears, who had also healed the hole in his chest, leaving a scar in its place. The Republic authorities and the other pagans were providing relief aid to the wounded, and some of them were helping Hulk restrain the absorbing man.

"Once again, I ask you to repeat what Michael said.", Issho asked for the tenth time. He always had his suspicions about the fate of his nephew, but he wanted to be sure.

"He said some words in an unfamiliar language, as if trying to force his way in. It made Fenrir aggressive, like in those special cases that you are familiar with. But to our fortune, the aggression seemed to have the opposite effect. He wanted Fenrir to say yes, but a resounding and loud 'No' came out of his mouth.", Tarre replied in a calm and patient manner, ensuring that he left no detail in this description.

Issho was stroking his chin, and it seemed like he was in deep thought. "When I last spoke to Thor, a few days ago, he said and I quote 'Gabriel's plan seems to have many layers'." Issho sensed Tarre's confusion and continued, "Pagans are strong, they are future candidates for the rank and titles of gods. Some of them can become strong enough to replace the supreme God. It seems that by laying down his life on Dantooine, Gabriel added a strong layer of protection around all of you."

"Why?", Tarre asked.

"I think it should be obvious. Lucifer hates God, as does Michael. They are seeking out vessels, which could get strong enough in the future to kill the Supreme God, and become the new Supreme God. Gabriel apparently knew that it would be amongst the eleven surviving pagans on Dantooine.", came the answer.

"Killing the Supreme God… that's impossible.", Tarre said, "The Supreme God is the Force. You can't kill the force."

"Your knowledge of such matters is limited. When the war is over, and if we survive, I want you to pay our libraries a good, long visit. The Celestial King was the former Supreme God, and our founder Buri decapitated him. He killed God and became God. So you see, killing God is possible.

"So this is where, you two have been.", said a new voice. Tarre looked at the source and saw that it was Rayleigh, the elder brother of Odin. Immediately, Tarre got on one knee and bowed down. Rayleigh, soaking wet put his hand on Tarre's shoulder and raised him up on his feet. "I am not a prince, or a lord. You don't need to kneel or bow in front of me.", he smiled.

"Issho, always good to see you. A bit disheartened that you haven't healed your eyes.", Rayleigh said as he embraced his nephew, who returned the embrace.

"Tarre, congratulations are in order, on becoming the new champion. When was the last time we met?", Rayleigh asked.

"Around 500 years ago, in the brethren court. You had destroyed a pirate, who said 'Hang the code… Who gives a damn'.", Tarre replied.

"Ah, yes… that was an eventful day, especially the part where Thor and Loki were arguing like little children. Speaking of them, I hear that Thor is the new All-father", Rayleigh asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Tarre nodded. "What about Loki?", Rayleigh asked.

"He and Heimdall have been missing for over 3 centuries.", Issho answered. "Uncle, why are you soaking wet?", Issho asked.

"Well your grandfather decided that I needed a dip in the water. After which I am avoiding him for a bit.", Rayleigh replied.

"Tarre," Rayleigh said, "I volunteer myself on giving you some guidance in regards to Mjolnir."

"We could use your help with the war, uncle.", Issho said.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but if I take part… then so will my celestial counterpart, and he is a force to be reckoned with. My absence in the field of battle is the only thing that ensures his absence as well.", Rayleigh replied shaking his head. "Instead, I will be staying on this planet, with its people, for the foreseeable future."

* * *

Once she was done briefing the Republic, Ahsoka found Rex and Echo. Together the three of them found Tarre, talking to Issho and the strange old man, whose power in the force was palpable, similar to the feeling that she got around Thor a few days before Scarif.

The three of them heard the old man talking, "You're thinking of it as something special. That is partly true, but you are letting Mjolnir impose its will on you. Tarre, you haven't found your true element yet, which makes wielding a divine metal like Uru extremely difficult. Until that happens, you must deepen your connection with the hammer and use it as a conduit, to control _your_ power and to focus it. The hammer stores the abilities of all its previous wielders, but it is only as strong as its current wielder."

Tarre looked like in deep thought, but was interrupted by Issho. "We will be taking our leave now, I have some matters to discuss with the council." With this Issho and the old man disappeared and Tarre snapped out of his thoughts, seeing the three friends looking at him. Rex and Echo had defeated expressions, while Ahsoka looked calm, but her face hid a storm of emotions.

"Anakin is still alive, he is being controlled by the dark side. Each one of you has played a significant role in saving him. Thanks to you, he feels the pull to the light, the pull which he is not fighting as advertently as before. In time, he will save the Republic again, I promise you.", Tarre said looking at them.

"But… he betrayed us.", Echo finally spoke.

"The past cannot be changed, Echo. Trust me when I say this, Anakin Skywalker has paid for his crimes and now he is atoning for them.", Tarre spoke in a calm manner.

"What Anakin was, what he became and what he will do now, does not change what we have to do. We all failed the Republic and its people before. Anakin was… just one of the victims. We must ensure that something like this does not happen again.", Ahsoka spoke.

"Rex? You have been too quiet. It is not good to suppress all of that pain, you must let it out.", Tarre said.

"I followed that man into battle so many times. I trusted him with my life, he trusted me with his. It was all for the Republic, we were fighting for freedom. He was my friend and he betrayed us.", Rex said.

"Some wounds can never heal. Whether you choose to forgive him or not is entirely up to you, but Ahsoka is right. This pain that you three are feeling, is something I am familiar with all too well. But your reason to fight has not changed. You all took the initiative, and thanks to that another world has been freed from the sith empire. Trust yourselves and trust those around you. The night is darkest right before the dawn, and the dawn is coming. Save those whom you can, for that is all anyone can do.", Tarre said after a moment.


	40. Author's Note

**Next Chapter will be uploaded by 28th July 2019.**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 37 – What the hell!?

D158/0 ABY

On the planet of Vanaheim, stood the angel Castiel. Along with him stood his mate Seleyse, and in front was Allfather Thor. Rumour has it that the Allfather's physical state is linked with the state of the Nine Realms. Ever since taking the mantle, Thor's body had begun to age significantly, he now had white hair and a white beard.

As they surveyed the carnage around them, one thing struck as odd to Castiel – there were no bodies. Voicing his concern, he asked "What could have possibly happened here? There are no bodies around."

"Vanaheim is the latest planet to fall to this tragedy. Fortunately for us, this tragedy took place only recently." Thor stated

Thor raised his hand and chanted in a language unfamiliar to most angels, but not the two with him. Seleyse and Castiel recognised it as a dialect of a language which was popularly used by Kronos and his disciples. This chant could allow the caster to clearly see the past events and in some cases even reverse the flow of time. The more powerful the caster, the more time he could reverse. In his head, Thor saw what exactly happened on this planet, a virus released by the Horsemen Famine. Using the ancient chant, Thor reversed time's flow by five minutes.

Immediately, the three were surrounded by hunger driven, crazed monsters. The chant had taken its toll on the Allfather. Using the last of his strength, Thor cast a planetary wide healing spell, healing all of its inhabitants before collapsing himself.

* * *

D159/0 ABY

It had been days since the battle of Shili, and the seasoned experienced interrogators of the New Republic aboard Home One had failed to gain any information from Carl Creel. The pagans themselves had a crack at him, but it was only with a half heart. This was due to Bruce's belief that Creel was nothing more than a low level grunt.

Winter Retrac, the female white haired New Republic Intelligence Operative, along with General Hera, Agent Kallus and her close friend Leia Organa were headed to the briefing room. Retrac and Kallus had heard awful rumours of an Empire operative, who was operating near the Hutt system and was responsible for the deaths of 10 Republic intelligence operatives (that they knew of). The transmission of the last Republic operative, before he was killed, showed that he shot three blaster bolts in the assailant's (Empire Operative) chest. The shots to his chest had barely slowed down the assailant, he then shot twice at his fully visible face, but other then leave a hole on his forehead and eye, it didn't have much of an effect. The assailant's injuries were fast disappearing and closing distance between him and the operative, he grabbed the operative by the neck, lifted him three feet in the air with just one hand and snapped his neck and said one word "Unkillable", after which the transmission was cut off.

As the four entered the briefing room, they saw Fenrir sitting in a chair holding what looked like an ice pack to his forehead. He also had a cut on his lip. He looked like he was in a deep talk with Satine Kryze, who was sitting beside him. Opposite them was Bruce Banner (in his Hulk form), Talia, Tarre and Bendu. The four were speaking in Enochian and judging by the tone of the conversation, the last three were making fun of Hulk.

Hera cleared her throat and said "Glad to find you all here. We need some help tracking down an assassin of the Empire." With that, Kallus showed the group the transmission.

"Interesting", Tarre said.

"This is not the work of a necromancer.", Talia said.

"Hulk smash puny assassin.", Hulk said. Today was definitely one of the Hulk off days.

Fenrir was looking at the box in front of him, whereas Bendu had a bored expression on his face. Fenrir then opened the box, which was apparently soundproof, because as soon as he opened it, the room was filled with a horrible scream.

Pointing at the contents of the box, which was nothing more than a severed head, Fenrir asked to the shocked Republic members "Is this the same assassin?"

Recovering from her shock, Winter Retrac replied "Yes. But how did you…"

Fenrir cut her short and said "I heard some rumours about an unkillable assassin. Anyway, this assassin was a very tough and sneaky opponent. But I got the jump on him." He then stood up and asked to the room as a whole, "Can anyone tell me what this creature is?"

"Severed head, belonging to someone who can kick your ass.", Talia said smirking at Fenrir.

"Very funny.", Fenrir said in return.

"Undead.", Hulk said.

"Thank you for the obvious, my brutish, green, overly large ogre friend.", Fenrir said. Hulk growled at this.

"Looks like one of those ancient Greek undead creature to me.", Tarre replied.

"Fenrir, what did you do with the rest of the body?", Bendu asked.

"I buried it in a school playground.", Fenrir said with a straight face.

"Have you interrogated the creature?", Tarre asked.

"No, I've have been talking to her.", Fenrir answered pointing towards Satine, who had gone white with shock.

Using the force, Tarre pulled the box towards him. Opening it, he placed two fingers on the creatures forehead and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and said "This guy has no valuable information." He then snatched a bronze penny out of thin air and put it in the creature's open mouth. He then forcibly closed it. The head started writhing in pain but after a few seconds became still, and the eyes rolled back.

Tarre then closed the box and announced, "The assassin is dead."

* * *

D160/0 ABY

A large Asteroid about 100 feet wide was heading towards the planet Zeltros – home of the beautiful near human Zeltrons who possess light pink to deep crimson skin colour. The asteroid had suddenly appeared near the planet's orbit and it looked like it was slowing down. It was less than a minute before impact, and as it collided with the planet's surface it raised huge amount of dust in the air and took all life within fifty miles of it. But this disaster wasn't the end of the pain and suffering the Zeltrons were about to go through. The asteroid, it seemed was nothing more than a thin shell, out of which erupted two fearsome creatures. Both these creatures were atleast 50 fifty long, they had scaly wings, four legs. The two front legs had pincers in them and they had broad bodies. They immediately started rampaging across the planet's surface, taking out all lifeforms in the way.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 38 – War Beasts

D165/0 ABY

Han Solo had just been captured on Cloud City, prompting Princess Leia to go and rescue him. She did so without telling anyone of her plan. Meanwhile Winter Retrac had been sent by the Republic to the world of Naboo, which had staged a successful revolution against the Empire and was now a part of the Republic.

The Queen of Naboo had asked for the Republic's help regarding the odd behaviour of many of its citizens, both Gungan and Human. Regular people, with no prior history of crime or violence had suddenly snapped and were acting like psychopaths. The good news is that they were all detained, but the bad news – they were running out of detention cells. The other bad news is that all of them were to be kept in separate cells. Retrac had arrived on Naboo only a few hours ago to assess the situation. Thankfully she was accompanied by Jedi Knight Mace Windu and Pagan Goddess – Talia.

* * *

Bor and Issho were communicating with two members of the Aesir council onboard the Ghost. They were hoping to have a talk with Thor, who for some reason wasn't there. Instead, they were greeted by Queen Amaya.

"What happened? Where is King Thor?", Bor asked.

"King Thor is unconscious. He performed a powerful and forbidden magic to save the world of Vanaheim.", Queen Amaya. After she was done speaking, Etri the lord of the dwarves said something in his home tongue of Khuzdul. These words by Etri were not taken immediately drew the ire of both Bor and Amaya. Amaya radiated anger, due to which Etri backed away, while Bor's eyes slightly glowed red. Following this Etri collapsed and held his throat, gagging.

"Grandfather.", Issho said putting his hand on Bor's shoulder. This did not stop Bor.

"Bor stop it.", Amaya said.

Bor then released Etri and said "You are forgetting that Thor is your king now. You ever insult him like this again, rest assured none of your toys will keep you safe. Now, it would be wise for you to leave."

Etri got on his feet, his eyes mixed with anger and fear. He looked at Bor, steadied his ragged breathing and vanished.

"Now with the dead weight gone, let's cut to the chase.", Bor said.

Tarre and Bendu were looking in awe and fear towards Bor. No one, not even Odin had ever treated Etri that way.

"What has my grandson done?", Bor asked.

"You know that he is not only your grandson." Amaya replied with a glint in her eyes, "As I recall, the two of you were ready to kill each other when you first met."

Bor smiled and before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Hera "Forgive me, but may I know who you are?"

Amaya looked at her and there was a hint of a smile. "I suppose your mother is responsible for your manners. Thor never had good manners, despite my daughter's strongest efforts."

Hera was taken aback at this, but she wasn't the only one. "Wait, does that mean that you're his grandmother?" Ezra asked.

"Let's not get side-tracked. Amaya, how goes the search for Famine?", Bor asked.

"Terribly dull. I also have some news for you. Our spies report that Azazel is in the same galaxy as you.", Amaya said.

"Issho and I will look into it personally. We also have some news for you.", Bor replied. After which he took out one ring from his pocket. The ring – a dirty green one immediately made everyone in the room feel nauseous, except for the two angels. Bor then quickly put the ring into his pocket.

Amaya looked astounded. Before she could say anything Bor interrupted, "There is more" and signalled towards Tarre, who took out Death's ring from his mould.

"Bor are these real?", Amaya asked now shocked.

"Yes", came the reply.

"How?", she asked again.

"An angel by the name of Balthazar had stolen Pestilence's ring and it appears that Death reached out to Tarre and gave his ring willingly. If we allow ourselves to look at the bright side, then we must realise that we are one step closer to our goal Amaya. You must relay this King Thor. Now, if you don't mind, Issho and I will like to know where Odin is?"

"I will relay this development to our King. Odin is at his bedside, doing everything he can to awake him.", Amaya said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is the importance of these rings. I can feel that they are powerful objects, but what is their purpose and what is this spell that Thor used?", Kanan asked.

Amaya looked at him in a funny way. She seemed hesitant. "Thor trusts him with his life.", Tarre said.

Amaya relaxed a bit and said, "According to the ancient prophecy, there are four horsemen of the apocalypse. Raised by Lucifer, each of them has a specific function – War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. Each of them possesses a ring. If we bring those four rings together, we can open a portal to the Lucifer's cage in hell and trap him in it for eternity. Now the answer to your second question, King Thor used a spell to reverse time by approximately five minutes to save a people from an extinction level event."

* * *

On Coruscant, in the Emperor's throne room stood three individuals. Lucifer, Azazel and Baldur. Lucifer's vessel had grown very weak and the constant intake of demon blood was not slowing down the slow burn it felt. Very soon the vessel would be destroyed.

"Tell me Baldur, why did you want to talk to me.", Lucifer said.

"My lord, we are running out of these cloned vessels. I have been tried to clone Vizsla, but the curse that flows in his blood does not allow it. I know that he is true vessel. But for now he seems out of reach. My body is strong, blessed by the power of Odin and Frigga. I am invulnerable to all but the attacks of an Archangel and I share your sentiment – 'Why must we bow to lesser creatures?'.", Baldur said.

Lucifer got up, and limped towards Baldur. "Do you hate Odin, young Prince?"

"Yes", Baldur answered.

"There are many similarities between us. Both of us at some point in time have bound our father's to our will. I hate my brother – Buri, and you hate your brother – Thor. I curse myself for not thinking of this before, but will you let me in.?", Lucifer finished with this question.

Baldur smiled and said, "My bod and my powers are yours to command. My answer is yes."

White light came out of Lucifer's mouth and went straight into Baldur's mouth.

* * *

D166/0 ABY

For six days the planet of Zeltros was plagued by the two monstrous creatures. They had destroyed the long range communicator of the planet and had spawned creatures who destroyed any ships attempting to leave, forcing the Zeltrons underground. The giant monsters had grown from 50 feet to over 400 feet tall now. A few that had been left outside, were running towards the underground caves to get away from these monsters. One of the giant monsters was just behind them and had almost caught up, when suddenly there was unearthly white light followed by a deep ringing. Another 400 feet figure materialised in front of the monster, this one was completely white and had six wings. As the light around its face dissipated a bit, a beard and a ram's head helmet became visible. Lord Bor – Archangel of War had arrived.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 39 – White Demon

D167/0 ABY

"Again, why are we doing this?", Zeb asked.

"Because it's a simple mission, providing relief supplies to the people of Cato Neimoidia. Nothing we haven't done a few hundred times.", Hera replied. They were leading a small fleet of ships loaded with enough relief supplies to last for atleast 100 rotations

"I know that. My question is why this planet. These Neimoidians are one of the more wealthy people of the galaxy. I am surprised as to why they would require relief supplies.", Zeb retorted.

"Zeb, even the wealthy worlds have suffered under the rule of the empire.", Hera replied.

"There is also the underlying fact, that if we help them then they might join the Republic.", Sabine said.

"That is not why we are doing this Sabine.", Kanan said from the co-pilot's seat.

Chopper beeped an agreement with Sabine, but then went quiet because of the look Hera was giving him.

Ahsoka was listening to all of this silently, but she too silently agreed with Sabine. Ezra then said, "Hey Chop could you contact them, now?"

Chopper grumbled a bit but then contacted Rex, who was along with Fenrir and Tarre. Rex answered, "Good to see you all. Our mission has developed some complications", while shooting at something in the background.

"Rex, what is it?", Kanan asked.

"Eh, you remember those crawlers on Attalon. Well these things make them look tame in comparison.", Rex answered. In the background they heard Tarre yelling, "FENRIR, STOP CHUCKING RANDOM CRAP AT THEM." They also heard the swoosh of a hammer and the crunching noise made when it collided with something.

"Captain Rex, fall back.", Fenrir said suddenly coming into view. He was covered in some sort of goop, due to him bursting out of the stomach of one of those creatures. Looking at the Ghost crew, he said "Hello there." He then chucked several vials at the creatures using the force.

"What the hell!", Rex said.

"Rex, what happened?", Ahsoka asked.

"They just disappeared, all of them.", Rex replied.

Tarre also came into view, he too was covered in the same goop as Fenrir. "What the hell did you throw at them?", he asked Fenrir.

"I have no idea.", came the reply

Using the force, Tarre made one of the broken pieces of a vial float towards him. Sniffing it, his facial expression changed. Without warning he whacked Fenrir on the head with Mjolnir.

"OW. What was that for?", Fenrir asked surprised.

"This vial contained an invisibility potion, Fenrir. You just made everything worse.", Tarre said.

"Oh… shit.", Fenrir said.

"That does it. I am calling in a thunder strike. Fall back, both of you.", Tarre said.

With that Fenrir and Rex started moving backwards, due to which Tarre was out of view. They all heard the sound of thunder and saw the flashes of lightning. Due to this the communication wasn't stable and ended immediately.

"Wow, that was something else.", Ezra said breaking the stunned silence.

* * *

Elsewhere within the galaxy, Issho – Seraphim of Gravity was on the hunt for Azazel – Lucifer's right hand man. To say that this hunt was going poorly, would be stating it mildly. His grandfather – Bor, who had accompanied him on this hunt had just disappeared a day ago. Suddenly Issho felt a presence and using his wings, he altered his course towards it. This presence was ghastly, Issho had never felt its like before. He came out of hyperspace and hid his signature, while maintaining a safe distance between himself and the presence.

Unfortunately for him, the presence sensed him. It stopped whatever task it was doing and headed towards Issho. Realising it Issho unsheathed his sword and headed forward to meet his opponent. Now, on closer inspection Issho realised his opponent was a Celestial. He sensed the celestial changing to his cosmic form and Issho followed suit. The two opponents met, both nearly 400 feet. The Celestial having a purple glowing body and using the force, he sucked out the energy from every being and object in that particular system. This included stars, the motion energy of the celestial objects and as well the Seraphim's power as well. Because of this Issho transformed back to human form. The good thing was that his eyes were still glowing purple and although his vast angelic abilities were cut off, he was still the God of Gravity. Using this ability he created a black hole in the heart of his opponent, stopping him immediately. The Celestial clutched his chest in pain, opened his mouth wide as if trying to scream, but no sound came out in the vacuum of space. Issho expanded the black hole, and eventually disintegrating the Celestial's heart, killing him immediately. After this, Issho felt his strength return to him and using his full power he dispelled the black hole. Through the force, he felt that the energy taken by the Celestial was returning back to the ones it had originally belonged to. Now, Issho knew who his opponent was – The Original Sin of Greed.

Unfortunately, Issho was severely weakened by all of this and headed towards the closest planet. As soon as he reached the planet, he sent out a force message to Hera, asking for assistance, before collapsing himself.

* * *

On Naboo, Talia was looking at the blood samples of all the people who had very recently become violent without any valid reason. Demonic possession was ruled out, there was no excess sulphur in their blood. Nor was there any inclination of the 'Scourge of Odin' in their systems. Apart from this, she had been studying the prisoners – seeing that they were mainly acting rude and violent towards everyone, none of them slept and they only consumed the bare minimum, as if food and water didn't interest them at all. She then asked the authorities to personally examine one of the prisoners, to which the Queen agreed but on the condition that she be there during the examination. Talia had no problem with this.

As one the prisoners sat on a chair, restrained Talia said, "Now, this will hurt a bit. But it will help us get answers."

The Queen looked at Mace Windu and said, "I thought Jedi were against inflicting pain."

Before Mace could open his mouth, Talia turned around and said, "Your highness, I am not a Jedi. I don't like inflicting pain, but I don't see any other option."

She then turned back to the prisoner, put one hand on his shoulder and said, "Be still."

"Why?", the prisoner asked rudely. Getting no answer he said, "Remove your arm harlot, before I rip it off."

Talia ignored that and plunged her other hand into the middle area, just below the rib-cage. As her hand went inside, it was surrounded by a strong glow, a deep ringing sound and the prisoner yelling out in pain. Talia's eyes narrowed, her expression becoming more hard. After a moment, she pulled out her hand, turned around and remained quiet.

"Well?", the Queen asked.

"His soul is missing.", Talia said.

* * *

Onboard a terrifyingly large ship floating in space, a giant pale orc stood on the bridge. As he looked towards an unknown planet, his eyes turned pale white and he smiled, showing all of his crooked teeth.


	44. Announcement

**Next Chapter will be uploaded by 15th September 2019.**


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 40 – The Prison

D169/0 ABY

On the planet of Zeltros, Bor had been fighting the giant creatures for three days now, and none of them were showing any signs of backing down. Bor's first action upon arriving on the planet was to strengthen the resolve of the Zeltrons. Three days ago, the second he arrived, he said "Rise. Rise people of Zeltros. Show these monsters that you will not be broken so easily, for today Bor – God of War fights alongside you."

His words were heard by every citizen of the planet. Not only did this encourage them to retaliate, but due to Bor's godly ability, each citizen had received a temporary boost in their physical abilities. This allowed them to take the fight to the creatures spawned by the giant monsters and kill them.

Bor's next action was to try and teleport himself and the giant creatures of the planet, so as to avoid any further loss of life. But he soon found that these creatures (similar to the ones who had murdered his weakened brother – the Archangel Raphael) had turned Zeltros into a force prison. To break the prison, the monsters needed to die. And so the fight continued.

In one on one, Bor could have easily destroyed these creatures, but their excellent coordination with each other was making it difficult for Bor, though he still had the advantage over them. Currently battling in the southern hemisphere, Bor had injured one of them. But he too had his injuries. Suddenly a warning shot through Bor's mind, but he didn't react in time and felt teeth sinking into his side. A third creature materialized, this one nearly 800 feet tall and easily lifted Bor in the air. The creature then rose in the air, using its large scaly wings and tossed Bor far away like a rag doll.

"The Prime.", he whispered. Below him he saw the fear stricken faces of the Zeltrons, whose temporary boost in physical abilities was now ebbing away. Remembering why he came to Zeltros, his brother's limp body, the funeral of his wife and the last time he spoke to all of his children (on the day he announced Odin as his successor), only strengthened Bor's resolve. As he rose, he boomed "VILE CREATURES OF THE DARK SIDE, BOR WILL NOT FALL, HE WILL NOT DIE. ZELTRONS, TAKE TO YOUR ARMS. ONE LAST CHARGE TO RID YOUR WORLD OF THESE INFERNAL CREATURES. REMEMBER, BOR STANDS WITH THEE."

With this, flew towards his opponents, blood dripping from all the wounds he had received. His eyes glowing a fiery red, his whole body was suddenly in flames. Inspired by his words, the Zeltrons too looked past their fears as they found new found strength flowing through their veins. They too charged at the monsters. Growing larger and larger in stature, until Bor himself was 800 feet he swung his mighty axe so hard and fast that it caught the Prime off-guard and sliced its head straight clean. Giving no quarter, Bor turned his attention to the other two creatures, which had taken to air. Bor shot a fire beam from his hand, which blew a hole where the creature's face used to be.

The third one had started to flee, but Bor grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. Using both hands, he forced its mouth open and released a beam of fire from his mouth down the creature's neck, severing its neck from its body, killing it right there.

Bor now turned his attention back to the remaining creatures, who were being killed off one by one by the Zeltrons. Bor felt his energy fading and using the last of it, he incinerated every single creature created by the two giant monsters. After this, he shrunk back to regular size, his wings disappearing. He fell to one knee, clutching the wound on his arm. Yet his expression did not betray any sign of fatigue or pain. As the Zeltrons approached him, he lifted his head and said in an even voice "If your communications are still working, then you must contact the Republic. If not, one you must go to these coordinates." He then told the one closest to him the coordinates of the Republic fleet, but the pain and fatigue which he was hiding couldn't be held back anymore, and he collapsed right there. Thankfully he was caught by one of the locals.

* * *

D171/0 ABY

Now Hera knew how most Jedi would feel. Having received a vision quite recently, her face conveyed pure panic. If not for Kanan's advice and support, she may have just collapsed right then and there. With a shaky breath, she told him what she saw, her uncle in deep trouble. It took the two Jedi knights and the one former Jedi nearly three days worth of meditation to discern Issho's location.

Currently they were on their way to his location, Hera in her pilot's seat. Her eyes showed her tension and stress.

"Hera, use your words please.", Kanan said.

"I don't know if I can deal with this anymore. I thought if I found my dad, I could finally have some closure. What do I do now?", Hera asked.

"We do what we have been doing. Saving people, helping them. Hera you saved me when I could turn to no one. Its alright, I am with you, now and forever.", Kanan said.

The door then opened and Ahsoka walked in. "I hope I am not interrupting you two, but you need to hear this.", she said. With that she pressed a button on her wrist-comm and Fenrir's face showed up, still covered in goop. Tarre (covered in goop) and Rex (clean) were standing at either side of him.

"Hera, wait for us. We are on our way right now.", Fenrir said. His tone was slightly alarming.

"Why?", Hear asked.

"Because of where you are going. Those coordinates are extremely close to a prison made by our grandfather – Odin to hold a powerfully unstable being, which is capable of using both the light and the dark side.", Fenrir said.

"What being?", Kanan asked.

"You remember the painting in the Jedi temple on Lothal.", Ahsoka said.

"The one about the Mortis gods. The Father in that painting was Thor's apprentice, right?", Kanan both asked and answered.

"Yes.", Tarre replied, "You know about the Father, Sister and Brother. This prison holds what they called the Mother. Now we can't go into the full details here, but please wait for us. We are currently rescuing Lord Bor on the planet Zeltros."

"What!?", Hera said.

"What happened on Zeltros?", Ahsoka asked.

"We are not sure yet. It seems there planet was attacked by giant monsters. Bor dealt with them but he was badly injured in the process.", Fenrir said.

"It'll take us a few hours general. But please wait until then. We are going as fast as we can.", Rex said.

The Ghost came out of hyperspace, and what they saw in front of them was the giant limp body of the Celestial – Sin of Greed. Sensing the gravitational anomalies behind the giant body, Kanan immediately pulled the ship away from it.

"Kanan!", Hera said in surprise.

"If I didn't, then the Ghost would have been torn apart.", Kanan replied.

"Okay, listen. Find him quickly, but don't spend too much time there, please. We are on our way.", Fenrir said, his voice breaking up. The communication then terminated.

"You heard him. You, Ezra and Ahsoka use the force to find him quickly.", Hera said.

"I don't think we should do that.", Ahsoka said.

"Why not?", Hera asked.

"The imprisoned being can use both sides of the force. If we meditate, it may try and use us.", Ahsoka said.

"Hera, Ahsoka right.", Kanan said.

The cockpit doors opened again and the rest of the Ghost crew entered. "Guys, do you feel that horrible presence?", Ezra asked.

Hera gave Kanan a look which said explain later. "You three", she pointed to Ezra, Sabine and Zeb, "take the Phantom II and start scouring the nearby worlds."

"Ezra don't use the force.", Kanan said.

"I wasn't planning to. This presence seems very hungry unstable.", Ezra said. Sabine and Zeb exchanged a worried glance, and she interlocked her fingers with Ezra's.

"I guess we will go with the hard way. Come on Ez, lets not waste any more time.", Sabine said.


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 41

D171/0 ABY

The Phantom II had just landed on the planet on which Prince Issho crashed. The crew disembarked and started moving. "Kid, can't you use the force even a little to help speed this up.", Zeb asked in frustration, for this was the third planet they had visited and the lasat was growing impatient.

"There is some disturbing presence. I can't tell if it's the giant floating body or something else. What I can tell is that it is highly attuned to the force, and if I use the force it may ended up possessing me.", Ezra replied.

Zeb grumbled to himself, but Sabine swatted his arm and said "Knock it off Zeb. We have a lot of problems already." She then turned to Chopper and said "Scan for life-forms Chopper."

Chopper started scanning and then beeped that there was a signal coming 300 kilometres south-west from their location and that the signal was fading fast. Quickly they all headed towards the signal source and discovered the shrivelling form of Prince Issho. As they approached him, the Prince suddenly got up and started swinging his sword at them. Thankfully, they all dodged the Prince's weakened blow.

"It's us, Prince Issho – Ezra, Zeb and Sabine. Please try and calm down.", Ezra said.

Issho then collapsed and was caught by Zeb and Ezra. Sabine tried to pickup his sword, but the moment her hands came in contact with it she felt a rush of power flowing from it into her. Overwhelming, she immediately dropped it and backed away – scared.

Issho then started rambling in Old Norse and Sabine (who along with Hera had been taking lessons from Fenrir in Old Norse) caught only one word – 'Allfather'.

"Sabine use your lasso to grab his sword.", Ezra said. She did as he said and together the four of them escorted Prince Issho and his sword back to the Phantom II. At the same time Zeb commed Hera that they had gotten him.

* * *

D172/0 ABY

Talia had finally found the one responsible for the soul disappearances on the planet. Her efforts had led her to the abandoned lab used during the clone wars to produce the deadly blue shadow virus. She tracked her quarry inside. If there was one thing Talia was good at, it concealing her presence in the force and being able to blend in her environment.

She saw her target – a demon, go to an inner chamber, which housed all the missing souls in different vials. The demon then pressed a button on a control station in front of him, which brought out a chalice. The demon then took out a vial, and poured the stuff within it into the chalice. Through her peripheral view, Talia saw that the stuff in was blood. 'Great, classic demon communications. Wonder which poor sod was bled dry for this.' Talia thought.

The Demon then stirred the blood in the chalice with his index figure, and whispered an incantation over it causing the blood to start moving and bubble. "The harvest goes great, my lord.", the demon said.

There was some warbled voice coming from the other end, listening to which the demon became a little tense. "N-n-no my lord.", he sputtered. "I can manage it on my own. The Pagan and the Jedi have no clue as to what is going on."

There was another warbled voice, following which the demon's eyes widened in fear and he said, "Of course my lord. It will be done before their arrival." A second later, the blood in the chalice settled and the demon breathed a sigh of relief. "This is worse than hell.", he whispered to himself.

The minute he turned around, he was thrown up towards the ceiling and then thrown back on the ground. After which Talia materialized in front of him, her eyes glowing blue. The demon's eyes turned black and he said, "I am not some lowly demon, pagan witch."

"Wrong on all accounts.", Talia said. With that there was a ringing noise, and two white feathery wings nearly four feet long appeared on her back. The demon was taken aback, but he quickly recovered his wits and said "You are not an angel yet."

"Still strong enough to kill you hell-spawn.", Talia retorted.

The demon laughed and said "My kind are infinite. It does not matter, how many of us you pathetic angels or pagans smite, we will win this war. Kill me wench, but you will never kill my master."

Talia then raised her hand and the demon started gagging and fell to his knees. "Is Lucifer coming here?", she asked. The minute she mentioned his name, the temperature in the air dropped and the lights started dimming. The demon tried to laugh again, but as he was gagging it came out more like a rasping noise. Talia then let go and the demon collapsed on all fours. "It doesn't matter, if I tell you or not. This planet will become a graveyard and will be the first of many to become another hell. No you pseudo-angel, our God is not coming to this insignificant planet. But his forge-master will.", with this the demon erupted into fits of laughter. A sword materialized in Talia's hand and she stabbed the demon killing him.

Using the force, she shattered all the vials causing the souls trapped within to return to their respective bodies. She then activated her communicator, she saw Mace's tired face. "Are you alone?", she asked.

"I am.", Mace replied.

"How goes the riot, my dear?", she asked.

"It's under control for now. How are things at your end?", Mace replied.

"Well, the souls will return back to their bodies momentarily. That would make handling the riot much more easy.", Talia said smiling slightly. Mace Windu's expression remained the same.

Talia shook her head and said, "Mace, we've talked about this. It never hurts to smile a little. Especially, when you are talking to your wife."

Mace Windu then cracked a rare smile, but only for a second. "Talia, what else?"

Talia's expression hardened a bit and she said, "We need a lot of backup. Angelic backup. Contact the Chancellor and tell her to send the two angels and all the Pagans to Naboo. Tell her that the Devil Forge-Master is coming here. I'll explain when I get back."

* * *

D173/0 ABY

"I am sorry Chancellor, could you repeat that?", Mace said. He had relayed Talia's message to Mon Mothma.

"Master Windu, the two angels are terribly injured and currently in the healing chambers. All available pagans have been dispatched to Naboo. Please tell me of the situation at your end.", Mon Mothma said.

"We fear that Naboo will be invaded by some form of powerful creatures of the dark side. The Queen's security is being ensured. But we may have to evacuate the people of Naboo.", Mace replied.

The communication table beeped and appeared the faces of Fenrir and Tarre. "We are about to enter Naboo's atmosphere along with the rest of the pagans. A small fleet of ships is headed to Naboo to help with the evacuation.

* * *

Staring towards the planet of Naboo from his large warship, the Giant Orc smiled again. His time had come again, for he was Samhain the Forge-Master. As he gazed upon the planet, he issued a command to his subordinates, "Unleash Hell."


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 42 – Power and Knowledge

The planet of Naboo was under attack, being led by the Great Demon – Samhain. His ship rained fire down upon its capital city – Theed. Simultaneously, his massive warship had also launched many starfighters and an assortment of ungodly flying creatures, who looked like a cross between a Manticore (a Greek monster with the body of a lion, face of a man and the tail of a scorpion), a Draugar (a Norse undead creature) and a Vulture.

On the planet's surface, the ground was on fire, the palace was in shambles and the evacuations were ongoing. The good news was that planetary wide evacuations had started, the bad news was that the planet was now under a blockade, which stopped ships leaving from the surface. Naboo starfighters along with Republic starfighters being led by the Ghost had engaged the enemy in aerial combat but were not having much luck as their ships were being attacked by enemy starfighters but by the creatures as well.

This continued for some time, until there were flashes of lightning and four figures appeared to assist the overwhelmed Republic and Naboo starfighters. The first one was a literal phoenix covered in scarlet flames, also known as the Pagan – Voris. Where it went the creatures spontaneously combusted and enemy ships caught on fire. Using flame like tendrils it ensnared even more prey. The second one was Tarre Vizsla, wielding Mjolnir – flying through enemy craft and throwing lightning blasts on the ungodly flying creatures. The third one was Balthazar, whose angel wings were fully unfurled and his eyes glowed blue. He launched energy blasts at the enemy. The fourth one was Bendu, who could only be described as a manifestation of cold and merciless rage.

The ground battle was uncoordinated, chaotic and being led by the remaining Pagans. Each of them ripped through the enemies around. Hulk threw his opponents around, smacked them and occasionally bit off the head. The Jedi assisted in this battle, wielding their lightsabres and cutting a path for the Queen and her people towards the Gangan settlements, which for now was the safest place.

* * *

Samhain surveyed the battle and decided to take part in the battle. The bridge of his ship opened up and he stepped, raised his hands towards the planet. Using his raw power and influence in the dark side he started to drain the life from the planet. This was put stop by Tarre, who launched a lightning blast at him. It momentarily stopped the Great Demon, who growled and focused his energy at the four who were assisting the aerial resistance and threw them towards the planet. He then returned back to his ship and closed it off, deciding that taking part in this battle was beneath him.

* * *

On the planet's surface, Tarre turned towards his comrades and said in very clear terms, "We need to open a portal. The Dark magic, the four of us should be able to wield it." The other three looked at each other uncertainly, but then Bendu looked at Tarre and nodded his head. "Together." , he said.

The four of them got in a circle and raised their hands towards the sky and chanted, "Allfathers, grant us strength. Let the dark magic flow through us, so that we may save these people from a terrible fate." Through this, they did something that only Heimdall had permission to do. Channelling the Bifrost. The planet was surrounded by rainbow's which teleported all people of Naboo (including the Gangans), the Republic and Naboo forces off the planet surface. This took nearly three minutes to carry out. This unexpected event shocked Samhain, who got out of his ship again and blasted the rainbows with pale white energy. This energy was merely deflected back at him and throwing him into the ship. Although his energy blasts left no physical marks, but Samhain felt weaker after getting a dose of his own medicine. His confidence and arrogance had begun to waver.

After this the four of them collapsed, with Voris combusting. Using the vial of Gabriel's grace with them, they restored their strength and healed themselves. Bendu then turned towards the ashes which is Voris and poured a bit Gabriel's grace on it, restoring him. All around them, the enemy forces kept coming in and their friends were completely outnumbered, but being pseudo-angels they withstood and gave the enemy a good and equal fight. Tarre kept looking up at Samhain's ship. He then dropped the hammer, his metal arm was now aflame. Tarre growled and he then flung the flaming metal arm in the sky towards the giant warship. The ensuing explosion brought the battle to a standstill with everyone looking up at the sky. The ship was now destroyed, with its debris falling towards the planet.

Some distance from the battlefield, the great demon himself crash-landed. It seemed to have no effect on him personally.

* * *

On some distant planet, the teleported people of the planet Naboo and the Republic forces all looked at each other in shock, relief and anger. Shocked at what happened, relief for getting away from the battle and anger at being driven away from their home. The Jedi looked at each other, thinking of some explanation.

"I heard Tarre and the others chanting something before this happened.", Ezra said as he was close to the four when the Bifrost activated.

"But, where are we?", Ahsoka asked.

"No idea.", Kanan replied. The three then looked at Mace Windu who shook his head and then said, "Let us first do a headcount, and provide aid to the injured."

* * *

Onboard the warship of Queen Amaya – in the chambers of King Thor. On the bed laid the King himself, with his father – Odin standing in front of it, his face turned away. 9 days and 9 nine nights, Odin would sleep during every winter of his reign. But Thor had been in this deep, comatose sleep for nearly 15 days now. Worry lines etched Odin's face, had he realised how bad things would get – he would never have drank the potion given by Baldur. In hindsight, maybe Loki's scheme of impaling Baldur with a flowery dart shouldn't have been stopped. Hearing movement behind him, Odin was snapped back into the present. He turned and saw Thor opening his eyes. Odin walked towards him, but before he could say or do anything, Thor threw his covers off and stood up. His legs were still sleepy, so he stumbled a bit, but regained his balance quickly.

"I need to see Mimir.", Thor said.

"Thor, knowledge that Mimir guards has a great price.", Odin said with a stern expression.

"I know father.", Thor replied looking Odin in the eye.

"No, you don't. I never shared this with anyone, not even your mother. But to drink from that well, I had to sacrifice my eye and injure myself terribly, whilst hanging from a tree for nine days and nine nights. I very nearly killed myself.", Odin said with an urgent tone.

"I know father. I know this because, I saw it in my dreams during this long sleep." Thor then took a deep breath and continued, "By nearly bartering your life, you gained the knowledge to stop your Cull and bring peace and stability to the Nine realms."

"My son, the cost of that was too high. Yes, I stopped Cull. But the by-product of that battle was the force wound – The Mangog.", Odin said with even more urgency.

"That is the cost of knowledge. You know it. Father, I never battled the Mangog myself, but we are losing this war. I need the knowledge to defeat Lucifer. I am the All-father now and as such it is my duty to bring peace and stability to the realms.", Thor said with a sense of calm in his voice. Just then he and Odin heard the prayers of Tarre, Bendu, Balthazar and Voris on Naboo and raised their hands to let them channel the dark magic and ensuring that it would not utterly consume them.

Stormbreaker then materialized in Thor's hand and he said, "It is time to go."

* * *

On Naboo, near the crash site of Samhain's ship, sat the great demon himself, with a dual bladed sword impaled in the ground in front of him. In front of him, stood four individuals – Fenrir, Tarre, Bendu and Hulk. Tarre's prosthetic arm was lying somewhere east of their location. The battle still ragen on beside them.

"I propose a wager.", Samhain said, "If you four can defeat me, then I will give you some valuable information, if not – I will consume this planet and everything on it."

Tarre's eyes glowed and his arm flew towards him, reattaching itself. Simultaneously, he was engulfed in lightning. When the lightning disappeared, he stood with a red and black Mandalorian armour donned.

"We accept.", Fenrir growled. After which it was absolute pandemonium, a storm within a storm, Samhain dodging the skilful and coordinated attacks of his enemies and slashing at them. His sword left a deep gash on Hulk's chest, which did nothing to slow the beast down. Samhain was being pushed back, with the storm cooked up Tarre and Bendu intensifying. This went on for some time, after which Fenrir was punched so hard that he flew out of the storm, flattening some monsters. The same was the fate of Bendu and Hulk (the former transformed into his bulky form). Suddenly the storm stopped and so did the battle, for Samhain was floating in the sky with a malicious smile on his face. In his raised hand, he held the head of Tarre Vizsla, whose mouth was hung and eyes were closed.

"HERE IS YOUR CHAMPION. NOW MEET YOUR DOOM.", Samhain roared, his eyes glowing white and his presence soaking hope out of every Aesir on the planet.


	48. Chapter 46

Ahsoka stood away from the others, her face full of concern. She felt something evil happening to Tarre, but what she could not explain, or even understand. Mace Windu walked behind her and said, "The citizens of Naboo, human and Gungan have been accounted for. Whatever they did saved all our lives. The Republic forces are currently helping them relocate to a safer world."

Ahsoka turned towards him and saw his stern but calm face, understanding that he had not changed much. "Your feelings are too tightly wound Ahsoka.", he commented.

"Will we not go and help them?", Ahsoka asked.

"We will. Half of us are going back to Naboo, the remaining are going to help the people of Naboo.", Windu replied. Looking at Ahsoka, whilst she looked towards the sky he said, "There is something else on your mind."

"Something terrible is happening. I feel as if he is neither alive nor dead.", Ahsoka said.

* * *

On Naboo, the pandemonium only got worse. In Samhain's hand was the decapitated head of Tarre Vizsla and with his other hand he raised the dead on the planet overwhelming the small team of pagans and one angel. Fenrir got up and raising his shield, he made a battle cry and charged towards Samhain, expertly dodging his opponent's attacks and trying to land hits of his own.

Samhain used Fenrir's rage and lack of experience (when compared to Samhain) against him and stated, "You were born in comfort. I who was remade by Lucifer, am beyond your level." With this he moved so quickly and backhanded Fenrir like a rag doll, knocking him out cold. He then looked at the remaining opposition and laughed, "Two of your most powerful members, reduced to nothing before me." He then raised Tarre's head and said, "Let us see if you can defeat him."

With this Tarre's eyes opened, glowing green. His body got up and his head flew towards it, reattaching itself, but leaving a clear scar that surrounded his neck like a jagged circle. With the hammer in his hand, he stood vigil. "Kill them all", Samhain said.

Tarre then started his attack, only to intercepted by Bendu and Hulk, who were knocked back with a force blast from Tarre. He then moved so quickly and grabbed Bendu by his throat, lifting him up and started draining his life. Hulk then moved in to punch him, but Tarre seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Hulk, plunging his metal arm into Hulk's back and shattering his skeleton completely.

The others looked in shock, but Balthazar snapped out of it first and moved towards Tarre, his eyes glowing blue. He launched an energy blast towards him with such speed that Tarre was unable to block or dodge it. The blast did falter Tarre but not damage him. Samhain flicked his finger and Balthazar flew away from the battlefield. "No angelic tricks. I will not have you take him from me.", he said.

As the other pagans moved in closer to try and incapacitate Tarre, he called forth lightning to the ground and blasted them back, though they had all raised a barrier in time, they were still stunned by Tarre's raw power and understood how he was able to single handedly defeat an entire battalion of orcs.

The remaining pagans then came closer together, pouring all of their power into Voris, who then launched an energy blast with the combined might of all of them, towards Samhain. The blast turned him into ashes. Tarre intercepted it, taking it head-on. A huge explosion followed, throwing all but Samhain away, at the centre of it was Tarre Vizsla. When the blast cleared and the debris settled down, Samhain laughed again, "You call yourselves 'Gods'", he sneered. As he said this, they all saw with shocked eyes the figure of Tarre Vizsla, with naught but the scar on his neck. His eyes were still glowing green and he raised the hammer, out of which erupted green lightning towards his fellow pagans. It struck them and they all yelled in pain, with no energy left to defend themselves, they all came down on all fours, sensing their life force ebbing away. Then they felt a new and powerful presence among them and the green lightning stopped. They all looked towards the sky and saw Bor. For the first time Samhain looked afraid, he had been assured that Bor's injuries would not heal in time.

* * *

Reaching the Well of Knowledge, deep inside the roots of Yggdrasil, Thor and Odin sought out Mimir. Thor seemed distracted. "What is it?", Odin asked.

"My apprentices. It feels as if someone is playing with their lives, and my daughter, I can sense her fear and dread.", Thor answered.

"Thor, you came here for one purpose. Do not forget it.", Odin said.

Suddenly a severed head materialized before them, being held by one Yggdrasil's roots. "Odin and Thor, powerful members of the Aesir. To what do I owe this pleasure?", the head said licking it's lips in anticipation.

* * *

Onboard the Ghost – Sabine stood inside Ahsoka's and formerly her quarters. Infront of her lied Tarre's new whitesabre. Sabine wondered as to what it was doing here. A few moments ago, she was outside Ahsoka's cabin going to her and Ezra's, but she felt something coming from Ahsoka's cabin, something that she couldn't explain.

Suddenly the door opened and Ezra entered. "Sabine we are going back to Naboo, what are you doing here?"

She turned around and said, "I felt something coming from Ahsoka's room and I think that it may have been Tarre's lightsabre."

Ezra raised an eye at this, but didn't say anything. Sabine then turned and extended her hand towards the lightsabre lying in front of her. As she picked it up, Ezra placed his arm on her shoulder, and suddenly they were both experiencing a vision.

* * *

 _D97/1 BBY_

 _Deep in the jungles of Yavin IV, away from the Rebel Base, sat Thor and Tarre. In their middle was Stormbreaker, the recently forged battle-axe._

 _"Quite Impressive. Is the handle made from Yggdrasil's roots?", Tarre asked._

 _"I believe so, though I never asked Etri.", Thor answered._

 _"Is he still upset with me, given that he knows everything about that incident and I don't?", Tarre asked._

 _"I didn't ask.", Thor answered and then said, "You should know this from experience Tarre – never underestimate a dwarf's stubbornness. Like on Erebor, when a small company of dwarves, who weren't force users decided to battle against the survivors of Laketown led by you, and the Eleven army led by Thranduil. But apart from that, you are the only pagan whose craftsmanship is on the same level as the dwarves, and they hate you for it. So, no you will never be able to make peace with the dwarves, because they don't want to."_

 _They were both silent for a while. Thor then broke the silence by asking, "What exactly happened to Ezra?"_

 _"Like I said, his mind was attacked by a Sith Lord. But Ezra held his own.", Tarre answered and then grinned slightly, "Actually, he did more than that. He fought the Sith Lord as an equal, and would have been able to push him out on his own too, without anyone's help. I have known many Jedi, few possess the same strength of character as Ezra Bridger, not even Jaden…", Tarre then stopped speaking._

 _Thor was looking at him with a very stern expression, "Do I look like I was born yesterday Tarre?"_

 _"What do you mean?", Tarre asked in return with a poker face._

 _"First, you lie to my face. Second, you fail to mention your delayed reaction. We both know that the thing that attacked Ezra was not a Sith Lord. What are you hiding…correction, what are you failing to hide from me?", Thor said. It looked like Thor's eyes were X-raying Tarre._

 _Tarre remained silent for a moment. He then sighed, "It was Nihilus. He attacked Ezra."_

 _Thor nodded and said, "As for your delayed reaction. There is only one possible explanation."_

 _Tarre and Thor then remained silent at this. Thor then broke the silence and angrily asked, "How many times Tarre? How many times have we had this conversation?"_

 _"One million and nine hundred.", Tarre answered looking anywhere but at his master._

 _"Yet you continuously refuse this simple request. Do you feel special, when you scratch that wall Tarre?", Thor asked in a low, but enraged voice._

 _"No.", Tarre answered, his eyes narrowing, his features expressing the anger and disgust at Thor's words._

 _"Yet you are so desperate to see what's behind. It appears my words mean nothing to you.", Thor said._

 _Tarre remained in silent. Thor then sighed and said, "So be it." He then snapped his fingers and Tarre glimpsed clearly what was behind the wall in his mind. He immediately collapsed. (Fortunately, Ezra and Sabine didn't see what Tarre saw and remained conscious, but they still felt what he felt)._

 _A few hours passed. After which Thor walked towards Tarre, placed two fingers on his forehead, bringing him back to consciousness. Thor saw the fear and disgust in Tarre's eyes, and Tarre saw the anger and worry in Thor's._

 _"Let this serve as a lesson. The things hidden behind that wall would kill anyone else in your position, well not an archangel or a seraphim. But due to your special circumstances, those things will turn you into a vegetable, and no one short of GOD would be able to heal you.", Thor said._

* * *

The flashback ended, the lightsabre falling out of Sabine's hand. Her knees felt weak and would have fallen if not for Ezra's support. They both looked at their faces, covered in sweat. Quickly wiping the sweat on their faces, they looked at the chronometer realizing that ten minutes had passed. Using the force, Ezra put the lightsabre back in its original position and both of them left, choosing to say nothing about what they had witnessed.


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 44 – Power and Knowledge part 3

 _"_ _To be united by hatred, is a fragile alliance at best" – Darth Kriea_

* * *

On Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Empire. Never had there been a world so full of life become so devoid. Ironic that the overlords who valued oppression, became oppressed so easily. One would think that this would bring joy to the great Emperor Palpatine, but it had the opposite effect. Alone and friendless, the Emperor's enforcers – Darth Vader and Mara Jade had left Coruscant a few rotations ago with assignments given by the Emperor himself. Now he saw what his greed had wrought, the faustian bargain he had made so many years ago to gain power and revenge. Suspended in a stasis field within the Imperial Palace, with the King of Hell sitting on his throne Sidious truly regretted this, truly regretted involving these powerful dark-siders.

In his new vessel, Lucifer tormented, twisted, tortured and killed all of Coruscant's inhabitants. His presence was anger, and Sidious felt that the being in his throne was nothing more than living fire. Lucifer said nothing, he merely snapped his fingers again and again. With each snap, a living being on Coruscant was killed and turned into one of the foul demons, a speck of infernal bile.

The door of the Imperial Palace opened and in stepped Michael. He walked up to Lucifer grimacing. Sidious felt his presence in the force, nearly as deadly as Lucifer's but instead of the fire he felt inside Lucifer, here he felt only lightning.

"How goes the hunt for your vessel, apprentice?", Lucifer asked Michael.

Michael sneered and shot lightning at Lucifer. Lucifer was shocked by the hit, because this actually hurt him for some reason. He retaliated, by breathing a column of fire at Michael, which only seemed to damage the younger archangel's already fragile vessel. The vessel erupted into fire and the archangel's spirit was released from it.

"You swore that Bor's life would be mine. Yet you ordered the attack on his life. You may have found a temporary vessel, but you had mine destroyed on the world of Zeltros, and for what – Bor still lives.", Michael's voice snarled from all around them.

Sidious found his ears to be bleeding, the unbridled voice of an archangel could easily destroy an individual of his level. 'It was only because Lucifer found him a source of entertainment that Sidious survived, or maybe he had died and was brought back by Lucifer again.' these thoughts crossed Sidious's mind.

Lucifer was taking deep breaths, still getting used to Baldur's vessel, and recovering from the damage Michael caused.

"As my apprentice, it is not your place to question my actions. You will do as I command.", Lucifer answered and returned to his throne, continuing his process of turning the inhabitants of Coruscant into demons.

* * *

In the palace of Mandalore's ruler, sat Bo Katan, on her side was Fenn Rau and two of his best protectors. In front of them were guardsmen of Clan Kryze. Each of them stood vigil and alert, with hands on their blasters. Bo Katan herself gripped the darksabre tightly. The day had begun oddly enough, with reports that the statue of Tarre Vizsla had been strangely glowing, followed by rumours of mysterious beings seen on the planet and heading towards the palace.

The door to the palace, along with the entire wall was suddenly pulled apart, and entered a man wearing a very old mask. Looking closely, Bo Katan realized that this was the mask worn by the Manda'lor. Behind him was his entourage, comprised of humanoid blue coloured giants, each nearly 20 feet in height and having red eyes and muscular bodies. Though all of them lacked armour and dressed in a more Neanderthal manner, with tusks-like objects at the sides of their necks.

"Who are you and how did you get here?", Bo Katan asked the lead man.

"Is this the hospitality of Mandalore?", the man asked.

"Answer the question.", Rau said his blasters pointed at the lead man.

The man laughed and said, "You, all of you are no match for my allies. But I have a proposition."

One of the protectors in the front shot s blaster bolt at the giant standing to the stranger's left. The bolt did not even damage the giant, who with astonishing speed bent down and picked up the protector. The protector screamed in pain as the Giant crushed him and threw him on the floor, horrifying the Mandalorians in the room.

"I hope that got your attention, Manda'lor.", the man said.

"What do you want?", Bo Katan said venomously standing up.

"I challenge you for the rule of this world and its people.", the man said.

"A challenger who doesn't even tell his name, why would I accept it?", Bo Katan replied. Her remaining guard were quickly coming in front of her, ready to protect their leader. Rau had even called for backup now.

"You misunderstand your position; my allies have already taken control of your backwater world. If you refuse, then they all die.", the man said in such a sympathetic tone, as if he was sorry about this. This only angered Bo Katan further, Rau looked at her and shook his head.

The man then pressed a button on his wrist comm, and an image appeared with Mandalorian people outside on their knees, bound in chains made of ice. There was another man in that image wielding a scythe made out of magma and wearing a red armour, with a flower on his chest armour. The shock was apparent, Bo Katan steadied her features and said, "I accept your challenge. If I win, you will die for your crimes and your allies will leave Mandalore and its people alone."

The man nodded, looked to the giant on his right and said, "Well King Laufey, are these terms acceptable to you?" The giant nodded his approval. The man then turned to Bo Katan and said, "We agree to your terms and will honour them, should you win. Now let us begin."

With that Bo Katan activated her jetpacks, the darksabre and launched herself in the air, shooting blaster bolts towards the man. The man just laughed in response, and walked slowly towards the seat Bo Katan had just vacated. He then raised his hand and used the force to bring Bo Katan to the ground. Bo Katan was surprised, but quickly recovered. As she fell to the ground, she swung the darksabre the minute she got in range, but to her even more surprise, the man blocked the swing with naught but his unarmoured finger. He then lightly pushed Bo Katan away from him. In response, a detonator landed on his feet and exploded, engulfing him completely. As the smoke and dust cleared though, Bo Katan saw the man absorbing the explosion, with the same finger he had used to block her previous attack.

"Is this the limit of your ability?", the man asked in a bored tone.

Taking a defensive stance, Bo Katan said nothing and readied herself for an attack. She knew by now that she was no match for the opponent and realized that this challenge was nothing more than her opponent toying with her. The man then sighed and conjured a sabre out of thin air and then seemingly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Bo Katan, swinging his sabre so masterfully that he disarmed his opponent and left a deep cut in her hand. He then raised the sabre towards her head.

"I win… against a pitiful resistance, and here I thought all mandalorians were as skilled as the creator of that weapon.", the man laughed.

As Bo Katan's guardsmen, led by Fenn Rau raised their blasters, they suddenly found that they couldn't move. The man then raised his hand towards the four clan Kryze guards, and a white mist came out of them and went towards the man's hand. Simultaneously the four guards had started to shrivel and yelled in pain.

"NO. Leave them. Take my life, but leave them.", Bo Katan said in desperation.

The man merely laughed and continued draining the life force from all of them. "Why would I kill you, when you can lead him here.", he said pointing to the darksabre. He then raised his hand towards Fenn Rau and shot red lightning towards him. Rau was unable to even scream being frozen in one place. It was as if he was trapped in a stasis field. Bo Katan watched helplessly as Rau was electrocuted repeatedly.

"Oh, my apologies.", the man suddenly said and let Rau drop on the ground. Rau was not moving and Bo Katan crawled towards him, removing his helmet and cradling his head with her good hand. She was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give this monster any satisfaction.

The man then laughed and flicked his hand, making Bo Katan fly into the wall and held her there using the force. He then shot even more lightning at Rau, forcing him to consciousness. He screamed because of the lightning, and Bo Katan watched helplessly, while their tormentor laughed.

* * *

On Naboo, Samhain raised more dead and threw them towards Bor, to no effect as they vaporized before reaching their target. He then pointed towards Bor and commanded Tarre to attack him, again to no effect. Bor was in front of Tarre and with one quick strike at his head, he knocked him out cold.

His eyes glowing a fiery red, Bor walked towards Samhain who then shot white energy blasts at Bor. Bor let the first one hit him, to show how ineffective it was and then deflected each of them back towards Samhain, injuring him. He then swung his axe and chopped off both his hands, and legs. As a final act Bor placed his palm on Samhain's face, covering his nose and mouth and said, "Oblivion awaits you, infernal bile." He then smites the demon, so quickly and completely that not even a sound was heard and there was no trace of Samhain left.

Turning towards the injured, unconscious pagans, Bor saw Balthazar limp towards them and then suddenly collapse. Bor then groaned and placed his free hand at the still healing wound on his chest, before snapping his fingers and teleporting them all.


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 45 – Life Force

D178/0 ABY

Onboard Home One, the recently promoted Commander Rex was currently teaching Ava and Jesse, on how to properly handle and use a blaster. They were using a stormtrooper helmet for target practice held by Chopper, who was continuously moving around.

Both the youngsters were struggling with this, as they never had a reason to use a blaster. As one of the blaster bolts nearly hit Chopper instead of the helmet, he yelped and grunted in binary. Rex smiled a little and said, "Chopper, those bolts won't hurt you."

He then turned to the two kids and patiently said, "Aim, then fire." Jesse, who was responsible for the wrongly placed shot looked at his feet, while Ava made a sour face. Rex saw that and said, "Look kid, lightsabre training is important, but Commander Fenrir is no position to train you right now. Using a blaster may not seem that important at the moment, but you'll understand its importance one day." He then turned towards Jesse and said, "You handle a blaster better than most rookies I've trained. We only need to work on your confidence."

Jesse looked up uncertainly at him. Rex sighed, his expression softening. He knelt and said, "I know you miss them son. But you're here now, and I assure you, you are safe." Jesse nodded slightly, before he could say anything Ava spoke up, "What Jesse and I are trying to ask is, will they be alright?"

"They will. Those guys are very tough. When they wake up, you two need to impress them with your skills, to show that you haven't been slouching around. Can you do that?", Rex replied. Both of the kids nodded firmly at this and got back to their blaster training. To be honest, Rex didn't know if any of them would wake up, but he couldn't say that to Ava and Jesse. Moral was at an all-time low, ever since the disaster on Naboo. The whole planet was now uninhabitable, and although a suitable world had been chosen as a new home for the people of Naboo, the leadership of the New Republic was struggling to restore moral.

* * *

Inside their secretly shared chambers were Tarre ad Ahsoka. The former had been discharged on the two days ago and was currently resting his head on the latter's lap, with his metal arm carefully placed on the bedside table along with his mould and Ahsoka's lightsabres. There was a bandage wrapped around his neck. Ahsoka was currently running her hands through his hair, leaning towards the wall, where the bed was attached.

Tarre opened his eyes and smiled. He opened his mouth, slightly winced and spoke extremely slowly, "What a lovely sight? Have you had any sleep at all?", with a gap between each word. Ahsoka nodded her head gently.

Tarre then closed his eyes and after a while said, again very slowly, "Not a very good liar, Ahsoka. Lie next to me."

She complied his request, lying next to him, her head gently resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. "I am worried about you", she said looking into his eyes. Before she knew it, she fell asleep (partly due to her being very tired and partly being nudged into sleep through the force by Tarre). A few hours passed by before Tarre woke up. He carefully extracted himself from Ahsoka, who was still asleep and headed towards the inbuilt refresher. Feeling movement, Ahsoka too woke up and looked around for Tarre. She saw light in the refresher and guessed he must have been there. A moment later, Tarre came out and saw Ahsoka awake. She then asked if Tarre was heading towards the med-bay, to which Tarre nodded.

* * *

Inside the med-bay, Mace Windu sat beside his wife's bed, gently holding her hand, as she lay there covered in bandages. Around him, the remainder of the pagans/ now almost angels were either lying on beds or in bacta chambers. In a corner of the room was Prince Issho, still shrivelled and in a bacta chamber. The door of the medical chamber opened, and entered Bor, with an impassive face.

"Any changes in their condition?", he asked.

"Not in the short while, you have been gone.", Mace Windu replied still looking at his wife.

Bor then went over to the chamber holding Issho. He pressed his palm on the glass surface, trying to connect with his grandson, to accelerate his healing, but to no avail. Bor then groaned slightly, placing his hand on the still healing wound on his chest. This caused Windu to look up at Bor.

"Have you tried connecting with her?", he asked.

"Yes. But I can't make sense of what is happening to her.", Windu answered.

"As far as I can tell, her life force has been majorly drained. It is the same with the others, except for Fenrir, Issho and that other angel.", Bor answered.

"How can something like this happen?", Windu asked.

"There are many ways, none of them I would like to discuss. Rest assured, I have done everything in my power to stabilise all of them. It will take some time for them to wake.", Bor answered, earning a nod from Windu, who then turned to look at Talia's restful face.

On another bed, the angel Balthazar finally opened his eyes, his dreams dark and twisted. Seeing this Bor walked towards the young angel and helped him up. "How do you feel?", he asked.

"Like I was in a blender, set to puree for a tomato salsa.", Balthazar answered, holding his head in his hands, as he stood up.

"And you were the tomato?", Bor asked tentatively with a small smile on his face.

"In this analogy… yes.", came the answer. Balthazar then looked up and saw the rest of the patients in the med-bay. He then looked towards Bor and asked, "How can I help?"

Pointing towards a bacta chamber holding Bruce Banner, Bor answered, "His skeleton is on the mend. I need you transfer a bit of your life-force to him and the others."

Balthazar nodded. As he started to walk towards Bruce, he stopped, turned around and asked Bor, "Why not use the vials of grace on them?"

Bor shook his head and answered, "Those vials contain archangel grace, highly potent and highly destructive. If used in their current condition, they would die." Balthazar looked uncertain, but nodded his head and complied with Bor's orders.

At the same time, Bor walked towards the bed, in which lay Fenrir. As he did so, the door of the med-bay opened and entered Kanan and Hera.

Looking towards Balthazar, Kanan said, "So there is some progress?", posed more like a comment than a question.

"Yes. Tarre and this one, are the first to heal. Hopefully, the others will wake soon.", Bor replied.

Looking at Bor, Balthazar said, "This one's name is Balthazar." Bor nodded to that.

"How is he?", Hera asked.

"He is in a coma. I am unable to ascertain as to why or how. But his physical parameters are normal.", Bor replied. Hera sat by Fenrir's bed, Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to reassure her. Hera pressed his hand and smiled at him.

As Bor started checking on the other patients, Kanan approached Windu and asked, "How is she?"

Windu sighed, "I don't know." After which the door opened again. Except for Bor, the rest looked towards the two newcomers with surprised eyes – Tarre and Ahsoka.

"Haven't you spent enough time in the med-bay?", Bor asked.

Balthazar, who was looking at Tarre saw him use sign language to ask about the condition of the others. He then relayed his question to Bor, who was still not looking at Tarre.

"I will let you know, when their condition improves. For now, I suggest you go to the communications room.", Bor turned around and continued, "I sense, you are needed there."

As he finished, the doors opened for a third time. This time it was Zeb. "Chancellor wants to see you.", he said, his face and body language conveying his anger and fear.

* * *

As the group (minus Mace Windu and Bor) entered the communications room, they saw the Chancellor Mothma, General Dodanna, Ezra and Sabine waiting for them. The latter two were standing very quietly. Through the force, Kanan and Ahsoka sensed their fear, anger and hate.

"It is good to see you awake and well. I fear I have more unfortunate news for you.", Mothma said.

"What is it?", Hera asked.

"We received a transmission from Mandalore, today. It was for you, Master Viszla.", General Dodanna said, at which Sabine stiffened up even more.

Tarre gestured for the transmission to be played. The holo-table came to life and in it they saw the man who wearing the Manda'lor's mask. Infront of him, were four mandalorian soldiers on their knees, their helmets removed. Behind him was Bo Katan suspended in a stasis field, the fear in her eyes evident. On his side, was Laufey, the frost giant king of Jotunheim.

Seeing these two, Baltazar and Tarre took a sharp breath in, and Tarre's cybernetic arm started to glow a bit. A second later, their expression normalized and Tarre's arm stopped glowing. Ahsoka sensed Tarre's mental shield go up.

"With this image, I hope you can infer the obvious. For those who cannot… I have taken this backwater world and crushed its pitiful resistance.", the man in the mask said. He then ignited the darksabre in his hand and continued, "This message is for Tarre Viszla. Come and face me. Refuse and their death's will be on your hands.", gesturing towards the four soldiers in front of him with the darksabre. "Oh, and just so we are clear, if your Republic tries to intervene, then this will be the consequence.", the man said. He then raised his free hand, and white mist came out of the four in front. Simultaneously, they started to shrivel and scream in pain, before collapsing and eventually dying. The transmission then ended.

"Tarre, who is this man? Why is he doing this?", Sabine erupted. Tarre was still looking at the spot, where the masked man's hologram had been. He didn't answer, he didn't even register the question. Suddenly, the room began to uncontrollably shake and creak, the holo-table shattered in many pieces. Balthazar then shoved with enough force to snap him out of it. This reaction was enough to scare the others, so much so that they backed away from Tarre. Tarre then looked down and sensed that even Ahsoka was scared. Tarre started using sign language, which Balthazar interpreted.

"that thing is an old wound. I don't know what he hopes to gain from this.", Balthazar spoke interpreting Tarre.

"The Republic will do everything we can to help the people of Mandalore. For now, we must formulate a strategy and send all available ships to Mandalore.", Mon Mothma said. Tarre waved his hands, disagreeing with her. He then started using sign language again, interpreted by Balthazar.

"That thing can consume entire planets, in a matter of seconds. If the Republic comes to Mandalore, all will be lost.", Tarre signed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?", Hera asked.

"A small team. I will go and meet with him, while those who come with me will find and free the prisoners.", Tarre signed.

"I am sorry Master Viszla, but you are too close to this. Are you sure that there isn't a better option because it seems to be a very obvious trap, set for you?", Dodanna expressed his views.

"I agree with your views. But like Tarre said, this thing can consume entire planets within seconds. Its hunger is infinite and its power is vast. Tarre has to go, and the Republic doesn't.", Balthazar said.

"I have a plan, General. I will need some time to prepare for it. Until then, you all must decide on who is coming with me and Balthazar.", Tarre signed. He and Balthazar then left the room and went straight to the med-bay, to consult Bor.

"General Syndulla, your team has an excellent record with infiltrating and liberating. As such, it would make perfect sense for all of you to take this mission. But I still think that this is not a safe plan.", Dodanna spoke.

"I agree with you general, but I've learnt to trust his judgement. We will be preparing for our departure.", Hera replied. With this, the Ghost crew left the room, heading towards the med-bay.

"Ezra, Sabine, Zeb go ready the ship, and find Chopper. Tell him, we will be leaving soon.", Hera told them on the way.

As she, Kanan and Ahsoka entered the med-bay, they saw Tarre and Bor conversing in sign language, with Balthazar leaning against the wall.

"We could use your help with this mission.", Hera interrupted them, pointing towards Bor and Windu.

"No", Bor said, "My presence in this room is not optional. He and I are needed here.", Bor gestured towards himself and Windu.

"But that doesn't mean, you haven't any help.", Bor continued. He then turned towards Tarre, "Help will come. Your father has been made aware of the situation. While he himself is stuck elsewhere, he is sending help."

"Elsewhere? What do you mean elsewhere?", Hera asked, a little heated up.

Bor sighed, "He would not say. But if what I sensed from him is correct, then his life hangs by a very, _very_ delicate thread." The others had a confused expression on their faces as they did not understand what Bor had said. He had in fact spoken Ryl, the language of the Twi'leks, with the proper accent. Hearing this, Hera's expression momentarily changed to one of fear, but she quickly steadied herself.

Bor then turned towards Tarre and signed, "Your friend, is it Cain?"

"Yes.", Tarre signed. Thankfully Balthazar wasn't interpreting at the moment.

"If what you believe is true, then you must pray to him. If he has truly changed, then he will find a way to help you.", Bor signed.

"Balthazar, show me your mould.", Bor said. Balthazar complied and Bor took his own mould out. He vertically placed the two together and after a moment, returned it back to him. "in it you will find useful material to aid in your mission."

Bor then turned towards Hera and Kanan, "I need the two of you here." As the two started to protest, Bor raised his hand and said, "This is not optional. I need your help to heal Fenrir." Hera and Kanan then went quiet, thinking and Kanan finally answered, "Fine." Hear looked at him, with her eyes narrow and was about to say something, but Bor winced a little and cursed out loud, clutching his side.

A moment later, he said, "The rest of you must go immediately, and I assure you help will arrive. That planet and its people will survive."


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 46 – Return to Mandalore

Sabine was not pleased, not pleased at all. As she piloted the Ghost, she went over her conversation with Hera and Kanan, fuming on the inside. Her planet was in danger and the two people she saw as parental figures were not there. Hera wouldn't explain why they wouldn't come. She could feel Ezra looking at her with those ever patient and understanding eyes, as he sat in the co-pilot's chair. She avoided his gaze though.

As the cockpit opened, another source of her worry and frustration entered – Tarre. This was the first time, she or anyone of the Ghost crew had seen him angry and seen him loose control. Needless to say, it was terrifying enough. He had still not answered her question completely, about who that sack of bantha dung was, and his answer 'That thing is an old wound', wasn't enough for her. She saw him gesturing her and Ezra to follow him to the common area. As she turned around and got up, she saw that Tarre's arm – his cybernetic arm, had suddenly caught on fire. Ezra must have noticed this as he quickly said, "Tarre your arm is on fire."

Tarre stopped, looked at his arm, focused and the flames subsided. He winced as he moved his neck. The two young adults noticed that as well and Ezra asked, "Tarre what happened to your neck?"

There was no reply, Tarre was ignoring their question. As they entered the common area, they saw Ahsoka, Zeb, Chopper, Balthazar and Satine Kryze waiting for them. The latter had returned from a diplomatic mission to Onderon. Chopper had informed her that the Ghost crew was going to Mandalore. As she had gotten aboard the Ghost, she asked about the full details of the mission and was filled in by Zeb.

Balthazar inserted a data disk in Chopper, who then activated it, showing a hologram of a giant similar to the one in the transmission.

"This is a frost giant. Over 20 feet in height, impervious to your blasters, flame throwers, explosives. They may be susceptible to lightsabres. They are also holding your people as prisoners. We will need to be extra cautious, when approaching them.", Balthazar said. Tarre then said something to him in sign language, which to the others dismay was not interpreted by Balthazar. Balthazar then groaned, "Are you crazy?"

"What? What did you say?", Satine asked.

"He wants me to get your people off planet, without using ships.", Balthazar said, he then looked at Tarre and said, "They can't exactly travel through hyperspace without ships."

Tarre grimaced and spoke, extremely slowly, with a very hoarse voice as if each word was causing him a lot of pain, "Balthazar I don't have time for your stupidity. _Check your mould._ "

"Wow, you sound like a broken protocol droid.", Chopper beeped. He was then silenced by Zeb hitting on his dome and saying, "Shut it you rust bucket."

"Care to fill us in, Tarre.", Sabine said.

Tarre began signing and Balthazar said, "Oh right", with his hand on his mould. He then faced the others and said, "As we were leaving, Bor gave me ingredients for a long-range teleportation spell. Now, according to Tarre's plan, we will rescue your people, take them to that Temple-Outpost I was in and teleport them off planet from there. Meanwhile, Tarre will keep that thing busy and rescue your sister."

"There is one major flaw in that plan. We Mandalorians are proud, our people will not leave their home. You should know that.", Satine spoke, looking at Tarre.

"What good is pride, when everyone is dead. Convince them. They will return, once the planet is rid of those invaders.", Tarre spoke again, equally slowly and hoarsely. His speech impairment was raising many concerns amongst them.

Tarre then turned to Balthazar, signed something to him, to which Balthazar nodded. He then went to his and Thor's quarters onboard the Ghost to meditate.

"Alright, put anything and everything you consider as a weapon on the table.", Balthazar said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Why?", they all asked.

"I am going to enchant them, provide an extra boost, so that it can hurt those frost giants. I will also enchant this ship to provide the same effects.", Balthazar answered. All of them then reluctantly placed their weapons – lightsabres, blasters, bo-rifle, vambraces, detonators and jetpacks. Chopper even extended his manipulators and stunner, and placed them on the table. Zeb and Ezra looked at the little murder droid with a look that said 'Really'.

Balthazar then raised his hand, but before he could do anything Ahsoka asked, "Balthazar, what exactly happened to Tarre's neck?"

This piqued everyone's interest, Balthazar looked uncomfortable with this question. He then sighed, "You wouldn't believe me.", avoiding their gaze.

"Try us.", Zeb said.

"Beheaded.", Balthazar said in a soft voice after a short while, looking at the shock on their faces and knowing why it was so horrifying. He then proceeded with enchanting their weapons and no one spoke another word.

"How? I… I don't understand?", Sabine asked after a while. Ahsoka's knees felt weak and she sat down on the seat, holding her head in her hands. Satine placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and Balthazar looked up from his work.

"Tarre, Fenrir, Bruce and Bendu, the four most powerful of our generation engaged that monster Samhain while the rest of us fought his horde. He let them believe that they could defeat him, only to pull the ground from underneath them. With one single punch he knocked out Fenrir, Bruce and Bendu and one swing of his sword…", Balthazar's own voice cracked up, "If I hadn't seen it happen, I would not have believed it. Samhain then used Tarre against the rest of us."

With this Balthazar got back to his own work. Ahsoka who was still holding her head, was now silently crying, her grief and sadness sensed by Ezra, who himself was in shock like the others. This included Chopper, who was now regretting making that joke at Tarre's expense, knowing that unlike most of the crew, Tarre had always been good to him, like Hera, Ahsoka and Thor. All of this wasn't sensed by Tarre, who was so deep in his meditation, trying to find a mysterious friend.

* * *

As they were heading back to the med-bay onboard Home one, Hera was unable to get the look of shock and anger on Sabine's face out from her mind. She was sure that Kanan felt the same way, they were a family and she had chosen to stay instead of trying to help Sabine free her home.

Kanan looked at her and said, "I know this isn't easy, but Bor wouldn't ask for our help if he wasn't completely certain that it would a make a difference." By this time, they had entered the med-bay.

"Will it?", Hera asked in disbelief, "If he couldn't make a difference then, how can we?"

Bor turned around and asked, "Do you trust my judgement?", to both of them while standing in front of Fenrir's bed.

Kanan nodded and Hera sighed, "Yes."

Bor nodded and said, "I can help Fenrir once I am able to get inside his body… as a form of possession you could say."

"What? How can that help him?", Hera asked outraged at this idea.

"I would accelerate his healing from the inside. It would be a temporary possession. Looking from the outside, I can't determine what that foul creature did to Fenrir, just like I am unable to determine what exactly is wrong with Issho. But if I am able to possess him temporarily, I can determine the root cause and act accordingly.", Bor answered patiently, but ever so winced slightly.

"Are you sure about this? Your own wound – it's limiting your ability, isn't it?", Windu asked as he and the other two saw a little bit of blood leaking out of his side.

Bor placed a lowing hand on it to stop the bleeding, "The poison in the creature that bit me will take a few days to completely dissipate. It does limit my ability but not my mind."

Hera was still looking uncertain, but Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "What do we need to do?"

"I will insert the two of you into Fenrir's mind. You will have to find him… I will be able to guide you from the outside. Once you have found him, you must inform him of what is happening outside and tell him of my plan.", Bor said.

"Wait, why can't you do it yourself?", Hera asked.

"I am an archangel. I have to comply with God's rule – that an angel or archangel cannot forcefully enter or possess someone's mind, they must be willingly invited. The same rule applies for pagans, though it is not that stringent.", Bor answered, "At best I can influence some aspects of his thought, but it would not be of any benefit."

"I have another question – why us?", Kanan asked.

"In the short time that you have known each other, Fenrir has come to see you as family and you share the same feeling. It has formed a bond between each of you, a bond that can now help save his life.", Bor answered.

Hera and Kanan then looked at each other and nodded. Mace Windu then got up and asked Bor, "Will the same method help save her as well?"

Bor shook his head, "No. Hers is a different case. Possession will not do much for her, as I have already identified the root cause of her predicament. She needs to rest for well… a while atleast. If you would like, we can try the method of possession, but it wouldn't have the desired result that you want." Windu nodded slightly.

Bor then turned, "Be wary when you traverse his memories and thoughts. If at any point, you feel yourselves to be in danger or I sense that you are in danger, be assured that I will pull you out immediately." Hera and Kanan nodded at this. They then sat at Fenrir's side, Bor raised his hands and the two of them felt their eyes get heavy eventually falling asleep, resting their heads on the bed.


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 47 – Return to Mandalore part 2

Ever since coming out of his meditation Tarre had seemed very calm and collected. Ezra and Sabine were sitting down, their heads down and fingers intertwined with each other's, while Ahsoka was standing close to Tarre. Balthazar was fiddling with his mould, Zeb cleaning his bo-rifle. Tarre noticed the dried tear tracks on Ahsoka's face. He pulled her in private to ask about what was bothering her, but she said nothing merely looked at him with sad eyes, the same sad eyes when she had first accessed his datapad.

Realization dawned on Tarre's face and he mouthed wordlessly, "Balthazar." Ahsoka nodded at this and gently caressed the bandage on Tarre's neck, who took her hand in his and connected with her. She felt his calm wash over and his reassurance, that he was alright. A moment later, they had walked back into the common area, along with Satine Kryze who had a cup of water in her hand. She noticed the two of them, and formed a conclusion by connecting dots in her mind with Ahsoka's earlier reaction. She even briefly smiled but said nothing, merely acknowledging them. A minute later, Chopper rolled in, beeping "We will reach Mandalore in an hour."

"Can we go over this crazy plan again?", Zeb asked once they were all in the room.

"Chopper will stay in the ship, keeping the Ghost ready in case things go the way they usually do. Tarre will go the palace and keep that thing occupied, while the rest of us will rescue the prisoners, lead them to the Temple-Outpost. Once there Balthazar will use the teleportation spell and get the people of Mandalore off world.", Sabine said after a moment.

"How many would we be able to rescue, before those giants or something worse cut us down to pieces.", Zeb asked, he like others (except Tarre and Balthazar) was unsure of this plan.

"You need to hold out until Thor's reinforcements arrive.", Tarre signed and was interpreted by Balthazar.

"How do we know when they are arriving or if they are arriving?", Zeb asked.

"Garazeb Orrelios, if we keep focusing on such details then we wouldn't be able to do anything. I trust that reinforcements will arrive sooner than expected. You must trust as well.", Satine said with an even tone. Tarre was scratching the bandage on his neck and wincing slightly.

Ezra smiled at this and said, "We liberated Lothal under similar circumstances. We can do this Zeb."

"Yeah, but you called the purrgil for help.", Sabine said frowning.

"Hey that's not a bad idea. Maybe we can do the same again.", Ezra chimed.

"It is a bad idea. The frost giants hunt purrgil for fun. Do not underestimate them. Until reinforcements arrive, we must stick to our plan Ezra.", Balthazar spoke shaking his head. Ezra frowned slightly and looked down. Tarre was looking at all of them.

"Help will arrive. Until then, we have a job to do. Trust yourselves, trust each other and trust the force.", Tarre spoke slowly and hoarsely. They all nodded at this.

* * *

As Hera and Kanan entered Fenrir's mind they heard a multitude of voices layered upon each other and saw only white light. Most of it was incomprehensible, but what they could understand were phrases, one in a woman's voice 'YOU BREAK EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH', another 'It's alright I've got you my son', 'KILL ME', 'I can't believe you'.

As the light and the voices faded, they found themselves in an empty dojo. "Hera, Kanan can you hear me?", the two heard Bor's voice and answered "Yes"

"Look for a door, but be careful and mindful. There is something else with you, it may be a memory but I can't be sure.", Bor voice rang through them.

"Thanks for the heads up.", Hera said sarcastically.

Bor laughed, "You really are your father's daughter."

The two only saw only one door and Kanan said, "This feels like the Jedi temple on Lothal."

Hera smiled, shook her head and said sarcastically, "Well dear, our family seems to have a lot to do with Jedi temples." As they both started walking towards the door and opened it, there was another light. After it subsided, they found themselves on an island and in front of them was the single most terrifying creature they had ever laid eyes on. Hera started to scream but Kanan quickly placed his hand on her mouth. After Hera regained her composure, she saw that the creature was shaped like a giant wolf, covered in chains and its eyes were closed. She could hear it breathing and the smell it gave off, was more repugnant than Zeb's clothes on laundry day.

"Keep away from it.", came Bor's silent advice to them. Complying they both looked for another door. Finding one away from the wolf, they set out again with the same process repeating itself, but a completely different room came up.

In this one, they saw a memory of Fenrir on the ground grappling with a beautiful human woman with completely black eyes and a petite figure. There was a knife in his hands.

As they got closer, they heard the woman taunting him, "Is that all little godling? Do you really think you can save her this way?" Fenrir's emotions could be sensed by them, comprising of hate and rage. His face was contorted in a fury that didn't match his personality.

"You let her go, you hear me. Let her go.", Fenrir said, his voice almost sounding like a plea.

"Let her go?", the woman asked, "There is only one way this will end." She then grabbed Fenrir's knife arm and plunged the knife deep into her chest, right in her heart. As the knife entered the woman's heart, a malicious laughter echoed through the room, along with Fenrir's scream "NO". Then black smoke came out of the woman's mouth, her black eyes now turning into kind brown eyes, blood spilling out of her wound landing on Fenrir's face. She coughed a bit more of blood and said "Fenrir", in a voice completely opposite to the one they heard before, before collapsing on top of Fenrir going completely limp. Fenrir cradled her and they all saw that the woman had died, with tears now flowing down his blood covered face, Fenrir wailed.

* * *

Tarre Viszla stood in front of his statue with a knife ready in his hands and his helmet on the ground. He was prepared to do whatever it took to protect his home world, as a former ruler of Mandalore. He had failed before, but not this time. As he brought the knife upwards, one image went before his eyes – Ahsoka.

* * *

The teleportation spell now active, the ground crew was transported by Balthazar to the first prison complex, being guarded by two frost giants in the capital of Sundari.

"Ugh, these guys are uglier in person.", Zeb commented.

"Get to the prisoners. Stay low.", Balthazar said as they started sneaking about. His eyes were darting everywhere, trying to detect the presence of some unknown creature or devil. A few moments later, Ahsoka's eyes momentarily widened in shock and she turned to face Balthazar. "I sense it too.", he said before she could say anything.

"What?", Ezra asked.

"One of those beings who attacked us on Shili.", Ahsoka answered.

"Signal me when you have broken the prisoners out of here. Arm them if you can.", Balthazar started to turn, he then stopped and said, "Oh and you can use the force to enchant their weapons.", he then disappeared.

"Could have told us before.", Zeb grumbled then started to move after Sabine shoved him. The giants suddenly got into fighting stances. One of them started sniffing the air. There was a yellow flash of light in front of them. Once the flash disappeared, they saw a man in yellow armour and Ahsoka recognized him as the one who had very nearly killed Echo on Shili.

"Well, what is it?", the man said so slowly that Sabine asked, "Is he drunk or drugged?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to move.", Satine said. The others nodded to this as they heard one of the giants answer, "I smell angel." They kept moving and reached the prison cells. As Sabine sliced the doors open, the giants were alerted. They then turned towards the rescue group, but before they could do anything, there was a deafening boom and one the giants had a fallen to the ground. In front of the giant was Balthazar, who was taunting it, raising two fingers in a come at me gesture.

* * *

In the palace, the man with Manda'lor's mask on sat on his recently acquired throne, in a meditative state. Behind him was Bo Katan suspended in a stasis field. Laufey stood by his side, and Sakazuki – the man with red armour stood at his other side. Sakazuki's commlink beeped, he answered it and heard the man in the yellow armour – Borsalino saying that the prisoners were escaping.

"Do what you will. Those prisoners are unimportant. Let them escape if they can.", the man in the throne chimed. He then turned to Laufey and said, "I have honoured my end of the bargain."

Laufey nodded and said, "Yes, this world will do nicely.", then turned towards Sakazuki and said, "Tell Baldur that his debt has been paid. The frost giants will aid Lucifer now."

The man's head snapped towards the door and he said in a very excited tone, "He is here."

There was a flash of lightning, the boom of thunder in the room and Bo Katan felt her surroundings change. She was no longer in the throne room, but now in the abandoned Temple-Outpost, she quickly recognized. At her feet was a note saying, "Wait for the others. Make your escape with them", in Mando'a. As she read the note, she felt her eyes roll to the top her head and her mind slipping into the unconscious.

* * *

Back in the palace, Tarre Vizsla stood in front of his opponents, completely in Mandalorian armour and helmet. "I have waited for this moment for the last 3 centuries and I will relish this so very much.", the masked menace spoke.

"King Laufey, order your soldiers to kill the escaped prisoners.", the man said. As he said that a frost giant came flying in the throne room, landing on its back, with a hole in its chest, dead at the spot.

"You came with reinforcements?", the man asked Tarre incredulously. Tarre gave no answer to this. The man then laughed and asked, "How did it feel when Samhain took you to the chopping block?"

* * *

As the prisoners were being led by the rescue group, they were flanked by 5 giants. "Great rescue Sabine", Tristan Wren grumbled, being one of the prisoners, also supporting the barely conscious Fenn Rau. He was then smacked on top of his head by Ursa Wren, his mother.

"Okay people, scatter. You know our destination, get there in one piece.", Sabine yelled. Before anybody could move, Ezra gasped and said, "What in the force?", looking at the tall statue behind the giants. The others gasped as well. "It is the statue of Tarre Viszla.", Ursa spoke clearly shocked. The statue then plunged its sword in the chest of one of the frost giants, picked it up and threw it in the air, towards the palace. It then swung its sword in a wide arc, chopping off the heads of the other 4 giants.

"Well Ezra, this sure beats Purrgil.", Zeb said. Ezra gave a weak laugh. The group then started moving, and they saw a flash of red lightning hit the palace, causing a deafening boom.

* * *

Back in the palace, fighting had started. Tarre had his hands full with the masked menace and Sakazuki, so much so that he didn't realize when the masked menace had called forth red (cosmic) lightning down on him. He barely dodged and started his counterattack. He was suddenly frozen in place by King Laufey, who then force pushed him outside the palace. It happened so fast that Tarre crash landed in front of the group heading towards the Temple-Outpost, with the crash slightly opening his neck wound. He sensed that the statue was active. Mjolnir was a few feet away from.

He then got up, turned towards the statue and said, "Escort them to the Temple.", in a hoarse voice, forcing himself to speak in a normal speed instead of speaking slowly. He noticed the shocked and scared expressions on the faces of the others and through the force, he reached out to Ahsoka, "Go. I will keep them occupied.", he conveyed though the force.

Before anyone could move, they were suddenly surrounded by even more frost giants, with one of them pushing Tarre to the ground with its foot.

"Very valiant of you. Now surrender or watch them both die", King Laufey spoke gesturing towards Tarre and raising the limp and bloodied body of Balthazar in his hand. The Mandalorians and the rescue group put their weapons down reluctantly and got on their knees. "A wise choice, wouldn't you say Lord Nihilus.", Laufey commented to the masked man – Nihilus.

Ezra and Sabine gasped at this. Tarre was barely conscious, while Nihilus paid no attention to this. He was standing before Mjolnir, kneeling down he grasped the handle of the hammer with one hand. He was unable to pick it up so he tried to hands, still nothing. He then put his weight on his feet, grabbed the handle with both arms and grunted, still to no avail. He then screamed, "Yield to your new master. I will have your power." The hammer then lifted off the ground and flew straight into Tarre's hand. As it reached his hand, he used it to unleash a lightning blast at the giant with the foot on him. The statue followed his lead and started attacking the Frost Giants, and so did the group that had just surrendered. Raising the hammer above his head, Tarre called forth lightning from the sky and sent it hurtling at the frost giants, Nihilus and Sakazuki, forcing them back. Tarre signalled his statue to get the rescued group out of here, and it complied. The lightning blast was enough to jolt Balthazar to consciousness and he joined his friend as they both engaged the enemy.

* * *

As the rescue group, being forced by Tarre's statue headed towards the Temple-Outpost, they suddenly saw a bright flash of light appear before them and launched several energy blasts at them. The blasts didn't seem to affect the statue. Ahsoka yelled at them to get out of there as she and Ezra used their lightsabres to deflect the energy blasts back at the source. The flash of light then transformed into a big wall of energy obstructing their path, with the yellow armoured man now standing before them. As he was about to say something, his head snapped upwards and the expression on his face could be described as pure fear. Soon they all followed his gaze as they heard an ethereal sound coming from above and a bright light nearing the planet. "Get clear of it", Ahsoka yelled. As the group started running in the opposite direction, the bright light impacted the planet's surface, the shockwave caused threw them all to the ground, even the statue. As they looked at the bright light, they realized it to be a rainbow, and once it completely disappeared, they saw that there was another army on the planet, being led by a tall dark-haired man. "Apologies for the delay.", he said in a casual manner. He was being flanked by another dark-haired man, who was a bit shorter than him.


	53. Chapter 51

**A/N: A portion of this chapter has been inspired by Supernatural Season 7 Episode 10**

Chapter 48 – Victory through defeat

It was truly like the old days, thought Balthazar as he stood back to back with his commanding officer – Tarre. They were both fighting a small group of Frost Giants, while being watched by Laufey, Nihilus and Sakazuki.

Tarre twirled the mighty hammer with such ferocity, electricity emanating from it and whacked, blasted at every enemy. Pushing the frost giants back, Balthazar did his best, well as best as a young angel could. Knowing that they had failed their mission, the two could now stall the enemy and hope that those who had been rescued would live to fight another day.

Laufey laughed at the display before him, "You are no Thor.", As he raised his hand to direct more giants towards them, they all stopped, hearing a very familiar, a very inspiring and fear inducing battle cry. Laufey's eyes widened in shock, as did Sakazuki's but Nihilus merely cackled like a madman. Tarre and Balthazar smiled at hearing this, with Tarre hurtling a lightning blast at Nihilus, throwing him so far into the air and disorienting him. A man landed in front of the two, unfurling two pairs of feathery wings and surrounded by a deep ringing noise. The two young Aesir recognized him as Prince Kuzan, a former admiral in the Asgardian Navy and the God of Winter.

"It is over Laufey, the angels and warriors of Asgard are here. It would be wise to surrender.", Kuzan spoke. Behind them was the recently arrived army of Asgard, the Mandalorian warriors who were being held prisoners, the rescue team, Bo Katan Kryze and the statue of Tarre Viszla.

Laufey merely laughed at this, "In the old days, it took Odin to break my spirit. Now his little brat thinks to challenge me. You know our answer, little godling." With this both the armies charged at each other.

* * *

With the battle raging all around them, Nihilus tried to make his escape, but was being pursued by Tarre Viszla.

Nihilus placed his feet against a vertical cliff and launched red lightning at his opponent, but Tarre blocked the lightning with the hammer and kept up his pursuit, destroying the cliff that Nihilus was on. This game of chase continued for a while, with Nihilus trying to absorb the life force of the planet, only to find it was being blocked by Tarre.

"In the end, cowards are those who use the dark side.", Tarre's hoarse voice came. He threw Mjolnir at him, but Nihilus dodged and kept moving. Tarre now unleashed a storm, and Nihilus barely made outside it. He of all people knew how relentless Tarre Viszla is and thus played his most desperate card – a teleportation spell.

"She loved gar, gar kar'taylir. Sa solus loves val adiik. Gar rucuyir an ibac she Ru'lis not cuyir. (She loved you, you know. As one loves their child. You were all that she could not be.)", Nihilus spoke to Tarre in Mando'a. This only infuriated Tarre, who charged towards Nihilus with no thought and didn't notice the elation in his opponent.

* * *

Back in Fenrir's mind, Hera and Kanan saw the memory of Fenrir holding the dead woman in his arms, now crying silently. His rage now transformed into grief.

"You have to keep moving", Bor's voice came through to them. Hera was rooted on the spot, unaware of what Bor had said. Kanan held he hand tightly and turned her to look at him, "Let's get going.", Hera then started to protest and pointed towards Fenrir, but Kanan shook his head and said, "We can't do anything here. This is a memory Hera. We have to find Fenrir." Hera then looked back at the scene one last time, before aiding Kanan in finding a door. As they located one, Bor's voice came through to them, "You are getting closer."

As they opened the door, there was another white light. Once it diminished, they saw the disaster on Naboo, Fenrir on his back with a broken rib. In front of them they saw the demon Samhain holding Tarre's severed head in his hand, and taunting the Aesir on the planet. Both Kanan and Hera gasped at this scene.

"This can't be real.", Hera spoke, turning towards Kanan. But he was so shocked that he didn't even hear her. Kanan took a deep breath, steadied himself and turned towards Hera, unsure of what to say. "Bor, is this real?", Hera asked.

"I don't know what you are seeing. But if you are referring to the disaster on Naboo, then yes, it is real.", Bor's voice came to them, "I know you have questions, which I will answer to the best of my abilities later. For now, you must press on, Fenrir is nearby."

With that the two of them started searching for a door nearby, deliberately paying no attention to the contents of the memory. After finding a door, they opened it and were engulfed by a white light. Once the light went away, they were both his by a terrible smell, one which reminded Hera and Kanan of the days when the latter drank heavily. In the new room they saw Fenrir and Issho and a third person, who was being hidden by Issho. The two moved to get a better view and saw Thor. But this was not the Thor they knew, this one was wearing a loose robe, fat, his hair long and unkempt and a drink in his hand.

"Are you alright brother?", Issho asked.

"I am. Why wouldn't I be?", Thor slurred.

"No offence uncle, but you look like molten ice cream.", Fenrir said.

Hera didn't want to look at this anymore, so she pulled Kanan apart and the two started to search for a door. All her life, she had held her father to a certain standard, something that was now unravelled right in front of her eyes.

"You're angry at him", Kanan said as they searched for the door. Hera didn't reply but only looked for the door.

"I found it. Let's go.", Hera said coldly. Kanan followed her. They found themselves in new surroundings, but his time there was no white light this time. Here they saw a little child in the middle of the dark gloomy room, with the same woman they had seen before screaming at the boy. The boy's arms were over his head, he was crying. "YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU", the woman screamed.

"You have found him.", came Bor's voice. Realizing what this meant, they approached the little boy, but found their path to be obstructed by the lady, who force pushed them both.

"I'll handle her. Get to him.", Kanan said igniting his lightsabre. Hera followed his instruction as Kanan engaged the woman, whose hands had now changed into claws. Hera approached the little boy and softly said, "Fenrir". The boy then looked up, tears flowing from his eyes, shock registering on his face.

"Fenrir, its me Hera.", Hera spoke gently as Kanan fought the woman in the background, barely able to keep up.

"Hera?", the boy said surprised. His voice was so different from Fenrir, so full of self-doubt. His eyes then widened and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hera then quickly explained that Bor had sent her and Kanan inside his mind and told them of his plan. Behind them Kanan yelled as he was thrown into a wall, "Kanan", Hera panicked.

The boy then got on his feet and faced the woman. The woman yelled "YOU DID THIS", at him and Fenrir said, "I am sorry." He then extended his hand and the woman was pushed out of the room. As this happened, the area changed to a vibrant ground. The boy, now reverted back to adult Fenrir walked over to Kanan, helped him up and said, "Sorry."

There was a house near the horizon. Fenrir looked at it and said, "You probably have questions."

"Yeah… you don't have to answer them Fenrir.", Hera said quickly with Kanan briefly nodding behind her.

He then walked towards the house, followed by Hera and Kanan. As they stepped inside the house, Fenrir took the stairs to the upper floor and opened a door. Following this, there was a bright light. Once it faded, they found themselves inside the master bedroom, with colours so vibrant that Sabine would call it a master work of art. Outside it was raining and night had fallen. They heard something breaking, and saw pieces of glass on the hardwood floor. Standing near the broken pieces was the woman who had thrown Kanan into a wall. This time she looked absolutely normal, no knife wounds, no claws for hands, but very beautiful. Hera and Kanan said nothing.

"I don't believe you.", the woman said, "I don't understand. You are a good man, you would be a great dad.", her eyes tearing up. Hera and Kanan felt like they were intruding on a very private moment, as they started to leave, Fenrir told them to stay.

Fenrir looked at her, knowing what was about to happen, his eyes full of regret. "You break everything you touch?", the woman said venomously, "What does that even mean?", she then turned and accidently stepped on a broken piece of glass, yelling in pain as the broken piece now embedded itself in her foot and caused it to bleed. Fenrir started to move towards her, but the woman yelled, "Stay away from me.", stopping him in his path. As she sat on the bed she pointed at Fenrir, "You broke my heart Fenrir, you happy." She then put her head on the pillow and started crying.

"Three days. She died after three days.", Fenrir spoke looking at the weeping woman.

"Who was she?", Hera asked.

"Karen. My wife.", Fenrir answered. He then turned towards the two, "Biggest regret of my life. If I had known, I would have said anything. We never got past this." He then opened the door and left. Kanan and Hera followed him after a while.

* * *

Many hours had passed, but now the battle was over. The frost giants had been driven from Mandalore and many had died – Angel, Asgardian, Frost Giant, Mandalorian. The reinforcements from Asgard were currently helping the Mandalorians find and treat the injured, in the rubble caused by the battle. Prince Kuzan and the angel flanking him – Castiel were scouring the planet and found Tarre, buried deep in the rubble with no sign of Nihilus. Kuzan pulled him out and removed his helmet, seeing his face shocked Kuzan. Where there were supposed to be eyes were now nothing but empty sockets covered by eyelids and blood coming freely from them. He also saw the bleeding bandage on Tarre's neck. He then placed the helmet back on and saw a deep wound in his side, puncturing a lung. Quickly Kuzan placed two fingers on his open wound and closed it, simultaneously closing his neck wound. He then snapped his fingers and the blood on Tarre's face, neck and armour cleared immediately. As a last act Kuzan restored Tarre's armour back to the way it was.

"Tarre, what sort of madness possessed you to gouge out your eyes? Are you trying to be like Issho?", Kuzan spoke in a low voice as they all sensed Ahsoka and Zeb behind them.

"How did you know it was me?", Tarre asked slowly and in a hoarse voice.

"I have been around for as long as Thor. I know a thing or two about eye gouging.", Kuzan spoke.

By then Ahsoka and Zeb had reached their position. Kuzan helped Tarre up and said, "We'll talk later." He then dragged Castiel with him. Ahsoka put her hands underneath Tarre and slung his normal arm over her shoulder, helping him walk.

"Did you get him?", Zeb asked Tarre.

"No.", Tarre replied slowly and hoarsely.

"That was some stunt you pulled back there, bringing the statue.", Zeb said.

Tarre laughed a little, winced and said, "Thanks." In the same way as before.

"Zeb, why don't you ahead and help the others. I've got him.", Ahsoka said. Zeb nodded and moved onwards.

"Sorry for the trouble.", Tarre said after a while softly and slowly. Ahsoka merely scoffed at this. She then stopped and lowered Tarre on the ground. She brought out a medical scanner and was about to activate it when Tarre stopped her. "I need to check you for any injuries or wounds.", she said.

"The angel already did that. I don't have any wounds.", Tarre spoke softly and slowly.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I check as well.", Ahsoka said activating the scanner, while trying to remove his helmet. He stopped her again. "Stop being so difficult.", Ahsoka snapped. She then used the force to remove his helmet and saw his face. She gasped and Tarre pulled the helmet back on.

"Who did this?", she asked angrily.

Tarre did not answer.

"Was it that masked man, was it Nihilus?", she asked again.

"Tarre.", her voice now dangerous.

"It was me.", Tarre answered. Ahsoka then slapped his helmet, making him wince, "Why?", she asked again with more anger than before.

"The statue.", Tarre answered.


	54. Chapter 52

Chapter 49 – Aftermath

D178/0 ABY

Hera and Kanan opened their eyes while in the med-bay. In front they saw Bor, meditating near Fenrir's bed, while Fenrir himself was on the bed. Mace Windu sat next to Talia's bed, her hand still briefly clasped by his. As the two lifted their heads, Windu looked up at them.

"Welcome back.", Windu said, "I hope it went according to plan."

"We'll find out master. How long were we out?", Kanan asked.

"A few hours, and it's just Mace now.", Windu answered.

Kanan and Hera looked surprised at this, "It felt like a few minutes.", Hera commented.

"Your perception of time could be different in there.", Windu spoke.

"Any change in her condition?", Hera asked.

"No.", came the reply. Hera and Kanan both sensed his worry in that answer.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question.", Hera said.

"Not at all.", Windu said.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?", Hera asked. Kanan raised an eyebrow at Hera, wondering why she would ask something like this.

Windu merely looked at Talia's face and said, "We're married."

Kanan was about to say something but his commlink started to beep. "It's Sabine."

Answering the commlink, Kanan asked "Spectre 5, how is it going?"

"Uh, it's been a crazy ride Spectre 1. Tell you all about it when we get back. Mandalore is free again, Thor's reinforcements arrived just in the nick of time.", Sabine answered.

"Sabine, that's great news.", Hera spoke.

"It is, but the cost was too high. We learnt about what happened on Naboo, and uh… this isn't easy but something happened to Tarre.", Sabine said hesitating.

"We know Sabine… we know.", Hera spoke, knowing fully well the horror Sabine was talking about. As she spoke, Bor opened his eyes and got up. Following him Fenrir opened his eyes and looked at everyone with a blank face.

* * *

 **(A/N: Spoilers for those, who haven't seen 'The Mandalorian' Ep. 8)**

D180/0 ABY

Two days had passed since Mandalore's liberation. During that time, the republic rescue group had returned back to Home One. The good part was that Bo Katan had allowed the Asgardian reinforcements to stay for some time, until they received different orders. The other good part was that Manda'lor's mask had been destroyed by Tarre. Better to have it destroyed than in the hands of someone as vile as Nihilus, Bo Katan had commented. The third good part was that Tarre's statue was still active and Tarre had instructed it follow every command that Bo Katan gave. Tarre also stated that the statue will guard Mandalore and its people from invaders forever. The bad part was that the darksabre was now lost, again.

In the med-bay on Home One, by now all but two patients remained – Prince Issho and his apprentice, Talia. Prince Issho was still in the bacta tank, but he had started to improve. While Talia was still on bed rest, with Mace Windu still at her side. The only times he had left the med-bay was when going to the refresher once a day and making sure he looked presentable when she woke up.

Talia's eyes finally opened and she tried making sense of her surroundings. As she was doing this, her eyes fell on Windu, who looked like he hadn't slept for a few days atleast. They both smiled at each other and Talia felt his hand holding hers.

"You look terrible.", she commented wryly.

"You look great.", Windu said.

"You both look terrible.", came a third voice at which Talia gasped. She tried to rise to see who the person was, but Windu kept a firm hand on her saying, "You still need rest."

The new person then came to stand in front of them, with an amused expression on his face.

"Prince Kuzan!", Talia gasped.

"Hello little Talia. Still getting the wind knocked out of you.", Kuzan smiled.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"This idiot is helping me.", Bor grumbled. Straining her neck, she saw him sitting near Prince Issho's bacta tank, his eyes closed. Kuzan sighed and said nothing, while Talia looked in shock.

"What happened to him?", she asked, her eyes going back to Windu, who put a reassuring hand on her.

"Something terrible happened to all of you. The good news is that you are all on mend.", Bor spoke opening his eyes.

"I remember. Naboo, Tarre… he", Talia started experiencing a panic attack. As Windu tried to reassure, to hold her in his arms in an effort to calm her, Kuzan walked towards her, placed a finger on her forehead and calmed her down. As her breath steadied, she spoke, "On Naboo, that… that demon, he did something."

"We know. We know, young angel.", Bor spoke now standing and looking at her. "But it is over now. Samhain is no more. I smote him."

* * *

D183/0 ABY

Onboard the Ghost, Hera and Kanan sat in the pilot and co pilot seat. Behind Hera sat Ahsoka and behind Kanan sat Fenrir. Ezra and Sabine stood behind them, with Zeb in the nose gun.

"So, tell me about this world.", Fenrir said.

"Well, for starters it is known as Vorzyd V, the gambler's world.", Sabine spoke, "It has a democratic government."

"Sounds a bit well off. Why would they want to join the Republic?", Fenrir asked after Sabine finished.

"Its because of the heavy taxation of the Empire, or so our contact says.", Sabine said.

"Who is this contact again?", Fenrir asked.

"A fulcrum agent.", Ahsoka spoke.

"There is more to this than just wanting to join the Republic, isn't there.", Fenrir said in a serious tone.

"That's what we're going to determine. Fulcrum agents haven't been heard from ever since the Battle of Yavin.", Ezra spoke.

"I get the feeling we might be walking into a trap.", Fenrir spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about it. After all we have 3 Jedi and two Angels with us.", Zeb chimed from below.

A mischievous smile played at Sabine's face. As the ship was in hyperspace, Hera turned around to talk to the team but saw the expression on Sabine's face.

"Sabine, I said no.", Hera said in a motherly voice.

"I didn't do anything. I was just thinking about it.", Sabine said raising her hands defensively.

As she said this the cockpit doors opened and Tarre stepped in, followed by Chopper who was laughing in binary. Tarre's eyes were covered by Kanan's old mask, which Kanan had insisted that Tarre should use. This was after the Ghost crew had learned from Ahsoka about Tarre's eyes. Tarre still had the bandage on his neck, only to hide the scar. His speech impairment was now mostly gone, though his neck was still a little stiff, and his voice was now permanently hoarse.

"Do you mind running a diagnostic on Chopper. I think he may have short circuited, for some reason he can't stop laughing.", Tarre spoke in an even voice. By now Zeb had climbed up and everyone was looking at Tarre. Ahsoka's eyes were wide and she stopped herself from laughing as did the rest, though Fenrir looked at his best friend and a brother in arms evenly with no change in his expression.

"Sabine!", Hera said turning to the young spectre.

"I didn't.", she said defensively, though trying to stop from laughing herself.

"She didn't.", Fenrir said as he got up, handed Sabine the pink paint cannister that he had borrowed earlier. Tarre merely stood there confused as Fenrir patted him on the back and left the cockpit.

"What?", he asked standing there. Unbeknown to him, his hair and beard were painted pink as a prank.

"Nothing.", everyone said a little quickly, while Chopper continued laughing. Tarre was a little suspicious at this, but chose to ignore it. He then sat on the seat vacated by Fenrir.

"You're handling it a lot better than I was.", Kanan spoke.

"I had excellent guidance.", Tarre said gesturing towards Kanan. Kanan smiled slightly at this.

"So, is anyone going to tell me or do I have figure it out on my own?", Tarre asked.

"Tell you what?", Ahsoka asked innocently.

"Why were all of you staring at me as if there was something horrendous on my head?", Tarre asked.

The ship then beeped and Hera quickly said, "We're coming up on Vorzyd V."


	55. Chapter 53

Chapter 50 – Vorzyd V

 **A/N: I realized a mistake I made in one of the earlier chapters. I will rectify it soon. I had listed both Ahsoka and Thor as Spectre 7. Their callsigns in this story are:**

 **Ahsoka – Spectre 7**

 **Thor – Spectre 8**

 **Tarre – Spectre 9**

* * *

As the ship landed on Vorzyd V, Hera turned to the team and said, "Now we have to be cautious. Very cautious. The Empire probably knows about us, so I am setting some ground rules."

She then pointed at Sabine and said, "No explosives, no armour and no paint." Sabine started to protest but stopped as she saw the look on Hera's face. By that time Fenrir had entered back.

Hera then pointed at Ezra and Zeb saying, "No stealing a Tie fighter and no destroying Imperial convoys."

Zeb grumbled, "Would you let it go Hera." Ezra only smiled at this. But Hera wasn't done, "No vent climbing Ezra, and no purrgil calling."

Ezra rose his hands and said, "I wasn't going to."

She then looked at Fenrir and said, "No pranks."

"You take all the fun from life. Very well, but 'Sir cannot see' over there will have to act as all blind men do.", Fenrir said pointing at Tarre.

"Don't worry about me.", Tarre said.

"Lastly this is for everyone – no weapons and that includes lightsabres.", Hera said.

Sabine groaned the most, "Why?"

"We are trying to keep a low profile Sabine.", Hera said calmly.

"You can put your weapons in our moulds, they are small and can be hidden easily. If trouble breaks out, then you wouldn't be far without them.", Fenrir spoke.

"I think that's a good idea.", Kanan chimed. They all agreed to put their weapons in the moulds of Tarre and Fenrir. Tarre took the weapons of Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka. Fenrir took the weapons of Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.

"I am curious, how many weapons can you put in them?", Hera asked.

"Theoretically – infinite. No one has found an upper limit yet. But the more you put in them, the heavier they get. So right now, our moulds weigh a few tonnes easily.", Fenrir answered.

"Wait seriously. You guys are carrying a few tonnes of weapons on you every day. How do you not fall?", Sabine asked.

"Training, and it's not just weapons. There are all sorts of ingredients in them, most of which I don't even remember. I had once tried putting my armour in it, but it ended up getting destroyed.", Tarre answered her question. "Our masters use an extremely stringent and difficult training regime, where we have to spar against each other while wearing suits that can weigh a few tonnes minimum."

"Wow, we were barely to keep up with Thor's training on Yavin.", Kanan said.

"No offence to any of you, but that wasn't training. Thor's training is by far the most difficult in the Aesir.", Tarre said.

"I strongly disagree. Loki's training is more difficult.", Fenrir chimed in. As the two started to argue in Enochian, the crew watched, their eyes going from Tarre to Fenrir.

Chopper then beeped, "Stormtroopers headed this way."

"Okay guys stop fighting, we need to move.", Hera interrupted them both pointing at the stormtroopers.

"Hey let's do get help.", Fenrir said looking at Tarre.

"What?", Tarre asked slightly confuzzled.

"Get Help", Fenrir said.

"No.", Tarre said seeing what Fenrir was getting at.

"Come on, you love it.", Fenrir said.

"I hate it.", Tarre replied.

"It's great. It works every time.", Fenrir said.

"It's _humiliating_ ", Tarre said.

"You have a better plan?", Fenrir asked.

"I have a thousand better plans.", Tarre answered.

"Guys, this is not the time.", Hera spoke exasperated, while the rest only looked at this exchange with mild amusement.

"We're doing it.", Fenrir spoke, moving out of the cockpit.

"We are not doing 'Get Help'.", Tarre said, thoroughly exasperated as he followed his friend.

* * *

As the ramp of the Ghost lowered, four stormtroopers waited in front of it. The last thing they expected was a man carrying another pink haired, pink bearded man with a mask on his face, covering his eyes, walking towards them screaming, "GET HELP! Please! My brother's dying! Get help! Help him!"

As he said this, Fenrir chucks Tarre at the unsuspecting stormtroopers knocking them out cold. "Ahh, classic!", Fenrir spoke.

Tarre stands up, looking 100% done with this shenaniganry, "Still hate it! It's humiliating!"

"Not for me.", Fenrir said devilishly smiling.

* * *

Back in the Ghost, everyone saw this display.

"Wow!", Ahsoka said, shaking her head at this.

"Oh, I am definitely painting this!", Sabine said excited.

Hera shook her head and said, "Painting later. Mission now." She then turned to Chopper and said, "Stay with the ship." They all left the grumbling droid behind and saw Fenrir smiling while Tarre grimaced.

* * *

The group had split in two. One was Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka and Tarre. The latter was acting like a regular blind person and to sell the act, Ahsoka was acting as his guide, holding his hand. They were being led by Kanan and Hera towards a sketchy bar, where they were supposed to meet their contact. The bad thing was that Tarre stood out like a sore thumb due to his pink hair and pink beard, although he wasn't even aware of it.

The second group comprised of Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Fenrir. They were currently hiding in an alleyway, waiting for storm troopers to pass them. As the troopers passed, Ezra and Fenrir looked at the backs of the troopers with narrow eyes.

"What is it?", Sabine asked.

"Could be nothing. I thought I sensed the dark side in one of them.", Ezra said.

"As did I. Thankfully, I have been hiding our presence in the force, so we wouldn't have been detected.", Fenrir said.

"What should we do?", Zeb asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could do with a drink.", Fenrir said.

"Seriously!?", Sabine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When in doubt, always go to a bar. Barkeeps are reservoirs of information, like cab drivers. They hear everything, they remember everything and for the right amount, they reveal everything.", Fenrir said.

Zeb chuckled at this and the group proceeded to go to one of the sketchy bars, with the purpose of gathering intel.

Sabine nudged Ezra and said, "I am going to teach you how to drink like a Mandalorian."

* * *

As the first group headed towards the rendezvous point, Tarre pointed out, "Having all the delinquents in one group may have been a bad idea."

Hearing this, Hera used her commlink to contact Fenrir, "Spectre 10, make sure you and the group don't cause an uproar on the planet."

"Uh… Spectre 10?", Fenrir asked confused.

"It's your callsign Fenrir.", Hera spoke.

"Oh… right. Well don't worry, we won't cause a big uproar, just a small one Spectre 2.", Fenrir said. He then quickly shut off the commlink, before Hera could say anything.

After he said this, Hera's thought momentarily went back to her conversation with Bor, when she had asked him about an update about Thor. Bor didn't have much for her but he did share her frustration.

* * *

 _"_ _In the short time I have known him, Thor and I have driven each other up the wall. Although he has a very keen military mind, some of his actions are rash. In many ways he is like Odin, but in some he is better. I do not know where he is or what his purpose is, but as of late I tried to reach out to Odin, who assured me that Thor is safe and has a plan to stop the Apocalypse and win the war swiftly.", Bor said._

 _"_ _I know he has to look at the bigger picture and without him and the Aesir, well the Republic would have still been the Rebellion. But is it too much to ask that he and I spend some time as father and daughter and not generals of an army?", Hera said._

 _Bor sighed, "When Odin was crowned king, I was not there. My father Buri – God had given me an ultimatum to leave the Aesir immediately. I remember the shocked expressions on the faces of my sons. I left them with a mess, a mess I should have helped in cleaning up. But I couldn't disobey my father's orders.", Bor said, "I know this doesn't answer your questions, but Thor has to comply with his wishes. Thor never wanted the throne, he expressed his desire to return to you, to make up for lost time, but he couldn't."_

 _"_ _Kanan and I met him, you know. He seemed like a good person.", Hera said._

 _Bor expression turned to shock, "You… You met him? You met Buri?"_

 _"_ _Yes.", Hera said nervously, suddenly realising that in front of her sat the son of God._

 _Bor looked down and asked curiously, "What was it like, meeting him?"_

 _As Hera described the encounter with Buri, Bor's eyes watered a little. "Half a billion years. He didn't bother showing himself for half a billion years, he didn't bother when our enemies fought wars in his name, he doesn't even bother showing up when his brother is waging war on the universe." His tone was melancholic._

 _Hera herself looked down at this. After a while she asked, "Tarre had once described him as the Force."_

 _"_ _No, Tarre is wrong. Buri is one of the creators of the Force. He is above it.", Bor said._

* * *

"Hera.", Kanan said, snapping her out of her thoughts. We've reached.

As they entered the bar, Ahsoka and Tarre went and sat down in a table far from the bar counter. Hera and Kanan went and sat on the counter, while their friends had already flagged down one of the waitresses and ordered their own drinks.

Kanan tried ordering water, but before he could Hera had ordered drinks for both of them. "Don't worry love.", she said.


	56. Chapter 54

Chapter 51 – Vorzyd V, part 2

Inside the sketchiest bar they could find were Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Fenrir. The latter two had gone to the counter to get their drinks, while the former had gone and found a table. The music was horrible and there were sordid displays throughout the bar, thankfully the place was over-crowded, so there was no chance anybody would overhear them.

It had taken nearly 15 minutes to get the barkeep's attention, but at last Zeb had come with their drinks, three of them – two Tihaars and one Nikto. Zeb pushed the Tihaars towards the two youngsters and started chugging down on the Nikto.

"Easy there, pal. Remember drinking is a marathon not a race.", Fenrir appeared behind Zeb and patted the lasat on the back. Fenrir had a Rancor Blood in his hand. Then pointing towards the two youngsters he said, "The same goes for you. Hera would kill me if I brought you all back completely drunk."

"Relax, we'll be fine.", Sabine said, sipping her Tihaar. Ezra was eyeing his carefully and when nudged by Sabine took a small sip. As he took a sip, he felt a burning sensation in his mouth and throat. Sabine grinned at this and then stopped Ezra from drinking too much at once.

"It has a high alcohol content. Enjoy it slowly.", she said.

Fenrir nodded at them, drinking his own liberally. "Is it strong?", Ezra asked.

"Not really, no. But it has an interesting flavour.", he replied.

At that moment Ezra's commlink started to beep. Activating it he heard Kanan's voice, "Spectre 6, where are you guys?"

"In a bar.", Ezra answered. He could hear his former master groaning and saying, "Okay then remember this, 'Less is more'." Ezra rolled his eyes at this and asked, "Where are you guys?"

"Rendezvous point, waiting for our contact. Anything at your end?", Kanan asked.

Ezra looked at Fenrir who nodded and said, "There is an underground lab somewhere near. We'll be checking it out."

"You have the coordinates?", Kanan asked.

"Working on it.", Fenrir answered his eyes drifting towards the entrance.

"Be careful.", Kanan said. "If the contact doesn't show in the next 10 minutes, we're scrapping the mission. Spectre 1 out."

"What is it?", Zeb asked as Fenrir began sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?", Fenrir asked to the group.

"Zeb.", Sabine spoke with a smirk, while Ezra chuckled.

"Nah. It's worse than Zeb.", Fenrir said.

"Hey!", Zeb spoke indignantly.

Fenrir than grimaced and said, "Fire Goblins."

"What?", the three asked with looks of confusion.

"Fire Goblins, three-foot-tall pests that live underneath. This planet seems to have an infestation of them.", Fenrir said. He then pressed his commlink button repeatedly in a pattern.

"Finish your drinks, we're leaving.", Fenrir said.

"You know where to go then?", Ezra asked to which Fenrir nodded.

* * *

Back in the sketchy bar where the first group was waiting for their contact, Tarre's commlink beeped rhythmically. Passer-by's were leering at the Togruta (something she was now impervious too) and were staring at Tarre's face. A few of them had even approached trying to impress the Togruta but thanks to Tarre's mind tricks, they had left before things got violent. The same was happening to Kanan and Hera at the counter.

"Hmm.", Tarre listened to his commlink.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at this, "You know most Jedi masters don't usually play the mysterious card this often."

"That may be, but I am not a Jedi master anymore.", Tarre said with a smile.

"True, so you don't have an excuse to be so mysterious all the time.", Ahsoka spoke with a smirk.

"Come now, what's life without mystery?", Tarre countered, with a smirk of his own.

"Well one moment you're acting mysterious, the next you end up hurting yourself.", Ahsoka said.

"So that's why you're with me. Here I thought you actually enjoyed my company.", he said with a look of mock hurt.

Ahsoka slightly chuckled at this, shaking her head. "Is that a problem?", she asked placing her hand on his commlink.

"Well it was Fenrir, so it is definitely a problem.", Tarre said sarcastically.

"We're kind of alone right now. Tell me, why did you agree with that ridiculous scheme back at the Ghost?", Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Its reminiscent of the old days. I've followed Fenrir into many-many bold situations. He may act like an idiot most of the time, playing pranks and what not, but he has a good instinct. When it really matters, he exhibits true leadership.", Tarre answered with a serious look on his face. Ahsoka smiled at this.

"Can I tell you something else?", Tarre asked with a smile.

"Is it mysterious?", Ahsoka asked with a smiled. Tarre had now intertwined her fingers with his own.

"Its more funny than mysterious.", Tarre answered.

"Go on.", Ahsoka said.

"The architects of that ridiculous scheme are actually Thor and Loki. But the difference is that Thor always threw Loki.", Tarre said.

Ahsoka laughed at this slightly. She then calmed down, looked at Tarre and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if its mysterious.", Tarre replied with a smirk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at this to which Tarre said, "I saw that."

"When we had first met. You had used that black armour. Why don't you use it regularly?", Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Ahh! I was wondering when you would ask me that?", Tarre said. He then went quiet for a while.

"Well, are you going to answer or not?", she asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Patience. After all it is a very mysterious thing.", Tarre answered with his own smirk.

Ahsoka then leaned back, looked at him and said, "We are not amused."

"Very well, I can only play that card so many times. I use that armour when my connection to the force is unstable, when my abilities are in flux.", Tarre answered in a serious tone.

"Meaning?", Ahsoka asked genuinely curious.

"When you had first found me, I was badly injured.", Tarre said at which Ahsoka scoffed. "It took all of your abilities to stabilise me. But my own connection to the force had been damaged, so if I tried to use the force during that time, I would have ended up even worse.", Tarre continued.

"Oh.", Ahsoka said. She then smiled and said, "You know this isn't a very good date."

"We could always go back to Kashyyyk.", Tarre suggested.

"We could, or we could go somewhere else. I am sure you know of many worlds outside the Republic.", Ahsoka said, "But first what was the beeping about?", she asked.

"Fire Goblins.", Tarre answered. He then began to explain what they were to Ahsoka and finished by saying that they were On Vorzyd V. After this his commlink began beeping again. Answering it, Tarre heard the voice of Bor, while his hologram materialised before them.

"Lord Bor!", Tarre said, "What is this about?"

"Young Champion, Thor has ordered me, the two Seraphim and the Asgardian army on Mandalore to depart for Alfheim immediately.

"Why? What has happened?", Tarre asked with Ahsoka curiously looking at them, but saying nothing.

"The galaxy of Alfheim has been over-run by reapers.", Bor answered.

"How is this possible?", Tarre asked.

"In the words of Thor – 'The Elven Archangels are unreliable and downright sloppy'. I will be meeting with our king over there, but he has a message for you Tarre.", Bor answered.

"I am listening.", Tarre spoke.

"He said that you have to stop scratching the wall and that he knows what happened on Mandalore. Thor wants you to ignore the threat of Nihilus, atleast for the moment.", Bor spoke.

Tarre nodded at this and said, "I think he's right. I am too close to this, to be objective."

"What is the status of your mission?", Bor then asked.

"There is a slight complication. This planet has an infestation of Fire Goblins.", Tarre said.

"Hmm. It is best to avoid them, keeping in mind that goblin vengeance is legendary. Also remember that where there are goblins…", Bor spoke

Tarre interrupted him, "There are usually Orcs."

Bor nodded at this and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Thor to deliver another message."

"I have one question.", Ahsoka said.

"Ask away.", Bor said.

"Why isn't Thor contacting us himself? He has done it before, why not do it now?", she asked.

"Time and space matter a lot. Thor is currently at the World Tree. There technology is almost meaningless. As absurd as it may seem, he can only contact someone with comparable power as him – like me. But, from his manner, I can safely ascertain that he wanted to deliver this message personally.", Bor said.

"What is the World Tree?", Ahsoka asked.

"I'll explain later.", Tarre said, to which Ahsoka nodded. Bor then nodded at both of them and said, "Now this message is for Hera only. Can you bring her please?"

Ahsoka nodded, got up and walked towards Kanan and Hera. As she brought Hera back to where they were sitting, Tarre got up from the table, left the commlink on the table. He smiled at Hera briefly, before letting Ahsoka lead him towards the bar counter, where Kanan was sitting. On their way to the counter Ahsoka asked, "What are reapers?"

"Angels of Death.", Tarre whispered in her ear. He sensed her confusion and said, "I'll give more details once we're back on the Ghost."

Approaching the counter, they sat next to Kanan explaining the situation to him.


	57. Chapter 55

Chapter 52 – Vorzyd V, part 3

Around the same time when the Ghost crew left for Vorzyd V. Onboard Home One, Ketsu Onyo was walking through the ship. She 'happened' to come by Bruce Banner's room, which she knew to be currently empty, as she had seen Dr. Banner teaching Jesse, the shy kid. Checking to see if there was anyone coming, the young woman quickly sliced the controls of Bruce's room and entered it. Looking through his room, she could ascertain that the man was truly a minimalist, not even having a bed in his quarters. But what astounded her were shelves on each wall of the quarters. Each shelf had unique glass figurines placed, oh so very carefully on them. Ketsu approached one such shelf and using her gloved hands, she picked up one of the glass figurines, admiring it.

"Ahem", a voice grunted behind her. Ketsu's eyes widened in fear and she proceeded to put the figurine back on the shelf. As she was placing it, the voice said, "To the left."

Following its direction, Ketsu turned around to see the Incredible Hulk, Dr. Banner's alter-ego frowning at her with his arms crossed. Thankfully he was wearing a jump-suit. Hulk and Ketsu looked at each other for a moment.

"We never speak of this.", Hulk said pointing to the glass figurines. Ketsu nodded quickly and started to leave. Hulk stopped her gently, he then walked to another shelf, gingerly picked up a glass figurine from it and handed it to her. The figurine was that of a unicorn.

Ketsu thanked him, mumbled a quick apology and left his quarters blushing slightly. She and Sabine were going to have a talk later, as an idea came through her head.

* * *

Back in Vorzyd V, the group led by Fenrir had found the underground laboratory. There were stormtroopers around, whom Fenrir had knocked out and had instructed the others to wear their uniforms.

"How am I supposed to wear this?", Zeb grumbled. Fenrir then sighed and snapped his fingers, as he did so Zeb's appearance altered to that of a human.

"Woah!", came the reactions of Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.

"Hurry up.", Fenrir spoke, "This spell will last for 30 minutes."

Zeb quickly put the armour on and then the four of them started navigating the lab. On the way, they saw the fire-goblins, just as Fenrir had described them, but Zeb grumbled, "Ugh, these guys smell!"

"Quiet!", Fenrir whispered. Turning a corner Fenrir instructed the tree of them, "Don't harm any of those little pests."

"Why not?", Sabine asked.

"Yeah, why not? They don't seem that dangerous.", Zeb said.

"Goblin vengeance is legendary. These guys can adapt very quickly. If you attack them, then there is a high chance that the people of this planet would suffer the consequences of your actions, so please no attacking or provoking the goblins.", Fenrir whispered urgently.

"Works for me.", Ezra said, while Sabine and Zeb nodded. The four then made their way to the communications room, where Fenrir and Ezra quickly knocked out all of its Imperial occupants almost immediately. Thankfully there were no Goblins in the room. Sabine quickly plugged into the computers to access information.

"Well, they are working on an Imperial project named "Project Blacksabre". You ever heard of anything like that?", she asked but saw that both Fenrir and Ezra were distracted by something.

"I hear something.", Ezra said, hearing a weird noise.

"As do I.", Fenrir said. Turning towards Sabine he asked, "Have you got the information?"

"Yep, copied all the data on this terminal.", She answered.

Fenrir then led the group towards the source of sound that he and Ezra were hearing. Entering the chamber ahead of them, they saw two green, nearly 7 feet tall beings. They were highly muscular, had pointy ears and sharp teeth protruding out of their mouths and had long brown hair. In the same chamber were containers housing something big.

Fenrir signalled the three behind him to stop and hide behind the containers.

"Well this is a problem.", Fenrir said as the two green beings were talking loudly to each other.

"What are they?", Zeb asked.

"Orcs.", came the answer.

"What do we do?", Ezra asked.

"Wait for them to leave. Check the inside of this container and then run like hell.", Fenrir said.

"What? We're going to run, just like that?", Sabine asked.

"Orcs, I can handle. Goblins, I might be able to handle. But Orcs and Goblins together, I can't handle.", Fenrir said.

"You have backup.", Zeb grunted.

"They're gone. Open the container.", Fenrir said, ignoring Zeb's comment. Ezra used the force to open the container and heard the same weird noise again.

"Vibranium.", Fenrir said. He and Ezra were still looking at the container, with Ezra finally breaking the silence with a gasp, "Holocrons."

Fenrir then turned to the others and said, "Keep a lookout." The others nodded at this. Fenrir then raised his hands, his mould floating towards the centre of the room. In a flash of a second, all containers in the room were sucked into Fenrir's mould, who then brought it back to his hand and grasped it very tightly. As the others turned towards him, they saw Fenrir grunting, "Well, this is a bit heavier than I thought. Time to go."

* * *

At the same time, the Republic had sent its forces to Kashyyyk. The invasion had been finally greenlit thanks to a separate Fulcrum transmission stating that the Empire was about to impose even more restrictions on the Wookies who were already on the breaking point.

Commander Rex was leading the ground assault in the Northern Hemisphere, along with Wolfe and Echo. Clone Force 99 was away on a special assignment, accompanied by Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso. They were to investigate the sudden loss of transmission from Coruscant and the rumour that the Emperor was no longer on the Capital.

The Republic forces led by Rex were pinned by five four-legged walkers and Imperial bunkers. Air support was not coming, so Rex spoke in his comm, "This is a code green. I repeat, a code green. We're pinned down, transmitting coordinates, now."

A few moments after he said this, came an unearthly roar and the Hulk fell from the sky straight into one of the Walkers, tearing it apart completely. He then jumped towards the second walker, pushing it to the ground, quickly ripping it's head out and throwing it at Walker 3, destroying it in the process. Walker 4 and 5 followed the same fate, while the pinned down Republic forces were cheering at the green behemoth, who simply grunted and walked, literally walked through the Imperial bunkers as if they were made of paper.

* * *

Back in the sketchy bar, where the first group was. Kanan looked at Hera, who was awfully quiet. Ahsoka and Tarre sat on her other side. Kanan then looked at his chrono-meter and said, "It's safe to say that no one is coming."

"I agree. We should go back.", Hera said. The four then paid for their drinks, got up and left the bar. As they left a bar and passed by an alley, Tarre stopped. Ahsoka was about to ask, when they heard a voice from behind them, "Nice hair, Viszla."

"We've been made. Go, get the Ghost ready for take-off and contact Fenrir.", Tarre whispered. He then turned around and said, "Mediveh, how nice of you drop by.", his tone dripping with contempt and disgust. The three saw Tarre facing the source of the voice – a seven-foot-tall green being, with long brown hair, red eyes fuelled by the dark side, muscular body and teeth protruding out of his mouth. Tarre then snapped his fingers and the three – Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka were teleported to the Ghost.

"Ugh, I hate it when he does that.", Ahsoka groaned. The three got on the Ghost and as they were about to get the ship ready and contact Fenrir, they heard a whooshing sound and saw Zeb, Ezra and Sabine on the floor in front of them. Zeb (back in his original form) was about to retch right then and there, but stopped himself. As the three got on board, Kanan asked, "What happened?"

Sabine started to explain, "We infiltrated their lab, got some intel. Fenrir then stole containers filled with Holocrons and the Vibranium metal, the same one that Tarre and Fenrir's moulds are made out of. As we were about to leave, we were ambushed. Then Fenrir snapped his fingers and here we are."

"The similar thing happened to us. For now, lets go pick them up.", Kanan said.

"Get to your positions.", Hera barked an order, piloting the ship towards Tarre's last known location. Once they got him, they would find Fenrir, she thought. As she flew the Ghost, two Tie fighters appeared on their scopes, and were soon joined by a whole squadron.

"Haar'chak.", Sabine yelled in her native tongue. Hera employed some excellent maneuvres, avoiding blaster fire while Kanan and Ezra were firing at the Tie fighters. As they were doing this, a red white and blue shield sailed past them and hit one of the Tie fighters destroying it immediately. It was followed by Fenrir, who had jumped and landed on the Ghost's hull. Using the force, he pushed one fighter into another and called his shield back. He then created a barrier around the ship, as there were some odd shaped 3-feet tall fiery creatures that had followed Fenrir. The barrier made by Fenrir had repelled those creatures back to the surface, knocking them out cold.

"Ugh, those little critters.", Zeb groaned.

"Don't shoot at them. Otherwise they will start attacking mercilessly.", Ezra said through the internal comms.

"Acknowledged. Now, we just have to find Tarre.", Hera said as she did another maneuvre. Fenrir was using the force to remain attached to the ship's hull. As they got close to Tarre's position, they saw the blind angel fighting three of those green muscular creatures. The Ghost was in an inverted position. As it got closer to Tarre, Fenrir extended his free hand and Tarre grabbed hold of it. The ship then reoriented itself, and a whooshing sound followed. After that the cockpit doors opened and Tarre and Fenrir entered.

"Excellent flying.", Fenrir said.

"Thanks.", Hera said, "Chopper make the calculation for the jump. I want us ready to go once the ship gets out of the atmosphere."

Chopper beeped and got to work. Once the ship got out of the atmosphere, they made the jump to hyperspace.


	58. Chapter 56

Chapter 53 – Beginning of the End

As the Ghost was on its way back to Home One, Sabine told the group, "The empire has some new project called 'Blacksabre'." Tarre, Fenrir and Zeb were in the common area playing dejarik.

"Did you find what it is about?", Ahsoka asked.

"We did copy all of their files, so maybe. We also found large containers full of vibranium and holocrons.", Sabine answered.

"What!?", Kanan said shocked, "Please tell me you destroyed them."

"No. Weren't you listening before.", Sabine said with a roll of her eyes, "Fenrir stole them Kanan."

"Oh, guess I wasn't paying attention back then.", Kanan said.

"How many containers were there?", Ahsoka asked.

"Around twenty, maybe more.", Sabine answered.

"How would he steal all of them?", Kanan asked.

"His mould, remember.", Sabine said.

"Right.", Kanan said quickly.

"Some day you're having.", Sabine mumbled to herself.

"What could the empire want with them?", Ezra asked.

"We'll find out more once the information you copied is analysed.", Hera said. At that moment Zeb entered the cockpit barely able to contain his laughter, "Tarre found out about his hair." At that precise moment there was a loud whacking sound followed by Fenrir yelling "OW", at the top of his lungs.

"You screw with me again and it'll cost you a few teeth.", they heard Tarre say.

"What are they doing out there?", Hera asked exasperated, walking out of the cockpit. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the antics of the two eldest on the ship.

Sabine then left. "Where are you going?", Ezra asked.

"Going to paint.", she answered evenly. Ezra then decided to follow her.

"He follows her like a lovesick puppy.", Zeb said in an undertone.

* * *

D190/0 ABY

In the dojo onboard Home One, Sabine and Ezra were sparring. The husband-wife duo was using Ezra's lightsabres (in training mode). In the recent days, Sabine had repainted her armour to incorporate the most recent missions on Naboo, Mandalore and Vorzyd V. Though the base of her armour was still the same, it now included fighting undead, giants, and at the centre was a holocron ( **A/N: The base is from her paint in Season 4** ). She hadn't changed her hair yet, unable to decide what colour to use, and had scoffed at Ezra's suggestion of using orange. She had also painted the scene of Fenrir throwing pink-haired Tarre at the stormtroopers on a canvas.

Both had worked up quite a bit of sweat. Ezra then pulled a move and in one instant Sabine was on the floor.

"When did Kanan teach you that?", she asked with a bit of surprise.

"He didn't. Tarre taught me that move.", Ezra replied with a smirk as he lifted Sabine up.

She groaned at this, "How come I haven't had a training session with him yet?" Ezra just shrugged at this.

The door of the dojo then opened and entered Fenrir and Bruce carrying boxes filled with holocrons in them.

"So, we recovered a butt-load of holocrons from Vorzyd V.", Fenrir said to Ezra and Sabine.

"Any information on what they were using them for?", Sabine asked.

"None whatsoever.", Fenrir said, "But Bruce has a theory."

They all turned to Bruce as he began speaking, "Bendu told me that you had once brought holocrons of opposite nature together?", he gestured at Ezra.

"Yes.", Ezra nodded at this.

"Well, we have examined these holocrons. They are an equal mixture of light and dark. So, bringing them together will provide a clarity of vision and more. Using vibranium can help stabilise whatever they produce and enhance it in many ways.", Bruce said.

"How does that work?", Sabine asked.

"The energy released from bringing two powerful objects together is a lot. Vibranium is known as an absorbing and amplifying metal.", Bruce said.

"Bendu had told me that by bringing the Jedi and Sith holocron together, I would be granted a clarity of vision. What more can it produce?", Ezra asked.

"When you brought the two holocrons together, you were able to activate one of its many functions. Now, when you put vibranium in the mixture, you are able to stabilise the connection between the holocrons, make it stronger and use it for many more things. For example – creating a portal.", Bruce said.

"That is not good at all.", Ezra said.

"Which is why, the Chancellor has ordered Republic agents to prioritise finding these lost artefacts on other worlds and to bring them here on this ship.", Fenrir said.

"There is a silver lining in all of this.", Bruce commented.

"What could that be?", Sabine asked sarcastically.

"Atleast, it's not Uru.", Bruce said.

"Uru?", Sabine and Ezra asked.

"A divine metal. There have been four divine metals in all of creation and Uru is the most versatile and most dangerous of all of them. Prince Issho's sword is made of Uru, Mjolnir – the hammer that Tarre wields is made of Uru and so is his metal arm.", Fenrir said.

"Oh.", Sabine said, thinking about when she had accidently touched Prince Issho's sword. "What would happen if a non-force sensitive tried to pick up an Uru weapon?", she asked after a moment. Ezra understood why she was asking this, but Fenrir and Bruce didn't.

"First of all, there are no non-force sensitives. Everyone is force sensitive, people are divided between force-wielders and non-force-wielders. Secondly, if a non-force-wielder happened to pick up a weapon made out of Uru and held it for a long duration of time, then they would spontaneously combust. If held for a short duration, nothing life threatening would happen.", Bruce said. Sabine and Ezra's eyes widened when they heard the words 'spontaneously combust'.

"Why would you ask such a question?", Fenrir asked Sabine.

"Well, when we were rescuing Prince Issho, his sword was on the ground and I had tried to pick it up but had dropped it almost immediately.", Sabine said nervously. Fenrir and Bruce nodded at this.

"Where would the holocrons be stored now?", Ezra asked.

"The dojo would be a good place for them, help you with your lightsabre practice.", Fenrir said.

"Don't you think it's a little bit risky. What if someone tries to steal them?", Sabine asked.

"We have taken security measures to ensure against thievery. Firstly, the holocrons have now been modified to include tracking devices. Secondly, we have incorporated a bit of Aesir magic on them, so if someone ever tries to take them off the ship, the holocrons would immediately return back to this dojo.", Bruce said.

"What about if the ship is destroyed or when it is returned back to Thor?", Ezra asked.

"As long as Thor is alive, the ship can't be destroyed. As for it returning back to Thor… that wouldn't happen as Thor has given Hera the command of this vessel.", Fenrir said. The two youngsters then nodded.

"I'm actually a bit jealous. My dad never gave me a warship.", Fenrir said jokingly.

"He did. You destroyed it within the first hour.", Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Oh… right.", Fenrir said.

* * *

D200/0 ABY

Seventeen relatively peaceful days had passed ever since Vorzyd V. Clone Force 99, Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso had returned two weeks after going on their mission to Coruscant. What they had reported was deeply disturbing on all accounts – the population of Coruscant was now zero, the planet itself was horribly scorched and rendered uninhabitable. The Emperor himself had just disappeared. The good thing that came from this was that the Republic was able to use this information to rally more systems towards, showing the galaxy that even the Empire's capital was not safe from Palpatine's rule. But they had no answer as to what or who could cause something like this.

Hera was in her and Kanan's quarters onboard Home one. Kanan was off on a relief mission with Rex and Zeb. For the first time in many days, Hera was dreaming, "Hera", she heard the voice of a man and with a jolt she woke up realising that it was Thor's voice. Looking around in her room she saw an old man standing in front of her bed, his face and body were partially hidden from view with only one eye and one hand visible.

"Dad!?", Hera said uncertainly and with her surprise, "What happened to you?"

"As the All-father, I now represent the state of the nine realms, which is not good at the moment.", Thor said, "Hera, I know I promised never to leave again… I am truly sorry for breaking my promise."

Hera picked up Thor's datapad as she got up from bed and walked towards him, "I know that you never meant to leave me. This allowed me to see what had happened on Scarif.", she spoke pointing to the datapad. "Dad, are you really here this time?", she then asked uncertainly.

Thor's face softened and he looked tired and weary, "I am here in spirit, Hera. My body is in another galaxy fighting a long, drawn out battle. I want us to spend time as father and daughter, but…", Thor sighed, "right now I have come with a warning. The enemy is planning to attack Ryloth. I have sent help which should be arriving at the planet within the next hour. Hera, I will also be there as soon as possible."

Hera's eyes gasped at this, "Are you sure?", she asked.

"I am.", Thor nodded.

"What can we do?", Hera asked desperately.

" _What you have always done, fight for a better future and have hope._ ", Thor said in Ryl. Afterwards all of their conversation were in Ryl.

Hera sat down and looked uncertain. She then took a deep breath and said, " _I will rally the Republic's forces and go to Ryloth._ " Thor kneeled in front of her, put his hand over hers, which she grasped and thought, 'It feels so real. But he said that he was here only in spirit.'

" _Hera, do you trust me?_ ", Thor asked.

" _Yes._ ", Hera almost immediately yelled, angry that he should even ask her something like this.

Thor smiled and Hera felt a warmth encompass her, " _I will be there as soon as possible. I only ask that you take this vessel to Ryloth. It will help tremendously._ "

" _I will dad, I will._ ", she said, then in an even voice she asked, " _Do you know when they will attack?_ "

" _I believe that the attack will come within a day or two. We will meet on Ryloth and our enemies will taste a bitter defeat._ ", Thor said.

Hera nodded at this and then asked, " _Dad, why can't I see you completely?_ "

Thor looked a little uncertain at this, but said, " _Due to the distance, I am only to project part of myself._ ", he then flickered a bit and from the background he heard someone yelling, "THOR, IMCOMING."

" _I have to go now._ ", Thor said apologetically.

" _Dad, please be safe._ ", Hera said.

" _I will. Promise me that you will be safe Hera._ ", Thor said.

" _I will._ ", she said, after which Thor vanished. Hera bit back a sob and heard her commlink ringing. She answered and was summoned to the ship's bridge, where she was shown a fulcrum transmission stating that Ryloth was about to be under attack. Hera silently thanked her father for informing her before the Republic. Within the next hour, Republic forces were dispatched to Ryloth, with Home One leading the fleet. They had also requested help from other systems. Lothal and Mandalore had answered their calls.

* * *

On reaching Ryloth, Hera found the angel Castiel talking to her uncle Cham. She had met her other uncle – Issho on the way, who was coordinating the planetary defence with Admiral Ackbar, and the forces from Lothal and Mandalore. The Aesir were equipping everyone with weapons that could kill demons.

"I am delighted that you all could join us, Master Angel. That your king in his comfortable throne and palace has deemed our humble little world worthy of his help, after enjoying its hospitality for so many years.", Cham said sarcastically to Castiel, while Hera was standing nearby. She menaced at her uncle's tone.

"Have you forgotten that my father helped break the Imperial rule on Ryloth?", Hera said in her native accent.

"And now when we need help, he is not here. This is what is wrong with you child, you place your trust and hope in these outsiders.", Cham retorted pointing at Castiel.

"These outsiders as you call them are here to help us. They are my father's people and so am I.", Hera said back in her usual accent. "They have been helping us for some time now. If it wasn't for them then the Republic would have still been the Rebellion."

"Where were these outsiders when the Death star destroyed Alderaan? I seem to remember that _your father_ conveniently disappeared just a day before that disaster.", Cham asked.

"My father did not disappear, he was abducted.", Hera responded calmly.

"You believe him?", Cham said.

"Yes.", Hera said.

"Why, because he told you?", Cham asked sarcastically.

"Because I saw it happen with my own eyes.", Hera answered, her eyes narrowed in anger and raised her father's datapad.

Before Cham could respond, Castiel interrupted, a chill emanating from him that caused Cham to back away in fear.

"Our numbers are not unlimited.", said Castiel as he walked slowly towards Cham, who was now shrinking in fear. "In this week alone, hundreds of my brothers and sisters died in the field of battle. You think the armies of Asgard and the Aesir should follow you around, remain perched on your shoulders." Castiel was now standing so very close to Cham, that despite the two being of equal height, Cham seemed to be smaller now. "You should show us some respect. My mate's world, her whole galaxy is under siege, yet she and I are here because King Thor ordered it, because he cares for this world and its people."

"CASTIEL.", Issho yelled rushing towards him and pulling him back. As he was pulled back Castiel turned to Hera and said, "King Thor's actions have allowed us to come ahead in this war. Princess", he said bowing slightly to Hera and calmly addressed her, "If not for your father, we would have lost the entire realms of Vanaheim and Alfheim, two very large galaxies. He has been fighting continuously, for days on end ever since his return and will be here shortly." Castiel then turned around, bowed slightly to Issho and walked away.

"Don't mind him, his heart is in the right place but he is tired. Tired of this war.", Issho said. Cham had recovered from his previous bout of fear.

"Was he telling the truth, has dad really been fighting for days on end?", Hera asked. Cham scoffed at this and Hera glared at him.

"He has. My brother is very stubborn. Few possess his resolve and fewer are able to stop him when he sets his mind on something.", Issho said.

"Your brother?", Cham asked incuriously.

"Yes… I am Thor's brother Issho.", Issho answered.

As Cham was about to say something, Issho interrupted him, "Do not judge him harshly. He was thrown headfirst into this mess. We all were."

Cham opened his mouth but was interrupted by Hera, "If you don't have anything good to say, then please don't say anything." She then turned to Issho and said, "How is the defence coming up?"

"Quick and efficient. We are currently arming those who wish to fight and have identified locations to serve as sanctuaries for those who either can't or won't fight." As Issho was saying this, his eyes snapped to the air and he saw Bor flying towards them, his face showing the signs of a recent battle but not betraying any signs of fatigue.

"Thor sent me ahead.", Bor spoke as he landed on the ground acknowledging Issho and Hera, then turning towards Cham who had a confounded look on his face.


	59. Chapter 57

Chapter 54 – Beginning of the End, part two

D201/0 ABY

The battle for Ryloth's soul had begun. Imperial ships attacked the combined might of Republic, Mandalorian ships. Not only that, but the Empire was backed by those nasty creatures which had attacked Naboo. Ships against ships, fleet against fleet, although the Republic Fleet and the Mandalorian ships were holding their own against the Empire, a few gunships were able to get past the planetary defence. The monsters were being countered by the members of the Aesir, and were either repelled or destroyed.

Looking at the state of affairs Hera, who was flying the Ghost while Wolfe, Kallus and Chopper were firing at the enemy ships. She commed Kanan who was on the ground, "A few gunships have slipped past us. They are heading towards your position."

"We'll deal with them as soon as we deal with the problems at hand.", Kanan said.

"What problems?", Hera asked.

"Well a massive invasion force came from some kind of portals.", Kanan said.

* * *

A few minutes ago, Tarre Viszla (donning his Mark 82 armour), ordered by Prince Issho to remain with the ground forces, sensed a massive portal form in the lower atmosphere just below the fleet. "Right… army.", he mumbled to himself before flying up, firing repulsor blasts from his arms, firing from the auto-targeting turret on the back of his armour to deal with the creatures coming out of the portal. These creatures were flying in chariot like ships, with each chariot having three creatures, two to attack and one to steer. As Tarre flew to both attack and evade, one of them collided with him pushing him back by a significant distance before he could course correct. After that, the plates on his shoulders opened and fired small auto-targeting missiles.

"Fenrir, you got incoming.", Tarre said in his comms, "I'm having difficulty sensing them through the force."

* * *

Back on the ground Fenrir was leading a squad of Twi'leks led by Cham, Numa and Gobi, and Lothalians with Kanan and Ahsoka. He looked up too late as one of these chariots collided into him and sent him flying in the air. At this point, his commlink buzzed and he heard Tarre's warning. Kanan ordered the squad to scatter and fire at the enemy. He too had heard Tarre's warning via his commlink. Using his lightsabre, Kanan deflected the shots of the adversaries and ran to Fenrir, helping him up.

"Incoming already came.", Fenrir groaned and launched his shield at the enemy – a 7 feet humanoid creature with dark blue skin – destroying a chariot and using the force redirected his shield to hit others.

"Keep them busy.", Tarre said.

"What do you think I am doing?", Fenrir said with a hint of annoyance. With this he and Kanan engaged the enemy.

At the same time Kanan's commlink chimed, with Hera telling him about the gunships headed towards them and Kanan telling her about the invasion force from the portal.

"What?", Hera said.

"Yeah.", Kanan replied.

"I'll see if we can send you some air support.", Hera said.

"No.", Fenrir said, "You need to focus on the enemy fleet. We got this." Fenrir then used the force to shatter the enemy craft near them and ordered the squad to destroy the fallen creatures.

After which he commed the other ground forces informing them of this and learnt that they were dealing with similar problems. There was a squad of Clan Wren warriors with a squad of Asgardian soldiers nearby being led by Countess Wren. Ezra, Sabine, Rex and Zeb who were along with this squad said they were on their way to meet up with Fenrir and the others.

"The Mandalorians can provide us the air support.", Ezra said via his commlink. As he said this, they all heard an unearthly roar coming from the portal and two giant serpents, 300 feet in length emerged from the portal, completely armoured and were able.

"Tarre, are you seeing this?", Fenrir asked

"I hear them. Where's Banner?", Tarre asked.

"He is on his way.", Fenrir said, sensing that the good doctor was heading towards them.

"Alright keep me posted.", Tarre said.

"What are you going to do?", Fenrir asked.

"I'll keep these giant creatures busy, while you lot deal with those flying monstrosities.", Tarre said.

"Tarre, are you sure?", Ahsoka asked.

"I do this all the time.", Tarre answered smugly.

( **A/N: Underlined conversations indicate telepathy** )

"Lord Bor, do you think it's time for you to join?", Fenrir asked, as he and the rest of them engaged the enemies.

"Not yet Fenrir. I have to preserve my strength for when the celestials arrive.", Bor answered, "Right now, I am finishing up reinforcing the last of the sanctuaries."

"Any word from King Thor?", Fenrir asked.

"They are almost done with the reapers in Alfheim. Your grandfather Odin is on his way, with further reinforcements. Thor will be a little late though.", Bor answered.

"Better late than never.", Fenrir smiled and heard Bor chuckle at this. With this his attention was snapped towards the sound of a speeder ridden by Bruce Banner.

"All this seems horrible.", Bruce commented as he got off the speeder.

"It could get a lot worse.", Fenrir replied calmly while holding one of the humanoid creatures by the neck as he bashed it with his shield. Pressing a button on his commlink he said, "Tarre, he's here."

"Good, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.", Tarre said. With this, they saw Tarre flying towards them with one those giant serpents at his tail.

"I fail to see how this is a party.", Countess Ursa Wren said evenly.

Fenrir then turned towards Banner, who sighed and walked towards Tarre and the serpent who were now almost at ground level. "Time to get angry.", Fenrir said.

"I'm always angry, Fenrir.", Bruce sighed. He then turned as Tarre passed by him, transforming into the Hulk and plunged his fist into the face of the 300-foot serpent, pushing it into the ground. Hulk himself was pushed back by its momentum but eventually stopped the beast, forcing it to completely invert, dislodging its armour. As its tail was rising in the air and coming towards them, Tarre fired a missile from his arm into the exposed skin of the creature, destroying it completely. As the explosion happened, the ground forces were protected by a barrier made by Fenrir. After the dust and explosion clearing away, they saw that only the head of that serpent had survived.

With this they heard the humanoid creatures roaring and hulk roaring at them in response. From the portal, three more giant serpents emerged. Tarre then landed on the ground and said to Fenrir, "Call it."

"Listen up.", Fenrir said turning the attention of all present towards him, "Until we know how to close that portal, our priority is containment." Turning towards Sabine he continued, "You and the fliers take care of their air support. Maintain a perimeter of 100 Klicks. Anything that gets beyond, you either turn it back or you turn it to ash." Turning towards Tarre he said, "You've got to bottleneck that portal. You got the lightning… light the bastards up.", With this Tarre and the fliers took off to their assigned duties. He then turned to the rest of the ground forces which included the three Jedi, Countess Wren (who didn't have her jetpack), Rex, Zeb, Twi'leks, Lothalians and Asgardians. "The rest of us have one job, keep the fighting here," He then turned towards Hulk, "and Hulk… smash." The green goliath gave a toothy smile at this and jumped off to do what he did best. As the fighting restarted, he commed the other squadron leaders asking for updates and was informed of similar situation throughout the planet.

* * *

A considerable distance away from Fenrir's squad, the phoenix angel Voris was fighting the angel Borsalino (apprentice to Prince Baldur), while the ground squad was led by Talia and Mace Windu, with air support being provided by Tie Defenders belonging to the Lothal planetary defence.

* * *

In a nearby star system, which was connected by the portals held another enemy fleet. In the bridge of the command ship sat Lucifer – King of Hell possessing the vessel of Baldur. "They've revealed their meagre defences.", Lucifer said.

"There is a small angelic presence. But no archangels as you predicted father.", Azazel spoke.

"Thor and his predecessors have taken the bait in Alfheim.", Lucifer said.

"Why this planet?", Michael asked in his new vessel – the body of the angel Sakazuki, apprentice of Baldur.

"Our prize lies in the heart of the planet's core.", Lucifer spoke, "Odin,", he said disdainfully, "had placed a very unique and very old artefact there – a fragment of Jord." Lucifer then laughed, "It seems he was trying to fulfil the ancient prophecy of the chosen one. Baldur was able to discern many of his father's thoughts and memories when he had him under his spell. Jord's fragment gave the planet its life and, in the process, Jord gave Odin a son, a son he did not treasure as much as Baldur – Thor. Along with that, I will have my vessel." Lucifer then addressed Azazel, "You will capture him my son. I have a feeling that he will be most pleased to see you."

"Lucifer enough of this madness. Odin fulfilled the wishes of the great mother, what you are going to do will only anger her and anger Buri. There is still time for you to comply with his wishes, your theatrics, your desperate half-baked plans will not lead to the result you want.", Death spoke up standing behind him.

"Always have my best interests at heart, don't you father.", Lucifer said sarcastically. "Horsemen War", he announced and saw the hologram of the Celestial War appear in front of him. "You and your sins will lead the next wave.", Lucifer spoke, "Disappoint and suffer my displeasure.", Lucifer menaced as War bowed and his hologram disappeared.

* * *

As the Celestial War and his brothers, now the six deadly sins appeared in front of the planet Ryloth in their giant 400 feet cosmic forms, they began attacking the Republic fleet and didn't care when Imperial ships were caught up in the attack as well. This lasted for a few moments, as Bor appeared in front of them with all his wings unfurled, his axe in one hand and the severed body of the 300-foot large serpent in another, which he brandished like a whip. Bor was flanked by the three Seraphim – Seleyse, Castiel and Issho, their wings unfurled. All four of them were in their 400 feet tall cosmic forms and engaged the enemy.

* * *

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome.", Lucifer said with a smile as he crossed his arms.


	60. Chapter 58

Chapter 55 – The Beginning of the End, part three

Crossing his arms, Lucifer saw the hologram of Tarre Viszla in his Mark 82 armour, smiling. "He has become powerful.", Lucifer spoke as he saw Tarre use lightning blasts to kill a 300-foot armoured serpent.

* * *

"General Syndulla, we have received reports from the Planet's surface about strange attacks. You and Phoenix squadron are ordered to provide air support on the planet.", Admiral Ackbar told Hera.

"Acknowledged Admiral. Are you sure you can handle things here?", Hera asked.

"I would be lying if I said we could. But I have faith that we will triumph General. This is a day of strange events.", Ackbar answered.

"It is General.", Hera said, "Phoenix Squadron form up on me, we are headed towards the planet's surface.", Hera ordered through the comms and received acknowledgement of the fighters. As they headed towards the planet's surface, Kallus spoke, "Let's hope that is not as horrible down there as it is up here."

"War is a constant surprise.", Wolfe said.

* * *

Back in space the battle between the celestials and the seraphims led by Bor was unfolding. 'Strange, he's more powerful than before.', Bor thought as he used his axe to deflect the attacks of the Horsemen, while the tail of the dead serpent in his other hand was wrapped around the neck of the celestial Pride.

Issho was using gravitational waves to twist and turn the bodies of the two opponents he was facing – Greed and Gluttony. At first Issho was surprised by the appearance of Greed, thinking that he had killed the Celestial Sin Lord, but found himself to be better prepared this time. Castiel and Seleyse seemed to have their hands full with the three remaining sins- Envy, Wrath and Sloth. The reason they were having a difficult time was because of Sloth, who was using his abilities to slow down the response times of the two Seraphim. This was put to a stop as Bor swung his axe at Sloth, catching him off guard and cutting off his arm. This action allowed Pride to break free from Bor's hold and launch his attack at the Archangel – an energy blast at Bor's face, pushing Bor's helmet off of him and causing a slight burn. Bor then opened his mouth and released a fiery breath at Pride, engulfing his body completely in the Godly fire. Pride would yell in pain, but he didn't as he was Pride for crying out loud. Seeing Pride to be occupied with the fire engulfing his body, Bor turned his attention towards his Celestial Counterpart – Horseman of the Apocalypse.

* * *

Heading to the planet's surface, Wolfe let out a low whistle, "Well Alexsandr, how would you define this?"

Before Kallus could answer, Hera ordered through the comms, "Squadron take evasive action", as they dodged enemy craft and Hera saw Tarre electrocuting one of the 300-foot serpent.

"Kanan, what's the status?", Hera asked.

"We're at a stalemate. But these things will overrun us soon. They're coming out of portals.", Kanan answered.

"I've had rough days, some very horrible ones but never did I think that I would have hear the word portal.", Wolfe spoke.

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with us.", Ezra commented.

* * *

Back on the ground Ezra, Cham Syndulla, Ursa Wren and Alrich Wren were fighting back to back, slashing and shooting at the enemy. To their right were Kanan, Rex and Ahsoka doing the same. Fenrir was north of their position leading his Asgardian brethren in a fight against the ground forces, while Sabine and the Mandalorians were destroying enemy chariots and providing cover fire to Tarre, who was sending lightning blasts without any break at the giant serpents, killing them before they could wreak havoc. 'How is he not getting tired?', Sabine wondered.

"When this is over, I will have an armour forged for you Ezra.", Ursa spoke.

"Really!?", Ezra asked and then followed it with, "Thanks."

"There is no need for thanks, you are family.", Ursa said. Alrich was about to say something when Tarre crash landed in front of them. As he got up, Tarre shook his head, "One of these days, I am going to kill him." Raising Mjolnir, he launched another lightning blast at a serpent which Hulk was riding, the green goliath had 'accidently' punched Tarre to the ground. The combined might of Tarre's lightning and Hulk's punches brought the serpent to the ground, killing it. Hulk jumped off the serpent, landed at Tarre's side and punched him into the ground near Ahsoka, flattening a creature who was about to attack her. Hulk grunted at this.

"That one seems too… irrational.", Alrich said.

"This is a complete nightmare.", Cham said.

"No, this is only the first wave.", Fenrir said via his commlink.

Tarre got up with half a mind to yell at Hulk, instead he launched Mjolnir in a circle, making it go through the bodies of the humanoid creatures and whacking Hulk in the face. Tarre nodded to Ahsoka and flew towards Fenrir's position, firing repulsor beams at his friend, who used his shield to deflect the beams towards incoming enemies. Tarre flew upwards to assist the Ghost, which had two chariots on its tail, unable to shake them off. Using the turret on his back, Tarre destroyed the two chariots and flew onwards.

* * *

"Bor is very impressive.", Lucifer said smiling maliciously, "I can't imagine having an easy time against him. In terms of power and strength, he would outrank many of the Archangels of my time."

"Let me at him.", Michael growled.

"Patience. You tried answering his strength with your own and it failed.", Lucifer said. He then turned his head and spoke to a figure shrouded in darkness, "Attack the planet's surface."

* * *

"Jax, what are you doing?", Ursa asked the young clan wren member, who was grounded due to his jetpack being destroyed.

"Trying to use the force.", Jax answered, his teeth clenched in concentration and his hand raised towards the enemy.

"That is not how the force works.", Alrich said, shooting the enemy advancing at the young Wren.

"Jax, stop fooling around.", Ursa said.

"Yes Countess.", Jax complied raising his blaster at the enemy.

"Do you sense that?", Ezra asked out loud. As he said this, a massive 400-foot-tall being landed on the planet's surface. This being was completely green and the very ground under him started to die. Every living being around it felt sick to their core.

"Retreat. All of you retreat now. Sabine lead your people away from that thing.", Fenrir ordered. Turning to the Asgardians he spoke, "Cover their escape." Pressing his hand on the ear piece he said, "Tarre, you and Hulk distract him." Fenrir had not even finished saying this, when Hulk jumped at the enemy raising his hands and landed on its face, started pummelling it. As the giant staggered, Hulk felt his arms and legs, lose their strength. The giant grabbed Hulk with its arms, making him cry out in pain. Tarre sensing this threw Mjolnir at the giant's head forcing it to release Hulk. Hulk fell on the ground and was out for the count. Fenrir quickly made his way to Hulk and carried him to safety, while surveying the damage on his friend. Hulk's arms and legs were now completely brown and a bit shrivelled. Tarre was using Mjolnir to keep the giant's attention, being nothing more than an annoying fly to the giant. But this wasn't enough to entertain the giant, who turned his attention towards Phoenix Squadron, picking off its members one by one.

"Break off, retreat.", Hera ordered.

"I'll cover your escape.", Tarre said though the comms.

This went on for a while, with the ground forces distracted by this, they didn't sense or see another enemy coming, who cut off the retreating ground forces – Frost Giants, led by none other than King Laufey.

"Oh great, now its these guys.", Ezra said sarcastically.

"The ones who attacked Mandalore?", Rex asked.

"Yep.", Ezra said as they readied to fight the Frost Giants.

Snapping his head up, Kanan said, "Now what?"

His question was answered as a rainbow descended straight into the ranks of the Frost Giants, throwing many of them on the ground, and the Asgardians covering their escape cheered. From within the rainbow, emerged more Asgardians and started attacking the Giants with swords, spears and blasters. These Asgardians were being led by a Seraphim – Kuzan, Prince of Asgard, who immediately engaged Laufey.

"You ran off during our last fight. Hope you won't run off this time.", Kuzan commented. Fenrir who was carrying Hulk, caught up with the others and saw the fresh mess.

"They would put any good Mandalorian to shame.", Ursa commented.

"Ahh ha! Pestilence.", Kuzan commented, looking at the green giant while blocking an attack from Laufey.

Suddenly, there was a deep ringing sound and a dark red energy beam hit the green giant full in its face, stunning him and pushing him to the ground. A voice followed it, "GET THE HEL AWAY FROM THEM.", the voice screamed. Fenrir's eyes widened at this as he recognised the voice and looking at its source, he saw a regular sized man floating in the air, wearing golden red armour and a helmet with outrageously long horns, a long red cape flowing in the air. From the helmet's visor, one glowing red eye was visible.

"Oh, bloody hel!", Fenrir said as the Asgardians cheered even more. Kuzan for his part smiled at this while Laufey grimaced.

"ODIN.", Laufey snarled and paid no attention to Kuzan, who proceeded to punch him so hard that Laufey crash landed near the fallen green giant.

"Grandfather.", Fenrir said with a sense of trepidation.

"Wait… what!?", Kanan asked.

The floating man – Odin had now turned to look at Fenrir, growled, "FENRIR, WHERE IS YOUR ARMOUR?"

"Uh… I got no good answer.", Fenrir said.

Odin growled at this but noticed that Pestilence – the green giant was getting up and so was Laufey. "We will speak of this later.", Odin said to Fenrir, who visibly gulped. He then turned into his 400 feet cosmic form and engaged the adversary while Kuzan engaged Laufey.

"So now you met Odin. All that's left is my father – Loki, and the other prince – Baldur.", Fenrir said to Kanan who let out a nervous laugh.

"Who is the golden one?", Hera asked Kanan, via her commlink, with the Ghost flying nearby.

"Funny, you should ask Spectre 2. The golden one is your grandfather – Odin.", Kanan answered.

"WHAT?", Hera practically yelled.

* * *

Back in his command ship, Lucifer snarled, "Father,", he said in a deadly voice, "Did you somehow forget to inform me of the defeat of your Reapers?"

"How am I to know anything when I am bound to your will?", Death asked back with an even tone.

"Azazel, go forth.", Lucifer said, "It is time, we joined the battle." With this Lucifer and Michael stood up.

* * *

Back on Ryloth's surface, "Fenrir, these things are still coming but their numbers have reduced.", Tarre said.

( **A/N: Underlined conversations are spoken telepathically** )

"Grandfather, can you close the portals?", Fenrir asked.

"After I defeat this one and nail its bloody corpse on their moon as a warning to the others.", Odin replied.

Fenrir groaned and rolled his eyes at this.

"I can see that Fenrir.", Odin's voice rang through his head.

As Fenrir carried Hulk to their rendezvous point, he could sense the battle behind them raging on without any break.

"Fenrir, we lost contact with Cham's group.", Kanan said breaking Fenrir's thoughts.

"Tarre, stop whatever you're doing and head to the last known coordinates of Cham's group.", Fenrir spoke through his comm.

"Acknowledged.", Tarre said. Tarre then flew towards the last known coordinates of Cham's group, some 1000 klicks south of Fenrir's position. As he flew through the air, he saw Odin blasting at the green giant, using a giant serpent as his weapon and utterly humiliating his opponent, while Laufey and Kuzan prove to be each other's equals.

Reaching towards his heading, he sensed something, something very familiar. To be accurate, it was someone more familiar.

* * *

Entering the planet's surface and headed straight towards the place where Odin and Pestilence were fighting was Bor, all the while grappling with his two opponents – Horseman War, and the sin Pride. Their crash upon the planet caused a deafening boom and raised a whole chunk of dust and debris, through which Bor commented, "Odin, what the devil are you wearing?"

"My death shroud, old man, if you don't get up.", Odin retorted. Near them, Kuzan shook his head and transformed into his own cosmic form, prompting his opponent Laufey to do the same. As the seven giants engaged each other with renewed vigour, Odin pulled out his broadsword and attacked Pestilence.

"Father, lets try not to render this world uninhabitable.", Kuzan spoke.

"Archangels and Celestials are powerful, but we are nothing when compared to the spirit of this planet.", Odin said sagely.

"How do you do that?", Kuzan asked, "One moment, you are a bloodthirsty barbarian and the next a wise sage."

Odin only laughed at this and the battle continued.

* * *

Near Cham's last known position, Tarre landed in front of the familiar presence, saying, "Impossible.", in a low tone.

"So, you do remember me, boy?", the presence asked. The figure belonged to a man with an Uru gauntlet, having the power stone in it. As his eyes starting glowing yellow, Tarre recoiled due to the overwhelming dark side coming from him, more than Samhain's.

"Who are you?", Tarre asked.

"I am Azazel, although you know me by another name.", the man said and then spoke something barely above a whisper, which only Tarre could hear and backed away in fear. The man then raised his gauntlet, and pointed it towards Cham, Gobi and Numa who were trapped some rocks. The latter was the only one conscious and was trying to get the other two out of this predicament. Tarre sensed this too late and barely had time to put up a force barrier around them and himself, as Azazel fired from the power stone towards the helpless targets. With the barrier barely coming up, Tarre had placed himself in the path of the energy beam, unfortunately part of his armour was immediately incinerated, exposing his face and his metal arm. Tarre, keeping up the barrier tried to teleport the ones behind him, but found that he was unable to. Azazel laughed at this and Tarre understood why he wasn't able to use teleportation.

Tarre then threw Mjolnir at Azazel, stunning him and stopping his energy attack. Quickly closing the distance between them, Tarre's arm transformed into a cannon and he fired a full powered shot at Azazel.

"Noble efforts boy, but you're a fool if you think these morbid attacks will work on me.", Azazel said. Through the force, Tarre sensed that his opponent was completely unharmed. Azazel snapped his fingers and Tarre felt his connection to the force being severed and for the first time in many days, he felt truly blind. Tarre heard Azazel laughing, but could not sense the sword in Azazel's hand which he plunged deep into Tarre's chest.

"If it was two inches to the left, it would have been you heart.", Azazel said, "Tell me how does it feel to be so helpless, hmm?" Before Tarre could answer, Azazel's head snapped up and he sensed Death, Lucifer and Michael engaging Bor, Odin and Kuzan.

"Right on time, then.", Azazel spoke. He then saw the Ghost coming towards him, and used the power stone to shoot an energy beam with such speed, that Hera didn't have enough time to dodge.

* * *

"He hit the engines. We're going down. Brace for impact.", Hera said as the Ghost crash landed into the ground.

"Everyone alright?", Hera asked to which Chopper complained, while Wolfe and Kallus groaned, "Yes."

"Hera, are you alright?", Kanan's voice came through the commlink.

"Yeah, can't say the same for the Ghost.", Hera answered.

"We'll fix her, right now you need to get out of there.", Kanan answered.

"Kanan, whoever shot us down has Tarre.", Hera said.

"We're on our way Hera.", Ahsoka spoke.

* * *

"I love a battle such as this.", Azazel said while he held Tarre through the force, "Now, which sense should I take from you – speech, hearing or touch?"

Before Azazel could answer, he was bombarded by lightning throwing him into the ground, making him skid on the ground as Tarre was released from the hold of the demon. Tarre's connection to the force was still severed, but now he crawled away. "Over here.", Tarre heard Numa yell and started crawling towards her.

Behind him, he heard Azazel yell in pain. He then felt familiar hands pulling him up, and recognising the faint scent that was still lingering he asked, "Ahsoka?", with blood coming out of the corners of his mouth.

"I'm here.", Ahsoka answered as she eyed the sword still embedded in Tarre's chest, with blood around the wound.

"They are trapped under some rocks.", Tarre said.

"Rex and Fenrir are getting them out.", Ahsoka said.

"What happened? I heard lightning?", Tarre asked.

"Tarre, can you not sense him?", Ahsoka asked.

"Oi, talk later move now.", Fenrir said as he and Rex freed the trapped Twi'leks. Rex was helping Numa carry Gobi and Cham, while carrying Hulk. As he looked up at the source of lightning he smiled, seeing Thor unleash a barrage of lightning through Stormbreaker at Azazel.

As the lightning stopped, Azazel got up and unleashed the power of the infinity stone at Thor, who threw his axe (coated with lightning) at Azazel, negating the energy beam and impaled Azazel's chest.

"Wait,", Tarre said, "I need to hear this."

Ahsoka wanted to argue, but reluctantly stopped as they were already some distance away. Thor landed on the ground and Ahsoka saw his back, helmetless with white hair. She saw that Thor's left arm had been severed.

Azazel was on his back, unable to get up because of the axe in his chest which felt like it was going even deeper. As he raised his head, he saw Thor standing over him, with the face of an old man and an eye patch over his left eye.

Azazel spat out blood and said, "You should have gone for the head." With this black smoke came out of Azazel's mouth but was pushed immediately back in by Thor's foot.

"I am.", Thor spoke as his foot covered Azazel's lower face, and Thor saw the fear in his eyes. After that Azazel's eyes glowed a bright white and his whole body turned into ashes and the axe fell on the ground.

Cham who was now conscious saw this display of power along with Numa who was helping him instilling a newfound fear of Thor in his heart.

* * *

Hera, who had been pulled out of the wreckage of the Ghost by Kanan saw this and would have said something if she wasn't so scared of Thor's power.

"He came Hera, he kept his promise.", Kanan said.

Hera then yelled, "LOOK OUT." as she saw Thor get engulfed by white fire. But Thor was still standing.

They then heard the booming voice of another being, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ODINSON."

Thor was then attacked from the front and from the side by two beings, one whose hands were shooting out white fire and another whose fists were engulfed in magma and lightning. There was a blinding light, at which Kanan said, "Let's go.", pulling a reluctant Hera out of harm's way.

* * *

Ahsoka recognized the two assailants as the ones who had attacked them on Shili and told Tarre as much. By this time, they had caught up with Fenrir who said, "Someone is possessing Baldur and Sakazuki."

Behind them, they heard Thor's booming voice, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

"Typical, always count on Thor to encourage his opponents to give a 110%.", Fenrir said shaking his head.

* * *

Thor whacked Lucifer with his right hand throwing him 700 feet in the air and with his other hand he said, "Ahh! Michael, former god of thunder." Thor then used his right hand on Michael's face unleashing lightning barrage but didn't realise when Michael plunged both his hands in Thor's chest and abdomen, creating two holes. Thor groaned slightly and said, "That tickles.", before utterly destroying Michael's vessel.

Thor then covered himself in white light and turned into his cosmic form. With steam coming form his body, he walked towards Lucifer's crash site.

* * *

On the other side, Bor and Kuzan were engaging the two horsemen and the sins, when they saw Thor walking towards the crashed Lucifer in his cosmic form. Meanwhile Odin had reverted back to his human form and was engaging death who was regular sized as well.

"Odin, as a fellow father, you must understand. We have both been in the same position.", Death said as he and Odin 'fought'.

"I understand.", Odin nodded swinging his sword at Death, who blocked it with his staff.

"Let us retreat. We can end this now.", Death said.

"What of the portals?", Odin asked.

"I will close them on our way out.", Death said.

"Very well.", Odin nodded.

After this, Death, the celestials, Lucifer and every other enemy disappeared and the portals closed immediately.


	61. Chapter 59

Chapter 56 – Aftermath

D201/0 ABY

After the battle had ended, King Thor ordered the Aesir to divide in three forces, the first being led Bor, Castiel and Seleyse to follow the enemy, ensuring that they didn't attack anymore worlds in this particular galaxy – the realm of Midgard. The second part would be commanded by his brothers Issho and Kuzan, to carry out a galaxy wide campaign to get rid of the demon and other monstrous remnants. He had then contacted his grandmother – Queen Amaya of Xadia, asking for an update.

Odin, his father was leading the third force in providing aid to the Twi'leks, along with the Republic. Thor wanted to join (still covered in white light, hiding his features and injuries, and oddly enough covering up any smells), but Odin refused immediately. Catching a hold of his son, who he pulled to a side, away from public eye while ordering Fenrir to lead the relief effort in his absence. They were followed by Hera, Kanan and Cham, as Odin took Thor to a secluded spot and said, "Thor, you are running on empty, it wouldn't be long before you collapse." Odin then turned to the three who had followed them, giving a slight nod to Hera, "Your father is terribly injured, I need to take him to a private med-bay."

Hera nodded at this, and asked Cham, "Can you guide us?" Cham hesitantly nodded at this; the image of Thor smiting Azazel was still fresh in his mind. He then called for a speeder, and took them all to a private med-bay in the Syndulla residence.

Once there, everyone got out of the speeder, except Thor who softly spoke, "I find myself unable to move." Odin then put his arms underneath Thor and carried his son to the med-bay. Once inside, Odin laid Thor on a bed and waved his hand, getting rid of the light to reveal the full extent of his injuries. Hera gasped at this, Cham looked visibly shocked, while Kanan's eyes had momentarily widened but he steadied himself.

Thor's face, was now significantly aged, his hair completely white, his left eye covered by a black eye-patch with strings. Thor's left arm was now a bloody stump, and on his chest and abdomen were two large smouldering holes, with the insides of his body visibly burnt. The smell of this had finally hit everyone in the room.

As the medical droid rushed over to Thor to start treating his many injuries, Cham with shock etched on his face spoke, "You fought like this!?"

"Not exactly, Cham.", Thor spoke coughing up blood.

"There will be a time for words, later.", Odin said. The medical droid now focused at Thor immediately asked everyone to leave.

* * *

D202/0 ABY

A day had passed since the battle of Ryloth ended – the people now calling it 'The Clash of Gods and Monsters'. There were many casualties of this battle and many Republic ships had been destroyed, but the number of dead Asgardian soldiers were highest. Of the eleven angels (who had survived Dantooine), now only six remained – Talia, Voris, Bendu, Fenrir, Tarre and Hulk. The latter two were being treated alongside other wounded aboard a Republic frigate. Meanwhile Odin and Fenrir had seen to the mass funeral of those who were no longer in the world of the living.

Waiting outside the private med-bay in the Syndulla residence were Cham and Odin. They both had just arrived, when they saw Kanan come from the kitchen, with four cups of caf in his hand. He offered to Odin and Cham; the former refused. The three then entered the med-bay and found Thor fast asleep, lightly snoring. They also saw Hera who was fast asleep sitting in a chair, with her head on Thor's bed.

The medical droid approached them and said, "I have never seen anyone like him before. With wounds of such intensity, bacta tank treatment is normally used. But his anatomy allows for an extraordinary healing factor, that I simply can't explain."

"So, he will be completely healed in a short time?", Cham asked.

"Yes.", the droid answered and was asked to leave by Cham.

Once the droid left, Cham turned to Odin and asked, "I have been told that he is your son. Is this true?"

Odin looked at Cham and answered, "He is my son. What is your connection to Thor?"

Hera who was awakened by this, answered, "He is my uncle."

"I see.", Odin answered, turning his eye towards Hera and Thor. A little while later, Thor's eye opened and he looked around. Cham then called for the med droid, who came in and checked Thor's vitals, and revealed its surprise at Thor's steady and stable levels.

"A warm welcome.", Thor said, "How long have I been asleep?", he asked as sat up on his bed with Hera's help, as the med droid turned to leave.

"Nearly 24 hours.", Cham answered.

"How are you feeling?", Hera asked.

"Like I could fight Surtre.", Thor answered.

"Surtre?", Hera asked.

"King of the fire giants.", Thor said.

"So, there are frost giants and fire giants?", Kanan asked with a smile.

"Along with storm giants and earth giants.", Thor said smiling.

"No water giants?", Hera asked with a smile.

"Exterminated by the frost giants.", Odin answered humourlessly.

"Do you still want to strangle me Cham?", Thor asked turning his eye towards Cham.

"No.", came the answer, "But I do have a question, if you always had such power, then why did you let my sister and my nephew die."

Thor didn't answer this, instead looked down. Hera then got up and said, "Get out."

"This is my home,", Cham retorted, "and I have a right to know."

"This is also my home and I am telling you…", Hera said angrily.

"Hera, it's alright.", Thor interrupted placing his hand on her. "You saw the two men I was fighting Cham?"

"Briefly.", came the answer.

"One of them was my brother – Baldur.", Thor said and then looked at Odin, "If you are uncomfortable, then I shall stop."

"I will take your leave. Fenrir wanted to talk to me about something.", Odin said and left, his tone deliberately free of emotion.

"Baldur had used a blood binding magic to place our father under his control.", Thor said after Odin had left. This new information surprised Hera and Kanan.

"How does this answer my question?", Cham asked menacingly.

"Baldur used my father to strip me off my powers, Cham. He then used him to exile me.", Thor said his features fierce and angry. "The day I had disappeared from Ryloth, my brother paid me a visit with the intention to kill me, Noir and our children.", Thor continued, "I was helpless, powerless to stop his onslaught. It was by some miracle that Hera survived this ordeal."

Cham was taken aback by this, but he said, "So did you, and then left your only daughter behind as an orphan."

"Cham, that's not true.", Kanan said.

"Stay out of this, Master Jedi. This is a matter of our family.", Cham spoke.

Hera started to speak, but Thor interrupted her, "HE. IS. FAMILY."

"I want you leave, now.", Hera said fiercely to Cham. Cham then grimaced and left.

"When did you find out?", Hera asked him.

"On the day you found my warship.", Thor answered.

"How long Thor, how long was he under that spell?", Kanan asked.

"318 years.", Thor answered melancholically. "The worst part is that father loved him most. His favourite, the star of his eye."

"Then why? Why would he do something so appalling?", Hera asked.

"I do not know.", Thor said. He then smiled slightly and said, "Onto something merrier. When is the big day?", Thor looked at both Hera and Kanan. Kanan smiled a little at this, but Hera didn't understand.

"Big day?", Hera asked.

Thor sighed, "When are you two getting married?", Thor asked slowly. Hera was flustered at this, while Kanan looked at her with a smile.

"We're in the middle of a war!", Hera said nervously, blushing profusely.

"Why wait?", Thor asked.

"Dad!", Hera said.

"He's got a point.", Kanan said, while Hera glared at him.

"Your mother had that similar glare.", Thor said reminiscently. He then sighed and said, "As the Allfather I can officiate the wedding, right now, if you so desire."

* * *

Odin sat with his grandson – Fenrir near a riverbed, on a secluded spot. "Where is your armour?", Odin asked.

"I'll tell you… if you promise not to get angry.", Fenrir said.

Odin then placed his hand on Fenrir's head, ruffled his hair, annoying Fenrir and said, "I promise not to get angry Fenrir. I will be a little annoyed though."

"Like how you would get with dad, occasionally.", Fenrir said with a grin.

"Yes, like how I would get with Loki.", Odin replied with sadly.

"I pawned it off.", Fenrir answered, glaring at the water.

"Why?", Odin asked gently.

"I believed that atleast this way, it might encourage him to return.", Fenrir said, still glaring and trying not to tear up.

Odin placed his hand across Fenrir's shoulder and said, "Loki will return. After leaving Asgard, I went searching for him, you and Heimdall, but I got a message from him through the force, stating that he would be back in the next two decades or so."

"When was this?", Fenrir asked.

"Almost two decades ago.", Odin answered.

Fenrir then looked down. Odin sensing the change in his behaviour asked, "Something else on your mind?"

"Yes, there is something else, grandfather.", Fenrir said.

"Then tell me.", Odin said.

"Have you met Sabine?", Fenrir asked.

"I haven't.", Odin answered.

"She is sort of like Hera's adopted daughter, and coincidentally – she is Tarre's descendant.", Fenrir said.

"Go on.", Odin said.

"She told me that she had accidently touched Uncle Issho's sword, but dropped it immediately. Now Bruce and I told her that there would be no repercussions, but um… I fear there may have been.", Fenrir said.

"You fear, or you know?", Odin asked.

"Mostly fear.", Fenrir said.

"Is she a force-wielder?", Odin asked.

"No.", Fenrir said.

"Issho's sword is made of Uru, I had it forged for him, to allow him better control of his abilities. There will be some changes in her.", Odin then paused.

"What will these changes be?", Fenrir asked.

"Nothing life-threatening, but they will be life altering. Her connection to the force will deepen, strengthened with every passing day. Within a few months she would become a force wielder.", Odin said.

"Hmm,", Fenrir said, "She is surrounded by force wielders."

"Then she will have all the guidance she needs.", Odin said.

* * *

Aboard the medical frigate, Tarre had just woken up. His cybernetic arm had been removed by Ahsoka, when he was asleep. Tarre found his connection to the force was still severed. As panic set upon him, he took a deep breath and used his other senses to discern his surroundings.

"You're up.", he heard Ahsoka's voice to his left and turned his head towards the source of her voice.

"I am. Where am I?", Tarre asked.

"You're aboard a medical frigate Lord Viszla.", Tarre heard another voice, in front of him.

"Is that you Countess Wren?", Tarre asked.

"It is.", Ursa replied.

Tarre nodded and said, "It's just Tarre now, I haven't been a lord in… well a long time."

"To the mandalorians, you will always be a lord.", Ursa said.

"Lord Viszla… that sounds awfully weird.", came a voice from Tarre's right.

Turning towards it Tarre asked, "Bruce? What the hell are you doing here?"

"When Hulk decided to jump on that celestial, he got wounded, and as we share a body, so we also share the wounds. Unfortunately, those wounds haven't healed.", Bruce said.

"I'm confused, aren't you and Hulk the same person?", Ketsu's voice came.

"Before you answer that," Tarre interrupted Bruce who had opened his mouth, "Who else is here?"

"You and Bruce are the only patients here. Countess Wren, Sabine, Ezra, Ketsu and I are here as visitors along with Chopper.", Ahsoka answered.

"Adgt't g sense par? (Can't you sense them?)", Bruce asked in Enochian, while the others had a confused expression.

"In basic?", Sabine asked.

Tarre shook his head.

"Just a friendly insult.", Bruce said, waving his bandaged hands. He then looked at Ketsu and said, "Now the answer to your question – Hulk and I are two separate beings trapped in the same body. I am a genius scientist and Hulk is a walking talking enema with the intelligence of a toddler."

"Enema?", everyone but Tarre asked.

"Hulk has even more colourful terms for you Bruce.", Tarre said. At that precise moment Chopper started to quickly beep, "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, clap your hands, clap your hands." Ezra smacked his dome, Chopper in turn zapped him and exited the room.

"Ar droid trian atraah loki ah parm lap tia money. (That droid would give Loki a run for his money.)", Bruce spoke in enochian.

"How long have we been out of commission?", Tarre asked.

"One day.", Sabine answered and started to fill them in about the events of the day.

* * *

Back in Syndulla residence, Kanan had excused himself after Thor's question. He was enjoying watching Hera squirm, but didn't want to push her too far. He had left with the excuse to find Zeb. As he was leaving, he heard Thor ask them both, "I saw the Ghost was damaged. Has its repair begun?"

"The Ghost has already been repaired. A group of your soldiers did it in record time.", Kanan said with a smile. He then left the father and daughter duo.

"You made a great choice.", Thor said, looking at Hera.

"I know.", Hera said. Her expression turned serious and she said, "Dad… I want to share some things with you."

Thor nodded, encouraging her and Hera told him about the vision she received from Issho, the disaster on Naboo, her and Kanan's trip in Fenrir's mind (she had left out the part about fat-Thor, though), the subsequent invasion of Mandalore, her talk with Bor – telling her about Thor's life hanging by a thread and not knowing what had happened, until Bor assured her that Thor was safe and well. As she spoke, she sat on the bed and Thor put his arm around her, pulling her close, in a hug. As she finished, she realised that she had been crying and that the tears had stained Thor's bandages. Hera started to stand again, wiping her eyes and said, "We need to change them."

Thor placed his hand on her head, like he did when she was a child and had a nightmare. "Hera, have a seat."

"But…", Hera started.

"They can wait.", Thor gave a sad smile, "You have done so much, gone through so much. Hera, your mother and I, we couldn't be prouder of you. What you have gone through, will be enough to drive anyone crazy, but you never let weaken your resolve."

"Honestly dad, I don't think I could have stayed sane without my family. Before we found you and before we found Tarre, I had come very close to losing Kanan.", Hera said.

"I know, you had told me.", Thor said.

"We lost you on Scarif, then Naboo – we nearly lost Tarre and Fenrir…", she started to hyperventilate.

Thor raised her head, looked her in the eyes and she felt a sense of calm wash over her. "Breath. Breath.", he said.

Hera took a few deep breaths, while Thor maintained their eye contact, calming her. "How do you deal with such crazy things on a regular basis?"

Thor looked at the ground briefly and said, "I don't know. There was a time when I had completely gone insane, I told you about it a little. I had my family and friends bring me back, without them I..."

A moment passed, before Hera opened her mouth and hesitantly said, "There is something else."

Thor nodded and said, "Tell me." Hera then explained about how she had seen the smiling face of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and about the same height and built as Hera. At this Thor's eye widened and he gasped. Hera then said, "She looked a lot like you."

Thor was shocked at this, his mouth slightly open, his face showing clear signs of grief and sadness. Thor avoided Hera's concerned eyes, looking at his hand instead. "Who was she?", he heard Hera ask softly.

A while passed before Thor answered, still looking at his hand, "Angelica. My first child, born 25 million years ago."

"What?", Hera asked. She was shocked by this, but was curious like a child.

"You saw her?", Thor asked looking at her.

Hera was briefly reminded of Bor, when she had told him about her meeting with Buri. "Yes.", she nodded. "What happened to her?"

Thor looked down shamefully, "I wasn't there when she needed me most.", he spoke so softly, "She died.", his voice now breaking.

Hera hugged her father, wanting to know more about her mysterious sister, but realised that this wasn't the right time.

( **A/N: The language is Ryl** )

Thor then raised his head, "Do laboo ar vorcahan. Do tao a'norkunan xaeo tohso ar dec, vurur bo ji t'o si'mora vil si'romr ohsis ar nie cei. Do si'klohkalan, vil veo turo'iy _–_ Bea si'kalnad san or yei dey xaeo rao. (I need to confess. I tried bringing her back to life, consorting with the most evil and vile creatures to do so. I failed, and as punishment – God forbid me from ever seeing her again.)" Looking down again he said, "If you hate me for this, if you wish to never speak to me again, I…I understand."

Now it was Hera's turn to raise Thor's head, "I don't hate you for anything. Don't ever think that I will turn my back on you, no matter what." A moment passed after which she asked, "What was she like? Who was her mother?"

"She was like you in every possible way. She loved flying.", Thor said reminiscently, "She had no mother. A mad scientist was hellbent on cloning me and so he created her. Angelica was my clone.", Thor answered.

"Did mother know about this?", Hera asked gently.

Thor nodded, "Noir knew everything about me. I made it a point to never keep any secrets from her."


	62. Chapter 60

Chapter 57 – Return to Kashyyyk

D203/0 ABY

Aboard the newly repaired Ghost were all the spectres, along with Odin, as they were heading towards the planet Kashyyyk. Chopper was currently beeping something at Odin, to which he gave a hearty laugh, "I like this one. He might be able to withstand Loki's flyting."

Thor groaned at this, "Can we please not talk about that. Loki flyted all of us so horribly that it took nearly a decade for us to get our bearings back."

"Yes, it was a horrible flyting.", Odin said grimly as the others wore a confused expression.

"I thought flyting was banned.", Fenrir said.

"I had it banned after Loki flyted everyone. We were almost on the brink of war thanks to that.", Odin said.

"What is flyting?", Hera asked.

"It is a ritual of poetic exchange of insults.", Odin said.

"Really, that doesn't sound so bad.", Zeb said.

"Oh, but it is, my friend. Words are more powerful than any weapon. When someone's pride is wounded then the consequences depend upon the power that person holds.", Odin said.

"How come no one ever told me about this?", Fenrir said.

"There never was a reason to bring this up before.", Odin said.

"Really? You told us so many tales, why not this one?", Fenrir asked.

"The flyting occurred on a day when Aegir had invited the leaders of each realm.", Odin said.

"Oh boy!", Fenrir and Tarre said immediately.

"I myself had arrived at a later time, much after the feast had begun.", Thor said.

"Who is Aegir?", Hera asked.

"A powerful Jotuun deity – 'God of the Cosmic Sea'. Very proud and very dangerous.", Thor answered.

"He commands full control of all hyperspace lanes, and that is only a brief display of his full might.", Tarre said.

"Your father,", Odin spoke pointing at Fenrir, "was unhappy with how things had been unfolding at that time."

"What time was it?", Fenrir asked.

Odin looked at Thor and asked, "15 million years ago?"

"Yes.", Thor answered.

"I wouldn't go into the full details, but Loki and another god – Bragi got into an argument. From there things spiralled out of control and it turned into a flyting with Loki insulting everyone. He had raised good points about how we all had behaved in the past, and it would have been acceptable. But he went too far and insulted our host – Aegir.", Odin said.

"What happened next?", Ezra asked.

"Aegir's insult was the last straw, and he rose threatening war.", Odin sighed, "A war with him would have been much like the Apocalypse, as he is one of the few gods in existence who can kill an Archangel."

"All of this happened in your presence!?", Fenrir asked with a shocked expression.

"It did.", Odin sighed, "Thankfully Thor's timely arrival seemed to calm Loki down, but it was after Loki had insulted Thor as well. Your grandmother – Frigga,", Odin said while gesturing at Hera and Fenrir, "and I were able to negotiate peace with Aegir. His demands were that Loki be his servant for a millennium."

"Dad agreed to this!?", Fenrir asked.

Odin then turned to Thor and asked, "Well Thor, did Loki agree to that proposition?"

"He did.", Thor answered.

"I find that hard to believe.", Fenrir said, "Not the flyting part, the part where he agreed to work for someone."

Thor and Odin laughed at this, "Loki found a way to weasel out of it, without violating the agreement. At the end of it, Aegir had his thousand years of service, and Loki had barely spent a day of his life in servitude.", Thor spoke.

"What!?", everyone asked.

"You do know Loki's title, don't you?", Thor asked.

"The God of Mischief.", came the answer.

"Loki is also known as the 'The Trickster'. Fenrir, would you like to tell his motto.", Thor said.

"If you can't beat them, annoy them until they surrender.", Fenrir spoke boringly.

"Exactly.", Odin said.

"Yikes. He seems to be a handful.", Hera said.

"Hey!", Fenrir said indignantly.

"So are you, sometimes.", Tarre mumbled. Fenrir looked at him with an irritated expression.

"As a child he was a handful. But as an adult, Loki resolved more conflicts than anyone. His wit and his words were able to bring peace to troubled worlds. The flyting incident was a slap in all our faces, it was to help us realise all the times we had been hypocrites, proud and arrogant.", Odin said.

"Onto some new business then. We're about to reach.", Thor said as the ship started to beep indicating their arrival.

* * *

After reaching the planet's surface, Hera, Kanan and Zeb had met with the Wookie leaders. All the other crew members had separated to do their own thing, with Ezra and Sabine requesting a sparring match with Odin, who happily obliged. Meanwhile, Thor, Ahsoka, Fenrir and Tarre were onboard the ship. As Tarre and Ahsoka prepared to leave, Thor called out to his apprentice.

"Am I to understand that you have Death's ring with you?", Thor asked.

"I do.", Tarre answered and proceeded to give a complete account.

"Unbelievable.", Thor said shaking his head.

"What?", Tarre asked irritated.

"That you had trouble with Cain Marko.", Thor answered.

Tarre sighed impatiently, while Fenrir said, "Well to be fair, Cain Marko nearly killed him all those years ago."

"It was because he dropped his guard.", Thor answered, his eye narrowed at Tarre.

"There is no pleasing some people.", Tarre mumbled, as Death's ring materialised in his right hand, before he threw it at Thor.

Catching it almost immediately, Thor proceeded to inspect the ring and spoke, "Is it true that Balthazar took part in a soul trade?"

"Yes.", all three of them answered.

"Then why is he not in chains?", Thor asked, while he and Ahsoka looked at Tarre and Fenrir.

"I had turned him into a popsicle, but Uncle Issho decided to have him freed.", Fenrir answered.

"Why?", Thor asked.

"Well, he managed to steal Pestilence's ring. I think it's with Lord Bor right now.", Fenrir said.

"I am aware of that. But that is not the answer to my question.", Thor spoke. Turning his gaze towards Tarre he asked, "Are you certain of his intentions? Do you have faith in him Tarre?"

"I do.", Tarre answered.

"Hmm.", Thor nodded and spoke, "Bring out the hammer."

Tarre knowing fully well the reason behind Thor's request, brought out Mjolnir and held it above his head.

"Very well. Tell him that his crime has been pardoned.", Thor spoke.

* * *

In the wilderness, Odin was sparring with the two youngsters, with lightsabres in training mode (Odin had borrowed Thor's lightsabre). 'Why did we ever agree to this?', Ezra thought. His complete attention was towards Odin, so much so that he didn't notice the change in Sabine's force signature.

'Her connection to the force is deepening. Odd though, that she nor anyone else has realised this.', Odin thought as he easily blocked their move, and evaded the next one. He then quickly swiped Ezra's legs tripping him and used Sabine's momentum against her.

"We need a lot more training.", Sabine said, as she and Ezra wheezed.

"Hmm, given your age, you are very skilled.", Odin said to the two.

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near your level.", Sabine said.

"I wasn't always this skilled. I followed a training regime for many years.", Odin said.

"How many?", Ezra asked curiously.

"Half a billion years.", Odin answered, at which Ezra gave a low whistle.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this. I still have trouble believing Tarre and Fenrir's age.", Sabine said.

As they started to spar again, Ezra told Odin about when they had seen Bor smack an old man into an ocean. Odin then laughed at this and stopped, which allowed Sabine to nearly land her attack at Odin. But he evaded at the last moment, "Please sit down. Now we meditate."

"But I am not a force user, so why do I have to meditate?", Sabine asked.

"Consider it as a new experience.", Odin answered as Ezra smiled.

As they sat down, Sabine asked if Odin if he knew who the old man was. "Yes, that old man is my elder brother – Rayleigh, 'God of Destruction'."

Looking at the shocked expressions, Odin said, "He rarely destroys anyone or anything. Rayleigh enjoys life to the fullest. He had even once wielded Mjolnir. But now we meditate."

Following this, he sat down cross-legged, and Ezra followed his lead, choosing to sit on his knees. Sabine was still a little apprehensive and asked Odin, "What are you the god of?"

"Many things. I am the God of travellers, battle, poetry, wisdom and above all else – creation.", Odin replied, his eye closed.

After this, Sabine reluctantly sat on her knees and followed Odin's instructions, "Clear your mind and focus on your environment."

A moment passed and Sabine sensed something, she could sense the immense power of Odin. It only lasted for a moment as her concentration was broken. She then tried it again, but it didn't work.

Ezra opened his eyes and said, "Hey, it took me many days to sit still."

Sabine then opened her mouth in order to ask Odin about how Tarre could have survived being beheaded on Naboo.

Odin listened to this intently, stroking his beard, "That is Tarre's secret to share. When he is ready, you will know."

* * *

Back in the Ghost, Fenrir and Thor were talking about various things, from Bilgesnipes to Balrogs, from Goblins to trolls, when at last Thor sighed, "As always, you have an overactive imagination."

"So, did you know that Hera is strong with the force?", Fenrir asked.

"Yes, I do. I have known ever since we were reunited.", Thor answered.

"Then why not tell her?", Fenrir asked.

"Should she realise it, then her connection to the force will strengthen and she would end up attracting the attention of our enemies.", Thor answered.

"Oh.", Fenrir said.

"I am also aware that you and Bruce tested her.", Thor spoke, his eye at Fenrir, who had visibly gulped at this.

"So, do you know about Tarre and Ahsoka?", Fenrir asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but they are very subtle.", Thor answered.

"How do you think she will react, when she learns of his condition?", Fenrir asked.

"She already knows.", Thor answered, "It has not changed her feelings for him."

"That's good.", Fenrir said.

* * *

"Back on Kashyyyk.", Tarre sighed as he leaned back against a tree, while Ahsoka sat in the spot between his legs, leaning against him with his arms wrapped around her.

"I wish it could be the same.", Ahsoka spoke.

"Is it not?", Tarre asked.

Ahsoka turned to look at him, "Last time… you…"

"I may not have eyes anymore, but I still have sight.", Tarre said, cupping her cheek as he gently kissed her. "I am not completely inept.", he said after the kiss.

"Really?", Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok maybe sometimes.", Tarre said. "Although, since I can't see colour anymore, you could have warned me about my hair."

"It suited you.", Ahsoka said.

"Ugh! Really?", Tarre grimaced.

"What, it did!", Ahsoka said in defence.

"I have something for you, and fair warning it's not pink.", Tarre said.

"Then I hope it is mysterious.", Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Well, I certainly hope so. Had to use Talia's help for carving it.", Tarre said as he produced a white -orange wrist band with intricate designs on it and handed it to Ahsoka.

Looking at it, Ahsoka was speechless – the band was so detailed, depicting patterns that were a trademark of her people. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing.", Tarre smiled.

"Thank you, but why?", Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, never say thank you to me.", Tarre said, "As for why – it is because I wanted to."

Ahsoka sighed and tried on the wrist band, seeing that it fit her perfectly, "How did you guess my size?", she asked.

"I had started working on it, before Naboo, when I still had my eyes.", Tarre said, "Since it is made out of Beskar, it is very difficult to destroy."

"Really. I have another question, you said that you had asked for Talia's help.", Ahsoka asked.

"Yes.", Tarre replied.

"Does she… know about us now?", Ahsoka asked.

"Well… yes.", Tarre answered, "It was either asking for her help or never having finished the band."

Ahsoka smiled at this. "I take it that the band is to your liking?", Tarre asked.

"It most certainly is", Ahsoka answered as she produced a band from her own pocket – intricate patterns laced with green and blue paint, and slipped it on Tarre's hand.

"Wow!", Tarre said surprised, "Talk about – never seeing it coming."

"Don't ruin the moment with such a joke.", Ahsoka said.

"Apologies.", Tarre said.

"We'll have to thank Sabine and Talia.", Ahsoka said.

"You asked for Sabine's help?", Tarre asked.

"Yes.", Ahsoka answered, as she leaned back into Tarre's embrace. Once they had both settled down Ahsoka spoke, "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde (We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors)."

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.", Tarre spoke after a moment. "Minus the raising our children as warriors' part."

Ahsoka laughed at this, "You should be a new mandalorian."

"Maybe I am.", Tarre said.

"I feared that you may not have…", Ahsoka started to speak, but was interrupted as Tarre bent down to kiss her again, but ended up yelling, "Ahh! Damn neck."

Ahsoka then turned around and looked closely at his neck and massaged it a bit. "Well, this classifies as ruining the moment.", Tarre said.

"No, it doesn't. Just please don't do something like this in the future.", Ahsoka said, "Fortunately, it seems to be alright."


	63. Chapter 61

Chapter 58 – Blood Mead

D265/0 ABY

In the halls of Aegir, the great, whose palace was in the far reaches of Niflheim, which was on the same plane of existence as Jotunheim. Here the great god was so busy with the brewing of mead, that he didn't bother with the happenings of the rest of the world.

"My lord", his wife Ran called up to him, as he was atleast a thousand feet taller than her.

"What is it? Speak up.", Aegir spoke in an irate tone.

"An army from Hell stands at our gates.", Ran shouted.

"Destroy them.", Aegir waved his hand dismissively.

"My lord, we can't. They have invoked guest rights.", Ran shouted.

"GUEST RIGHTS. WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?", Aegir boomed.

"Just some old friends, Lord Aegir.", came the voice of Lucifer.

"You!", Aegir spoke, "But how, God imprisoned you."

"I was released from my prison.", Lucifer said.

"Why was I not informed of this?", Aegir looked at his wife.

"My lord, I did inform you.", Ran spoke.

"I understand that you have developed quite a taste for brewing excellent mead my lord.", Lucifer spoke.

"That I have.", Aegir smiled, "Fimafeng, Eldir prepare a feast." He then waved his hand and the room transformed into a large dining hall, following which they all sat down. The seating arrangement was such that they were at eye-level.

"Your hospitality is legendary as always.", Lucifer spoke to the two.

"Thank you for your kind words. Why have you brought forth an army form hell to our gates?", Ran asked, while Aegir curiously looked at him.

"To seek refuge under your care, Lord Aegir.", Lucifer chimed.

"I remember a time, when you were truly a sight to behold – the light bringer of Asgard, the right hand of God. Now, you come running into my halls with your tail between your legs while possessing the body of Baldur Odinson.", Aegir spoke, while Lucifer kept an impassive face, "I see a great many things while brewing my mead, why only yesterday – I received word from Lord Bor.", Aegir continued while Ran looked in mild surprise, but quickly recovered.

"What word did my nephew give?", Lucifer asked.

"He wanted me to turn you away. Naturally I refused – the halls of Aegir are open to all who can give me a sample of mead I have not tasted before,", Aegir answered, "and you have no mead with you. So, before I throw you out, I want to hear your reasons for coming here – Lucifer, the one who was rejected by the Light."

A calm face on the outside, but anger and rage burning inside following the words of Aegir, Lucifer spoke, "My lord – I do have a sample of mead, which I understand you have been wanting for a long time.", he then produced a vial of black liquid in his hand, "I believe they call this 'Kvasir's blood'?"

"By the Allfathers, it is true.", Aegir spoke his eyes fixed at the vial in Lucifer's hand.

"My lord…", Ran said imploringly, knowing Lucifer's intentions, "You must refuse.", she whispered in his ears. By then, servants had appeared carrying voluminous dishes filled with all sorts of food.

"My lady Ran, I bear no ill will towards my host.", Lucifer spoke in a sweet tone. Using the force, he directed the vial towards Aegir, "This is my gift to you, Lord Aegir."

"My lord.", Ran implored urgently. But Aegir snatched the vial, uncorked it and drank it one go. As he did so, Lucifer smiled nastily.

* * *

D268/0 ABY

Onboard Home One, there was an air of celebration, the Emperor and Darth Vader had been defeated at the battle of Endor three days ago, the fire of the Republic was in full force and the Empire was now completely crippled. Apart from that, the galaxy was now free from demons and monsters. During all of this, Chancellor Mon Mothma, General Leia Organa and General Hera Syndulla were currently on their way to meet King Thor, who like them had chosen to forgo the celebrations. They were accompanied by Satine Kryze, Winter Retrac and Kanan Jarrus.

As they neared the hangar bay, the group walked towards the Ghost. Entering the ship, they heard two loud voices arguing with each other in unfamiliar languages. As they entered the common area, they saw the source of the commotion, an argument between Thor and Etri, the latter was sneering at the former. Fenrir was present, trying to calm the two down, but to no avail. Etri then said something, after which both went silent and Etri looked afraid. Although he was a hologram, he started to back away, while Thor merely looked at him. He wasn't radiating power, but his body language was enough to scare a rancor. Thor then raised his arm, almost bringing his fingers together, but before he could do anything Fenrir shut off the hologram. Thor then turned to look at Fenrir, who raised his hands in a placating manner. Thor then said something to him in a deadly low voice, to which Fenrir said, "Sire, it was a good thing."

He then switched to Enochian and said, "Tia deserves tol c t. Cirp t trian blans noan doalim capimao (He deserves all of it. But it would have been a bad time)."

Thor then spoke something in Enochian, to which Fenrir bowed his head and said, "Of course."

They then turned towards the new arrivals. This display was starting to frighten Mon Mothma, she then glanced at Hera, who stepped forward and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all.", Thor answered. He then turned towards Mon Mothma, bowing a little, "Chancellor."

Mon Mothma returned the courtesy and said, "King Thor, this is General Leia Organa, Winter Retrac – Republic Intelligence and Satine Kryze – Senator of Mandalore, she was once the ruler of her people."

Thor bowed to all of them and they returned the courtesy. "I trust that you know Prince Fenrir, my nephew."

"We do.", the two of them answered.

"I offer my sincerest condolences for the loss of your home.", Thor said to the two Alderaanians.

"Thank you, King Thor. In return, we offer our heartfelt thanks for your aid in our cause.", Leia spoke.

Thor bowed slightly at this and then looked at Mon Mothma, "Forgive any accidental rudeness Chancellor, but may I ask the reason behind this meeting?"

"We wish to form an alliance with you King Thor.", Mon Mothma answered.

"Are we not already allies?", Thor asked.

"It was never made official at the behest of General Syndulla and Commander Fenrir.", Mon Mothma answered.

"I see.", Thor answered, "What are your terms for this alliance?"

* * *

Fenrir had briefly excused himself, stepped outside of the Ghost to take a breather. As he was sat down with his back against the Ghost, he saw Satine Kryze appear.

"You look troubled.", she said.

"Yes.", Fenrir said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was all that about?", Satine asked.

"It all started normally, with Thor trying to reason with a stubborn ill minded idiot in the hologram. It started spiralling, when said stubborn idiot refused to take ownership of his mistakes and started insulting Thor along with the rest of the family.", Fenrir spoke looking at the ground.

"Alright.", Satine said, with her eyes narrowed in confusion.

At that moment, Fenrir's commlink started to beep. "Excuse me.", he said as he answered the commlink and saw the battle worn and weary face of Queen Amaya and his aunt – Ygritte.

"Where is King Thor?", Amaya asked.

"Forming an alliance at the moment.", Fenrir answered.

"Then inform him that we have secured the fourth ring.", Ygritte said in a tense tone.

"There is something else, isn't it?", Fenrir asked.

"Lucifer and Aegir have joined forces.", Ygritte answered.

Fenrir was stunned for a moment. "I'll inform him immediately."

* * *

Heading back inside the Ghost, Fenrir and Satine found the rest of them sitting down as Mon Mothma and Thor discussed terms of the alliance, which was being recorded by Chopper. Fenrir then went over and whispered the message of Queen Amaya and Ygritte in Thor's ear.

"Chancellor, please excuse me.", Thor said standing up immediately, "An urgent matter has been brought before me."

"I understand.", Mon Mothma answered.

"If there are no objections, I would like Hera to discuss terms of the alliance on my behalf. She has my full trust and support.", Thor said.

Hera looked in surprise at this, but Mon Mothma said, "There are no objections King Thor." As he was leaving Thor gave Hera the briefest of smiles and gestured at Fenrir to follow him.


	64. Chapter 62

Chapter 59 – The Final Battle 

D365/0 ABY

Looking at her husband's sleeping face, Sabine smiled to herself. Right now, she could actually feel the calm and sense of contentment coming from him, while she thought it to be odd, but remembered when she had sensed Odin's presence briefly on Kashyyyk, she didn't give it much of a thought.

As the chronometer hit 6, she tried to wake him up gently, but Ezra only groaned. Even after becoming a Jedi knight, Ezra was still not a morning person like her. She then sighed, if this was any other day, she would have already started her morning workout, seen Tarre in the gym, who would be doing his own workout – minus his prosthetic arm. The two would then play a game of Cu'bikahd (Blades), which she would lose. But today was different, today was Ezra's birthday. Unlike last year and the years before, today was always a sore spot for Ezra, but this time they would be able to celebrate it properly. So, she kissed him, it took a while for Ezra to open his eyes and he started to deepen the kiss, but Sabine pulled back.

"Come on lazy bum, we're burning daylight.", Sabine said.

"We're in space.", Ezra argued.

"Get up. I am not going to give you your present, unless you're up.", She said.

"Why?", Ezra asked.

"Ez, it's your birthday.", Sabine said.

"Now come on, get to the refresher. I'll be waiting in the training room.", Sabine said.

Ezra groaned, "Why do I go to the training room? It's my birthday.", as Sabine left their room and headed towards the training room. In her way, she came upon Fenrir, who was focused on his datapad.

"Hey kid, how's it going?", Fenrir asked.

"It's going to be great. Is everything ready?", Sabine asked.

"It is.", Fenrir sounded distracted.

"What's wrong?", Sabine asked not wanting anything to dampen Ezra's mood.

Fenrir then looked up, smiled and said, "Don't mind me Sabine. I promise you that I will not sour today."

* * *

As Ezra headed towards the training room, he passed by some people, who were acting normally. 'Good', he thought, 'No need to make it a big event.' Entering the training room, he said, "Alright Sabine, where are you?", as the training room was completely dark, and he couldn't sense anyone.

"SURPRISE.", came the voice of many people, nearly jolting Ezra out of his skin, as the light came on and he saw Sabine, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Ahsoka, Tarre and Fenrir. He was so surprised b y this, that he had accidently activated his lightsabres. He then quickly saw his surroundings; the training room had been painted in colours that only Sabine could have picked.

"Look at him.", Zeb said as he laughed at Ezra's face. He was then nudged by Sabine, who along with everyone else spoke, "Happy Birthday, Ezra."

Ezra gave a weak laugh at this, after which Sabine stepped forward and embraced him. He returned the embrace and Kanan spoke, "All right, time for presents."

"Don't worry, the real party is later.", Sabine whispered in his ear to which Ezra gave a weak laugh again.

"Look at them,", Hera whispered in Kanan's ears, "They've grown so much."

As the two broke their embrace, Kanan and Hera gave Ezra his first present – a Kyber crystal necklace (much like the one that Jyn Erso had).

"Thanks.", Ezra spoke softly.

Next was Zeb's present – a small round object, "It's a relic from Lasan. It symbolises family and friendship."

"Zeb… I don't know what to say.", Ezra started.

Following this was Chopper, who zapped Ezra for old times sake making him yell and handing him power cell.

"Thanks Chop.", Ezra said.

Following this were Ahsoka and Tarre, "We have something very interesting for you.", Ahsoka said. Ezra smiled at this, while Sabine saw the bracelet that she had helped Ahsoka craft on Tarre's wrist, while another bracelet was on Ahsoka's wrist, 'Oh! this is truly a surprise. Should have seen it coming though.', Sabine thought to herself, as she remembered Sakaar. As she said this, Tarre produced a unique object from his prosthetic arm, and levitated it towards Ezra.

"It's a holocron!", Ezra said.

Tarre smiled at this, "This holocron was made by a great Jedi, Ezra. His name was Jaden Montarri." Ezra smiled at this, remembering his conversation with the great Jedi back on Mandalore. He briefly stopped smiling as he thought about the talk he had with Thor, informing him of his vision that Thor would be fighting a giant serpent. Thor had laughed at this and thanked Ezra, saying that fate played Gods like it played everyone else. Ezra had not understood this, but Thor asked him to keep this a secret from everyone.

Kanan's eyes widened at seeing the holocron, he knew who the Jedi was. Sabine too knew who the Jedi was, as one day she and Tarre were talking, and he told her about being Revan's Jedi master. She smiled as Ezra took the holocron, as she could sense no evil from the holocron. 'Again! What's going on?', she thought as the sensation lasted briefly. She then shook her head, as she and Ezra looked at Fenrir.

From his mould, Fenrir produced an icy structure, detailing a Lothwolf. The structure was two feet in length and 1 foot in height. As Fenrir placed it on the ground, the structure came to life and started bouncing around the couple happily.

"Woah!", came the reaction of everyone, except Tarre and Fenrir.

Sabine had to pry her eyes away from the icy wolf as she nodded at Hera and Kanan, who stepped aside and revealed mandalorian armour, complete with westar blasters and vambraces, donned with the sigils of Clan Wren in the middle, and the sigils of Clan Rau and Vizsla on the side. The armour was painted orange, "This is from me and my parents Ezra."

"I…I…", Ezra stuttered.

"There is one last present though.", Sabine said interrupting her husband's stutter. At this Hera produced an object from behind her – Thor's helmet. "Dad wanted me to give this to you."

"Woah!", Ezra said.

"He looks like he's having sensory overload.", Chopper beeped.

* * *

"So, should we tell them?", Fenrir asked Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka and Tarre in a whisper, as the three looked at Ezra and Sabine who were completely engrossed in the party held on Krownest. The Lothwolf was jumping around everyone, receiving pets and even treats from passers-by.

"We probably should. But let's wait until something major happens.", Hera said.

* * *

D88/1 ABY

The final battle had been going for many days, with neither side budging. Fighting at the brim of Niflheim – were the forces of Aesir and Hel. Being led by Thor and Lucifer, the cost was too high. They orbited a small black hole created by Issho of Asgard. Kuzan and Laufey were locked in deadly combat. Thor was fighting the great Word Serpent – Jormungandr, whose power and strength equalled that of atleast ten archangels.

Bor fought Aegir, who had already killed the elven archangels – Galadriel and Celebrian and badly injured Queen Amaya – Archangel of Xadia and knocked out Castiel and Seleyse. Aegir and Bor had already dealt massive blows to each other, but Aegir's attacks had a more profound effect on Bor, dealing a deadly wound to him. This wound coupled with the poison damage that Bor had received on Zeltros now sealed his fate.

Lucifer was fighting Odin and Ygritte, while Michael possessing a metal suit made out of Uru, was leading a group comprised of Horsemen War, Pestilence and the six sins. All the while Death was at the helm of the battle, as he fought with Issho, Thranduil and Elrond. The three Seraphim were not strong enough to take on Death, but Death as it seemed had started to fight Lucifer's control over him.

Fighting the giant serpent, whose scales were as tough as Uru, Thor had already been bitten by his enemy which was nearly 10,000 feet big. Even in his Godly form, which was as big as his Cosmic form but was brighter than any star and enough to incinerate any mortal, Thor was still not having much luck. The same could be said of the other Aesir who were all fighting in their cosmic forms. Thor had felt the death of Galadriel and Celebrian, while he felt Amaya and Bor being terribly injured. But wait, he sensed something new. 'The portal has been opened.', Thor thought as he then summoned his strength and directed his thunder blast towards the serpent, briefly stunning it. Again, Thor tried to use the Bifrost to teleport the serpent away and again he was bitten by it. Thor then sensed the absence of Odin, Lucifer and Baldur in the force and he realised what had happened. On one knee, the Thunder God and Allfather of Asgard roared and gave a final charge towards his opponents, when suddenly a new portal opened underneath the World Serpent and it was sucked in. Thor sensed the familiar presence of two beings behind him, one of whom quickly engaged the enemies in front.

"GET UP THOR.", he heard the one who had charged scream at him. Thor roared and together the three of them charged at the enemy. One of them pulled out a blue cube and used it to destroy the Uru suit worn by Michael, while the second one trapped the Archangel Michael in an orb, "Never again will you cause trouble."

The two then turned towards Thor, who spoke, "Where have you two been?", before collapsing head first.

He was caught by the one who had trapped Michael. "Thor's dying.", he said to the first figure, who was now fighting the Celestials.

* * *

Near the portal, that Ygritte had opened at Odin's orders by using the rings of the Horsemen, were Odin and Lucifer (possessing Baldur). Odin had disarmed Lucifer and was holding the 'Bringer of the Apocalypse' in a bear hug, taking on his full force as the third king of Asgard jumped into the portal. As the three of them were sucked in the portal began to close. Ygritte yelled "NO" and ran towards the portal but was stopped by Death, who laid a hand on her, "Do not dishonour his sacrifice. Odin knew how it will all end." Behind him was her brother Issho, her cousin Elrond, and Thranduil who had all sensed this.

* * *

With Lucifer back in the cage, his hold over Aegir had broken. Aegir then stumbled and got one knee, surveying the carnage and his heart was filled with rage at the one who had done this to him. Aegir then roared and with his godly powers he incinerated every demon and frost giant within a radius of 1000 klicks. After that he turned towards the broken form of Amaya and extended his hand in an attempt to heal her.

"It's no use my lord,", she croaked, "My time has come. As has Bor's.", she said pointing to the Archangel who was on one knee protecting the two unconscious Seraphim behind him.

"I sense Thor's life force is ebbing away.", Bor said to Aegir, "My lord, transfer my and Amaya's powers and life force to him. It is the only way to save his life." Aegir nodded at this. Amaya and Bor extended their hands and their powers, knowledge, memories and life force flowed from them and into Aegir's hands. "I am truly sorry for what my actions have wrought.", he spoke in a regretful tone.

* * *

Kuzan swung his sword and sliced off Laufey's head. He then limped on one knee as the other one had been lopped off my Laufey. 'This battle had lasted so many days', he thought. Kuzan then steadied himself with the help of his wings and his sword and faced the Frost Giants. But they would not attack. Instead they all bowed to him and said, "All Hail Kuzan – King of the Frost Giants and Jotunheim."

* * *

As Ygritte and Issho hurried towards Thor, Elrond and Thranduil had gone to check on the unconscious – Castiel and Seleyse, and saw the dead bodies of the four archangels.

Reaching Thor's position, Ygritte saw the two newcomers, while Issho felt their presence, with one of them fighting the Celestials. Immediately Issho and Ygritte joined him. At the same time Aegir was attending the wounds of the young king.

"Hold him still, Prince Loki.", Aegir spoke.

"My lord, what is in your hand?", the newcomer – Loki Odinson asked.

"The wish of your grandparents Prince Loki.", Aegir answered as he thrust his palm filled with everything Bor and Amaya had given to him into Thor's chest. The effect was immediate as Thor's eye opened and he felt new found power within him. Hearing the voices of the two dead archangels within him – "We will always be with you Thor.", Thor got up and looked at Loki. The two smiled at each other and Thor pulled him into a crushing hug. Releasing him, Thor said, "Kuzan is surrounded by Frost Giants. Help him brother." Loki nodded at this, and Thor saw Loki's face, dark bags under his eyes, and scars around the sides of his face. 'We will talk later and to our hearts fill.', they both thought as Loki rushed off to aid Kuzan. While Thor and Aegir turned their attention towards the Celestials, who had suddenly disappeared thanks to the second newcomer using the blue cube in his hand. As he turned to face the Aesir and Aegir, he smiled. The All-Seeing Guardian of Asgard – Heimdall had returned.


	65. Chapter 63

Chapter 60 – Reunion

D89/ 1 ABY

It was done, the Empire was no more. After the Battle of Jakku, two days ago the remaining Imperial forces had surrendered and signed the Galactic Concordance. After that the Chancellor had agreed to relinquish control of Home One, the Asgardian vessel that King Thor had left in the hands of his daughter Hera. Now the ship's crew was not Republic troops, but Asgardian soldiers, along with the seven angels and the Ghost crew, accompanied by Mace Windu and Captain Rex.

Hera and Kanan were currently inside their chambers, waiting and thinking. The Republic had won, the galaxy was safe, but no one on board the ship had received any word of Thor or any one else outside of the galaxy. Hera had asked Fenrir if they could travel to Asgard, but Fenrir had refused, stating that Thor's last words to him were, "Stay and I repeat, stay with the Republic. Do not attempt anything else. I have more than enough problems, with Galadriel and Etri the third acting like snobbish little children. I would appreciate it if you didn't become a problem as well."

"This is tense.", Hera said as she looked at Kanan, who was meditating.

Kanan then opened his eyes and looked at Hera, "Meditate.", pulling Hera on the floor next to him. "Let the force guide you."

Hera then reluctantly closed her eyes, sat cross legged and started meditating. She struggled with it, but heard Kanan's voice, "Don't think, just feel."

"And remember that caution must be exercised with curiosity.", came another voice in front of them.

As the two opened their eyes, they saw the smiling face of Thor.

* * *

Inside the training room, Fenrir and Bruce were training the two youngsters – Ava and Jesse. Currently the two were doing handstands. Ava struggled with this, not being able to keep her balance for more than a second while Jesse seemed to have no problem.

"How are you able to do that?", Ava asked frustrated.

Fenrir sighed at this, "Ava you have to be in the moment."

"We probably should do this in some other place.", Bruce said to Jesse.

"Nonsense.", came a voice behind them at which Bruce and Fenrir stiffened.

As they turned around, the figure behind them said, "Ahh Bruce. Still the look of the Guppy fish at feeding time."

"You Bastard.", Fenrir said as he took a swing at the figure, and passed right through it.

The figure then put his hand on Fenrir's head and ruffled his hair at which Fenrir growled. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Master Loki, where have you been?", Bruce asked.

Loki then turned to smile at Bruce and said, "Oh here, there, everywhere."

* * *

Inside their shared quarters, Sabine was painting while Ezra was watching silently. As she painted, she extended her hand and something unexpected happened, the paint cannister she was reaching for flew towards her and smacked her in the head.

"EZRA.", she yelled and turned around to look at Ezra, who was completely shocked at this display.

"Sabine, I think you did that.", Ezra said.

"What? That's not possible, is it?", Sabine asked fearfully.

"We should go talk to someone about it.", Ezra said.

* * *

Tarre and Ahsoka were currently taking a relaxing bath in their quarters, when they both sensed something.

"Tarre, what is happening?", Ahsoka asked.

"The ship… it is headed outside of the Galaxy.", Tarre said.

The two then got up, quickly dressed themselves and headed to the direction of the bridge. As they neared the bridge Tarre said, "I don't believe it." Ahsoka sensed the presence of someone powerful in the bridge. As they entered the bridge, they heard the voice of the mysterious powerful being, "Congratulations Tarre."

"Ahsoka, meet Heimdall – Guardian of Asgard.", Tarre said, "Heimdall, I suppose you already know who Ahsoka is."

"Only briefly.", the figure then turned towards Tarre and Ahsoka, smiling at them both. The man extended a hand towards Ahsoka, who shook it. He then turned to look at Tarre and pointed at his mask, "Reckless Tarre, very reckless."

"If I may ask, how did you get here and where are we headed?", Ahsoka asked.

Heimdall then brought out the space stone in his hand. "We got here with the help of the Tesseract, and we are headed to Asgard."

* * *

 **A/N: This story has now ended. The first chapter of its sequel titled 'Star Wars – The New World', will be out in the upcoming days.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story.**

 **Thanks for your support and feedback.**


	66. Sequel Announcement

Star Wars - The New World, chapter 1 is out.


End file.
